School Days
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Light era el chico más popular de la preparatoria, pero su vida era perfecta, y monótona. Al menos lo era antes de la llegada de un nuevo alumno: un sabelotodo fanático de los dulces, y de su novia... -friendship/humor- Sorprise, sorprise! XD
1. A brand new year, A brand new student

**.-Schoo****l Days-.**

**By:Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a Andy, quién a pesar de no haber leído mis fics anteriores me apoya en todo. También a Gloria, que no se perdería mis actus por nada, y a Brenda, quién inocentemente no sabe lo que es yaoi, ni sabe que yo lo escribo, pero aún así me apoya en este proyecto. Gracias"_

**Capítulo I: "A Brand New Year, A Brand New Student"**

Tan pronto había llegado a la parada de su barrio, el autobús escolar llegó a recogerlo.

Perfecto, tal como lo había calculado. No le gustaba esperar mucho tiempo.

Subió al autobús con normalidad. Empezar el año no era algo que le entusiasmase.

Al entrar recibió miradas de bienvenida y admiración de parte de los que ya estaban sentados en el autobús.

- ¡Light¡Ven, siéntate aquí, te guarde un asiento! – llamaba una joven en el segundo asiento de la derecha. Agradeciendo el muchacho obedece sentándose con ella.

- Oye, Light. ¿Viajaste a alguna parte en la vacación? – pregunta uno de los chicos que estaba en el asiento opuesto.

- Sí. Fui a la playa con mi familia – responde Light sonriendo levemente.

- A la playa… - de pronto todas las presentes, incluyendo a la joven sentada a lado del mismo Light, comenzaron a visualizar al japonés en la playa, junto al sol, en la arena, bronceándose… - Kya!

- ¿Y piensas ir a la fiesta de inicio de año, Light? – pregunta otro joven ignorando a las chicas ensimismadas.

- ¿Será en casa de Misa? – comprueba Light sin mirar a la aludida que babeaba a su lado.

- Claro – afirman los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Yo creo que sí.

- ¡Ves¡Te dije que iría! – celebra el que estaba a la ventana.

- Él dijo que creía que sí, aún no es definitivo – defendía el otro.

- ¿Esperabas que no asistiera? – pregunta Light algo sorprendido.

- Es que como tú siempre respetas mucho las clases…

- Entiendo, pero aún es principios de año. Será a mediados cuando me abstenga de estas cosas – indica Light regresando a su peculiar sonrisa.

- ¡Hey, Light¡Atrápalo! – otro muchacho que estaba en la sexta fila de la izquierda se para y lanza una bola de papel hacia el último recogido hasta ahora. Light se levanta un poco para atraparla y entonces la tira hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Piensa rápido! – el pelirrojo que estaba en el quinto asiento de la misma fila que Light, salta levemente para atajarla, pero no lo consigue.

La bola de papel cae entonces cerca del último asiento, en donde había un joven que Light no había visto antes.

Sólo se le podía ver la parte superior de la cabeza, lo cuál indicaba que estaba encorvado. Tenía el cabello completamente negro, y enmarañado. Su frente sin embargo era pálida, más de lo usual en un chico normal de esa zona.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunta Light sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Es un nuevo – contesta el que estaba cerca de él.

- Sí, le estuvo causando algunos problemas a tu novia…

Momentos antes…

Finalmente había llegado. El inicio del último año en la preparatoria. Había pasado todo el mes anterior preparando todo. Se había despedido de su apuesto novio porque éste tenía que viajar con su familia, así que directamente lo verías el primer día de clases.

SE había asegurado de asistir a tiempo a la parada de autobús de su vecindario. Estuvo cerca de media hora esperando, pero valió la pena, ella ansiaba verlo.

Se sentó en el segundo asiento de la derecha, reservando el asiente para su querido caballero. Todo debía estar perfecto.

El autobús continuó su viaje, recogiendo a más estudiantes en su trayecto. Cuando en una de las paradas, la ilusionada mujer observa el barrio en el que estaban. No habían estado ahí nunca, lo recordaría. Debía tratarse de un alumno nuevo.

El barrio dejaba mucho que desear. Se lo podría clasificar de la clase media baja. ¿Realmente alguien podría costearse un año en esa preparatoria viviendo en una zona como esa?

Entonces subió, el alumno nuevo.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo. Era un muchacho delgado, extremadamente pálido. Tenía el cabello negro enmarañado. Lucía un par de ojeras bien marcadas, y sólo vestía una playera manga larga color blanco perla, un pantalón azul grisáceo algo grande para él y unos zapatos plomos aparentemente nuevos. Su mochila era también ploma, y a pesar de que tenía dos correas, sólo una estaba al hombro del pelinegro, quién se mantenía encorvado.

Todos lo observaban, pero él sólo miraba a alguien del autobús: una hermosa joven de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas, sentada en el segundo asiento de la derecha.

El autobús comenzó a andar nuevamente, y el pelinegro se acercó a la joven.

- ¿Puedo sentarme ahí? – pregunta indicando el lugar vacío a lado de la joven.

- Está ocupado – contesta ella con expresión seria.

- No veo a nadie sentado ahí – sigue el joven.

- Pues, pronto vendrá alguien – insiste la rubia.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta sin moverse de dónde estaba.

- Soy Amane Misa – responde la chica inocentemente.

- Entonces, Amane Misa, estaré atento para ver quién vendrá a sentarse junto a ti en este día.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Por que hay un 78 por ciento de que se trate de un bueno para nada tratando de conquistarte sólo para acostarse contigo.

- ¿Qué! – la rubia estalla poniéndose de pie molesta - ¡Él no es de esa clase de hombres!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Aún no te acuestas con él…

¡Paff!

Amane Misa ya se había cansado del descaro del nuevo alumno, quién ahora estaba callado con la cara hacia un costado debido a la bofetada que se había ganado.

En silencio camina hasta el último asiento y permanece ahí sin decir nada.

La joven se sienta de nuevo, aún molesta, recibiendo felicitaciones de algunas de sus compañeras, mientras que el pelinegro observaba por la ventana aquel paisaje, que poco a poco ingresaba de vuelta a la alta sociedad…

Unos minutos antes…

Caminaba sin prisa alguna hacia la parada del autobús en el barrio.

Tenía adelantado su reloj con diez minutos, así que sabía que el autobús ya estaba en camino.

Se preguntó porqué tenía que estar ahí. A él no le gustaba ir a un colegio, nunca le había gustado. Además no lo veía necesario, había aprendido muchas cosas por su cuenta, y tenía un coeficiente bastante alto.

No lograba convencerse de que la preparatoria era algo necesario para un adolescente. Sólo lo distraería y demoraría para cumplir su verdadera misión en ese mundo, su destino.

Ya podía divisar la parada, en la que ahora otro autobús recogía a un par de niños despidiéndose de su madre, y a un chico nervioso siendo vigilado de lejos por su padre.

Eso era algo que también odiaba. La familia. Tal vez era así, porque él no tenía una familia. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía 8 años, y no tenía ningún otro pariente.

Pero eso le parecía bueno, así no tendría que depender de nadie.

El autobús llegó a la parada tan sólo unos minutos después de que él llegara.

Subió sin sentir emoción alguna, pero entonces divisó a una joven. Una atractiva e indefensa dama que yacía sentada en el segundo asiento de derecha. Sola…

El autobús continuó su viaje, luego de haber recogido a tres personas más después de Light.

Llegaron a la preparatoria, y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

Light estaba hablando con algunos de sus amigos, y con Misa, cuando advierte que el alumno nuevo se había sentado en el lugar que él había ocupado desde el año pasado, antes de que reasignaran los salones.

"_Ya qué, es solo un asiento…" _piensa el japonés sin darle importancia.

- Oye, Light. El nuevo se sentó en tu asiento – indica uno de sus amigos.

- Tranquilo, Usa. Es sólo un asiento.

- No, te equivocas. Es nuestro asiento, son nuestros lugares.

- Usa tiene razón, todo el mundo ya lo sabe – añade otro.

- Si Light dice que está bien, entonces está bien – apunta la novia del aludido.

- Miren, no se preocupen. Light, yo iré a encargarme – Usa comienza a caminar hacia el pelinegro.

- No, espera. Lo haré yo – detiene Light amablemente – Después de todo en esta preparatoria somos gente civilizada¿no?

Se aproxima al nuevo de forma amigable.

- Escucha¿te importaría moverte? Es que éste es mi lugar – indica el japonés.

- Me dijeron que los asientos no están asignados – ataja el pelinegro observándolo de reojo sin moverse.

- No, no lo están. Pero, me he sentado aquí desde el año pasado, junto con mis amigos.

- Pues¿por qué no comienza este año nuevo con un asiento nuevo?

- Porque en verdad me gustaría estar aquí. Además mi novia se sienta a lado y…

- ¿Y eso te hace dueño del asiento?

- … - el castaño ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante el nuevo – Éste es mi asiento.

El pelinegro observa con cuidado todo el asiento, tanto como su mesa como los costados y las patas, hasta en el espaldar de la silla.

- Pues no veo tu nombre en él.

Todos los que presenciaban la escena se asombraron al ver lo competitivo que era el nuevo, no podían creer lo que le hacía al castaño. Nadie antes le había hecho algo parecido, normalmente todos cedían ante las amables peticiones del japonés. Era su naturaleza. Pero a estas alturas ya varios estaban convencidos de que el paliducho era todo lo contrario al concepto de normalidad.

- De acuerdo – se acerca Usa hacia ambos jóvenes – Él te lo pidió por las buenas. No accediste. Ahora yo te lo pediré por las malas – toma al pelinegro por el cuello de su playera haciéndolo levantarse del asiento.

- Espera, Usa – detiene Light al ver que su amigo estaba en verdad dispuesto a emplear su famoso golpe 'strike punch', que era el golpe más conocido por todo el curso, y lo que le daba popularidad a su creador – Ésta no es la forma de tratar las cosas.

- Pero tú mismo lo oíste. Este tipo quiere sacarte de quicio – defiende Usa sin soltarlo.

- Sí, Light. Él se lo buscó – añade un cuarto uniéndose a ellos.

- Aún así ésta no es la forma – sigue Light cruzándose de brazos – Si lo golpeas estarás rebajándote a un nivel más primitivo.

Usa lo mira un momento y molesto suelta al paliducho, quién cae de vuelta en el asiento.

Light se sienta adelante del nuevo. Misa va al lado derecho del japonés. Atrás de ella dos de sus grandes amigas en fila. A la izquierda de Light estaba Usa, seguido por tres de sus camaradas. Atrás del pelinegro se sienta el pelirrojo que había fallado en atrapar la bola de papel en el autobús.

De esa forma, el inglés termina al centro del grupo de los conocidos populares, desencajando por completo su formación. Así en cierta forma, ya el resto del curso sabía quién era. No por su nombre, sino por su terquedad, y rebelión contra Yagami Light.

Pronto sonó el timbre, y un nervioso profesor entró al salón.

- B-buenos días – saluda poniendo en orden algunos de sus papeles – Yo seré se tutor de nuevo este año. Para lo que no lo recuerden soy el profesor Matsuda, pero creo que todos deben recordarme¿no? Jeje – ríe nerviosamente el hombre.

- Disculpe¿qué materia imparte usted? – se escucha en medio del salón.

- ¿Eh? – Matsuda no tardó en ubicar al que había hablado – Un nuevo alumno, ah vaya, no creí que este año entraría alguien a este curso. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Todo el curso se giró hacia el pelinegro, que permanecía con su expresión habitual hasta ese entonces: neutra.

- Puede llamarme Ryuga Hideki – indica firmemente.

- ¿Hideki? Pero si pareces más extranjero…

- He dicho que puede llamarme así, no que era mi verdadero nombre. Aparte que soy inglés – aclara el paliducho.

- D-de acuerdo.

Todos nuevamente se asombran del comportamiento del pelinegro.

- Yo seré su profesor de inglés – indica Matsuda sin quitarse los nervios.

"_¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?" _se pregunta Light _"Sé que la está pasando mal el día de hoy¿pero es necesario tener que intimidar a todos por eso?"_

Más tarde, en el receso, todos hablaban emocionadamente de sus vacaciones con sus respectivos grupos.

Light advierte entonces al inglés sentado de la misma forma que siempre en una banca: con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Devoraba aburridamente una serie de caramelos.

- En seguida vuelvo – avisa a su propio grupo.

- ¿A dónde vas, Light? – pregunta Misa deseosa de seguirlo.

- Iré a hacer las pases – sonríe el japonés mostrando al pelinegro.

El nuevo continuaba comiendo sus dulces. Lo bueno de ir a ese molesto lugar era que tenía un kiosco, un kiosco con todas las golosinas que pudiera comer en media hora.

- Escucha, lamento lo que ocurrió en la clase en la clase de inglés – se disculpa el castaño cubriendo con su sombra al otro.

- Evitaste lo peor, así que está bien – dice sin detenerse de sacar un caramelo de su envoltura.

- ¿Piensas pasar todos los recesos solo?

- No veo la necesidad de relacionarme con gente de su nivel.

- ¿Qué¿Te crees superior a nosotros?

-No me creo superior. Lo soy. Aquí no hay gente muy inteligente, claro está el ejemplo de esta mañana.

- ¿Así que te crees más listo?

- Soy más listo.

- De acuerdo. Te propongo una apuesta.

- ¿Una apuesta?

- A finales del semestre entregarán los primeros boletines de las notas. Quién tenga mejores notas, gana.

- No veo la necesidad de hacer algo así.

- ¿Te estás rindiendo tan pronto?

El pelinegro lo observa directo a los ojos. El japonés le devuelve la mirada.

- Te advierto que yo nunca me equivoco – recalca el inglés.

- Tampoco yo. Así que¿qué dices?

- ¿Qué ganaría?

- Ganador pide.

Light ofrece su mano para cerrar la apuesta. El nuevo lo piensa un poco, y entonces estrecha la mano de su oponente.

El castaño se retira entonces, mientras que el paliducho continuaba disfrutando de sus caramelos, esta vez con una extraña sonrisa.

Observaba al grupo de los populares, a Light, y a su novia…

"_Ganador pide¿uh?"_

* * *

**_Notas de Sume-chan: _**Sip, he aquí mi nueva historia! muajajaja! XD

Tranquilos, esto no significa que no continuaré escribiendo 'Beyond the Limit', no, claro que no, sé que hay lectoras aguardando asi que no pienso abandonarlo por nada del mundo. Asi que no vayan a preocuparse!

Acerca de este fic, pues, no se, la idea se me vino, y me pareció divertido verlos en una preparatoria! para lo que no lo sepan, es como si estuvieran en cuarto de secundaria, solo que varian algunas cosas que las irán notando a medida que transcurra la historia n-n

En fin, adelanto que no será yaoi. u-u lo sé, lo siento, pero es que pues, el yaoi de esta pareja es OC en la obra original, asi que es por eso que exploraré el 'que hubiera pasado si se hubieran conocido en circunstancias diferentes'. Por si acaso, en este fic ambos tienen la misma edad.

Espero les haya gustado el lanzamiento, a veces estas cosas recuerdan los viejon tiempos de cole, asi como tambien los actuales XD pero bueno, ya me he alargado bastante n-nU

Dejen reviews para saber si continúo o no! onegai! pues aún no tengo idea alguna para el segundo capi si que lo piden, claro. Sugerencias bienvenidas! Aclaro, que para los nuevos, pueden dejar un comentario apretando al botoncito de Go abajito, no es necesesario tener cuenta en FanFiction, ni siquiera es necesario tener correo. También aclaro que yo siempre respondo a los comentarios que me dejan, para los registrados directo a sus correos, y para los que no lo están, que serían los anónimos, sus respuestas estan en mi profile -denle click a 'sumeragi-chan' arribita- Gracias por leerme!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	2. Disagreed School Partners

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a B. .Akatsuki., V4lkyr14, yuki-eirisama, Schutze09, gothic-dafne, loki-chan, Maya U., lin, , Jedah Rosenkreuz, Haruhi, mond, ANGIE2000, atena-san y a mandarina, quienes muy amablemente me dejaron comentarios y esperaron a mi actualización. Gracias"_

**Capítulo ****II: "****Disagreed School Partners****"**

- ¡Light! ¿No te gustaría unirte al club de ciencias? Nos ayudaría mucho en los experimentos. Será divertido – invitaba un muchacho, justamente, el presidente del club de ciencias del año pasado.

- Pues, la verdad aún no me he decido acerca de en qué club a estar. Pero se los diré tan pronto lo haga – rechaza Light de una manera educada.

- ¿Qué tal el club de teatro? – Invitó una joven inmediatamente – Siempre tenemos campo para los que desean unirse, y presentaremos una obra a mediados de año, y tal vez otra para finales. Te garantiza en las materias de literatura, música y gimnasia.

- Teatro no va contigo, Light. Únete al club de matemáticas – comenzó un tercero aproximándose al japonés – Participarás del torneo de matemáticas a nivel internacional, y desde luego tendrás la mejor nota en matemáticas, también te ayuda mucho en física y…

- Escuchen, por ahora no quiero entrar a ningún club, ¿de acuerdo? Debo irme ahora – Light con una leve reverencia se va del grupo para apresurarse a entrar al autobús escolar.

Generalmente todos los años sólo pagaba para que el autobús lo recogiera para llevarlo al colegio, y de ahí irse a su casa por cuenta propia, pero este año la delincuencia había aumentado y su padre, el jefe de la asociación policial japonesa (NPA), Soichiro Yagami, prefería ese medio de transporte privado.

Tal como en la ida, Light se sentó junto a su novia, en uno de los asientos de adelante. Advirtió que el estudiante nuevo, Ryuuga Hideki, se encontraba de nuevo en el último asiento, lo cuál le molestaba, pues se sentía continuamente observado.

Al comenzar el viaje de retorno, siguieron el mismo camino que al venir, es decir que Light despediría a Misa en su casa, y de paso daría un vistazo a la casa del inglés, antes de bajarse en su propia parada.

Todos permanecieron en silencio cuando ingresaron al barrio del estudiante nuevo. Light se sorprendió de lo pobre que era. No podía creer que alguien de esa zona asistiera a su misma preparatoria. Aún así no lo discriminaba en absoluto, sólo le parecía extraño.

Ryuuga se bajó del autobús y comenzó a andar cuesta debajo de la parada. Los estudiantes aún a bordo lo observaron hasta perderlo de vista cuando giraron hacia otra dirección.

En su casa, Light contó lo necesario a sus padres, entregándoles la lista de libros que requeriría. Pasó la tarde organizándose para el resto de la semana, ahora que sabía más o menos lo que le tocaría.

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente acudió a la parada a tiempo. El autobús iba con los mismos estudiantes del día anterior, incluyendo al pelinegro en la última fila.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la clase de laboratorio! – Saludó el profesor entusiasta – Para los que no me conozcan, pueden llamarme profesor Mogi. ¿Cómo la han pasado en su vacación? ¿Ocupados? Jeje. Muy bien, vamos a comenzar con una pequeña prueba de diagnóstico – Indicaba a los estudiantes del último año de preparatoria – Para empezar los asignaré en grupos de dos, para que entre ambos obtengan las siguientes sustancias de acuerdo a los procedimientos ya enseñados. Veamos… - Mogi se puso a observar la lista de estudiantes que tenía en la mano. Casi inmediatamente comenzó a asignar grupo por grupo, de dos en dos, a las mesas ya equipadas del laboratorio.

Lastimosamente, para Light, le había tocado trabajar con el inglés. No podía oponerse, era un estudiante maduro. Así que en silencio comenzó a encender el fuego, en su lado de la mesa.

- De acuerdo, ¿sabes cómo hacer esas sustancias? – pregunta al pelinegro. Éste estaba de pie con una expresión neutra a su lado.

- ¿Por qué crees que he pasado a este curso? – pregunta Ryuuga sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Sólo quería asegurarme – replica el japonés un poco ya molesto.

El nuevo comienza a mezclar distintos químicos en el vaso de precipitado que yacía en el centro de la mesa, mientras que Light tomaba nota de cada paso sin perderse. Aunque no quería aceptarlo del todo, el pelinegro era bueno.

El tiempo transcurría, y ya pronto terminarían su prueba.

- Ahora solo falta la última – suspira el japonés acabando de escribir sobre la anterior mezcla.

- No es difícil – responde Ryuuga procediendo a mezclar químicos cuidadosamente midiendo la cantidad – Listo.

Con precaución, pone el vaso de precipitado sobre el fuego, pero después de unos segundos no hacía efecto alguno.

- ¿No debería haber reaccionado ya? – pregunta Light algo extrañado observando de cerca el experimento.

- Debería – afirma el pelinegro acercándose también – Tal vez si le ponemos un poco más… - Coge la botellita que había preparado ya y vierte un poco más del contenido al vaso de precipitado en el fuego. Justo en ese momento el castaño recuerda que esa sustancia en particular tardaba más en reaccionar dado que era algo fuerte.

- ¡Espera, no lo hagas!

_¡Boom!_

Tanto el inglés como el japonés se hallaban ahora empapados de la sustancia. Todos se voltearon alarmados y se sorprendieron al ver que Yagami Light había tenido un error con la química.

- ¿Pero que pasó? Jeje, ¿olvidaron el dato especial que mencioné sobre el último ejercicio? – Se acercaba divertido el profesor Mogi.- Vayan, vayan a cambiarse. Y no olviden lavarse bien la cara, por si las dudas – indica cogiendo un trapeador para comenzar a limpiar.

Ambos estudiantes se retiran molestos al baño de hombres. Ninguno podía creer el bochorno que estaban pasando.

En silencio recorrieron la cuarta parte del establecimiento.

Antes de entrar al baño, sin embargo, Light se detiene junto a un grupo de casilleros, y abriendo el suyo saca una camisa limpia, pues la bata que habían usado no les había protegido la parte del cuello.

- ¿Tienes ropa extra, aquí, en tu casillero? – pregunta sorprendido el pelinegro.

- Sí. Digamos que he aprendido que debo tener aquí, con los años anteriores – contesta Light - ¿Tú no tienes una?

- No. No veía razón alguna por la que debía de traer ropa extra.

- En ese caso, ¿quieres que te preste una? También te manchaste el uniforme.

El pelinegro baja la cabeza dándose cuenta por primera vez que su camisa también estaba manchada.

- Es verdad – admite sorprendido sin quitar a vista de la mancha.

- Ten – el castaño le alcanza otra camisa limpia algo divertido. ¿En verdad el inglés no había advertido que estaba manchado también o era un truco para hacer que le prestara la camisa sin decir propiamente _sí_? No importaba, a fin de cuentas no eran enemigos, ¿no?

En el baño ya no se escuchaba bullicio alguno de los demás cursos. Los dos ya se habían lavado muy bien la cara y también se habían cambiado de ropa, en los cubículos.

Al salir, Light observa que el pelinegro era claramente de consistencia delgada.

- ¿Por qué el uniforme que usas no va de acuerdo a tu talla? – pregunta mientras caminaban de vuelta al laboratorio.

- Porque así no me parece en absoluta cómodo – responde el inglés aún con expresión neutra.

- Pero se supone que es el uniforme escolar. No deberías vestirlo tan… desarreglado.

Desde el momento en que había llegado ese día, Ryuuga estaba usando por primera el uniforme de todo el establecimiento. Pero aún así resaltaba de los demás. Su pantalón era más grande que su talla, y su camisa también era más grande, aparte que no se molestaba en meter los bordes en su pantalón, como debería. Tampoco se había molesta en traer el saco, o la corbata.

- Uno es libre de vestirse como quiera – responde el nuevo – Si bien uso este uniforme es porque no puedo violar las normas de esta preparatoria, aún así no pienso someterme a esas cosas como la talla adecuada para uno mismo. No me gusta la ropa justa.

- Ya veo – Light incrementó el nivel de rareza aún más, pero aún así estaba de acuerdo en cierta forma. Nadie podía obligarte a lucir como no eres.

Al llegar al laboratorio, sin embargo, observan que estaba cerrado. Justo entonces aparece el profesor Mogi en el pasillo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí están! – se alegra al verlos – He ido a buscarlos al baño, pero como no estaban pensé o que habían ido a otro, o que ya estarían de retorno.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunta el japonés al no escuchar a ninguno de sus compañeros cerca.

- Verán, dos alumnas descuidadas hicieron uno de los ejercicios mal, y pues, ahora todo el laboratorio tiene algo así como gas lacrimógeno dentro. Así que los mandé de una vez al receso, de todas formas ya esta a punto de tocar.

- Entendemos. Gracias, profesor Mogi – agradece Light.

Nuevamente los dos estudiantes emprenden su camino de vuelta al patio, pero esta vez al otro patio, dado que en el anterior no habían visto a ninguno de sus compañeros de clase.

Al llegar, en efecto, todos estaban ahí, merodeando. El inglés se adelanta hacia uno de los bancos para sentarse otra vez con las piernas al pecho y empezar a degustar de una bolsa de dulces que había hecho aparecer súbitamente. El castaño, por su parte, observa rápidamente a su grupo y se dirige con ellos.

Una joven de cabello corto y lentes se acerca tímidamente al banco en donde estaba sentado Ryuuga.

- Disculpa… - comienza algo nerviosa.

- ¿Sí? – responde el nuevo sin moverse.

- Yo… yo…

El pelinegro se gira hacia ella al notar su inseguridad.

- Yo… quisiera… yo…

- ¿Qué deseas? – pregunta impaciente el nuevo sin entender.

- Bueno…yo…tú… este… ¿quisieras probar esto? – dice finalmente la joven enseñándole un chocolate redondo envuelto en papel aluminio.

- ¿Chocolate? – pregunta Ryuuga ahora mirando al dulce.

- S-sí. Suelo hacerlos de vez en cuando.

- ¿Sabes hacer chocolates? – se asombra el nuevo cogiendo el dulce y abriéndolo de inmediato.

- S-sí – la joven ahora mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, pero feliz.

- ¿Y cómo se hacen? – pregunta el pelinegro levantando la bolsa de dulces de su lado, dándole campo a la joven para sentarse. Ella algo sonrojada lo hace, muy tímidamente.

- P-pues, tienes que…

- ¿Me lo mostrarías algún día? – interrumpe Ryuuga terminando ya el manjar.

- S-seguro – afirma la joven insegura a qué se refería exactamente el inglés. Pasan un momento en silencio, en el cuál el nuevo retorna a sus viejos dulces.

- Esto… ¿Por qué sólo comes dulces? – pregunta la joven nerviosa.

- Porque me gustan.

- Y, ¿no te gustaría comer algo más?

- ¿Algo más? ¿Te refieres a postres? – el pelinegro gira hacia ella algo entusiasta por la idea.

- ¿Postres? – la joven se sonroja más al verse más cerca del nuevo estudiante.

- Sí, los postres son exquisitos. ¿Sabes hacer uno?

- ¿Yo? S-sí. Sí se hacer algunos postres. ¿Te gustaría probar uno mañana? – ofrece casi involuntariamente la joven viendo su propio reflejo en los oscuros ojos del inglés.

- Eso sería estupendo, señorita…

- Yuumi, Mitzuki Yuumi.

- Señorita Mitzuki.

La joven tímidamente se marcha entonces, emocionada en su interior. Mientras que el inglés, continúa devorando sus caramelos observando a todos los que transitaban en el patio.

- ¿Vieron lo que acaba de ocurrir? – pregunta un chica en el grupo de Light.

- Sí. Más le valía a ese rarito tratar bien a Yuumi – responde otra.

- Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe algo del nuevo? – pregunta Light observando al inglés.

- No, la verdad no. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molestó lo de laboratorio? ¿Quieres que lo golpeemos a la salida? – ofreció Usa tranquilamente.

- ¿golpearlo? Desde luego que no. La gente que se sirve de la violencia es gente sin valor. – Reprende el castaño sorprendido de la propuesta- ¿acaso golpearon a alguien en la vacación? – Usa y los otros dos muchachos se miran algo inseguros, brindándole al japonés ya una respuesta. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo, Misa y Takada llegan sonrientes.

- ¡Light! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hiciste nada? – pregunta una Misa angustiada colgándose del brazo del aludido.

- Estoy bien, Misa. Sólo fueron unas manchas.

- Ah Light, menos mal.

- ¿Y cómo les fue? – pregunta el pelirrojo mirando a Takada.

- ¿Les fue en dónde? – pregunta Light sin saber que pasaba.

- Fuimos donde el director para ver la idea de la mesa estudiantil. Queremos que los alumnos estén representados en el consejo general de la preparatoria. Ese grupo se encargará además de organizar todas las actividades del año – explica Takada.

- Así es. Habrá dos frentes compitiendo. Tú podrías ser el presidente de nuestro partido, Light – propone Misa.

- ¿Cuántos hay en cada frente? – continúa informándose el castaño.

- Pues, todavía no estamos muy seguros. Cada frente debe tener por lo menos a una persona de cada curso de preparatoria – aclara una vez más Takada.

- Entiendo. Avísenme cuando se hayan organizado.

Más tarde, ya de nuevo en clases, era la hora de computación. La profesora era nueva este año, por lo que ninguno la conocía. Misora Naomi, era su nombre.

Para su plan de trabajo, los estudiantes debían trabajar en grupos a dos, por lo que infantilmente les hizo parar en fila en orden de tamaño, y los asignó de esa manera.

Light había estado de último. Usa se había asegurado de estar delante de él para así ser compañeros, pero lo que no contó era que Ryuuga estaba detrás de Light, sin ser advertido al principio, acabando así en una sola computadora con el japonés.

- Muy bien, ahora quiero que ingresen cada uno a su correo electrónico – indicaba Naomi desde el frente del curso – Quiero que escriban todo lo que saben de computadoras en un correo nuevo, y lo envíen a la dirección que está escrita en la pizarra. Este trabajaremos de este modo: Todos los trabajos prácticos o de aula les serán enviados a su bandeja de entrada, por lo que deberán reenviarlos para entregarlos. Desde luego habrá fechas límite para éstos. Las cadenas y datos adjuntos están estrictamente prohibidos. Cualquier trabajo que los tenga será eliminado sin ser tomado en cuenta. El Messenger también está prohibido, así como cualquier sala de Chat que puedan encontrar. Las demás reglas serán dictadas a medida que pasemos clases. Por favor, procedan con el trabajo asignado.

Todos susurraban emocionados por tener Internet en sus computadoras. Algunos continuaban viendo a la profesora Naomi, que permanecía sentada en su escritorio marcando las parejas por computador.

Light y Ryuuga comenzaron a abrir sus correos, pero justo cuando el inglés abría el suyo la profesora lo llamó un momento.

En su ausencia, Light observó en el monitor cómo cargaba la bandeja de entrada de su compañero. No era alguien curioso, pero aún algo le decía que mirara.

La bandeja de entrada sólo tenía un mensaje, que al parecer había sido enviado a las 4.27 de la madrugada. Todavía estaba sin abrir.

El japonés se extrañó un poco. El nombre del remitente era _Blue Sky_ y el asunto del mensaje decía _Caso Harrison._ Recordó entonces que el caso Harrison era un caso actual internacional que su familia seguía de cerca en las noticias. Se trataba de un juicio contra un acusado de ser el asesino serial de la ciudad de Boston, en la costa atlántica de Estados Unidos. No había prueba alguna más que un par de testigos, pero la policía investigaba continuamente.

"_¿Por qué tendrá un mensaje del caso Harrison? ¿Será una cadena o algo por el estilo?" _piensa Light. En ese momento observa cómo el nuevo salía del curso con un papel que le había dado la profesora en la mano. De seguro tendría que ir hasta secretaria, o a la oficina del director. Tardaría.

El castaño decide arriesgarse, y abre el mensaje.

"_Increíble" _piensa asombrado al leer el contenido _"Son… son pruebas de los asesinatos… aquí han adjuntado dos imágenes y tres videos. Las fechas y las horas de los últimos tres asesinatos están aquí, el nombre de las víctimas y su paradero están aquí, hasta los posibles motivos para asesinarlas. No puedo creerlo, ¿qué hace alguien como él recibiendo este tipo de información? Creo que ni siquiera la policía lo sabe."_

Continúa bajando hasta llegar al final del mensaje:

"_**Al parecer tenías razón en todo, Ryuuzaki.**__** Nunca pierdes la pista. **_

_**Te enviaré los resultados de tus últimas sospechas mañana y ya tendremos el caso resuelto. No puedo esperar a que la policía sepa esto, le darán cadena perpetua a ese mal nacido.**_

_**Por cierto, ya tengo otro caso iniciado, te enviaré la información una vez acabemos con Harrison. **_

_**Te deseo suerte en tu último año. Quién sabe, tal vez pronto podrías llegara cumplir tu objetivo. Si quieres puedo hablar con Watari al respecto, ya sé cómo comunicarme con él finalmente.**_

_**Espero tu respuesta entonces. **_

_**B.B."**_

"_¿B.B.?"_ piensa Light ahora más extrañado que antes _"¿Qué no era Blue Sky? Y además, ¿ya tendrán el caso resuelto? Pero quién rayos es ese tal Ryuuga Hideki, ¿se llamará Ryuuzaki en realidad? ¿Y quién demonios es Watari? _"

El japonés tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, pero debía ordenar sus ideas para no lucir preocupado. Volvió a la bandeja de entrada y marcó el mensaje como no leído.

No tenía idea quién era realmente el estudiante nuevo, pero se encargaría de averiguarlo…

* * *

_**Notas de Sume-chan: **_Hi! Me he tardado una eternidad, lo sé. Gomen!

Es que la inspiración no llegaba muy seguido, aparte que mi otro fic también ocupa una gran parte de mi imaginación en cuánto a fics, pero no se preocupen, por nada del mundo abandonaría este proyecto! No, señor, nunca!

Quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que me han dejado comentarios en el primer capi, muchas gracias! Ya les he respondido a todas y a los que no estaban registrados en FanFiction, pues sus respuestas están en mi profile, nada más háganle clic a sumeragi-chan allá arribita y vayan al final de la ventana, ahí están sus respuestas.

Continuaré respondiendo a cada review que reciba, ya sea de registrados en FF o de anónimos, que son los que no lo están. Así que no duden en dejarme un comentario! Siempre traen ideas y aunque no lo crean me hacen escribir más rápido. Denle clic al Go de abajito para dejarme uno. Me harían muy feliz!

En cuanto a este capítulo pues, esta vez aparecieron más personajes y pasaron más clases que en el anterior. Aparte de verse ya una situación de admiración hacia L, también he hecho aparecer parte de su misterio en esta historia. Calma, no aparecerá la Death Note, pero ya verán como sigue, espero sea de su agrado.

Cualquier petición, duda, sugerencia, opinión o saludo son bienvenidos.

En fin, no quiero alargarme más. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, y pues, para los que pidieron yaoi, lamento informar que este fic no será de esa categoría. Aún así pienso poner muchos momentos en los que las girlfans puedan desfrutar! XD Y pues, para las que querían leer algo de yaoi de esta pareja, les recomiendo mi otro fic "There is a limit", ya está terminado y ha tenido bastante éxito a decir verdad. La segunda parte está en progreso, de hecho es el otro fic que quiero terminar primero antes de continuar este, pero veré cómo le hago para hacer los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, ya no sigo más! Espero leerlos para que me lean pronto!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	3. Baptism to the great rebellious

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a todos aquellos que esperaron mi actualización. Sé que tardé mucho, pero aquí me tienen ahora. Aprecio mucho su apoyo, y su lectura. Espero no me hayan olvidado."_

**Capítulo III: "Baptism to the great rebellious"**

Abrió los ojos algo sobresaltado. Se encontraba sentado en su pupitre de biología.

- Joven Yagami, por favor responda.- Sentenció el profesor.

- ¿Eh? – Light no sabía que decir. Jamás se había quedado dormido antes en clase.

- ¿Joven Yagami?

- Al parecer el joven Yagami no tiene la respuesta – contesta otro alumno.- Pero si usted quiere yo se la podría decir.

Light no podía creerlo.

"_Esa voz"_ piensa horrorizado.

- La respuesta es el síndrome de Dawn.

Silencio.

Todos, incluyendo el profesor, se quedaron atónitos ante lo ocurrido. Por primera vez Yagami Light había sido opacado por otro estudiante. Y no cualquier estudiante:

Ryuuga Hideki. El chico nuevo que amenazaba con el puesto del joven japonés.

Light ve con incredulidad cómo Ryuuga Hideki se reclinaba sobre su asiento para llegar hasta Misa, quién se sentaba en su delante.

- Creo que gané la apuesta, Yagami – murmura el pelinegro rodeando con los brazos a la rubia de manera posesiva, haciéndola suspirar el único nombre que temería alguna vez el castaño escuchar de sus carnosos labios:

- Ryuuzaki…

Yagami Light despierta con brusquedad en medio de la noche.

"_Una pesadilla"_ intenta calmarse. Su ritmo respiratorio se había acelerado un poco.

¿De verdad se sentía así de amenazado por el inglés?

A la mañana siguiente regresa a la preparatoria a iniciar la jornada, encontrándose con sus amigos, con su novia, y con su rival.

- Muy bien. Ahora pasaremos algunas pruebas de diagnóstico.- explicó el profesor de educación física, el profesor Aizawa.- Empezaremos por resistencia. Pónganse de a cuatro, por favor.

Los alumnos obedecen algo adormilados por las largas vacaciones. Luego de algunos minutos ya se hallaban comenzando el trote alrededor del campo de fútbol.

- Y… ¡Sale! – ordena Aizawa a medida que iban saliendo cada dos filas de acuerdo a su cronómetro.

Light se encontraba en la primera fila de su turno junto con Usa, el pelirrojo Rui, y Kao. Los demás hombres de su grupo, con la excepción de Hiro, que se encontraba en la segunda. Todos se agachan listos para partir.

- Y… ¡Sale! – vuelve a anunciar el profesor al tiempo que marcaba su cronómetro.

Light sale ágilmente. No tarda mucho en tomar la delantera de ambas filas.

- Esta vez no, Light – sonríe Usa haciéndole competencia, pero Light se mantiene a paso normal haciendo caso omiso del reto. En efecto, a los pocos minutos, Usa ya se encontraba terriblemente agitado por no haber distribuido el aire correctamente, por lo que Light continúa en primer lugar.

De pronto, aparece alguien más. Alguien de la segunda fila de la competencia que adelantaba a todos uno por uno sin reparo. Se trataba de Ryuuga Hideki.

Rui y Kao se sorprenden al verlo, e intentan que no los sobrepase, pero Ryuuga lo logra de todas formas.

Usa y Light lo observan acercarse tomados por sorpresa. Usa acelera el paso, tratando de conservar su segundo lugar, pero el inglés lo alcanza con indiferencia y continúa avanzando hacia el castaño.

- ¡Light! ¡Vamos, no dejes que te venza! – alienta cuando va quedando cada vez más atrás.

Ahora la verdadera carrera era entre Ryuuga Hideki y Yagami Light. El segundo con ventaja de un metro de distancia sobre el primero.

- ¡Vamos, Light! ¡Tú puedes! – Comienza a escucharse sobre el estudiantado.- ¡Light! ¡Light! ¡Light!

La euforia casi se podía palpar en el patio de la preparatoria. Se había formado una pequeña multitud. Todos ansiosos por apoyar al estudiante número uno de su preparatoria, y quizá de todo el Japón.

Ahora ambos competidores se hallaban en el mismo nivel, manejando el oxígeno con igual equilibrio, los dos ofrecían buena resistencia en trote.

Light observa de reojo al pelinegro, quién hace lo mismo sin dejar de correr. Se cruzan una mirada fría e indiferente. Una mirada de advertencia.

Entonces ocurre.

El primer par de pies cruza la meta final. Aizawa presiona su cronómetro tocando el silbato, y la competencia se da por finalizada.

- ¡Sí! – festeja la multitud tomando en brazos al ganador - ¡Que viva Light! ¡Que viva Light!

Entre tanto, Ryuuga se dirige a una pared apartada y se sienta recostado en ésta, apegando las rodillas con su pecho. En silencio saca un caramelo del bolsillo y se lo come, luciendo aburrido. Él no se había quitado el pantalón del deportivo escolar. Se negaba a lucir aquel corto que los demás lucían.

Apoyaba su mentón sobre las rodillas y observa el pasto de la cancha de fútbol.

"_Caso Harrison, resuelto"_ piensa en lo que seguramente estaría ocurriendo en esos momentos. _"Ahora sigue el caso Saint Claire"._

- Disculpa, Hideki…

El pelinegro eleva la vista hasta dar con la jovencita de los chocolates.

- Señorita Mitzuki, ¿Qué desea? – pregunta amablemente el inglés, cosa que sorprende a la aludida.

- Esto… yo… - la chica se sonroja levemente, pero extiende entonces una caja hacia el nuevo alumno – Quería darte esto.

- ¿Uh? – Ryuuga lo coge lleno de curiosidad para descubrir que se trataba de un flan de vainilla y crema.- ¿Para mí? – prefiere confirmar mirando a la chica de una manera infantil.

- S-sí. ¿Recuerdas que me lo pediste ayer? – vuelve a sonrojarse.

El pelinegro se dedica a comer el postre con el dedo dejando que la joven se sentara a su lado para acompañarlo.

Luego de la hora de deporte, los muchachos se dirigen a las duchas para asearse un poco.

Ryuuga Hideki se encontraba en el último cubículo, duchándose con lentitud.

- Muy bien. Creo que ya es tiempo de que te sometas un poco. – Comenta Usa acercándose junto con Hiro. El pelinegro los mira de reojo, entonces Usa levanta un broche de pintura azul en la mano derecha enseñando una sonrisa sádica.

- ¿Una especie de bienvenida? ¿Tal vez? – sospecha el inglés sin moverse ni bajar la guardia ni la hostilidad. – Será mejor que no se me acerquen.

Pero los muchachos ya comenzaban a aproximársele.

Light se encontraba en uno de los primeros cubículos de las duchas, escuchando lo que acontecía al fondo. Normalmente se oponía a esas costumbres de sus amigos, pero aún así no los podía cambiar del todo. Además sentía una cierta curiosidad del cómo reaccionaría el nuevo.

Escuchó un par de golpes y forcejeos, y entonces oye un par de pasos aproximándose hacia la puerta de salida. Eleva la vista tan sólo para ver sorprendido al pelinegro pasar de largo directo hacia su casillero. Se levanta incrédulo y se gira a verificar a sus camaradas.

Usa y Hiro se hallaban tumbados entre el pasillo y otro cubículo opuesto al del inglés.

- Maldición, no dejaré que me tome por sorpresa de esa forma otra vez. – Gruñe Usa incorporándose con brusquedad. – Ya me las pagará. – Se retira furioso de las duchas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Light sólo por amabilidad, pues era obvio que les habían dado una paliza a sus amigos.

- Ese rarito resultó ser un buen luchador. – Admite Hiro frotándose la cabeza.- Pero no te preocupes, Light. La próxima le enseñaremos.- Esboza una enorme sonrisa amigable.

Hiro Otohara era un muchacho delgado, de caballo castaño claro y piel canela. Light sabía que en realidad no era alguien rudo, pero al estar a lado de Usa tenía que serlo, como un requisito para formar parte de los populares. Light lo entendía bien.

Más tarde, ya todos en el autobús escolar retornaban a sus hogares. Light siempre se fijaba en la dirección que tomaba el pelinegro al bajar del bus. Un presentimiento le hacía hacerlo.

- Bienvenido a casa – saluda su madre al verlo ingresar por la puerta de la casa Yagami. – ¿Cómo te ha ido esta mañana?

- Bien. Todo bien. Estaré arriba estudiando un poco.- responde el japonés dirigiéndose arriba.

- Sí. – sonríe su madre. Era un orgullo tener un hijo así.

Light ingresa a la computadora de su padre. No era difícil pasar todas sus contraseñas.

"_Caso Harrison"_ teclea en la búsqueda de archivos o noticias. Pronto aparece un carpeta especial: Artículos, entrevistas, juicios, videos y fotografías. La NPA se mantenía informada de todo caso importante del exterior.

**Masacre de Boston (Caso Harrison)**

**Estado: Cerrado.**

"_¿Cerrado?" _se pregunta Light, _"Pero si todavía no lo han transmitido en las noticias."_ Hurga un poco más y descubre que el caso había sido cerrado esa mañana. Harrison era culpable, y lo más intrigante, era que la policía, el juez y los abogados habían recibido las pruebas por correspondencia firmadas únicamente bajo una sigla:

L.

El castaño se sorprende, pero advierte que la letra escrita en el Old English tenía un link de acceso.

¡Click!

El vínculo abre a una página de noticias mundiales World Times Company. Se centraba en un solo artículo no muy largo, que se refería a la muerte de un detective por asesinato en Los Ángeles.

Lance Lawliet, de Inglaterra. Muerte a los 32 años de edad hace unos nueve años atrás.

_**(¿Hideki? Pero si pareces más extranjero…**_

_**He dicho que puede llamarme así, no que era mi verdadero nombre. Aparte que soy inglés.)**_

"_¿Será que Ryuuga Hideki tiene algo que ver con Lance Lawliet?" _deduce el japonés examinando mejor el artículo.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro caminaba calle debajo de la parada del autobús. No sentía prisa alguna de regresar a su casa.

De repente su teléfono suena rompiendo su silencioso descendimiento. Lo sujeta con dos dedos en su oído luego de haber presionado el botón de aceptación de la llamada.

- ¿Diga? – contesta mirando al frente con una cara gatuna de inocencia.

- ¿Hideki? – se escucha del otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Jack? ¿Qué ocurre?

- No, nada. Sólo quería avisarte que ya han cerrado el caso Harrison.

- Lo supuse.

- ¿Leíste mi último e-mail?

- Sí.

- ¿Y bien?

- Voy a necesitar más datos sobre Saint Claire. También requiero que inspecciones el lugar personalmente.

- Lo supuse. De acuerdo, te llamaré al hacerlo. ¿Cómo van las clases?

- Como siempre.

- Entiendo. Quiero que me mandes una foto de tus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Para saber tus sentimientos. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

- …

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki. Acepta que yo sí me preocupo por ti.

- Ten cuidado cuando me llames así.

- No te creas tu propia mentira, Ryuuzaki. Pronto serás descubierto.

- Hasta luego, Jack.

El inglés cuelga el teléfono molesto y continúa andando cuesta abajo.

- Sea bienvenido, joven Ryuuzaki – lo recibe un señor mayor con pinta de mayordomo.

- Dime. ¿Qué hay para comer hoy, Quillish?

- ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Ambos ingresan a la cocina.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquiere Quillish con una sonrisa de amabilidad. Detectaba el estado de humor del pelinegro. Lo conocía bien.

- No, no es nada.

- ¿Cómo le está yendo en la preparatoria?

- Normal.

- ¿Normal? – Quillish bien sabía que el concepto "normal" no era el mismo cuando se aplicaba al inglés. - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Ryuuzaki?

- … - El inglés se sienta en una silla junto a la mesa, doblando las rodillas al pecho. Se muerde el pulgar con nerviosismo sin mirar al otro hombre.- Creo que mañana será un largo día. – suelta finalmente evadiendo la pregunta del mayor. Contemplaba el cielo con fijeza. – Hoy me invitaron un postre. – Recuerda entonces.

- ¿Un postre?

- Sí. Ayer fue un chocolate, hoy fue un postre. Me pregunto que será mañana.

Quillish Wammy sonríe. Sabía que a su nieto le gustaba estar solo a que estar con gente que no lo entendiese.

"_¿Podría ser que algo está cambiando este año para ti, Ryuuzaki?"_

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban en el aula de biología, con el profesor Miyakuzuki. Habían dado un examen de diagnóstico, en el que como era de esperar, algunos habían sido pillados haciendo trampa, y otros durmiéndose sobre sus pruebas. Pero esos no eran el caso de Yagami Light, ni de sus camaradas. Todos los populares tenían formas infalibles de hacer trampa en un examen, todos meno el japonés, que prefería hacerlo al modo tradicional. Estudiando.

- De acuerdo, segunda oportunidad por las buenas, rarito. – señala Usa amenazando al pelinegro en el patio mientras los demás terminaban de realizar sus pruebas. – No lo hagas peor.

- No veo razón válida por la cuál dejarme hacer lo que quieren hacerme. – contesta el inglés sin levantarse del banco en el que se hallaba.

- Para ser alguien tan delgado posees una gran bocaza. – recrimina Usa una vez más elevando la brocha de pintura.

- Les estoy pidiendo que me dejen en paz. No les he hecho nada.

- ¿Ah no? Pues, como ya sabrás, éste es tu bautismo por ingreso de curso, aparte de que molestaste en tu primer día al estudiante número en Japón. ¿Te crees que cualquier nuevo puede hacerlo sin tener consecuencias? – Usa lo levanta de la camisa con rudeza.

- Vamos Usa, date prisa. El profe vendrá en cualquier momento – apura Kao también entre los presentes.

- ¿No creen que será algo obvio cuando lo vean después del bautizo? – pregunta Hiro algo preocupado.

- Tal vez tengas razón – observa Usa sin dejar de clavar una mirada llena de hostilidad en el nuevo – pero aún así podríamos hacer otra cosa primero.

- ¡Strike Punch! – gritan algunos muchachos en que veían todo desde prudente distancia. Usa sonríe satisfecho por su público.

- Creo que esto va a dolerte más que el bautizo… - le dice a Ryuuga sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces se prepara para realizar su famosa técnica, cuando de improviso le llega una patada en el estómago, quitándole el aire por unos segundos.

Todos los espectadores se sorprenden. Una vez más Ryuuga Hideki se había zafado de la suerte del "strike punch", y del mismo Usa.

- Ah… - el estudiante se recupera del impacto, y furioso se dirige hacia el pelinegro - ¡Voy a aniquilarte!

Intenta asestarle un golpe al inglés, pero este con gran velocidad se gira plantando otra poderosa patada en su adversario, luego otra, y una última para derribarlo.

Pronto aparecen dos muchachos entre Usa y Ryuuga, dispuesto a atacar al segundo. Así la pelea se inicia, y no tardan mucho en someter al pelinegro entre varios.

Light observaba todo desde un extremo del patio, en silencio. Esas pequeñas riñas le disgustaban mucho. Sabía que el nuevo se estaba ganando fama ya en la preparatoria, pero también el rencor de su compañero Usa, lo cual no era para nada conveniente.

- Oh mira, lo están golpeando – comenta Misa detrás de él.

- Así es – suspira el japonés cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos – Ya pronto acabará. Deja de mirar, Misa.

La rubia desvía la mirada hasta su novio, y se aferra a uno de sus brazos.

- Mi querido Light no es de esos vándalos salvajes. No, mi querido Light es más civilizado que esos. Misa es tan afortunada.

Light permanece en silencio sin oponerse. A decir verdad, él no estaba enamorado de su novia, pero esa ya era otra historia.

Más tarde, el pelinegro se encontraba en la enfermería. No tenía nada más que rasmilladuras y un par de moretones, pero igual prefería estar ahí un momento en tranquilidad, curándose él mismo.

Entendía perfectamente las políticas de los estudiantes, y sabía que su rebeldía traería consecuencias tarde o temprano, pero aún así no se convertiría en uno de ellos. No, él seguiría siendo siempre él mismo, listo para tomar el lugar con el que soñaba.

- Así que sigues aquí – observa alguien ingresando a la enfermería. Ryuuga eleva la mirada para encontrarse con nada más que Yagami Light.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta con hostilidad.

- No tienes porqué hablarme en ese tono. No soy yo quién te ha golpeado hace rato – defiende el japonés apoyándose en la pared. El inglés permanece en silencio esperando una respuesta. El castaño suspira antes del brindarle una. – Si continúas así no llegarás a graduarte.

- ¿Y según tú qué debería hacer? – pregunta con algo de sarcasmo.

- Dejarte bautizar, obviamente. Usa no parará hasta que te sometas a él, y más ahora que los demás lo han defendido. Es cosa de orgullo.

- Comprendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres, pero no por eso voy a unírmeles.

- ¿A un montón de incivilizados como nosotros? Claro que no. Pero debes darte cuenta de que ya te nos has unido. Ya formas parte del curso, ¿o no? Nada más compláceles en eso y te dejarán en paz.

- ¿Someterme a su voluntad? ¿Y qué hay de mi orgullo?

- Tú no eres como ellos. Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo soy. Pero, ¿realmente vas a rebajarte a su nivel para continuar una absurda pelea que sólo llegará a empeorar con los días? ¿O vas a ser más listo que ellos y dejarás que hagan lo que quieran por un día y vivirás en paz por el resto del año? Recuerda que no pararán hasta conseguir su objetivo, y eso puede durar tranquilamente todo el año. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Seguirles el juego, o terminarlo de una vez cediendo?

El pelinegro lo mira algo molesto. Para su malestar el castaño tenía razón en eso, y al plantearlo de esa forma le hacía quedar como otro salvaje más.

- Sólo quería aclararte eso. Cura bien esas heridas. – se retira el japonés sabiendo que había hecho razonar al nuevo. Era como una pequeña victoria para él.

Ryuuga permanece inmóvil un tiempo más, y entonces prosigue con su curación personal. Había tomado una decisión.

A la salida de ese día, justo antes de que los alumnos se subiesen a sus respectivos buses, el inglés es acorralado una vez más por Usa y su manada de seguidores.

- Ahora sí me la pagas.

Se aproxima cautelosamente al pelinegro, y entonces, pretendiendo esconder algo de temor, intenta brindarle un golpe algo dubitativo. En presencia de todos, el nuevo cae duramente de espaldas al piso tras recibirlo.

Tanto Usa como los demás se quedan sorprendidos ante el hecho, pero reaccionan de inmediato con algunos gritos de entusiasmo.

- ¡Bautizo! ¡Bautizo!

Al parecer la gran mayoría se había olvidado de pedir el strike punch de Usa, pero no le importaba. Recibe en manos la brocha de pintura mientras entre varios llevaban al pelinegro con torpeza hasta los baños más cercanos.

Minutos después dejan al pelinegro tumbado en las baldosas, por fin satisfechos.

Ryuuga Hideki tenía el rostro, parte de las extremidades, la espalda y el pecho pintados de azul con las palabras ofensivas que había elegido cada estudiante masculino de su curso. Su cabello estaba también totalmente lleno de pintura y barro, y su ropa manchada y rasgada por todas partes. Alguien había escondido sus zapatos.

"_Ya estoy bautizado" _piensa con algo de tristeza el inglés, leyendo con ironía la palabra "bienvenido" a lo largo de su estómago, junto a la firma de Usa. _"Ya soy uno más de ellos."_

- Lo hiciste bien, Ryuuga Hideki – felicita de pronto Yagami Light acercándose al aludido. – Ahora eres oficialmente miembro de esta preparatoria.

- Esa idea no me entusiasma tanto, ¿sabes? – reclama el pelinegro limpiándose un poco.

- Lo sé – se ríe el japonés, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. – Pero mírale el lado bueno. Al menos ahora te dejarán en paz.

- Tengo mis dudas sobre Usa.

El castaño nuevamente se ríe ante el tono del nuevo. Claramente estaba afectado.

- Bueno, me alegra que se haya terminado. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

- Pero si tú no tienes auto.

- No tendré uno, pero si conozco a gente que me los puede prestar.

El pelinegro duda un momento, pero se resigna y asiente con la cabeza.

- Gracias.

Light lo observa un momento. Jamás habría pensado que el inglés cambiaría así en una mañana. El hecho de que le había escuchado en la enfermería significaba que en verdad no lo tomaba como otro más de la preparatoria, y ese hecho le gustaba. Eran más parecidos de lo que pensaba.

¿Y quién sabe? Aquel podría ser el comienzo de una gran amistad.

* * *

**Notas de Sume-chan:**

Vaya, hasta que actualicé! La verdad no lo habría hecho de no ser por sus comentarios, me devolvieron a la atmósfera del fic, y pues, arigatou! Si han leído mi profile, encontraran lo que me pasó todo este tiempo, y pues, la verdad no tendría que haber actualizado, pues estoy en finales, jeje, pero lo hice! Cuando me dan ganas, pues, se convierte en una prioridad más para mí, aunque eso sí, no he olvidado mis exámenes n-n

Espero este capi les haya gustado, sé que estoy algo oxidada, pero igual, atraje a la inspiración para acabarlo pronto. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Hay nuevos personajes, y más nombres, eso sí, ojo con los nombres, tienen que atender bien a los que aparezcan, para lo que recomiendo releer los dos anteriores capis, pues hace mucho que no actualizo. De todas formas, cualquier duda, sugerencia, idea, etc, etc, son bienvenidas, vamos! Que son los reviews los que me hacen escribir más!

Mis sinceras disculpas por la interrupción tan larga, pero ya he regresado! Y prometo ser más constante! Por otro lado, ya que todos hemos estado en colegios, quería pedirles ideas para más anécdotas para este par. No sé, cualquier travesura que hayan cometido o que hayan visto cometer, pueden contarme sus experiencias para adaptarlas al fic, se los agradecería mucho.

Desde luego, respuesta a sus comentarios a sus correos para los registrados, y para los que no, están en mi perfil, en donde dice mi nick, nada más un click al Go de abajito, vale?

Entonces, espero su reacción. Por favor, no dejen de leerme ni de escribirme! Les anuncio que el fic se tornará más interesante!

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido:

Es un placer entretenerlos de nuevo!

Pd. Tengo una nueva idea para otro fic, pero antes terminaré este XD no vayan a caerse de la silla, onegai!


	4. Acquaintance, Friend or Antagonist?

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente __a __Vegen Isennawa__, Hannon, __ANGIE2000__, y a Xoa_Kag,_ _quienes muy amablemente continuaron con su lectura._

_Gracias."_

**Capítulo IV: "Acquaintance, Friend or Antagonist?"**

Light conducía el auto que se había prestado de uno de sus compañeros para llevar al nuevo alumno a su casa. Éste iba en el asiento de copiloto, sobre una manta, dado que tenía la ropa manchada con pintura y barro de su bautizo. Se sentaba en su forma tan particular con las rodillas apegadas al pecho, dejando descansar sus manos en ellas.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Empieza el japonés sin dejar de mirar al camino.- ¿Por qué me dejaste ganar en la carrera de esta mañana?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – el pelinegro lo observa extrañado.

- Pudiste haberme pasado, o por lo menos haberte mantenido a mi nivel. ¿Por qué te ralentizaste en vez de eso?

- Me sorprende que lo hayas notado.

- Soy más observador de lo que tú piensas.

- Si lo preguntas, fue porque prefería pasar desapercibido.

- Y vaya que lo lograste. Creo que nadie se ha percatado de que ha entrado un alumno nuevo.

- Obviamente mis planes de ser invisible se han estropeado radicalmente.

- ¿Pretendías ser invisible cuando llegaste? – El castaño sonríe divertido.- Creo que molestando a mi novia, a mí, y a mis amigos, no fue muy útil para tu plan, ¿verdad?

- Deja ya de fastidiarme. Las cosas se dieron así, y punto.

- ¿Insinúas que nada de esto fue tu culpa?

- Insinúo que nunca quise llegar a tanto.

El inglés pone cara de pocos amigos, lo que le da una expresión algo divertida por las ojeras que lucía. Se asemejaba a un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

Light no puede evitar el reírse de él. Jamás había visto esa expresión antes en alguien de su edad. El nuevo estudiante no lo entiende en lo absoluto.

- Bueno, lo quieras o no, ya tienes fama en toda la preparatoria. Has iniciado el año de una manera muy… interesante.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunta de improviso el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué hago qué? – se extraña el japonés.

- Ser así. Portarte así, conmigo.

- Ahora no sé de lo que hablas, Ryuuga.

- Halla, en la preparatoria, siempre andas serio. Tal vez no hostil, pero serio. Como si estuvieras harto de estar allí. Soportando.

Light lo observa sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquello. Ryuuga lucía neutro, como siempre, pero se gira para mirarlo directo a los ojos, escrutando su mirada.

- Yo también soy más observador de lo que piensas, Light. Dime, ¿qué es lo que estás esperando?

El castaño sonríe mirando de nuevo al camino.

- Me sorprendes, Ryuuga. Pues, verás, mi deseo es ser un policía como mi padre. No puedo esperar para ir en busca de los criminales y de defender la justicia.

- Justicia. Sí, es una buena causa.

- Y bueno, pienso que soy así contigo, porque nos parecemos. Somos distintos de los demás. Sé que eres muy listo, y calculador. También que eres orgulloso y algo soberbio, pero la verdad es, que yo también soy así. Creo que eso es lo que me motiva a ayudarte.

El pelinegro permanece en silencio. ¿Acaso de verdad había encontrado a alguien capaz de entenderlo? ¿Alguien de su propia edad?

Llegan a la parada de autobús en donde el inglés solía bajarse cada vez del autobús escolar.

- Doblo hacia abajo, ¿no? – pregunta el japonés.

- No. Está bien aquí. – Ryuuga se baja lentamente del auto.

- Pero, espera. Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa. – objeta Light.

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Muchas gracias, Yagami Light.

El inglés se queda de pie en la acera, despidiendo con la mano al castaño. Éste considera insistir un poco más, o por lo menos en seguirlo para saber dónde exactamente vivía, pero la obvia seña de su compañero para que se marchara persiste hasta que finalmente cede, y continúa la ruta del autobús para regresar a su propia zona.

"_Tendría que estar molesto por que me haya botado así" _reflexiona Light sin dejar de conducir _"Aunque la verdad es, que no me molesta para nada. De hecho, creo que sus ansías por que me fuera se basaban en la desesperación que sentía al pensar que vería su casa. No puedo enojarme por eso, es lógico que se sienta avergonzado. Aún así, algún día conoceré su casa."_

Llega hasta la casa Yagami, en donde descubre extrañado que había un auto estacionado frente a su puerta.

Temiendo ya lo que le esperaba, ingresa a su casa con normalidad.

- ¡Light! ¡Llegaste! – celebra Misa abrazándolo con confianza.

- Light, los señores Amane han venido a visitarnos – anuncia Sachiko con una sonrisa amable. Los aludidos se encontraban en la sala. Los padres de la rubia novia del japonés.

Light examina las caras rápidamente antes de adentrarse en el cuarto. Tanto los padres de Misa como los de él tenían una expresión rara en el rostro, en especial los varones, que permanecían en una seriedad absoluta. De inmediato, el castaño presiente que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Mientras tanto, el inglés se hallaba en medio de una ducha tibia. Agachado y con un pulgar en la boca, se dejaba acariciar por las suaves gotas que aterrizaban sobre él.

Su mente trabajaba aceleradamente sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ajena a su cuerpo, se encontraba en Francia, específicamente en lugar que había visto en una fotografía, en la escena del crimen del caso Saint Claire.

Pieza tras pieza… Todo iba encajando.

"_Y mañana él irá personalmente a investigar el lugar."_

Al salir, su abuelo lo esperaba con una serie de toallas.

- ¿Y que hubo para hoy, joven Ryuuzaki? – pregunta mientras sacaba ropa limpia para el pelinegro.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Quillish?

- Me refiero a la persona que te invitó el postre el día de ayer. Dijiste que hoy sería algo más.

- Oh, es verdad. No, hoy no tuve tiempo de verme con ella.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Debo suponer que eso explica el estado sus ropas y de su cabello?

- Efectivamente.

- Entiendo.

Ryuuga Hideki valoraba las conversaciones con su abuelo. A veces eran breves y poco específicas, pero significaban mucho para ambos.

- Parece que va a llover – percibe el inglés alcanzando a escuchar un trueno no tan distante.

- Así parece – confirma Quillish secando el cabello de su nieto con una toalla.

- …

El joven se pone algo nervioso. Odiaba las noches de tormenta. Inclusive las lluvias poco intensas lo molestaban. Hacían que sonasen las campanas…

Encuentra parte del abrigo de su abuelo y lo sujeta con fuerza para comprobar que no estaba solo. Quillish permanece inquieto consciente de lo que le pasaba a su nieto.

Ambos aguardan en silencio que pasara la tormenta.

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente el pelinegro se dirige a la parada de autobús.

Al subir advierte que la joven a la que había molestado el primer día no se encontraba en su lugar habitual. Tampoco había el griterío común del viaje. Algo raro estaba pasando. Aún así se limita a acomodarse en el último asiento, como siempre.

El autobús reinicia su recorrido para recoger a algunos más, hasta que recogen a Yagami Light de su casa.

El silencio era ahora palpable en la atmósfera del autobús.

Light estaba demasiado serio, incluso molesto. Sin saludar a nadie se dirige directamente al último asiento y se sienta apuestamente al pelinegro, sin haberle visto siquiera.

Ryuuga comienza a analizarlo de reojo. Algo le pasaba al japonés. Parecía que estaba listo para matar a quien sea que se le interpusiera. Ni siquiera Usa lo había intentado.

Las clases habían comenzado en calma. Al parecer los estudiantes poco a poco lograban vencer la tensión con la que habían llegado, a excepción del japonés. Yagami Light todavía persistía en su malhumor. El inglés lo había estado observando todo el tiempo, pendiente tanto de él como de las clases. Ahora ya nadie se molestaba en prestarle la menor atención. Sin duda el bautizo mostraba sus frutos.

- Hoy vamos a ejercitar un debate – indica la profesora de literatura y comunicación: Kaede Ochibara.- Por favor, formen un círculo con los bancos. Hoy tocaremos un tema bastante controversial.- se dirige a la pizarra y escribe con letra grande y clara:

"**Pena de muerte"**

Automáticamente, el pelinegro se había retirado a un extremo del salón, mientras que Light se había situado al otro lado, con el resto de sus amigos que a pesar de estar con él, se mantenían en prudencia.

- Muy bien, defiendan su posición sobre este punto. ¿Quiénes están a favor?

Algunos levantaron sus manos.

- ¿Y quienes están en contra?

Otro más levantaron las manos.

- A ver… Mitzuki, ¿por qué estás en contra de la pena de muerte?

La aludida se pone nerviosa y algo abochornada.

- P-pues… me parece que no se debería matar a alguien por un error humano-

- ¿Error humano? – Corta otro sujeto.- Disculpa, pero aquí las leyes están claras. No veo que motivo habría para perdonar las vidas de los que no la merecen.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no la merecen? – Prosigue otra alumna – Actualmente hay muchos casos sin resolver que involucran a gente inocente como mera suposición, y gracias a la corrupción del sistema judicial ahora esa gente muere en la silla.

- Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Obviamente la gente es acusada por algo…

- No siempre.

- ¿Y qué pruebas hay de lo contrario? – se escucha entonces. Todos giran hacia el banco más alejado del círculo, el del inglés.

- ¿Cómo dices? – insiste Ochibara sorprendida por la áspera voz del joven, y su acento.

- Lógicamente nuestro sistema judicial sufre una crisis con la que básicamente ha sido iniciada: la corrupción – Comienza a explicar Ryuuga sin inmutarse ante la mirada de todos. – Basta tener gran cantidad de dinero para comprar tu inocencia o vender la de alguien más. Eso es inevitable en una sociedad como la nuestra.

- Pero morir por eso es… - continúa la alumna.

- Todo dependería de la verdadera culpabilidad del acusado. Si nuestro sistema se prestara más a investigar con mayor cuidado y dedicación, la mayoría de los casos sin resolver hasta el momento estarían ahora tranquilamente resueltos. – el inglés parecía tener gran conocimiento del tema.

- ¿Dices que está a favor de la silla eléctrica?

- Digo que estoy a favor de un castigo justo contra quién lo cometió. Un verdadero asesino. Aunque admito que no mucha gente lo merece en realidad.

- ¿Entonces por qué defiendes la pena de muerte?

- No la estoy defiendo. Pero tampoco estoy completamente en contra.

- Explícate.

- Hay una gran variedad de gente en el mundo. Tanto inocente como culpable. Sí, hay criminales menores como ladrones de bancos, pero para todos esos hay una condena adecuada, algo equilibrado con su crimen. La pena de muerte no es común entre las condenas, pero tampoco prohibida. En todo caso no hay mucha gente que verdaderamente merezca esta condena, pero gracias a la corrupción, que era tu punto anterior, esta condena se utiliza más de lo que debería utilizarse.

- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó otro alumno distante.

- A lo que me voy es, que cuando la condena es la indicada para el criminal, estoy de acuerdo, pero cuando no lo es, estoy en contra.

- Pero estás hablando de matar gente. Eso nos hace igual de criminales, ¿no crees? Matar por justicia es igual de inhumano que matar por interés propio.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

Una vez más, todos voltean para ver a quién había hablado. Había sido el apuesto Yagami Light.

- Tal como ya han dicho, la justicia de hoy está muy corrupta por el hombre. La gente mala ya no va a la cárcel como lo debería. Gente que mata gente, ahora puede salvarse por buena conducta de una condena ni siguiera cercana a la que debería someterse.

- Aún así, Light. Hay gente perversa que ha matado y asesinado a terceros, pero aún así, su condena justa sería la cadena perpetua, no la pena de muerte.

Una vez más, el curso entero permanece en silencio. El pelinegro había empezado a debatir con el alumno número uno en Japón.

- ¿Cadena perpetua? ¿Qué te hace pensar que la gente que ha llegado a matar merece seguir viviendo a base del Estado?

- Vivir encerrado es a veces un peor castigo que la muerte misma, Light.

- Ryuuga, ¿sabías que la mayoría de la gente que estaba sujeta a cadena perpetua sale libre por buen comportamiento?

- Eso ya es un error del sistema judicial.

- Exacto. Hoy en día ya no se puede confiar en eso. Sería más justo hacer justicia a mano propia.

- ¿Estás a favor de la justicia comunitaria, Light?

- Pienso que tendría que haber alguien que sea capaz de limpiar este mundo sin corromperse.

- ¿Alguien…como tú?

- Alguien con la capacidad de hacerlo.

La tensión había vuelto al aula, ahora alcanzando hasta a la profesora.

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se habían tornado hostiles en defensa de sus principios.

- Bueno… - suspira Ochibara simulando estar cansado – Creo que ha sido un debate interesante, por ahora. Vamos a tener un pequeño descanso, ¿Qué les parece?

Se oye un alivio general. Poco a poco los alumnos abandonando el curso para despejarse en el patio.

Por último, salen Light y Ryuuga, casi al mismo tiempo, y al momento de estar lado a lado, ambos pronuncian la misma palabra provocativa:

- Asesino.

Esto fue el colmo para el japonés, quién llagando a su límite, empuja con brusquedad al pelinegro. Éste responde haciendo lo mismo, y poco a poco se inicia otra pelea. Un puñete impulsa al inglés hasta la otra pared del pasillo, en donde comenzaban a reunirse algunos alumnos, pero pronto él se incorpora a su vez otorgando una potente patada al pecho del japonés, quién se da seco de espaladas contra unos casilleros. Una segunda patada se dirige al castaño, pero éste logra esquivarla agachándose y le brinda al pelinegro otro golpe en el estómago.

En cuestión de segundos, aparecen los profesores de laboratorio y educación física: Mogi y Aizawa, y entre ambos logran separar a los jóvenes que no se daban por vencidos todavía.

Al final acaban en la oficina de detención sentenciados a pasarla allí hasta la salida.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Listo! Cumplí mi palabra, nee? Actualicé tal y como lo prometí. Me creen ahora que digo que no voy a abandonar este fic? Espero no estarlos decepcionando con la historia.

Se me ha ocurrido una forma de recompensar mi ausencia anterior (espero no arrepentirme de esto) A partir de ahora, inicio una votación:

¿Quieren que el fic se torne yaoi?

La votación cierra el día de mi próxima actualización, la cuál será aproximadamente en una semana. Os ruego, por favor, piénsenlo bien! Estoy dispuesta a complacer a mis lectores, aunque ojo, tengo un número requerido de votos para transformar el fic, sólo si llegan a mis expectativas lo haré. Así que ya saben, voten si quieren ser considerados, y pues, también invito a las anécdotas de su propia experiencia para el fic. Siéntanse libres de contarme lo que deseen n-n

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, saludo, duda, etc. Son bienvenidos, y respondidos.

Bueno, sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos.


	5. Mystified by the abnormal foreign

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a Saki-uzumaki, Vegen Isennawa, adrifernan19, Xoa_Kag, Hannon, darkAngel, y Seihi, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Gracias"_

**Capítulo V: "Mystified by the abnormal foreign"**

El reloj parecía ir demasiado lento en aquellos momentos.

Tic… tac… tic…

Cada segundo que pasaba parecía ralentizarse a propósito para molestarlos.

Yagami Light y Ryuuga Hideki se hallaban en la oficina de detención, cumpliendo su breve condena por haberse peleado momentos atrás.

Light estaba de pie junto a la ventana, observando a los autos pasar de rato en rato por la calle. Ahora que se había calmado, permanecía pensativo sin pronunciar ni una palabra ni dirigir una sola mirada al inglés.

El pelinegro veía la actitud del japonés. Estaba sentado como siempre solía hacerlo en un pupitre de la habitación. Tenía el pulgar en los labios y no desviaba la mirada de su compañero en señal de precaución. Lo estaba escudriñando, analizándolo.

Finalmente el castaño se cansa de ser el centro de atención del paliducho y se voltea con seguridad para mirarlo.

- Adelante, dilo de una vez – pronuncia nuevamente molesto. No, más bien parecía nunca haber dejado de estarlo.

- ¿Qué? – se extraña el inglés sin desviar la mirada ni alejar el pulgar de su boca.

- Obviamente estás sacando conclusiones de mí. Quisiera oír lo que piensas de mí.

- ¿Lo que pienso de ti, Light? Creo que conoces la idea que tengo de ti, para ser honesto.

- Entonces crees saber lo que me pasa. – no había sido una pregunta.

- Tal como tú dijiste, Light. He sacado mis propias conclusiones.

- ¿Y qué te impide decírmelas?

- Para empezar, tu reacción. Notablemente estás molesto, y estando en ese estado de humor, puedes llegar a perder el control con más facilidad que antes, como ocurrió hace apenas unos minutos.

- ¿Estabas probándome?

- Quería ver tu capacidad de autocontrol, Light. No me creerás capaz de hacer eso sin tener un claro propósito. No soy inmaduro.

- Y dices que yo lo soy.

- No, no estoy diciendo eso, Light – Ahora el pelinegro dejaba reposar ambas manos en sus rodillas, mientras que Light continuaba junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

- Explícate mejor, Ryuuga.

- Me refiero justamente a tu malhumor. Reaccionaste frente a un impulso que no pudiste evitar. No te culpo, yo te incité a hacerlo para ver si tenía razón.

- ¿Si tenías razón sobre qué?

- Eres impulsivo, Light. Claro, posees mucho autocontrol. Más de lo que la gente normal domina, pero también tienes un límite. Si alguien llegara a provocarte tan abruptamente como lo he hecho yo, reaccionarías ante el reflejo de defenderte, y de defender tus principios.

- Vaya. No pierdes ni una sola oportunidad de investigarme, ¿no, Ryuuga Hideki?

- Investigar es mi trabajo. Así como tú aspiras a ser alguien yo mismo aspiro a mis propias metas.

- ¿Estás igual de impaciente por salir de aquí?

- Al contrario que tú, Light. Yo no tendría porqué esperar hasta graduarme. Sin embargo también espero otra cosa necesaria para dejar de asistir aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estoy… algo así como buscando trabajo.

- Ah. Quieres independizarte.

- Correcto.

- ¿Y tan probable es eso?

- Un setenta y seis por ciento hasta ahora.

- Eso es alto.

- Aún así tengo que llegar al cien por ciento para poder hacerlo.

- Entiendo.

- Y bueno, ¿vas a decirme que te pasa?

- Creí que ya lo habías deducido.

- Según lo que pienso, si no te importa que lo diga, es que ayer pasó algo entre tú y tu novia.- el inglés continuaba mirando la reacción del castaño, pero éste se limitaba a recostarse en el espaldar de un pupitre y a cerrar los ojos con si estuviera cansado – Pienso que ella quiso avanzar al siguiente nivel, pero que tú no estabas preparado, por lo que ella se sintió ofendida y tú impotente al comprobar que no respondía al teléfono ni abría la puerta de su casa. Por eso estás tú aquí molesto y ella ni se ha dignado en aparecer.

Por un momento ambos permanecen en silencio sin cambiar de posición.

- Bien hecho, Ryuuga. Has acertado a todo lo que me ha pasado anoche, a excepción de algunos detalles – el japonés de volta a verlo ahora mostrándose más relajado – En primer lugar, creo que tu concepto de 'avanzar al siguiente nivel' es diferente del que pasó anoche. Verás, ella no quería hacer nada conmigo, físicamente. Ella quería casarse. En segundo lugar, no sólo era ella quién se sintió ofendida, sino sus padres. Ellos mismos vinieron a hablar con los míos sobre nuestro compromiso, para el cual, como dijiste, no estoy preparado aún.

Una vez más, el silencio se hace presente unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué asumiste que ése era mi concepto de 'avanzar al siguiente nivel'? – pregunta el pelinegro mostrándose intrigado.

- ¿Acaso no lo es? Creí que eras un pervertido, ya sabes, por la forma en que mirabas a mi novia las otras veces.

- Yo no soy un pervertido – se defiende ahora dejando ver una versión algo infantil de su persona. Light no logra evitar el reírse de esa expresión gatuna de inocencia en su compañero, quién una vez más, no entiende el porqué de la risa del castaño.

Al cabo de un rato, el japonés parecía haberse calmado por completo. Ya no estaba molesto.

- Así que vas a casarte – comenta el pelinegro.

- No. No voy a hacerlo.- señala el japonés mirando ahora por la ventana con una especia de esperanza.

- ¿Entonces romperás con ella?

- No lo sé.

- Light, ¿tú la amas?

- … - el japonés se había quedado sin palabras. – Define amar.

- Vaya manera de disfrazar una negativa, Light. La verdad creí que eras diferente.

- ¿Diferente a qué? – el castaño se gira nuevamente para ver al inglés. Éste se había puesto de nuevo el pulgar en la boca y miraba fijamente el banco con espontaneidad.

- A las apariencias, Light. Sé que cuidas muy bien tu aspecto físico, pero no creía que usaría a alguien más de pantalla.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Light comenzaba a molestarse levemente.

- Estabas con ella sólo por su popularidad, ¿verdad? Al ser tú popular, y ella también, hacían la pareja perfecta frente a los ojos de los inferiores, por lo que aprovechaste esa pantalla para no perder tu fama ni arruinar tu reputación. Algo que considerarías normal para no dejar de lucir perfecto.

- Me ofende que pienses así de mí, Ryuuga.

- Sabes que es verdad. Sino, ¿qué estarías haciendo con una chica que ni siquiera te gusta, para empezar?

- Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia.

- No. No lo son, Light. Pero eso no impide el que pueda verlos con facilidad. – El castaño lo mira con algo de advertencia, pero el pelinegro le devuelve la mirada con seriedad. – Somos muy parecidos, Yagami Light. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Ya en la salida, ambos se dirigen al autobús sin intercambiar palabras. Se suben en silencio, y nuevamente el japonés se sitúa al fondo, al otro extremo de donde estaba el pelinegro.

Todos sienten la tensión retornar en el camino de vuelta.

Ryuuga ingresa a su casa como de costumbre, siendo recibido por su abuelo.

- Recibiste una llamada en la mañana, joven Ryuuzaki – indica Quillish mientras le servía algo de comer al muchacho.

- ¿En serio? – contesta el aludido. Procuraba no mostrarse sorprendido.

- Así es. Era de un viejo amigo de otro instituto. Dijo que volvería a llamar mañana.

- Entiendo, ¿te dijo su nombre?

- Afirmó ser un tal Jack, aunque no mencionó su apellido.

- Muchas gracias, Quillish.

El pelinegro se sentía molesto. Le había dicho claramente a su distante amigo que no llamase a esas horas, y en especial no a ese celular. Esperó abiertamente que su abuelo no comenzara a sospechar nada, aunque le dolía bastante el tener que ocultarle cosas.

"_Ya llegará el momento"_ piensa intentando consolarse un poco.

Light continuaba en estado de jaque. No quería casarse con Misa, pero tampoco podía despreciar los beneficios que ésta traía para su familia.

Los Amane eran gente rica. Tenían propiedad y acciones alrededor del mundo y un montón de influencia sobre varias compañías. Lo malo era que no poseían cierta amistad con los gobiernos, dado que se sospechaba de corrupción y algo de mafia en aquella familia. Sabía que si se unía con Misa, su carrera de policía estaría prácticamente acabada. Ni los Amane ni las diferentes instituciones policíacas lo admitirían en caso de probar ese camino. Claro, el cumplir su meta no sería imposible, pero con seguridad no sería inmediato, y probablemente llegaría a su tan anhelado puesto de investigados pasados los cuarenta años. Eso era malo, sí. No era conveniente.

Al menos sus padres lo apoyaban. Soichiro estaba encantado con la idea de que su hijo siguiera sus pasos, mientras que Sachiko aceptaba cualquier decisión de su hijo confiando plenamente en él. Pero a pesar de ello, Light notaba que sus padres en el fondo deseaban ese matrimonio, y no por ambición, sino por vivir más relajadamente sin presiones de una vida cotidiana difícil. Querían las cosas para su hijo lo más fáciles posibles, aunque no dudaban de sus habilidades.

"_Supongo que en realidad ya lo he decidido" _piensa Light recostado en su cama. _"Espero que Misa no lo tome tan mal…"_

Ya en la noche, Ryuuzaki acababa de terminar un trabajo de biología, por lo que se encontraba mirando las noticias sin mostrar interés particular alguno.

Quillish se hallaba cerca, ordenando algunos cosas, sin perder de vista a su nieto. Mañana iría a la preparatoria para averiguar cómo se estaba desempeñando el pelinegro. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero presentía que recibiría una sorpresa al hablar con el director.

Al día siguiente los jóvenes se hallaban pasando inglés con el profesor Matsuda, quién trataba de explicarles el uso indicado de infinitivos y gerundios. El pelinegro no se encontraba precisamente de humor en esos momentos para molestar al pobre Matsuda, pese a que no lograba hacerse entender por completo en sus explicaciones. Tenía toda la atención concentrada en otro asunto.

Jack no había llamado el día anterior, y temía que lo hiciese nuevamente en horario de clases. Esta vez traía los dos celulares encima, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento. Algo no saldría bien.

Light atendía vagamente las explicaciones de Matsuda. Le divertían algo sus intentos de hacerle entender las reglas gramaticales a Usa, quién como siempre, no terminaba de entenderlo. Veía a través de la ventana, le gustaba hacerlo siempre que estaba aburrido.

Cuando advierte entonces un peculiar vehículo llegar. Una limusina negra aparca justo frente a la preparatoria. Se baja de ésta un hombre alto, de la tercera edad con un traje fino e inigualable porte. Le hace un gesto al chofer para que aguardara, y entonces se dirige con parsimonia hacia la secretaría.

¿Qué podría hacer un hombre de semejante categoría en una preparatoria así? El japonés lo sigue con la mirada intrigado.

En el receso, Light se sitúa especialmente para poder ver la limusina. No se había movido todavía, y tampoco habían señales del hombre que hace rato había visto adentrarse en el establecimiento. Al parecer ningún otro alumno se había dado cuenta de la presencia del vehículo, o quizás lo atribuían a que visitase otro sitio que no fuera su secundaria. De cualquier modo, se le hacía algo sospechoso.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro se había ido hasta un rincón del patio con la esperanza de recibir su tan anhelada llamada.

Su alivio sin embargo, fue minúsculo cuando uno de sus celulares finalmente empezó a sonar.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Ryuuzaki? Que bueno que al fin te encuentro.

- ¿Por qué llamaste a mi otro número?

- Cielos, amigo. Tranquilízate un poco, ¿quieres?

- Sabes que Quillish puede llegar a ser muy perspicaz.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, fue culpa mía. Pero bueno, ¿vamos a trabajar o qué?

El inglés guardó un poco de silencio, extrañado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki, estoy en la escena del crimen.

- ¿Qué?

- Así es. ¿Te empiezo a describir todo? ¿Te mando fotos? Dime qué es lo que deseas.

- ¿Sabías que estoy en clases?

- No. ¿Y si es así por qué nadie te dice nada?

- Estoy en un receso, Jack. Tendremos que darnos prisa.

- Lo siento, creo que calculé mal los horarios, ¿no?

- Da igual. Empieza a describirme todo.

- Muy bien, ¡resolvamos el caso, Ryuuzaki!

- Que no grites ese nombre.

- Perdón.

Alrededor de quince minutos, el paliducho recibió descripciones bien detalladas de la escena del crimen en la que había sido encontrado Saint Claire. Nuevamente sus neuronas trabajaban aceleradamente. Tuvo que comer algunos dulces más mientras se encontraba sentado junto a una pared con las rodillas al pecho. Todo el caso le fascinaba, este asesino en particular había sido muy cuidadoso en no dejar pistas, pero eso no era problema para ellos dos, pues las pruebas siempre se hallaban ahí.

Pasaron otros quince minutos mientras el inglés ordenaba sus ideas y se las explicaba a su interlocutor.

De pronto Usa, Rui, Kao y Hiro se aproximaron hasta el pelinegro, e ignorando su llamada, Usa lo levanta sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

El celular cae en el pasto suavemente.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios sigues molestando a Light? – reclama Usa agresivamente presionándolo contra la pared.

- ¿Molestándolo?

- No te hagas al imbécil. Desde que llegaste no has dejado de fastidiarnos, y ahora ni Light ni Misa quieren hablarnos. ¿Qué les hiciste?

- ¿Por qué dicen que fue mi culpa aquel hecho?

- Tú eres el único que estuvo en contacto con Light antes de que se pusiera bravo. Ayer también se pelearon luego de literatura y pasaron el resto de la mañana solos. ¿Qué rayos le dijiste?

- Estás sacando tus propias conclusiones, Usa, y como siempre las equivocadas.

- ¡Cállate! Estoy más que dispuesto a golpearte en este momento. Eres un problemático, demasiado excéntrico y raro. No te queremos en nuestro curso.

- El que no lo quieras no va a hacer que me salga, Usa. De hecho, no hay nada que puedas hacer para intimidarme.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Quieres ver? – Usa se prepara a asestar el primer golpe, cuando escuchan unos pasos acercarse.

- Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo, Usa? – pregunta el japonés llegando hasta a ellos.

- Dándole una lección, claro está, Light.

- Pero ¿Por qué? Él no ha hecho nada malo.

- ¿No te ha estado molestando, Light? – pregunta esta vez Rui.

- Desde luego que no. Ya déjenlo en paz, chicos.

- ¡Hirogi Usa, baja en este momento al joven Ryuuzaki!

El director venía a paso rápido hacia el grupo de jóvenes que amenazaban al pelinegro.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – preguntan en voz alta algunos, y entonces Usa lo suelta con nerviosismo.

- Disculpe, señor director. No era intención mía…

Todos observan con gran sorpresa al hombre que acompañaba al director. Light lo reconoce como el mismo que había llegado en la limusina.

- Directo a mi oficina, Usa. Tú y todos tus camaradas – ordena molesto el director. – Joven Yagami, ¿podría explicarme lo que pasaba?

- Un malentendido, nada más. En realidad no iba a pasar nada – indica el castaño mientras sus amigos se retiraban. Obviamente, la llamada de atención no iba para él.

- Por favor, disculpe este asunto, estimado señor Wammy. No volverá a pasar – se disculpa el director nerviosamente hacia el hombre de ojos amables.

- No se preocupe, estoy seguro que no iba a pasar a mayores, ¿verdad, Ryuuzaki?

El pelinegro había estado en silencio hasta ese momento. Aún apoyado contra la pared, mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Negó con la cabeza levemente. Light se sorprendió ante el aparente vínculo de ambos sujetos. Takada, Mitzuki y algunos otros alumnos habían estado prestando atención a la potencial pelea, pero ahora habían dejado cualquier otra actividad al escuchar las palabras del director.

- Es verdad, joven Yagami. Quiero presentarle al señor Wammy, el abuelo del joven Ryuuzaki.

- Es un placer.

- El placer es todo mío – correspondió Light al estrechar las manos del supuesto abuelo del pelinegro. Nadie que estaba oyendo podía dar crédito a esta afirmación. Ryuuga se limitó a recoger el celular del pasto y cerrarlo en silencio para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Por primera vez, ahora todos parecían darse cuenta de que la limusina estacionada era de aquel hombre tan misterioso, que ahora enlazaba su misterio con su aparente nieto.

Pero qué equivocados estaban con la calidad de vida del pelinegro…

* * *

Notas de Sume-chan:

**Bueno, me atrasé un poquito, pero igual, ¡ya estoy aquí!**

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Algunas cosas se aclararon, tanto de parte de Light como de L. Muajaja! Ya verán todo lo que sigue luego, alguna sospecha? Espero que les haya gustado n – n

Sobre la votación, pues. Sé que les gustaría mucho que transformara el fic, pero por el momento permanecerá como está hasta ahora. No me maten, os lo ruego, la votación sigue abierta para aquellos que no han votado todavía, y bueno. Ya veremos si se vuelve yaoi o no. Agradecería mucho su comprensión. ¡Confíen en su querida autora!

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, sospecha, idea, anécdota, reclamo, opinión, etc, son bienvenidos! Y respondidos!

Espero leerlos pronto! No olviden comentar!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	6. The real face of the eccentric foreign

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a Saki-uzumaki, Vegen Isennawa, adrifernan19, Xoa_Kag, , Seihi, Jedah Sparda, loli-gothic, Edainwen y lin, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Les estoy realmente agradecida."_

**Capítulo VI: "The real face of the eccentric foreign"**

- Has estado muy callado, Ryuuzaki. ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta Quillish en el trayecto de retorno.

- No. – responde secamente el pelinegro, quien miraba distraídamente la alfombra.

- ¿Te molesta que haya ido con tu director? – insiste su abuelo. Era obvio que algo le pasaba al joven inglés.

- No.

- Entonces dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ryuuzaki permanece en silencio. No le gustaba hablar con su abuelo de ese tema.

- No debes avergonzarte por quien eres – prosigue Quillish.

- No lo hago.

Más tarde el pelinegro se hallaba en su habitación, revisando su correo electrónico.

Blue Sky le había vuelto a escribir:

"_**Ryuuga Hideki.**_

_**No entiendo porqué te esmeras tanto en ocultar tu nombre. Ni que fueras el único Ryuuzaki del planeta.**_

_**En fin, me preocupaste mucho en la mañana. Estábamos hablando cómodamente cuando de pronto alguien te empieza a acosar. ¿Qué clase de preparatoria es ésa? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Y quién es Light?**_

_**A veces me pregunto qué rayos estarás haciendo en ése lugar. No perteneces allí.**_

_**De todas formas, sacaste buenas conclusiones del caso Saint Claire. Todo está en el documento anexo que te envié.**_

_**Cuídate mucho, Ryuuzaki. Ya más rato estaremos comunicándonos.**_

_**Y por cierto, Watari está muy interesado en ti.**_

_**Saludos,**_

_**B.B."**_

El joven inglés sonríe vagamente. Nuevas esperanzas renacen en su interior. Pero entonces observa a su abuelo limpiando una de las ventanas del pasillo directo a su habitación, podía verlo sin esfuerzo. Una vez más, el remordimiento llega.

Entretanto, Yagami Light no se encontraba precisamente en el paraíso.

- ¡Light, no me dejes! – lloraba su rubia novia. Más bien su ex novia - ¡Por favor, dame otra oportunidad!

Light no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Tenía a la joven aferrándole muy fuerte el brazo derecho, ambos sentados en la cama de la muchacha.

- Misa, sabía que esto pasaría. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. – comienza el japonés procurando sonar algo dolido.- Lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, de todas maneras. Tienes que entenderlo.

- ¡No, Light! ¡Misa quiere seguir siendo tu novia!

Y una vez más, otro llanto desconsolado.

"_Esto no puede estarme pasando."_

Al día siguiente, el autobús inicia su normal recorrido en busca de los estudiantes que lo aguardaban. Esta vez, todos se sorprenden al constatar que ese día la adorable Amane Misa iba a ir a la preparatoria.

La joven sube en silencio y sin decir nada se dirige directamente hasta el último asiento. Se acomoda en el rincón derecho ensimismándose con la vista de la ventana. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, y por desgracia las mejores amigas de la frágil rubia se hallaban designadas en otros autobuses.

El viaje fue silencioso, pues una vez más, todos guardaron silencio cuando pasaron a recoger al misterioso inglés. Ryuuzaki subía al autobús donde siempre lo había aguardado, en esa vieja parada en ese barrio tan degradante. Más de uno buscaron con la mirada alguna mansión o casa grande y limpia, pero nada. El barrio era por completo pobre. El pelinegro hizo caso omiso del mutismo para dirigirse hasta su lugar de siempre, sólo que esta vez, ya se hallaba ocupado.

Misa continuaba observando por la ventana displicente cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Era extraño, por primera vez en el día, alguien más le daba calor.

¿Podría ser que era…?

No, no era Light. Era simplemente el nuevo. El tal, Ryuuga Hideki.

Extraño, pero no la molestó. Se limitaba a pensar en silencio con el pulgar en la boca y las rodillas en el pecho, como seguramente hacía cada día desde que se encontraba ahí.

Aún así, la rubia no tenía muy buena impresión de él, desde el primer día en que la había molestado.

Tanto tiempo desde su primer día, parecían meses, cuando todavía estaba felizmente con Light…

El inglés se encontraba pensando en sus propios asuntos, cuando de pronto comienza a escuchar leves sollozos. La chica que estaba aprisionada a su lado se había puesto a llorar.

"_Bien hecho, Light. Ahora sí te luciste."_ Piensa incómodo el pelinegro. Jamás había tratado con humanos antes, y menos con mujeres. Ahora comprobaba a su pesar que era cierto lo que decían sobre el ver a una mujer llorar.

Justo entonces, el autobús recogía al estudiante número uno en Japón, quién nuevamente en silencio se dirige al final del autobús, dándose cuenta recién de la presencia tanto del inglés como de la rubia. Ésta última le dirige una mirada, y poco a poco empieza a tranquilizarse. El pelinegro no podría estar más agradecido.

Transcurrida la mañana, en el receso, Light se encuentra con Ryuuga en un lado del patio principal. Pese a que el inglés parecía lucir un letrero de 'aléjate' en la frente, Light se acerca sin sentirse intimidado.

- Así que no eres quién dices ser. – comienza con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

- Ya deja en paz, Light. Este asunto no te concierne.

- ¿Ah no? Creí que éramos iguales – menciona divertido.

- De acuerdo. Ryuuga Hideki no es mi verdadero nombre. ¿Contento?

- Lógicamente no, Ryuuzaki Wammy.

El inglés se sobresalta al escuchar aquello. Eleva la mirada por primera vez para enfrentarse a su rival. Light se hallaba sentado a su lado, sin apartar la vista ni un segundo.

- Así es, Ryuuzaki. He hecho algo de investigación. Para empezar, sé que eres heredero de las grandes compañías Wammy de Japón, aunque hayas hecho un muy buen trabajo en eliminar alguna foto o descripción tuya. Sé que el hombre de ayer era tu abuelo, Quillish Wammy, el gran propietario de todo el linaje. Sé que vives no muy lejos de la parada a la que sueles asistir, es una de tus tantas casas, ¿no es así? No entiendo porqué te esmeraste tanto en ocultar quién eres.

- Hiciste tu tarea, ¿no, Light? Pues bien hecho. De seguro te darán una medalla por ello.

El inglés se levanta molesto y comienza a caminar decididamente.

- Espera, Ryuuzaki. No tienes porqué molestarte.- el japonés lo sigue a su mismo ritmo.

- ¿En serio? – El pelinegro se detiene en seco para encarar al castaño – El hecho de que toda mi vida esté en el Internet, ¿no debería molestarme? Pues bien, no me molesta entonces, pero ¿quién te crees tú para decirme quién soy o no? Tal vez no soy ese tal Ryuuzaki del que todos hablan. Tal vez no soy el nuevo incapaz de hacerse con una vida social rutinaria. Tal vez no sea ese magnífico heredero que mi abuelo busca o que todos esperan. Pero aún así, me gusta atenerme a quién soy realmente, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y quién eres realmente?

- Alguien más que Ryuuzaki.

El inglés se había molestado en serio, pero ahora parecía estar más tranquilo. Ya se había desahogado.

- Muy bien. Entiendo. – Prosigue Light sin inmutarse, aunque desde luego, ya no lucía esa sonrisa de arrogancia – Eso era lo que quería saber. Perdona mi provocación, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Qué querías comprobar?

- Lo mismo que tú el otro día. Eres igual de impulsivo que yo, estando bajo presión. Yo también disfruto investigar, Ryuuzaki.

Hay una breve pausa entre ambos, en la que no dejan de examinarse mutuamente.

- Me sorprendes, Light. Veo que tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo.

- El tiempo es demasiado valioso para ser desperdiciado, Ryuuzaki. ¿Te molesta que te llame así?

- Supongo que sería lo normal. De igual forma tarde o temprano todos se enterarían de mi verdadera identidad, ¿cierto? – el pelinegro se voltea a contemplar el patio para observar a los varios estudiantes que también lo observaban a él.

- Cierto. Ahora ya nadie te molestará, o lo pensará dos veces antes de hacerlo.- señala el japonés mirando lo mismo que su compañero. – y por cierto, sé la razón por la que ocultaste tu identidad en primer lugar.

Ryuuzaki lo mira sorprendido un momento, y permanece a la expectativa. El castaño le devuelve la mirada con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Y es que a nadie le gustan los amigos por conveniencia.

Continúan observando un largo rato hasta que oyen a alguien acercarse tímidamente.

- B-buenos días, Light – saluda Misa con la cabeza gacha y algo sonrojada. Automáticamente el pelinegro hace un gesto de despedida y se marcha para dejarlos solos. Se dirige hacia otro borde que permanecía en la sombra, como un perfecto escondite de los mirones.

¿Cómo no lo había advertido antes?

Sin embargo se sorprende al ver que alguien ya estaba allí, apoyada a la pared.

Era Mitzuki Yuumi. La joven que le había obsequiado al inglés algunas golosinas y que ahora se encontraba notablemente desanimada.

El pelinegro duda acerca de retirarse o no, pero una vez la joven lo mira con unos ojos listos para llorar, decide quedarse por una extraña petición en su mirada.

Se sienta a su lado sin decir nada.

- Te… te traje esto – ofrece Yuumi alcanzándole un recipiente de almuerzo.

- Muchas gracias – agradece Ryuuzaki aceptándolo. Era un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Absolutamente delicioso.

- Así que… - continúa la joven mientras el otro comía con increíble gusto. - ¿En verdad no eres Ryuuga Hideki?

- No.

- Ah… - la joven no sabe cómo continuar, por lo que el inglés decide ayudarla un poco.

- Puedes llamarme Ryuuzaki. Es mi verdadero nombre. – indica sin dejar de comer.

- Ryuuzaki… Dime, ¿por qué nos mentiste a todos de esa manera?

- No quise hacerlo con malas intenciones.

La joven continúa mirándolo sin entender.

- Te lo pondré así. ¿Qué harías si fueras una estrella de Hollywood y todo el mundo te buscaría por tu fama?

- Me sentiría muy sola.

- Exacto. Ése es el porqué hice lo que hice.

- Ah. Entonces, ¿eres alguien famoso?

- No. Pero pertenezco a una familia importante.

- Ya veo.

- Muchas gracias por la torta. Estuvo exquisita – el inglés le devuelve el recipiente vacío.- ¿Tú la hiciste?

- S-sí.

- ¿Podrías hacerme otra para mañana?

Más tarde, en la clase de historia, Takada se para al frente para que todos la escuchen.

- Bien, bien. Escúchenme todos. Este año tendremos elecciones estudiantiles, por lo que tenemos que formar dos frentes como candidatos.

Enseguida el revoltijo general se hace escuchar, pero con la ayuda del profesor se callan poco a poco.

- Nosotros hemos formado el frente "Fuerza Estudiantil Unida Independiente" FEUI. El presidente será Yagami Light, yo seré la vicepresidente, Otohara Hiro será el secretario, Ayanami Fei será pastoral, Ketsumanu Rui tesorero, y los vocales serán Amane Misa, Tsuboeda Usa, y Sumimoto Kao. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

- ¡Sí!

Gran parte del curso celebraba el partido, pues aparte de que los nombrados estaban presentes, era como el frente de los populares. Todos debían de apoyarlos.

- Ahora – prosigue Takada recuperando la atención del curso – Nos queda la posibilidad de otro frente. Como verán, parte del objetivo es probar nuestro entusiasmo en la política, por lo que deben de haber al menos dos frentes candidatos. ¿Quiénes se animan a formar el otro?

- Creí que todos los cursos de preparatoria tenían que participar – señala Light desde su sitio.

- Bueno, esa era la idea original, pero el director quiso que los partidos salieran sólo del último año puesto que es la primera vez que hace algo así. – explica Takada contenta de ver las posibilidades de ganar sin tener la necesidad de hacer competencia.

- En ese caso yo quiero nombrar a Ryuuga Hideki – se escucha en medio del silencio.

Todos se voltean a ver de quién se trataba y se sorprenden al ver que se trataba de Matsuji Kyoko, el típico alumno que pasa desapercibido por todos, a veces incluso cuando habla. Pero ahora todos lo escuchaban con claridad, para variar.

- Y-yo quiero nombrar a Ryuuga Hideki – repite más tímidamente.

- Dirás a Ryuuzaki Wammy – corrige Takada algo molesta – De acuerdo, quienes están a favor, levanten la mano.

Por un momento, todo el curso pareció dudar, pero entonces, lentamente empezaron a levantar las manos. Primero Light, Yuumi y el mismo Kyoko, pero luego la gran mayoría lo estaba haciendo. El pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, pero finalmente Takada anuncia su sentencia.

- Muy bien entonces, Ryuuzaki Wammy será el presidente del otro frente.- anuncia resignada. – Mañana debes traer la lista de alumnos que conforman tu frente y el nombre de tu partido. Las campañas iniciaran la siguiente semana. Les deseo suerte a ambos equipos.

Nuevamente los comentarios elevaron su volumen y se armó el gritería en el curso por unos cuantos segundos.

A la salida, Ryuuzaki se disponía a salir, cuando observa a siete personas esperándolo en la puerta.

- Ryuuzaki… nosotros… - comienza tímidamente Mitzuki.

- Nosotros queremos conformar tu frente – termina Matsuji reuniendo fuerzas para sonar decidido.

- Mi nombre es Akashi Miyu –se presenta uno de ellos.

- Soy Sameda Emi.- continua otra.

- Knitsu Jet. – pronuncia un tercero.

- Mi nombre es Royal Sue.- prosigue la siguiente.

- Y yo soy Gekidou Kahane. – completa una última.

- ¡Permítenos acompañarte en la batalla! – solicita el de nombre Miyu poniéndose firme como si estuviera en el ejército.

- ¿batalla? – se extraña un sorprendido Ryuuzaki.

- ¡Sí! – Confirma de nuevo Miyu - ¡Lidéranos para vencer a los populares!

"_Así que de eso se trata." _Piensa el pelinegro, _"Son todos los que están en contra de los populares, a excepción de Yuumi, quizás. Bueno. Es lógico que me vean como un líder, habiendo retado tanto a los populares desde el principio…"_

- De acuerdo. Formaremos un frente entonces. ¿Alguna idea del nombre? – accede el inglés.

- Pues, teníamos varias propuestas… – indica Matsuji otra vez tímido.

- JEIR. Decidimos llamar al frente JEIR, si no te importa – indicó Jet sin inmutarse.

- ¿JEIR? – pregunta el pelinegro.

- "Junta Estudiantil Igualitaria Renovadora" – explica Mitzuki ya más tranquila.

- De acuerdo. Me parece bien. ¿Quién será el secretario? – cuestiona Ryuuzaki todavía neutro.

- Y-yo seré, la secretaria – responde Mitzuki sonrojándose levemente.

- Bien. ¿Podrías hacer la lista del JEIR para mañana?

- Sí.

- Bueno, entonces ya tenemos esa parte lista. De seguro pronto exigirán conocer nuestras propuestas.

- ¿Propuestas? – se extraña la que era Kahane.

- Sí. ¿Nunca han estado en un partido de este tipo antes?

Todos miran directamente al piso sin responder. Era obvio que era la primera vez que se lanzaban a algo así.

- Bien, mañana les daré mi número para que hablemos el fin de semana.

- ¡Sí!

"_Al menos están entusiastas y optimistas. Eso está bien." _El pelinegro se despide educadamente y sube al autobús de retorno a su casa. _"Creo que va a ser un largo fin de semana… aunque es verdad, estoy compitiendo contra Yagami Light." _No puede evitar el sonreír desde su último asiento. Miraba fijamente a Light que increíblemente estaba sentado de nuevo en la segunda fila de la derecha junto con Amane Misa. _"Esto podría ser interesante…"_

* * *

Notas de la autora:

**Si! Logré acabarlo! Aunque media hora antes de un nuevo día, pero logré hacerlo! XD**

Espero el capi les haya gustado y pues, para los que no lo sepan, el fic sí se tonará yaoi – ustedes ganan – pero eso sí, será poco a poco, después de todo todavía tengo mis puntos por demostrar n – n

No olviden comentar! Click a la barra de abajo para dejar un review! Estaré como siempre agradecida y desde luego, serán respondidos.

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización! Que tengan largos días y gratas noches!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	7. Friday night, Freenight night

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a Saki-uzumaki, Vegen Isennawa, adrifernan19, Xoa_Kag, , Seihi, Jedah Sparda, __YASNyoko1, Diabolik, __loli-gothic, Edainwen, lin, Zerohuey, Princesa del silencio y Mandarina-chan, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Gracias."_

**Capítulo VII: "Friday night, Freenight night"**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que se iniciaron las elecciones en la preparatoria. Tanto FEUI como JEIR tenían seguidores y la competencia era muy reñida en todo el establecimiento.

Por una gran parte, el japonés recibía constante apoyo del primer y tercer curso de preparatoria, mientras que el inglés era ovacionado por el segundo y cuarto curso.

En verdad, las cosas se ponían más duras cada día. Las campañas se iban expandiendo, las propuestas llegaban en abundancia por ambas partes y ninguno se daba por vencido.

El castaño era bueno en la política. Sabía tratar los temas más controversiales de la preparatoria con diplomacia, intentando mejorar todo inclusive para los profesores.

El pelinegro era más flexible. Se comportaba como siempre solía hacerlo, era considerado un estudiante regular más, un igual, por lo que recibía apoyo a pesar de sonar serio en las propuestas. Al igual que el mejor estudiante de todo Japón, sabía brindarles lo que querían, incluyendo la propuesta de cambiar el menú de la cafetería.

Ahora todo estaba listo para las elecciones. Después del fin de semana todo alumno en la preparatoria votaría por un partido predilecto. La espera de los dos días era exasperante para ambos lados, o al menos para casi todos.

El inglés se hallaba en su casa terminando de elaborar planes de la campaña en caso de que ganasen con Mitzuki Yuumi. La pobre ya se había resignado a cambiarse a una dieta de puro dulce en aquella casa, y la recibía con gusto cada vez que el abuelo inglés les ofrecía continuamente.

- Bueno entonces, te veré el lunes, Ryuuzaki. – se despide la tímida joven retornando a su casa.

- Sí. Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Mitzuki Yuumi.

Ryuuzaki se dirige a su habitación y enciende el monitor de su computador.

Otro mensaje de Blue Sky.

Mientras tanto, Yagami Light se encontraba lidiando una vez más con Amane Misa.

La joven rubia lo había convencido de que volvieran, y puesto la situación, el japonés no había mucho remedio. Los lazos que la unían a ella eran muy fuertes como para soltarlos así por así. Tenían su historia juntos.

Una vez la simpática novia se había marchado, Light descansa un momento en su cama, pensativo. No había futuro seguro estando al lado de esa muchacha, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía abandonarla así por así. En todo caso debía encontrarle alguien más, otro sujeto que la protegiera como él había hecho hace tiempo, cuando ambos corrían serio peligro en un severo encuentro con un maníaco…

Había sido un viernes por la noche.

El castaño regresaba a su hogar luego de un día entero de investigación a uno de sus proyectos finales de ese año. Había estado esperando en la parada del autobús, cuando escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la otra calle.

Dos sombras habían pasado corriendo por una pared, una joven horrorizada y un desquiciado armado con una navaja.

De inmediato, Light se había dispuesto a ayudarla, y al encontrarlos se había enfrentado valientemente al hombro loco para salvar a la rubia que no paraba de chillar, ya acorralada en un callejón.

Al final había conseguido vencer al tipo, y lo había neutralizado con un hábil golpe en el cuello. Junto con la chica había esperado por su padre para hacerse cargo de la situación.

En la comisaría, la chica había explicado que el hombre que antes la perseguía se trataba de un sospechoso de asesinato de su hermana menor. Un caso de violación. La joven había querido ir a vengar a su hermana dado que la justicia había sido comprada por aquel hombre, pero éste la había descubierto y la había atacado primero. De no haber sido por Light, sus padres estarían velando el asesinato de una hija.

Esa noche, el castaño se había molestado tanto al investigar el caso, y le había prometido a la joven que esta vez la justicia no sería ciega. Él mismo se encargó analizar los detalles del caso, tanto los anteriores como los actuales. Fue a la supuesta escena del crimen anterior, a la vivienda actual del hombre, incluso hasta a su trabajo de repartidor de pizzas. Pese a que el caso en los tribunales fue notablemente manipulado, el japonés había logrado demostrar la culpabilidad del hombre y su inquietante salud mental.

La familia Amane se había mostrado muy agradecida ante tal acto. La joven se enamoró en seguida del japonés y comenzó a considerarlo un verdadero héroe. Los padres habían aprobado desde un principio la relación, y dado que el estatus de la familia y de la rubia, el castaño terminó accediendo a las constantes insinuaciones de la joven heredera, y habían pasado los últimos dos años juntos en la preparatoria.

Lo que no había imaginado nunca era la presión social de la familia. Un matrimonio tan prematura no era idea de la rubia, claro estaba, eran los padres lo que lo presionaban tanto. Tenía que buscar una manera de postergar aquel compromiso, pues no estaba seguro si todo el caso lo valía o no.

Cansado de pensar en todo aquello, el japonés decide salir un momento a relajarse un poco. Tenía un lugar propio desde la infancia, y como nadie lo conocía, sabía que allí encontraría la paz que tanto deseaba.

Al mismo tiempo, el inglés salía de su enorme casa en silencio para ir a dar una vuelta y controlar sus impulsos. El mensaje de Blue Sky contenía otro interesante caso y aparte un dato extra más: el correo electrónico del tal Watari.

¿Qué haría? ¿Debería escribirle? ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Quería hacerlo? Desde pequeño, el pelinegro había querido ser un gran detective, tal como su mayor ídolo había sido. A lo largo de su adolescencia había encontrado al hombre que lo dirigía, un hombre con tanto poder en esa área que nadie lo había visto en persona, pero que era reconocido como uno de los entrenadores de detectives más famoso de la historia.

Watari.

Un único alias, un único nombre.

Watari.

Desde entonces, Ryuuzaki había intentado ponerse en contacto con aquel hombre, pero había sido inútil. Lo único que sabía era que si era lo suficientemente bueno en el trabajo que deseaba alcanzar, el mismo Watari lo encontraría. Y luego de tres años resolviendo casos en el anonimato, había encontrado a un compañero ideal. Uno de sus viejos amigos de sus primeros años de preparatoria en Los Ángeles.

Blue Sky. Jack.

Juntos habían resuelto muchos casos, y ahora usaban la sigla L para hacerlo. La misma sigla que antes había pertenecido a su padre. Tal vez así lograrían que Watari los contactase. Pero hace ya casi dos años, él y Blue Sky habían tenido que separase por la mudanza del inglés. Eso no los había detenido en resolver casos ya internacionalmente, pero era más difícil. Al menos Blue Sky tenía libertad suficiente para estar viajando a las escenas del crimen necesarias, y Ryuuzaki tenía el dinero para enviarlo, pero si su abuelo se enteraba, todo habría acabado.

Su abuelo, Quilish Wammy. El dueño de una serie de compañías a lo largo del mundo. Poderoso empresario y sin embargo tan humilde como cualquier otro anciano. El inglés sabía que era el heredero de las industrias Wammy, pero el área detectivesca lo atraía más. ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a su abuelo? El viejo hombre abrigaba toda clase de esperanzas para él en el futuro, no podía decepcionarlo.

Realmente le dolía el tener que ocultarle sus sueños a la única familia que le quedaba, pero no tenía más remedio. No hasta que de verdad valiera la pena hacerlo.

Todavía se encontraba caminando cuando divisa una colina en las afueras de la ciudad. Nunca la había visto antes, ni creía que nadie nunca lo hiciera, así que tal vez sería perfecto para ir a meditar un poco.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver que llegaban al mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Light indignado.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- replica Ryuuzaki también malhumorado.

- Vengo aquí siempre desde que era un niño. – responde el japonés serio.

- Ah, lo siento. Acabo de verlo y pensé que sería un buen lugar para…

- ¿Para qué?

- Para pensar… pero no importa.

El inglés comenzaba a retirarse, pero el castaño lo detiene.

- Si piensas que éste es un lugar tranquilo estás en lo cierto, no tienes por qué marcharte si lo que buscas es un poco de paz mental.

- … - el pelinegro lo observa algo sorprendido. – De acuerdo, gracias.

Ambos se sientan bajo un árbol a un metro y medio de distancia uno del otro. La ciudad se veía claramente desde ahí, las luces y los sonidos citadinos parecían vagos y lejanos comparados con aquel casi silencio que invadía la colina.

- ¿Y sobre qué vienes a meditar? ¿O es que no debería haber preguntado? – comienza el castaño luego de media hora.

- No creo que te interese mucho. – Contesta el pelinegro sin desviar la mirada de las estrellas.

- ¿Ah no? – insiste el japonés mirando también al cielo nocturno.

- Bueno, tengo que decidir algo importante – accede finalmente el inglés sabiendo que a su compañero sí podría interesarle después de todo.

- ¿Algo sobre tu carrera?

- Sí.

- ¿Algo sobre aventurarte en el mundo policíaco?

- Sí… Espera, ¿qué dijiste? – el inglés se sorprende ante el planteo del castaño, quién ahora esbozaba un sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera clase de computación, Ryuuzaki?

- Sí.

- La profesora Naomi te mandó a la dirección por un rato.

- Tenía que llenar un formulario.

- La verdad es, que dejaste tu correo abierto.

La alarma atravesó profundamente al pelinegro. El correo que Blue Sky había enviado por error a esa dirección. Justo ese día, justo con Yagami Light al acecho.

- Como tenías razón acerca del caso Harrison entonces, decidí investigar un poco ese lado tuyo.

- ¿Ese lado mío?

- Lo sé. No hay mucho que revisar, pero aún así logré encontrar algo.

- Sería imposible.

- Nada es imposible, Ryuuzaki. Logré averiguar de otro detective, uno que probablemente sigues con respectos.

- ¿Yo?

- Lance Lawliet. ¿Te suena en algo el nombre?

- …

- Al principio creí que guardan algún tipo de parentesco, pero ahora creo que simplemente lo admiras por todo lo que hizo – continúa el castaño sin abandonar el tono sincero – Yo también lo admiraría si hubiera sabido de él más antes.

- Tienes mucho conocimiento para ser alguien normal, Light.

- Mi padre es uno de los jefes en la NPA. Tengo acceso a su computadora cada vez que él no está.

- Muy listo. – el inglés se sienta y mira el pasto.

- Relájate un poco, Ryuuzaki. No es que yo sea un chismoso. – se sienta también el japonés.

- Creo que ya debería irme a casa.

El pelinegro se levanta y comienza su camino de regreso a la ciudad, el castaño lo alcanza algo divertido.

- No creo que elijas mal entonces. – señala.

- ¿eh?

- Tu decisión importante. – Sonríe Light – No creo que tomas la incorrecta.

Ryuuzaki guarda silencio mientras continúan descendiendo hasta alguna parada de autobús.

Una vez allí, ambos esperan pacientemente su llegada.

Pero de pronto…

- ¡Light! – saluda Usa casi gritando. - ¿Qué haces aquí, y a estas horas? – se fija en el pelinegro un momento. - ¿Ryuuga Hideki? Tiene que ser coincidencia.

- Lo es, Usa. – afirma el japonés sin hacerle mucho caso. Era obvio que Usa no estaba en sus sanos cabales esa noche.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Usa? ¿Eh? ¡Light! ¿Qué haciendo? – saluda Hiro también algo ebrio. - ¿Ryuuga? No, ¿Ryuuzaki… Hideki? No, ¿Cómo te llamas otra vez?

- ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros un rato? – Invita Usa – Sabemos de una pequeña fiesta en la 45, no creo que quieran perdérsela.

- Sí, vamos…

Hiro agarra de improviso a Ryuuzaki y comienza a arrastrarlo hacia otra calle. Éste se oponía al principio, pero luego Usa también lo sujeta.

- ¿Vienes, Light? – pregunta sonriente sin dejar de empujar al pelinegro. El castaño sabe que nada bueno ocurren en las fiestas de viernes por la noche, pero no podía dejar al inglés solo, en especial cuando se hallaba con dos personas algo ebrias en ambos lados.

Ryuuzaki no quería ir en lo absoluto, pero sabía los antecedentes que tenía con Usa y que no sería prudente llevarle la contraria en ese estado. Le lanza una mirada casi desesperada al japonés para que lo ayudase.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo un momento – accede Light haciendo caso de la mirada de su compañero y caminando junto a ellos.

Tan pronto Usa y Hiro se distrajeran ambos se irían sin armar problemas.

La _pequeña fiesta _era en realidad una avanzada y ya salvaje. La música vibraba en todos los vidrios del local, y la gente disfrutaba sin control de su querida noche de viernes.

Al principio Light y Ryuuzaki se refugiaron en una esquina acompañados por Usa, Hiro, y ahora Kao y Fei. El bullicio era tal que el inglés se mostraba cada vez más inquieto ante las insinuaciones que Fei le hacía, y Light no era precisamente la serenidad personificada. Ambos eran constantemente acosados mientras se deslizaban con disimulo hacia la salida.

Fue cuando el pelinegro tropezó abiertamente que Usa y los demás advirtieron su cercanía a la huída, y no les dieron otra oportunidad, ni al inglés ni al castaño que había regresado para ayudar a su compañero.

Poco a poco los minutos iban pasando, y cada vez les hacían beber más. Luego de las dos y media de la madrugada tanto Ryuuzaki como Light ya se encontraban algo mareados y confundidos por su entorno. Sin darse cuenta comenzaban a perder su sobriedad.

Una hora después los dos polizones se hallaban en igual estado que el resto, despreocupados y totalmente perdidos de la realidad.

Fue una de las mejores fiestas que hubo alguna vez en la 45…

A la mañana siguiente el japonés despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Qué rayos…?

Se encontraba en su lugar privado, en aquella colina apartada del bullicio de la ciudad y los problemas… Pero no se hallaba libre de ellos. Toda su ropa estaba removida y había dejado los zapatos en alguna parte. Aunque eso no era ciertamente lo peor.

Recostado justo a su lado, contra el árbol, se hallaba el inglés, igualmente desarreglado y descalzo, dormitando con algo de malestar conforme se iba despertando más…

"_¡Pero ¿qué rayos ha pasado anoche?!"_

Consecuencias de un viernes por la noche de preparatoria alocado…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Lamento el retraso n-nU pero bueno, les gustó el capi? No se olviden de **dejar comentarios**!

Bueno, también informo que estoy pensando hacer un bono de navidad, ¿les gustaría? Unas navidades con nuestros queridos genios! Háganmelo saber!

¡Felices fiestas y hasta la próxima actualización!

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	8. Calling to the voters

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a Saki-uzumaki, Vegen Isennawa, adrifernan19, Xoa_Kag, , Jedah Sparda, __YASNyoko1, Diabolik, A. , __loli-gothic, y Edainwen, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Muchísimas Gracias."_

**Capítulo VIII: "Calling to the voters"**

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta extrañado el pelinegro despertando por fin con la cabeza palpitante.

- Yo… - el japonés se sentía perdido ante la pregunta, todavía sin poder pararse – no recuerdo nada.

- Yo tampoco. – el inglés se apoya un poco en el árbol para ponerse de pie, y lo logra sin poder soltar el tronco. - ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?

- No tengo idea. – admite el castaño buscando con la mirada los suyos también.

- No puedo creer que hayas dejado que esto pase. – recrimina Ryuuzaki observando la ciudad.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste que yo dejé que esto pasase?

- Obviamente tienes más experiencia que yo en el área social de estas cosas. Es lógico pensar que pudiste haberlo evitado.

- ¿Me estás echando la culpa, Ryuuzaki? – Light logra ponerse de pie para dirigirle una mirada enojada.

- Desde luego que yo no tuve que ver.

- Ryuuzaki, ¿acaso no estoy en el mismo estado que tú?

- No necesariamente, Light. No puedo sentir lo que tú sientes.

- Esto no puede estar pasando.

- Creí que tú no serías capaz de hacer semejantes cosas, Light.

- ¿Vas a seguir? Ya te dije que yo no tuve la culpa.

- Dime, ¿cuánto conseguiste por esto?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuánto recibiste? Merezco algo de las ganancias, ¿o no?

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – el tono firme de Light sorprendió al pelinegro, pero no lo dejó ver.

- Deja ya de fingir, Light. He estado en este tipo de situaciones antes.

- ¿Este tipo de situaciones?

- Sí, Light. Ya me di cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.

- Escucha, Ryuuzaki. No tengo idea de lo que me hablas.

- No vuelvas a buscarme. – Diciendo esto, el pelinegro se aleja a paso despreocupado, dejando al japonés sumamente confundido y molesto.

Ya a medio día, el inglés se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación. Wammy había ido a verle dos veces, pero él no le había mencionado nada de la noche anterior.

Quillish sabía que era un adolescente, y por eso le tenía enorme paciencia. Además, era cierto que antes el joven inglés había cometido errores, pero no lo creía capaz de volver a cometerlos, a no ser que ocurriesen de otra manera. Estaba preocupado. La vez anterior que había sucedido algo por el estilo había sido desastroso para su nieto. No quería que se repitiera.

Mientras tanto, Ryuuzaki también estaba preocupado. Sentado sobre su cama con las rodillas al pecho, miraba atentamente al monitor de su computadora. En la pantalla se mostraba la página de un poderoso buscador de la web, a la espera de las palabras claves que buscar.

Tenía miedo. No quería teclear aquel viejo nombre, ni quería teclear el actual.

¿Cómo había dejado que aquello ocurriese de nuevo? ¿Qué le diría a su abuelo? ¿Qué le diría a Jack? De seguro él también se enteraría.

Permaneció inmóvil sin desviar la vista del monitor.

Yagami Light también se hallaba en su habitación. No terminaba de entender qué le había querido decir el pelinegro esa mañana. De todas formas eso no era lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse. No recordaba nada de esa noche, ¿qué cosas habrían pasado? ¿Qué cosas habría hecho? Sabía que la gente en su curso no era mala, pero también sabía que no podía fiarse. Siendo el más destacado no podía dar la impresión equivocada. Se suponía que era el número uno en Japón, atropellos así podrían destruir su reputación. De todas formas no podía detenerse a lamentar, tenía que actuar.

Se dirigió a la computadora de su padre y comenzó a buscar posibles fotos de lo acontecido esa noche. Buscó bajo todos los nombres posibles, bajo eventos y palabras que podrían ser clave, pero no encontró nada de él o del pelinegro. Lo único de esa fiesta eran algunas fotos de otro grupo de estudiantes de otra preparatoria.

"_Bueno, al menos no hay pruebas de nada." _

Pero entonces en una de las fotos divisó algo un tanto perturbador. En la imagen se veía a tres chicas ebrias riendo como perdidas, pero al fondo, muy al fondo, se distinguía a dos jóvenes apenas visibles bailando sobre una mesa.

"_Eso explica lo de los zapatos."_ Pensó atónito el castaño. No se consideraba alguien que bailará en una mesa, pero al parecer, lo había hecho, y junto con el inglés. Al menos nada más había pasado, estaba repentinamente seguro de que eso había sido lo peor. Y bueno, no tendría que preocuparse por la foto, pues sólo lograría reconocerse desde esa distancia.

Revisó un poco más y luego se marchó a estudiar. Ese lunes tenía una exposición de biología y tenía que estar preparado.

**(Interrupción momentánea del fic por espacio publicitario solicitado:)**

¡¿Están cansados de ser oprimidos por la sociedad?!

¡Sí!

¡¿Están ya hartos de ver ganar una y otra vez a las mismas personas?!

¡Sí!

¡¿Quieren igualdad política en cuanto a derechos y privilegios?!

¡Sí!

Entonces, ¡vote por JEIR!

¡Junta Estudiantil Igualitaria Renovadora!

¡Nosotros haremos la diferencia!

¡Nos encargaremos de hacer cumplir los derechos de esta preparatoria!

¡Ya no se conocerán más a los _populares_ ni ninguna otra raza! – (_no son animales) (nosotros tampoco) - _¡La fila de la cafetería se respetará por igual!

¡Sí!

¡La fila del baño se respetará por igual!

¡Sí!

¡Y la fila en detención, se respetará por igual!

¿Eh?

- _(la gente no hace fila en detención, Sue) (Cállate, Mitzuki, ¿quieres ganar las elecciones o qué?)_

¡Ya estamos hartos de ser opacados por los que se dicen _populares! _

¡Sí!

¡Ya estamos cansados de que nos matoneen en dirección!

¡Sí!

¡Ya estamos hartos de que la clase de educación física será obligatoria!

¡Sí! – _(¿Qué?) (Estoy bromeando, profesor Aizawa)_

¡Ya estamos hartos de no recibir iguales cartas en San Valentín!

¿Eh?

_- (Suelta el micrófono, Sue) (Espérate que nos estoy poniendo en el mapa)_

¡Queremos marcar la diferencia!

¡Sí!

¡Queremos igualdad pública!

¡Sí!

¡Queremos que Ryuuzaki Wammy convenza al director de cambiar los uniformes!

¡Sí!

_- (Ay!)_

¡Voten por JEIR la siguiente semana, por favor. Y no olviden que la cafetería podría llegar a ser renovada también!

¡Sí! – _(Bien dicho, Mitzuki) (Gracias)_

_- (Ryuuzaki, habla tú ahora.)_

Voten por JEIR. – _(Menos mal que trae micrófono.)_

**(Fin del espacio publicitario)**

Pronto llegó…

**(Interrupción momentánea del fic por espacio publicitario nuevamente solicitado:)**

¡Aquí ahora, les habla Usa!

¡Eh!

¡Viva Usa!

¡Que viva!

- _(Usa, por favor.) _

¡¿No les parece que esta preparatoria ya es anticuada?!

¡Sí!

¡¿No creen que las cosas siguen muy al estilo antiguo?!

¡Sí!

¡¿No quieren que por primera vez esta preparatoria se reconocida como se merece?!

¡Sí!

¡Entonces voten por FEUI!

¡Fuerza Estudiantil Unida Independiente!

¡Porque nosotros valemos!

¡Sí!

¡Porque nosotros somos únicos!

¡Sí!

¡Porque nosotros vencemos!

¡Sí!

¡Y porque algún día, ustedes pueden ser como nosotros!

¿Eh?

- _(¿Qué rayos haces?) (Improvisar) (Dame eso…)_

¡Porque nosotros creemos en nuestro potencial!

¡Sí!

¡Porque nuestro desarrollo, puede ser _su_ desarrollo!

¡Sí!

¡Y porque siempre conseguimos lo que queremos para lo que queremos!

¿Eh?

¡Y lo que queremos ahora son ustedes!

¿Eh?

- _(Lo estás expresando mal, Fei)_

¡Es decir, sus votos…!

_- (Que alguien más venga, tengo la mente en blanco)_

¡Queremos su compromiso para hacer de esta preparatoria un lugar mejor!

¡Sí!

¡Queremos su apoyo para lograr sobresalir como triunfadores!

¡Sí!

¡Además, recuerden que eligiéndonos, estarán eligiendo a los mejores como sus representantes!

¡Yagami Light!

¡Amane Misa!

¡Tsuboeda Usa!

¡No lo olviden!

¡Sí!

¡Y recuerden que los que no voten por nosotros se verán en serias consecuencias!

…

- _(Devuélveme el micrófono, Usa)_

¡Voten por nosotros o sino…!

- _(¡Que me lo devuelvas!)_

¡No estamos manipulándolos!

¡No estamos obligándolos!

¡No estamos amenazándolos!

¡Sólo les estamos indicando por cual votar!

¡Voten por FEUI!

¡FEUI!

¡FEUI!

¡Así pronto verán a la adorable Misa junto a su querido Light protagonizando la obra anual de teatro!

¡Sí!

¡Viva FEUI!

¡FEUI!

¡FEUI!

– _(Creí que eso ya era seguro) (Silencio, que ellos todavía no lo saben)_

¡Voten por FEUI!

¡O sino…! – _(Ya déjalo, Usa)_

**(Fin del espacio publicitario)**

Pronto llegó el día lunes. Día de las elecciones.

El último año de preparatoria estaba ocupado durante la mañana, pero después del receso se reunieron para ver los resultados.

Afortunadamente para Light, ninguno de sus amigos recordaba lo pasado. Definitivamente alguien les había adulterado las bebidas, aunque nadie estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, en el momento de reunirse en el curso de química para dar conocimientos de los votos, por primera vez notó que el inglés se había ausentado.

- ¿Dónde está Ryuuzaki? – Pregunta a la secretaria de JEIR, Mitzuki Yuumi.

- No lo sé. No ha venido hoy.

La noticia le sorprendió a Light. Sabía que Ryuuga no era fanático de la preparatoria, pero sabía también que no faltaría por mero capricho. Algo había pasado. Algo que le impedía venir. Y pese a que no quería admitirlo, temía que fuera su culpa.

"_**Sí, Light. Ya me di cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. He estado en este tipo de situaciones antes. No vuelvas a buscarme."**_

Ya era tiempo de saber a qué se refería el pelinegro con eso.

De pronto se empezó a escuchar alboroto en todo el curso, ya se sabía quien era el partido con más votos.

Con la voz elevada, el tutor del curso, el profesor Mogi, anunció al vencededor:

- ¡Y el ganador es…!

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Heme aquí otra vez! XD

Y bueno, qué opinan? Sé que la mayoría pensaba que Light y L habían… bueno, ya saben, pero no fue así, jeje. Gomen.

Les sorprendió las publicidades? Ésa era otra sorpresa, ¡ustedes votan! Elijan a su mejor candidato, consideren cada punto tocado y sean realistas al votar! Ya lo sabemos, ustedes deciden!

El bono navideño llegará poco antes de navidad, será un fic nuevo, así que activen sus autor alert para saber cuando salga.

Cuídense mucho y felices fiestas!

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	9. The photos thing

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a Saki-uzumaki, Vegen Isennawa, adrifernan19, Xoa_Kag, Jedah Sparda, __YASNyoko1, Diabolik, AmiChan , mandarina chan, Tary Nagisa, Kifan, HimeHime, __LIN, y Edainwen, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Muchísimas Gracias."_

**Capítulo IX: "The photos thing"**

Con la voz elevada, el profesor Mogi, tutor del curso, anunció al vencedor:

- ¡Y el ganador es...JEIR!

Todos en el salón se callaron abruptamente para observar al grupo de los populares. Como era de esperar, Fei y Usa fueron los primeros en protestar contra el profesor, como si hubiera contado mal los votos, o algo así. Takada estaba en estado de shock, dejándose caer sobre un pupitre sin decir nada. La joven rubia tímidamente se había acercado a Light aferrándose levemente a su brazo derecho, observando al castaño mientras éste permanecía en silencio mirando la pizarra donde se había contado los votos. No parecía sorprendido, a decir verdad no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

El resto de la mañana la plancha entera de JEIR, con la excepción del pelinegro, había ido curso por curso a agradecer sus votos y a proclamar su discurso para comenzar a cambiar las cosas en la preparatoria.

- No es posible – continuaba Fei en el receso - ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no ganáramos?

- Hicimos campaña, propusimos cosas, regalamos cosas... – agrega Misa a su lado.

- Al parecer nuestra influencia aquí ha disminuido mucho – señala Takada de brazos cruzados. – Antes ni siquiera habríamos tenido un adversario.

- Los tiempos cambian – indica Light mirando al patio – No todo permanece como se quiere. Las leyes deben adecuarse a los tiempos de ahora, así como nosotros mismo a sus reglas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es obvio que ya no podemos manipular a los demás con la misma facilidad con que hacíamos antes. Ya están aprendiendo a ser independientes.

- ¡No es justo! – Lloriquea Fei – Este sitio nos ha pertenecido por años, no entiendo por qué nos han olvidado tan rápido.

- Sabemos bien el por qué – aclara Usa de mal humor – Ryuuga Hideki.

- Ryuuzaki Wammy. Por su rebeldía está influyendo en los demás.

- ¿Creen que deberíamos meternos con él una vez más? – propone Usa visiblemente encantado.

- No, eso sólo nos traería problemas – interviene el castaño sin cambiar de tono. – Hay otra forma mejor que esa, además.

- ¿Cuál? – Lo miran sorprendidos.

- Haciendo que se vuelva uno de nosotros.

Desde Takada hasta Amane, todos contuvieron el aliento unos segundos, pero luego poco a poco comienzan a sonreír.

En la tarde, el pelinegro se hallaba en su computadora. Finalmente se había atrevido a teclear las palabras claves en el buscador y estaba notablemente mejor al comprobar que al parecer todo seguía bien.

Durante la mañana había resuelto un caso más y ahora se comunicaba con Jack en Internet.

- Bien hecho, Ryuuzaki. Con este serían seis casos en una semana.

- ¿Seis? Pero si he resuelto sólo cuatro.

- Lo sé. Yo me encargué de los otros dos. ¿Olvidas con quién estás tratando?

- Pudiste contactar a Watari.

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando?

- Sé que lo hiciste.

- Sí, así es. Lo hice. No personalmente, claro, pero lo hice.

- ¿Y bien?

- Dice que tenemos potencial, pero que aún no cumplimos todos los requisitos.

- Entiendo.

- Aún así, como ya mencioné alguna vez, él sí está interesado en ti. Cuando te mencioné y expliqué lo que hacías, me pidió tu correo.

- ¿Y se lo diste?

- Sí. Le facilité uno. Me sorprende que no te haya escrito todavía.

- Sí... a mí igual...

- Ya, no pienses mal. De seguro pronto lo hará.

- No es eso. Temo otra cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- ... olvídalo.

- ... ¿y qué hay de tus clases? ¿No deberías estar volviendo recién?

- Hoy no fui.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tenía que verificar unas cosas primero.

- ¿Puedo saber qué?

- No creo que sea de tu agrado.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

- ... Me descuidé un poco.

- ¿Descuidar?

- Casi como... como el incidente en Nueva York.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No pasó nada. Al menos no hay, nada.

- Ryuuzaki...

- Ya debo irme. Mi abuelo dice que alguien vino a verme.

- ... De acuerdo. Aún así, hablaremos en la próxima, ¿no?

- Seguro. Adiós, Jack.

El inglés se desconecta y se dirige a la puerta para recibir a la persona que lo venía a ver.

- ¿Yagami Light? – se sorprende al ver a su compañero en la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, Ryuuzaki Wammy – se inclina levemente el japonés.

- No tienes por qué ser tan formal, Light.

- Tenía que esperar tu aprobación para dejar de serlo, ¿no?

- Pasa, por favor.

Ambos ingresan a la enorme sala de la casa Wammy, que era en realidad, mansión Wammy.

- ¿Por qué no viniste hoy a clases? – pregunta Light una vez instalado en el sofá.

- Porque tenía que verificar ciertas cosas, Light.

- ¿Vas a decirme ahora lo que te pasa?

- Supongo que tienes razón, Light. He exagerado un poco.

- Explícame lo que querías decir con _ya sé lo que estás haciendo_, y todo eso.

- ... De acuerdo. Supongo que me lo busqué de todas formas.

Ambos permanecen en silencio hasta que el pelinegro se decide a hablar.

- Como verás, soy una persona importante, por mi abuelo. Cuando estuve estudiando un año en Norteamérica, aprendí varias cosas de las peores maneras, Light, cosas que al parecer no se presentan aquí en Japón.

- ¿A qué cosas te refieres?

- Allá la gente es más... seca. Más ambiciosa, y cruel. Hacen que cualquier tipo de locura parezca plausible. Verás, el ser en una persona importante me convierte en un blanco importante también.- Las rodillas del muchacho se doblan hacia su pecho – Allá las cosas son frías. Esa gente es capaz de todo, por dinero.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? – Light notaba la incomodidad del inglés al contarle aquello, pero tenía que saber.

- Algo similar a lo que ocurrió el anterior viernes. Me... hicieron beber hasta perder el conocimiento.

- ¿Por eso estabas tan molesto?

- No sólo por eso. Allá, lo hicieron a propósito... para tomarme fotos...

Ahora las cosas cobraban sentido para el japonés.

- Fotos del heredero de la fortuna Wammy en su estado más lamentable y decepcionante, todas circulando por el Internet.

- Ryuuzaki...

- Ya me encargué de eliminar todo rastro. Mi abuelo también tiene a gente trabajando para que cualquier sitio que muestre alguna foto de nosotros sea cerrado inmediatamente. No queremos repetir todo aquello. – El pelinegro entonces eleva la vista por primera vez y mira al castaño directamente a los ojos – Lamento mucho si te acusé de ser como ellos, Yagami Light. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no todos los lugares son cómo ése.

- No puedo culparte, Ryuuzaki. No fue tu culpa, y yo también, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que vivir ese tipo de cosas.

- Uno llega a acostumbrase, a estar lejos de la gente.

- Pero eso es justamente lo que te hace un blanco, Ryuuzaki. Si estás solo es más fácil dañarte. – El inglés lo observa con sorpresa – Por ejemplo ahora, hiciste un buen trabajo en la preparatoria. Tienes muchos seguidores, Ryuuzaki. Has ganado las elecciones estudiantiles.

- ¿Ah sí? Había olvidado que eran hoy.

- Lo supuse. A mí tampoco me emocionan mucho. De igual forma, ganaste.

- Yo sólo soy imagen, Light. Mi nombre es el que convence a todos, no yo.

- Creí que sólo yo era una imagen.

Permanecen en silencio unos segundos para llegar a mostrar indicios de sonrisas, pero sin llegar a sonreír realmente.

- ¿Quisieras algo de torta helada? – ofrece Ryuuzaki dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Seguro. – acepta Light siguiéndolo con la mirada. No le gustaba el dulce, pero sentía deseos de pasar más tiempo con el pelinegro. Eran demasiado parecidos, lo que significa o rivalidad absoluta o amistad profunda. Y al parecer, enemigos no podían ser. Además, quizás ahora sí, su vida tendría un giro interesante. Podía presentirlo.

El inglés también se hallaba pensativo mientras servía dos trozos de torta helada. No le había contado a nadie esa historia antes, y ahora lo había hecho con un recién conocido de un lugar extranjero. Aunque no había sido difícil, tal vez en el fondo sí había querido contárselo a alguien de todas formas, y quién mejor que un estudiante de tu misma clase con el que tienen tanto en común. Era un riesgo, pero estaba convencido de que el japonés no era mala persona. Algo superficial, sí, pero con una perspectiva similar a la suya.

- Es curioso – comienza Light una vez el pelinegro se hubo sentado. – Tienes toda una mansión para ti solo y sin embargo no veo gente que la esté cuidando.

- ¿Te refieres al servicio y esas cosas? Mi abuelo prefiere hacer las cosas por cuenta propia. Ni él ni yo confiamos en otra gente que esté merodeando por la casa.

- Entiendo. Tu abuelo debe tener cosas importantes en este lugar.

- Sí.

- ¿Y dónde está él, por cierto?

- No le gusta ser un estorbo, así que a menos que lo llame se mantendrá apartado de esta sala.

- ¿No estoy... molestando?

- No. Él siempre desaparece a veces. Supongo tiene todo tipo de negocios que lo mantienen entretenido.

- Ya veo.

Un par de horas después, el japonés regresaba a su propia casa. Se sentía extrañamente de buen humor. A pesar de que aquella visita era parte del plan de unir al pelinegro a los populares, descubrió que él mismo había querido ir, y ahora podría hacerlo cuanto quisiera sin que sus demás compañeros le hicieran preguntas al respecto. Lo que no advirtió fue que alguien lo estaba siguiendo de lejos.

Al día siguiente, el inglés sí se presentó a clases, y fue inmediatamente felicitado por todos. Tuvo que hablar largamente con el director junto con su mesa directiva para aprobar el cambio de menú en la cafetería y acordar planes para los eventos especiales de ese año.

Entretanto las clases seguían para el resto del curso.

- Oye, Light. ¿Cómo te fue ayer donde Ryuuzaki? – pregunta Hiro junto con Kao y Usa.

- Creo que va a funcionar, después de todo.

- ¡Sí! – celebran entre susurros sus compañeros. El plan daba resultado.

Takada sin embargo observaba al castaño en silencio.

- Muy bien, clase, tengo un anuncio que hacerles – empieza la profesora de literatura. – La obra de teatro anual se ha adelantado y tendremos que empezar a ensayar a partir de esta semana.- los murmullos no tardan en llegar, pero la maestra continúa sabiendo que se callarían automáticamente – Las audiciones serán a partir de esta tarde, por el momento tenemos dos papeles ya asegurados para Yagami Light y Amane Misa, el resto tendrá que hacer una audición si quiere participar en la obra. Dejo en claro que la participación otorga un diez en literatura. Para los interesados, hay volantes en mi escritorio.

- Vaya, ya inicia la obra este año – comenta Fei al resto del grupo popular. – Me pregunto cuál tocará este año.

- Eso ni importa, mientras esté a lado de mi amado Light será un éxito – celebra Misa aferrándose a su novio ahora con algo más de seguridad.

- ... – Light sólo deseaba que no fuera una obra demasiada larga...

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Gomen por la demora, pero listo! Espero el capi les haya gustado, y bueno, sugerencias para la obra teatral son bienvenidas! Recuerden que L también participará, nee? XD en fin, no se olviden comentar! Click a la barra de abajo!

Feliz año nuevo!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	10. Join to the investigation square

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a Saki-uzumaki, Vegen Isennawa, adrifernan19, Xoa_Kag, , Jedah Sparda, __YASNyoko1, Diabolik, Tary Nagisa, HimeHime, y __lin, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Muchísimas Gracias."_

**Capítulo X: "****Join**** to the ****investigation****square****"**

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer una fiesta? – pregunta Ryuuzaki sentado en el patio de la preparatoria.

- En honor a tu victoria presidencial, ¿tal vez? – indica Light a su lado observándolo.

- No. No me interesan esas cosas, Light.

- A mí tampoco, Ryuuzaki. Pero tienes que darles algo, sólo así te seguirán apoyando.

- ¿Y el hecho de que haya logrado mejorar un poco la cafetería no los impulsaría a hacerlo?

- Precisamente por eso deberías dar uno. Para ellos no es suficiente lograr las cosas, sino gozarlas.

- Esas cosas me traen sin cuidado, Light. No pienso dejar entrar a un montón de adolescentes alocados en mi casa sólo porque fui elegido presidente.

- Vale. Entiendo. Sólo era una sugerencia, de todas formas.

- ¿Una sugerencia tuya, Light?

El pelinegro se gira hacia él con el indiscutible pulgar en los labios. El japonés lo observa un momento y desvía su mirada al frente.

- No, no es exactamente mía, Ryuuzaki.

- Lo sabía, aunque no entiendo porqué les haces caso a unos cuantos imbéciles como esos.

- No son imbéciles, Ryuuzaki. Ellos también tienen sus fuertes.

- Como sea, Light. Me retiro.

El inglés se levanta y comienza a alejarse a paso ligero hacia el otro extremo del parque. El castaño lo sigue con la mirada hasta ver que Misa se dirigía hacia él por el mismo camino, sin embargo al llegar a la altura del pelinegro se detiene e intercambian un par de palabras inaudibles para Light. Al rato la joven rubia lanza una mueca de indignación y le brinda a Ryuuzaki un bofetada limpia en la mejilla. Los dos continúan su camino en direcciones opuestas al mismo tiempo.

- Light, te estaba buscando – indica la rubia al llegar con su novio.

- ¿Qué pasó allá? – inquiere el japonés mirando todavía al inglés.

- Ese pervertido de Ryuuga Hideki me invitó a su casa para celebrar su campaña.

- ¿Y lo golpeaste por eso?

- Sólo me invitaba a mí, y por la cara que tenía no quería imaginar lo que tenía planeado para los dos.

El castaño se ríe por lo bajo y comienza a levantarse.

- ¿No te quedarás aquí un momento? – pregunta Misa que se había sentado a su lado.

- No. Creo que prefiero caminar un poco.

- Misa irá contigo – la rubia se levanta también.

- No… Misa, creí que habíamos hablado de esto.

La joven lo mira unos instantes apenada pero cede.

- Sí, Light. Lo siento – se disculpa mientras volvía a sentarse.

Light se retira hacia los baños, pero al entrar escucha a alguien hablando.

- Sí, ¿qué ves en esa vitrina?

Era la voz del pelinegro, aunque no lo veía cerca.

- Menciona todos los que hay y si alguno te parece diferente o inusual.

¿Le estaba dando instrucciones a alguien? El japonés se asoma un poco más y comprueba que el pelinegro se hallaba en una de las cabinas cerradas.

- Sabemos que le gusta dejar ángeles en sus escenas, tiene que haber uno cerca.

¿Ángeles? ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? Light comienza a hacer memoria hasta que recuerda que hace unos días un nuevo asesino serial había aparecido en París. Según los investigadores, había dejado una tarjeta de presentación en su primera muerta, afirmando que era un ángel que castigaba a los infieles. Luego de eso había habido más asesinatos, pero no había nada que probara su conexión.

- Bien. Tómale unas fotos y llévatelo. Regresa al departamento.

Ryuuzaki sale del cubículo y entonces se encuentra de frente con Yagami Light.

- ¿Otro crimen resuelto, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta el castaño cruzado de manos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Light? – el pelinegro se gira al lavamanos guardando rápidamente un celular en el bolsillo.

- Vamos, no me creerás así de ingenuo, ¿no? Sé lo que haces a espaldas de tu abuelo.

- ¿Por qué supones que mi abuelo no lo sabe?

- Porque eres cuidadoso en tu propia casa con la información.

- …

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Light.

- Si no quieres que se lo diga a tu abuelo, será mejor que me cuentes todo el asunto.

Ambos jóvenes intercambian miradas un tanto hostiles, pero pronto el inglés se limita a continuar lavándose las manos y hablar.

- No puedes decirle nada de esto a mi abuelo. No hasta que sea cien por ciento seguro.

- Así que ésta es la manera de independizarte que comentaste alguna vez.

- Sí, es ésta.

- Resuelves casos internacionales desde un celular en una preparatoria en Japón. No veo cómo podrías ser más experto en algo.

- Aún no logro obtener los casos que de verdad me interesan. Esos están fuera de mi alcance.

- Pero los que sí logras conseguir los resuelves en dos días, ¿no?

- Lo haría mucho más rápido de tener equipo y tiempo adecuados.

- Tienes a un hombre trabajando en esos lugares también. Muy útil.

- Sería mejor tener a más, o ir por mí mismo a cada una de las escenas.

- Bueno, ya sabemos el cómo. Ahora dime el por qué.

- Por lo mismo que tú sientes Light, el deseo de cambiar el mundo.

- ¿Justicia?

- Justicia.

- Ya entiendo, aunque tenemos métodos diferentes a seguir, según creo.

- Sí.

- De todas formas, hay algo más que te impulsa a todo esto, ¿cierto?

- …

- Dime, Ryuuzaki. ¿Qué es?

- Eso ya no es…

- ¿Tiene que ver con Lance Lawliet?

El pelinegro lo observa nos instantes, soprendido.

- Mi padre es el jefe de policía, como sabrás. Tengo acceso a su computador cada vez que no está. Sé que los crímenes resueltos por ti son enviados mediante la única sigla de L, y que hace algún tiempo hubo un hombre que también se hacía conocer mediante esa sigla.

- ¿Y tú crees que quiero ser como ese hombre?

- ¿Me equivoco?

- Yo quiero ser más, Light. Ese hombre era formidable, pero terminó muriendo a una edad temprana, según entiendo. Yo quiero ser algo más.

- El nuevo y mejorado L. ¿Qué vínculo guardas con ese hombre?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que guardo algún vínculo?

- El motivo por el que haces todo esto, Ryuuzaki. Te aseguro que no eres el único que admira a ese hombre, pero sí el único que ha llegado tan lejos en seguir su camino.

- La verdad no tengo ningún vínculo con él, pero algo me dice que es mi deber hacerlo de todas formas. Creo que… ese hombre descubrió al asesino de…

- ¿De quién?

El pelinegro guarda silencio durante un rato. Estaba hablando demasiado.

- El punto es, que mi carrera como detective se ve fructuosa y prometedora. El problema es que no se lo puedo decir a mi abuelo, porque soy el heredero de las industrias Wammy, y eso me haría ser todo lo opuesto a lo que él y todos esperan de mí.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Ryuuzaki. No voy a decir nada.

- Gracias.

El inglés se dirige a la salida del baño cuando el castaño vuelve a hablar.

- Quiero ayudarte, Ryuuzaki. Quiero formar parte de eso.

- Light, entiendo que estás atrapado en este mundo y en tu propia perfección, pero no es el momento de aventurarte a algo así.

- Créeme, Ryuuzaki. He esperado por algo así toda mi vida.

- Eso no justifica que te unas a mi empresa.

- ¿Y si sólo ayudara? Yo también cuento con información por mi padre. Podría serte útil en algún momento.

- No lo sé, Light. Esto ya es arriesgado de por sí solo. Expandirlo no es precisamente la solución.

- Puede que no, Ryuuzaki, pero ¿qué diferencia hay con ser tres en vez de dos? Dijiste que sería mejor tener más hombres trabajando. ¿Por qué no yo? Después de todo, somos iguales.

En la tarde, el pelinegro se hallaba en su computador, resolviendo el caso del ángel en París, sin embargo inquieto e inseguro con lo que debería hacer con el japonés.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – comenzó a escribir Jack en el chat.

- Lo de siempre – contesta el futuro detective.

- No. Estás callado de lo usual, y te estás tardando más. No has escrito esta semana, algo te tiene preocupado, más que lo de siempre.

- Hay alguien que me ha descubierto.

- ¿Qué?

- Un compañero de mi curso sabe lo que hacemos.

- ¿Planea chantajearte con eso?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiere formar parte.

- … ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Todavía no le he respondido.

- ¿Crees que podría ayudarnos?

- Es bastante listo. Creo que sí.

- ¿Entonces le dirás que sí?

- Aún no lo sé.

- Bueno, házmelo saber ¿ok?

- Sí.

- Y dime, ¿alguna novedad en tu curso? No te han golpeado otra vez, ¿cierto?

- No, aunque creo que tratan de volverme popular.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Supongo que me ven como una herramienta.

- Sí.

- ¿Crees que debería hacerlo?

- Sí. Podría ser divertido. Además…

- Podría jugar con ellos un poco.

- Ajá.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Y cómo van las notas? Ya se acerca el final del semestre. ¿No has olvidado tu apuesta, cierto?

- No, pero creo que tendré que unirme a la obra teatral para asegurarme de no quedar rezagado.

- ¿Obra teatral? Cielos, quisiera verlo.

- Por cierto, ese compañero con el que hice la apuesta, es el mismo que quiere unírsenos.

- Ah, entiendo. Supongo que sí es listo entonces, para hacerte la competencia en intelecto.

- Sí. Debo irme ahora.

- ¿Te ha escrito ya Watari?

- … No. Adiós.

El pelinegro se desconecta y apaga el monitor.

"_No lo ha hecho"._

Al día siguiente, se dirige al teatro para probar suerte. Ahí se encuentra con Light.

- ¿Ya decidiste participar en la obra?

- Sí – contesta Ryuuzaki – Pero creo que las audiciones ya terminaron, ¿no?

- Sí, pero descuida. Te conseguimos un papel.

- ¿Qué?

- Estarás en la obra.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Ya hablaste con tu compañero?

- Sí.

- ¿Y bien?

El pelinegro suspira cansado.

- De acuerdo. Tú ganas – confirma.

- ¿Estoy dentro?

- Sí.

- Muchas gracias, Ryuuzaki.

- Sí.

Ambos llegan hasta la directora, que sería la profesora de literatura, Ochibara, quién estaba inaugurando las prácticas teatrales y entregando libretos a cada uno de los participantes.

- Me alegra mucho que hayan elegido una obra mía – decía Ochibara ilusionada – Les prometo ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten, nada más, ¡exprésense!

- ¿Cuál es la obra, Light? – cuestiona el inglés por lo bajo.

- Una que escribió Ochibara. Trata sobre vampiros.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Perdón el retraso n-nU Espero les haya gustado.

Aprovecho para informar que estaré de viaje hasta el 23 de enero, y no podré actualizar hasta entonces. Tengan paciencia y quién sabe. Tal vez los sorprenda con un capi más antes de irme o en mi mismo viaje. Iré a Buenos Aires! Deséenme suerte!

Agradesco todos los reviews dejados, lo aprecio mucho, de verdad. Como siempre click en la barra de abajo para dejar uno n-n

Emocionados por la obra? En eso sí trabajaré en mi viaje XD

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	11. Boyfriends?

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a Saki-uzumaki, Vegen Isennawa, adrifernan19, Xoa_Kag, Seihi, loli-gothic, Mandarina-chan, __YASNyoko1, Diabolik, Tary Nagisa, HimeHime, y __Kinary-chan, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Muchísimas Gracias."_

**Capítulo XI: "Boyfriends?!"**

Todos permanecían en silencio cuando los trabajos de ciencias fueron devueltos. Ya se acercaba el final del semestre, por lo que algunos de los profesores pedían reportes sobre todo lo aprendido hasta ese momento. Esa nota valdría el cincuenta por ciento de la calificación total del semestre. Hasta estos momentos, los dos destacados de último año habían empatado con una calificación perfecta en todas las demás materias, y al parecer, ante una de las materias más difíciles que nunca obtenían calificaciones altas, los genios habían vuelto a empatar.

"_Esto no se ve bien"_ piensa Light observando su nota y la nota de su compañero inglés, _"Si seguimos así ninguno ganará la apuesta…"_

El pelinegro también sacaba las mismas conclusiones, y aunque su exterior estaba totalmente despreocupado, en su mente planeaba cómo podía hacer para superar al japonés.

En la hora del receso, Takada se encontraba conversando con el resto de sus amigas cerca de una de las puertas al patio, y en un instante en que todas se encontraban riendo, ella advirtió que el inglés entraba sigilosamente a uno de los pequeños cuartos donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza. Al principio le pareció extraño, pero tratándose de el extranjero ya nada lo era, por lo que volvió a su charla diaria con las chicas. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, algo más le distrajo del grupo. Ahora era el japonés el que se adentraba en el mismo cuarto de limpieza al que había entrado el pelinegro minutos antes, pero estaba segura de que el inglés todavía no había salido…

- ¿Takada? ¿Ocurre algo, Kiyomi? – pregunta Fei al ver la expresión que tenía su compañera.

- L-Light…

- ¿Qué?

- Ry-Ryuuga Hideki…

- ¿Te refieres a Ryuuzaki? Vamos, Takada, habla ya.

- ¿Estás bien? – interviene Kao algo preocupado.

- Ahora vuelvo – anuncia Takada entrando en el pasillo para perderse de vista de sus compañeros.

"_Yagami Light y Ryuuzaki Wammy son… están…"_

Continuaba mirando la sospechosa puerta agudizando el oído para comprobar sus inquietantes pensamientos.

"_No… Ellos no podrían, no lo harían…"_

Poco sintió el calor en sus mejillas al imaginar lo que estaría pasando dentro esa puerta.

"_Son tan diferentes… pero a la vez tan iguales…"_

Tragó con dificultad mientras decidía si intervenir o no. Ya se estaba pasando el receso.

"_No. Estoy tergiversando cosas"_ trató de convencerse _"No puedo juzgar de esa manera sin antes tener una prueba contundente. Debo investigar."_ Golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño de la otra en muestra de decisión. _"Debo investigar… debería hacerlo… podría hacerlo… ¿podría hacerlo?" _Se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta tratando de reunir valor, pero pese a todo no se animaba a salir de su escondite. No podía moverse de aquella esquina detrás de una columna sobresaliente de la pared.

"_¡¿Qué harás, Takada?!"_

Y justo cuando logra dar el primer paso de pronto la puerta se abre.

Momentos antes…

- ¿Puedes oírme? – pregunta el pelinegro ya dentro el armario del conserje.

- Sí, ahora sí – responde Jack en el celular del inglés. Éste respira aliviado, pues había estado tratando de que la señal le llegara, al igual que Jack ahora desde Londres.

- Bien.

- ¿Está ahí el nuevo?

- No. Vendrá en unos minutos más. ¿Algo que quieras decirme antes?

- No te pases de tu límite.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. No debe haber acercamiento de ningún tipo.

- No hay acercamiento de ningún tipo ni lo habrá luego.

- ¿Seguro? Pues apostaría que ése te está conquistando.

- No seas ridículo.

- Nunca antes habías dejado a alguien unirse a nosotros.

- Nunca antes había habido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Admite que te agrada, Ryuuzaki.

- Eso es redundante ahora, Jack. ¿Quieres concentrarte en lo que de verdad importa?

En ese momento se abre la puerta e ingresa el castaño silenciosamente.

- Yagami Light, te presento a mi compañero en Londres, Jack.

- ¿Sólo Jack?

- ¿Algún problema? – reclama el aludido desde el teléfono.

- No, claro que no, Jack.

- Bien, empecemos entonces – ordena el pelinegro dejando al japonés aproximarse para poder escuchar bien todo.

Su primer caso juntos.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, cortan la llamada habiendo resuelto la mayor parte de ese caso.

- Nada mal, para un comienzo, Light. – reconoce el pelinegro.

- No te sorprendas de lo que haré después. – añade éste con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Y bueno, ¿sales tú primero o lo hago yo?

- Sal tú primero.

El inglés trata de abrirse espacio entre el castaño y el montón de escobas y trapeadores apilados a la pared, pero termina atrapado entre éstos.

- Creo que mejor sales tú primero, Light – indica algo incómodo de tener que rozar su nariz con la del japonés.

- De acuerdo – accede Light nerviosamente mientras intentaba avanzar hacia la puerta, pero entre tanto forcejeo, las escobas del fondo se habían derrumbado sobre el pelinegro, impidiéndole su retorno al fondo.

- Ya, de una vez, ambos – propone el castaño al sentir a su compañero todavía más pegado a él. Entonces, de golpe, ambos se impulsan hacia la puerta y al abrirse ésta caen torpemente al piso junto con varias escobas.

- ¡Ah!- se queja el japonés al darse de espaldas contra el suelo, recibir algunos escobazos en la pierna derecha y tener parte del pelinegro sobre él.

- ¡…! – el futuro detective se sobresalta al ver a Takada a dos pasos de ellos con la expresión tan sorprendida y asustada que estaba lista para chillar, pero reacciona rápido y levantándose con brusquedad del castaño logra sujetarla y taparle la boca a tiempo.- Por favor, no vaya usted a gritar, señorita Takada.

Light se incorpora también algo dolido y luego de meter las escobas con malhumor cierra la puerta con delicadeza y se gira hacia su compañera.

- Ustedes… ¡ustedes…! – acusa ella con furia mientras ambos genios la llevaban hasta un asiento alejado de los demás estudiantes.

- Primero escucha lo que…

- ¡Ustedes, pervertidos!

La mano de Light tapa velozmente la boca de la acusadora histérica mientras ella forcejeaba con el pelinegro para liberarse.

- No estábamos haciendo nada, señorita Takada – comienza a explicar Ryuuzaki.

- Sí, sólo estábamos… - Light no sabía cómo continuar. ¿Para qué sino se meterían a un armario? Debería haberlo pensado antes. Ambos jóvenes intercambian una mirada tratando de inventar alguna explicación, pero a ninguno les llegaba ninguna creíble.

"_Hablando en privado…"_

"_Revisando las escobas…"_

"_Intercambiando corbatas…"_

"_Nos metimos por accidente…"_

"_Una investigación para física…"_

Iba a ser más difícil de solucionar, pues ante nada podían revelar la verdad.

– Sólo estábamos…

Ryuuzaki suelta un suspiro cansado, y entonces aproxima su rostro junto al de Takada, quién se ve tan intimidada ante el acercamiento que deja de forcejear y de intentar gritar.

- Lo que te vamos a decir, no se lo puedes decir a nadie – plantea en un tono completamente serio sin dejar dudar de su veracidad. – Promete que no lo divulgarás bajo ninguna circunstancia, por favor.

"_Ryuuzaki..." _se sorprende el japonés. ¿Realmente iba a compartir su mayor secreto con ella?

Kiyomi Takada estaba igualmente sorprendida. Sentía que el pelinegro le iba a decir algo muy importante para ambos, y no creía que ella se encontraría jamás en aquella posición. Así que en el fondo, estaba agradecida por la confianza.

- Kiyomi Takada, nosotros estábamos…

- Ryuuzaki – interrumpe el japonés - ¿Estás seguro de decirle eso?

- Déjame a mí, Light. Tarde o temprano ocurriría.

- Ryuuzaki…

- Takada… – prosigue el pelinegro esta vez posando sus manos en los hombros de la aludida mientras ésta le miraba con profunda atención – Nosotros, Light y yo, en realidad, estamos saliendo.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

_- _Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- Yo… lo prometo.

El japonés todavía se encontraba en estado de shock cuando Takada abrazaba amablemente al inglés comprendiendo su "fragilidad" mientras éste cerraba los ojos para completar la escena.

- Perdonen mi reacción, es sólo que… no me lo esperaba – se disculpa Kiyomi mirando a los dos con timidez.

- No hay cuidado. Nada más, no digas nada.

- Sí – asegura poniéndose de pie, pero antes de retirarse, se sonroja visiblemente y con la mirada al piso añade – Pero… déjenme decirles que no es bueno que estén yendo tan rápido…

- ¡¿Ah!? – se sorprende el castaño pero el inglés se interpone entre ellos.

- No estamos yendo rápido, señorita Takada. Nos metimos allí para conversar un poco más íntimamente, no estábamos haciendo nada en realidad. Las escobas fueron un accidente.

- Ah… Qué alivio – exclama ella sonriendo amablemente – Entonces, nos vemos.

Al tiempo que se perdía de vuelta en el patio, el pelinegro comienza a andar hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, pasando de largo del japonés como si nada.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – Acusa éste alcanzándolo finalmente - ¡¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?!

- ¿A qué te refieres, Light? – pregunta inocentemente el futuro detective sin detenerse.

- ¡¿Cómo que estamos saliendo?! – estalle el castaño casi desesperado. El inglés suspira cansadamente una vez más.

- No tienes por qué tomarlo así, Light. Estaba cubriendo nuestro verdadero negocio.

- ¡¿Y no podías inventar algo más?!

- No había más que inventar que fuera realmente creíble. Y ¿quieres dejar de gritar, por favor?

- ¡Ryuuzaki!

- Piénsalo. Takada ya había supuesto eso al vernos salir de esa manera, cosa sería difícil de negar ante tales circunstancias. Además que sabías que no podía revelar lo que en verdad estábamos haciendo allí. Lo más lógico y simple, era dejar que creyese lo que había visto y pedirle que no lo revelara de esa manera tan inocente.

- Pero… ¿no te preocupa lo que pensará de ahora en adelante de nosotros?

- A decir verdad eso es lo último que me preocupa. Aunque tal vez sí habría que preocuparse cuando ella se acuerde de tu relación y venga a golpearnos.

- ¿Mi relación?

- Amane Misa.

Takada Kiyomi ya se encontraba de vuelta en el patio, dispuesta a retornar a sus conversaciones amenas con su grupo, pero entonces justo cuando ya se le pasaban todos los nervios que anteriormente se le había formado, escucha una aniñada voz detrás de ella.

- Kiyomi, ¿has visto a Light? Lo estaba buscando desde hace rato, pero no lo encuentro…

Era Amane Misa. La dulce, tierna, e inocente Misa.

La furia no tardó en llegar, y tronó en la mente de Takada al mismo instante que el timbre para volver a clases.

- Muy bien, chicos. Hoy ensayaremos su escena, por favor diríjanse a sus lugares. Espero que hayan practicado – señala la profesora Ochibara mandando a los más destacados al escenario.

"_Maldito Ryuuzaki. Por su culpa ahora no sé que voy a decirles a Takada y a Misa para explicarles todo" _se lamentaba Light mientras se reunía en el escenario con su ahora supuesta pareja. Podía ver a Takada fulminándole con la mirada desde las butacas. Al menos no le había dicho nada a Misa todavía, pues ésta se dedicaba a sonreírle y a animarle desde el otro extremo de las butacas.

- ¡Silencio! – sentenció Ochibara para dar inició a la escena. Las luces se atenuaron, y todos prestaron atención al escenario.

- ¡¿A qué has venido?! – exclama el japonés sentado en un enorme sillón con expresión enojada - ¡¿No te ha bastado arrebatarme a mi hija, a mi única razón de existir?!

De pie, a un par de metros de él, se encontraba el pelinegro con el semblante neutro de siempre, rodeado de una capa negra hasta el piso.

- ¿No me recibes bien, entonces? – Pronunció sin elevar demasiado la voz - ¿A mí, quién ha salvado a tu hija?

- ¡¿Salvarla?! ¡Tú la terminaste! – Light se ponía de pie y avanzaba unos pasos hacia el otro lleno de furia, pero permanece a prudente distancia conscientemente – Tú la dejaste seca. ¡Bebiste de ella como si de un vino tinto se tratara, cruel monstruo!

- ¿Monstruo yo? – la voz del inglés se elevó un poco más, sonando sorprendida y ofendida ante el comentario de su acompañante - ¡¿Monstruo yo?! – El vampiro se acerca entonces al padre enfurecido, haciéndole volver sobre sus pasos al gran sillón – Ni siquiera sabes lo que he hecho en realidad, ¿y así te atreves a llamarme monstruo con tanta hostilidad? – el vampiro se inclina sobre el hombre, dejando que su capa se extiéndase para cubrirlos a los dos – Tú no me conoces, y no hice tal cosa, realmente.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban a la vez que sus miradas. Todos permanecían en suspenso, lo estaban haciendo bastante bien.

- Tu hija padecía de terribles dolores, y yo simplemente me dediqué a liberarla. A desatarla de su dolor. – Continúa el vampiro sin apartar su rostro de su futura víctima - ¿Y así me pagas por haberle brindado una segunda oportunidad?

El hombre no podía responder, estaba demasiado intimidado como para hacerlo, y a la vez demasiado fascinado para reaccionar. Entonces el vampiro se aparta y vuelve a la imaginaria ventana por donde había entrado.

- ¿Qué dices…? – Suspira el hombre volviendo en sí - ¿Una segunda oportunidad?

- Tú hija no está muerta, cruel hombre. Más aún tampoco esta realmente viva.

- No…

- Ella forma parte de mí ahora, ¡ella es mi nueva hija!

- ¡No! – El sufrimiento que mostraba el padre era tal, que uno llegaba a sentirlo desde las butacas – ¡Por favor, no!

- Y ahora – prosigue el vampiro indiferente a su dolor – Voy a darte la oportunidad de unírteme – una vez más se acerca al hombre que se había encogido en el sillón, y lo levanta sujetándole con delicadeza de la mandíbula para que sus ojos se encontrasen - ¿Quieres unirte a mí, y regresar con tu hija perdida?

Pasan unos segundos de suspenso y entonces con un leve murmuro, el hombre acepta.

- Sí…

Todo el mundo se levanta en ovación ante tal escena. La profesora se aproxima a ellos ansiosa por felicitarlos y mostrarle al pelinegro algunos gestos y movimientos que podrían mejorar su desempeño, pero incluso mientras le explicaba los detalles, todo el mundo continuaba aplaudiendo audiblemente a la pareja de actores, entre ellos, Kiyomi Takada.

Pese a estar molesta con ambos, en especial con Light, había caído en el encanto de su actuación, y para sus adentros, admitía que realmente ambos, formaban una linda pareja.

**Notas de Sume-chan:** Hi! Ya volví! Y lamento el retraso… hubieron ciertos inconvenientes que realmente tuve que atender primero, pero bueno, finalmente terminé el capi! XD

Agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios, y pues, lamento informar que las respuestas a los que no están registrados todavía no están listas, lo siento mucho! Por otro lado, los que sí están registrados ya les respondí hace mucho, y repito que registrarse no cuesta nada! Igualmente responderé a todos a su tiempo.

Este lunes retorno a clases, por lo que ya no podré actualizar con tanta frecuencia, pero voy a hacerlo de vez en cuando. No voy a perderme demasiado tiempo n-n

Espero les haya gustado el capi, a mí me encantó escribirlo, y aunque no lo crean, todo fue improvisación – es decir, sentarme a escribir sin haber planeado nada antes.

Supongo que sacó algunas risas por un lado y fanatismo por la obra por otro. Y sip, la obra en cuestión no existe, me la inventé en la improvisación, creen que tiene futuro? En fin, se cuidan y pronto nos veremos de nuevo.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	12. The great test has arrived!

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a Saki-uzumaki, Vegen Isennawa, adrifernan19, Xoa_Kag, Seihi, loli-gothic, Mandarina-chan, __YASNyoko1, HimeHime, __Kinary-chan, , Yoana-capricornio, moonzabini, mustard, luna yaoi, y Edainwen, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Muchísimas Gracias."_

**Capítulo XI: "The great test has arrived!"**

- ¡Light es genial! – felicitó Amane Misa mientras estrechaba al aludido en un fuerte abrazo. – ¡Misa Misa quiere mucho a Light!

- Sí, Light es el mejor – murmuró Takada mientras los observaba totalmente seria.

- Misa… - reprendió el japonés zafándose de ella mientras ignoraba la mirada furiosa de su compañera. La joven rubia se apartó aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

El pelinegro también se hallaba allí vigilando la reacción de los presentes.

- ¡Misa! – Llamó de pronto la profesora Ochibara - ¡Es tu escena Misa, ven para acá!

- ¡Sí! – obedeció ella corriendo hacia el escenario.

Ahora sólo quedaban Takada, Ryuuzaki y Light de nuevo.

- Light, ¿cómo eres capaz de hacerle eso? – Comenzó Takada cuidando de no elevar la voz demasiado - ¿cómo te atreves a engañar a una chica tan inocente como aquella?

- Tranquilízate, Kiyomi. No la estoy engañando.

- Así es, señorita Takada. Light y yo prácticamente no somos nada, por lo que su relación con ella sigue estando intacta – intervino el inglés relajado.

- Pero están saliendo a sus espaldas. Eso ya es engañar – insistió la futura reportera.

- Hoy pienso decirle la verdad – señalço el castaño cerrando los ojos – Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.

- P-pero…

- ¿Qué sucede, señorita Takada?

- Amane Misa es alguien tan frágil…

- Entonces supongo que tendrás que apoyarla, Kiyomi.

El tono frío empleado por Light no dejaba duda alguna de sus intenciones. Sí iba a romper con la joven rubia. Takada los observó unos instantes y entonces entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

- Algo está mal. – dijo finalmente con sospechas. – Ustedes están tramando algo.

- ¿A qué se refiere, señorita Takada? – pregunta Ryuuzaki apoyando el pulgar en los labios.

- No lo sé. Hay algo que… no encaja…

Su mirada paseaba de Light a Ryuuzaki y de vuelta a Light.

- Ustedes no son…

- Claro que sí, señorita Takada, ¿por qué le mentiríamos?

- No lo sé, pero hay algo malo aquí. No se ven como…

- ¿Cómo qué, señorita Takada? – Repentinamente, el pelinegro alarga el brazo para rodear al japonés por la cintura y apegarlo hacia él.

- … - Light no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente.

- Creo que… yo… - Ahora ella contemplaba atenta la reacción del castaño.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – reclamó Light apartándose del inglés casi horrorizado.

- Te sonrojaste… - advirtió éste con cara de sorpresa.

- Kiyomi, te sugiero que no te metas en donde no debes. Sé que quieres ser periodista o reportera pero no tienes por qué empezar aquí, no tienes el derecho – exclamó el japonés ahora aparentemente molesto con su compañera.- Además lo que iba a pasar con Misa iba a pasar de todas maneras, no puedes culparme por el hecho.

Takada prácticamente se había quedado sin palabras, mientras que el inglés permanecía en silencio con la vista fijada en el castaño aún con rastros de sorpresa en su expresión.

- De acuerdo. Lo siento mucho – se disculpó ella y tras hacer una leve reverencia se retiró de vuelta a las butacas.

Los dos genios permanecieron un rato en silencio viéndola marchar.

- Y tú, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! – reaccionó entonces el japonés molesto con su compañero.

- ¿Qué no te gustó? – sonrió el futuro detective.

- Sí, Ryuuzaki. Lo disfruté tanto que creo debemos hacerlo más seguido. ¡Claro que no me gustó!

- Lo siento, Light. Tenía que hacer algo o nos descubriría.

- Pero se vio forzado.

- Tu respuesta lo hizo creíble.

- ¡…! – el castaño se ruborizó un poco al recordar todo y se enfureció todavía más.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Light. Cualquiera habría…

- ¿Que no me avergüence? ¿Quieres saber lo que se siente, Ryuuzaki? – sin pensarlo siquiera el futuro universitario arrastró por los hombros al inglés hasta una de la paredes en donde acercó tanto su rostro al de él que hasta llegaban a rozarse. - ¿No te da vergüenza, Ryuuzaki? ¿No sientes ni un poquito de incomodidad? – apegó su cuerpo tanto por un momento dejó al pelinegro sin aire. – Pues si no es así, no eres alguien normal, Ryuuzaki.

Light entonces lo suelta y se aleja unos cuantos pasos ya más calmado.

- Yo nunca he sido alguien normal, Light.

Jaque.

El castaño irritado se marcha sin decir más y sin mirar atrás, dejando solo al futuro detective todavía contra la pared.

No. Tal vez no se había ruborizado, pero su corazón sin duda se había acelerado.

"_Pero qué infantil eres, Yagami Light."_

Más tarde, la vuelta en el autobús fue incómoda para ambos. Light permanecía confundido pero con el orgullo que poseía jamás admitiría lo que había pasado. En tanto distraía su mente con lo que le diría a Misa en su segundo intento de rompimiento. Ya no quería soportarla más.

Se bajaría del autobús con ella y le daría fin al asunto de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar bastante alejado de Japón, alguien comenzaba a reírse casi con desesperación.

"_Eso es, ¡eso es!"_

Tenía las manos cubiertas de la sangre que había tocado y ahora se jactaba ante su mayor logro.

"_Es mío. ¡Lo tengo y es sólo mío!"_

Una vez más las carcajadas. Una vez más aquel estruendoso retumbar de sus puños en la mesa. Y una vez más las patadas injustificadas al cadáver que yacía a sus pies.

De pronto las sirenas comienzan a escucharse desde la autopista.

"_Muy bien. ¡Qué eficiencia! ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos!"_

Su aguda risa volvió a elevarse como hubiera perdido la razón y con algo de torpeza se levantó de la mesa y tras contemplar el rostro muerto del piso se dirigió a la puerta de departamento para comenzar a bajar las gradas con parsimonia.

"_Vamos, lleguen, investiguen, ¡controlen! La escena del crimen es toda suya, amigos. De mi generosa parte ya está lista allí para ustedes."_

La macabra sonrisa no se esfumaba de su rostro. A cada paso que daba se sentía con más satisfacción que el anterior, y sin que nadie lo notara siquiera, salió del edificio para dirigirse a la casa del frente.

Las sirenas ya ululaban más cerca, pero no llegaron a tiempo de ver a aquella persona entrar en la casa vacía y echarle el cerrojo por dentro con absoluta diversión.

"_Uno, dos, tres. ¡Tres policías a por mí!" _Celebró con júbilo mientras cruzaba la habitación. _"¡Pero qué atención tengo! Debería darles las gracias antes de irme."_

La persona llegó hasta un espejo empotrado y con cuidado lo removió de su marco.

"_Muchas gracias, mi querido público, y ahora me voy a continuar mi trabajo."_

El teléfono empezó a sonar solitario en esa gran oficina retumbando con sus paredes en un eco distante. El hombre entró con prisa y contestó sin vacilación alguna.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Watari? – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

- El mismo. ¿Qué sucede?

- Ha aparecido un caso que podría interesarte.

- ¿Un nuevo caso?

- Así es. Nadie tiene idea de lo que está pasando. La policía misma quiere tu ayuda.

- ¿La policía?

- Y no sólo ellos, sino también el FBI, la CIA, la NPA. Todos están prácticamente desesperados por contactarte.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Crees que tienes a alguien listo para tomar el caso?

- Creo que tengo justo al indicado.

- Muy bien. Las hojas de información llegarán pronto por faz, y el resto irán por correo electrónico.

- De acuerdo.

- Y, Watari. Elige bien al que lo tome. Es un caso serio, y muy peligroso para quién sea.

- Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

- Cuídate mucho, Watari.

- Igualmente, E.

El hombre cuelga el teléfono y va a examinar las hojas que llegaban por el fax. Tras analizarlas con cuidado, las re-direcciona a otro fax y las manda con paciencia. De ahí se sienta frente al monitor y tecleando rápidamente abre su correo para revisar la demás información. Así como con el fax, reenvía la información a una nueva dirección, anexando en el mensaje:

_Ésta será tu primera prueba, y quién sabe si será la última._

_Watari._

Una sonrisa de esperanza se dibuja en su fino rostro mientras la preocupación se cernía en su mirada.

En un departamento alquilado, el joven recibe el correo electrónico y su máquina de fax comienza a emitir su pitido mientras recibía la información en varias hojas.

- ¡Watari! – se sorprende al leer el mensaje con alegría.

Finalmente, ahí estaba su prueba. El momento de jugar en serio todas sus cartas.

Luego de pasar buen rato leyendo todos los papeles y los datos adjuntos del mensaje, se dispone a hacer exactamente lo mismo que el hombre anterior, con la diferencia de entrar primero al chat para asegurarse de la seguridad del destinatario.

- ¿Una obra escolar? – escribía Jack al futuro detective. - ¿Es una broma?

- No, Jack. Voy a actuar de verdad en una obra en mi preparatoria.

- ¡Eso tengo que verlo! Cielos, ¿cómo te dejaste convencer?

- Acuérdate de la apuesta que hice con Light.

- Así que te está dando una buena batalla. Cada vez más pienso en ustedes dos.

- ¿Cómo que en nosotros dos?

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki. Eres muy fácil de querer.

- No sé de lo que me hablas.

- Lo sabes muy bien. Tanto yo como tú lo sabemos.

- Debo irme.

- Ay, Ryuuzaki. ¿Vas a enojarte por eso ahora?

- Estas suponiendo cosas sin fundamento, Jack.

- ¿Lo estoy? Tú dímelo.

- … Lo estás.

- ¿Viste? Tardaste en responderme. Aunque no lo admitas, Ryuuzaki, tú también tienes tus dudas, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Tienes un nuevo caso, o qué?

- De acuerdo, bien. No te enfades. Te tengo uno grande, y según veo, el más importante de tu carrera.

- Mi carrera aún no ha comenzado. ¿De qué se trata?

- Oh, créeme que es importante. El mismo Watari se molestó en enviármelo.

- ¿Watari? ¿Watari te lo envió?

- Así es. Prácticamente estamos siendo asignados a este caso, Ryuuzaki, ¿qué te parece?

- Interesante. ¿De qué se trata?

- Paciencia mi querido amigo. Ahora mismo estoy enviándote la información que hace rato me fue enviada a mí de la misma forma. Atento con el fax, L.

- Espera.

El futuro detective se levanta velozmente de su silla para correr hasta su fax dispuesto en la sala antes de que su abuelo escuchara el pitido. Lo desactiva impaciente y empieza a recibir las hojas, tal como Jack le había indicado.

- ¿Las tienes?

- Sí.

- Bien. El e-mail ya debe de haber llegado a tu correo. Será mejor que le des un buen vistazo, pues el gran Watari no nos la puso fácil.

- ¿Ubicación?

- España.

- ¿Asunto?

- Posible asesinato en serie.

- ¿Método?

- Ataques al corazón…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi!¿Cuánto tiempo, nee? Lo siento. Los muy mensos del Internet me cortaron el servicio por mora, pero todo estaba pagado incluso antes de tiempo! Es una injusticia, y pues, lamento mucho que hayan esperado tanto. En compensación saldrá otro capi más de school days esta semana. En verdad, lo siento mucho.

Gracias a todos por leer, y como siempre, agradezco también sus reviews. Me siguen dando ideas por montones! Así no me quedaré colgada ;D

Aprovecho para informar que el nudo de la historia ya se acerca, como observaran, y pues, luego del nudo está el final. Vayan preparándose y si quieren algún pedido especial para un capi, pues, escríbanlo! No pierdan la oportunidad que luego ya no se podrá.

Los reply a los no registrados o anónimos ya están listos. Lamento la demora en subirlos.

Cuídense mucho entonces, recuerden sonreír siempre y de sacar deducciones del final. Regalo one-shot de lo que quiera dentro death note a quién más se aproxime!

Ahí se ven!


	13. Vampire Kisses

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a Vegen Isennawa, Yoana-Capricornio, Kinary-chan, loli-gothic, adrifernan19, y Seihi, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Muchísimas Gracias."_

**Capítulo XII: "Vampire Kisses"**

Esa mañana la preparatoria estaba tranquila. De alguna manera todos se encontraban pasivos, y no había el bullicio típico del día a día.

El calor era insoportable, y era el motivo de tal sosiego.

Así, sin que nadie lo notara, alejado de todos en un extremo del patio detrás de un árbol, se encontraban los dos genios, tratando de resolver otro caso.

- Considerando la zona donde vivía y sus hábitos nocturnos, creo que éste es nuestro hombre en definitiva – señaló Light mirando a la pantalla de la laptop de su compañero.

- Pero si vivía justamente por ahí, ¿no tendría que ir a otra zona para despistarnos? – preguntó el futuro detective también mirando a la pantalla.

- Eso sería lo más obvio. Pero a veces lo más obvio…

- Es justamente lo más sensato. Tienes razón, Light. Este tipo se cree listo por hacer eso pero en realidad es demasiado estúpido como para darnos tantas pistas.

- Y bueno, ¿tenemos el caso resuelto entonces?- inquirió la voz distorsionada de Jack a través de la conexión.

- Sí. Envíalo todo a la PTJ, por favor.

- ¿No hay otro caso más? – pregunta el castaño con impaciencia.

- No, joven Light. Me temo que esos fueron todos – aclara Jack.

- Light, recuerda que aún estamos empezando. No podemos acceder directamente a los casos más difíciles así de golpe – interviene Ryuuzaki.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es tan frustrante no poderlos manejar de una vez – el japonés se recuest de espaldas a mirar el cielo.

- Bueno, tengo un vuelo que abordar – añade Jack – Si me disculpan, los contactaré desde Italia.

- Hasta luego, Jack.

El pelinegro cierra su laptop y se apoya en el árbol en silencio.

- ¿Por qué le dices Jack? – Comenta Light sin dejar de mirar al cielo – No es su verdadero nombre.

- Debemos tener cuidado con nuestras identidades, Light. No podemos revelarnos todavía.

- Pero no me has dicho quién es realmente.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo?

El japonés se sienta molesto girándose hacia su compañero.

- Porque ahora somos un equipo, Ryuuzaki. Por eso.

- En ese caso tendrías que preguntárselo a él mismo. Yo no estoy en libertad de decirte.

- Como quieras.

Un momento de silencio transcurre incómodo mientras observaban las nubes pasar.

- ¿Cómo está Misa? – pregunta entonces el inglés.

- No ha venido desde que rompí con ella, pero estará bien. Tiene más pretendientes, en todo caso.

- Sí.

- ¿Sigues siendo uno de ellos, Ryuuzaki?

- A mí no me gusta Misa, Light.

- Vamos, ya discutimos de esto antes – el japonés se acerca hasta el pelinegro para sentarse a su lado – No me dirás que de repente te dejó de gustar.

- Si tanto insistes, Light, ¿por qué no me arreglas una cita con ella?

- …

El inglés le había dado al clavo.

- No puedo – responde finalmente elevando otra vez la vista.

- ¿Por qué no?

- En primer lugar, porque no sería correcto hacerlo luego del estado en que la dejé. En segundo lugar, se supone que es tu premio, ¿o no?

- ¿Mi premio?

- A la apuesta de medio año. Accediste por eso, ¿no?

- Accedí porque me lo retaste, Light. Tenía que bajarte de tu pedestal.

El castaño se molesta una vez más y se levanta.

- De acuerdo. Trataré de arreglarte una cita entonces.

El pelinegro se sorprende sin decir nada. Light se aleja a paso lento del lugar.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡A sus puestos! – Ordena la profesora Ochibara - Éste es nuestro último ensayo antes de la función. Quiero que lo hagan bien.

- ¡Sí!

Todo el mundo obedecía entusiasta por la proximidad del evento. Ahora en el escenario se encontraban una vez Light y Ryuuzaki en lo que sería una de sus escenas más impactantes.

- Éste es mi castillo – explicaba el pelinegro con la capa oscura en un escenario tétrico – Entra, mal hombre. Entra para que te convierta a mi oscuridad.

En ese momento, el castaño hace acto de presencia, caminando débilmente hasta llegar al centro del escenario.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – Susurra cansado - ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- Tu hija vendrá sólo cuando seas como ella. Ahora acércate – ordena el vampiro atrayendo al hombre para sí – Ya es tiempo de cambiar.

Todos contienen el aliento al ver cómo el pelinegro sostenía al japonés en una especie de abrazo y se inclinaba hacia su cuello. Todas, incluyendo a Takada se sonrojaron al contemplar cómo el contacto se hacía y el castaño lanzaba un leve gemido también algo sonrojado.

En ese momento entonces el vampiro retrocede y soltando al otro se apoya bruscamente en las gradas que asomaban. El hombre permanece en el suelo un momento, temblando violentamente hasta quedar inmóvil ante la vista del vampiro. Entonces se levanta lentamente con una nueva mirada y se examina las manos, el cuello y los dientes ahora colmillos. En silencio, se gira hacia el pelinegro que continuaba sentado con la respiración agitada y se acerca con absoluta parsimonia.

- Ahora me has hecho tuyo – empieza a recitar el japonés a la vez que se agachaba para encarar al vampiro – y para sellar lo que has puesto en mí, terminaré el ritual con tu aprobación.

- Puedes hacerlo, mi futuro yo.

Y entonces, con todavía más suspiros ahogados de parte del público, el castaño se aproxima con decisión y con cuidado roza tímidamente sus labios con los del vampiro, sorprendido de cómo el contacto resultaba ser cálido y al confirmar que el mismo pelinegro se acercaba más para profundizar el beso.

Luego del ensayo, nadie dejaba de hablar del tema. Todos calificaban la actuación de primera, hasta la misma Ochibara.

Esa noche, Light no pudo conciliar el sueño. Algo pasaba. Algo nuevo ocurría.

Así como el futuro L discutía nuevas teoría con Jack sobre la prueba de Watari con más distracción de la normal.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – escribía Jack con súbita alegría.

En esos mismos instantes un hombre gritaba auxilio al encontrar el cadáver de una mujer en el aeropuerto de Nuevo York.

Cuando la policía llegó, se encontró con una escena bastante desagradable. Una mujer de aproximadamente unos 26 años se hallaba desnuda en uno de los baños de servicio con múltiples marcas en el cuerpo, los cabellos totalmente arrancados con agresividad y unas tijeras hundidas en los ojos.

Como una burla se hallaba también una nota escrita a mano dentro la boca de la mujer:

"_Mi estimado público._

_Como verán, lamento informar la falla de su sistema de seguridad presentando los restos de la azafata principal de mi vuelo. Un tanto desagradable, lo sé, pero ¿no es divertido ahora poder rastrearme? Alguien puede hacerlo, lo sé. Alguien va a encontrarme. _

_Para esa persona, le deseo mucha suerte, pues no será fácil vencerme. Puede que logre dar conmigo, pero debo decir que ya siento lástima de cuando lo haga, pues en realidad seré yo quién habré dado con ella._

_Ah sí. Una cosa más. _

_Está claro cómo le hice todo aquello a la azafata, pero si le hicieran una correcta autopsia se darían cuenta de que en realidad murió por un paro cardíaco. Todas las heridas son post morten._

_Un placer contactar con ustedes. Espero puedan atraparme pronto para detener estos crueles asesinatos._

_Pues van a continuar."_

Watari se hallaba cada vez más inquieto al releer la nota una y otra vez. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de darle el caso al futuro L. Era muy arriesgado incluso hasta para un profesional. No tuvo más remedio que enviarla a Jack esperando que no lograran resolverla.

Ya no había vuelta atrás en su primera prueba.

"_Ryuuzaki…"_

Finalmente, el momento de la obra llegó.

El estreno oficial de la función ya estaba por comenzar.

Ambos genios se hallaban tras el escenario alistándose junto con los demás actores.

- ¿Listo, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta el japonés mientras se arreglaba la camisa.

- Sí – afirma el inglés extrañamente inseguro.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – continúa Light pretendiendo no notarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- En el último ensayo… en el que hicimos todo exactamente como haremos ahora…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Estabas actuando de verdad?

Otra pausa incómoda.

- ¿Te refieres al beso?

- No sé de qué más podría referirme.

- Sí, estaba actuando.

- Ah. Ya veo.

De nuevo el silencio.

- ¿Te molestaría si… pruebo algo?

El pelinegro se extraña, pero niega con la cabeza. Entonces, ante la vista de nadie, el japonés se voltea y se aproxima a él.

- No vayas a pensar mal.

De improviso, sujeta con delicadeza los hombros del inglés y entonces lo besa con increíble suavidad. Luego se aparta y sonríe levemente.

- Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo una vez más, o lo haría mal en la obra.

- … - el pelinegro permanecía inmóvil.

- ¡A sus puestos! – llama entonces Ochibara y Light se retira sin decir más.

Ryuuzaki se agacha un poco y sonríe igual como había hecho su compañero.

"_Tendré que resignarme."_

Ya más tarde en la obra, todos estaban agitados tras bambalinas. El público disfrutaba increíble con la rica actuación de Yagami Light y Amane Misa, preguntándose de vez en cuando quién era el misterioso personaje del vampiro cuyo nombre parecía ser Ryuuga Hideki.

Para la escena de la transformación del hombre, todo el mundo ya estaba cautivado tanto por la historia como por los personajes. Pero había alguien que no estaba tan feliz del todo.

Yagami Light se preguntaba qué le ocurría al pelinegro durante la obra. A diferencia de los ensayos, ahora el inglés lucía más confiado, más extrovertido. Elevaba la voz lo suficiente y hasta a veces se quedaba mirando a Light con una media sonrisa algo maliciosa digna sólo de un vampiro.

"_¿Será por lo que hice antes de la obra?" _se preguntaba el castaño con inquietud. Lo sentía totalmente diferente, pero no podía hablar con él, dado que el tiempo entre escenas no era suficiente entre tantos vestuarios.

Y entonces, esta vez cuando el vampiro se inclinó hacia su cuello, realmente lo mordió, alarmando al japonés tanto que apenas pudo disimularlo. Sin embargo al público le encantó.

"_¿Quién eres?" _piensa casi desesperadamente Light cuando se levantaba en silencio del suelo.

- Ahora me has hecho tuyo, y para sellar lo que has puesto en mí, terminaré el ritual con tu aprobación.

- Puedes hacerlo, mi futuro yo.

Su mismo tono, hasta su misma voz era diferente a la del ensayo. Y la diferencia se notó aún más, cuando al inclinarse a darle el beso definitivo el vampiro se lo devolvió más intensamente de lo que esperaba.

"_¿Quieres eres?" _se pregunta de nuevo Light zafándose con disimulo de los labios de aquel nuevo vampiro _"¡Tú no puedes ser Ryuuzaki!"_

¿Qué estaba pasando en el escenario?

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hello! Sip, sé que hubo problemas en la página la última vez que actualicé y que por eso tal vez muchos no pudieron comentar al respecto. Espero no vuelva a pasar esta vez, pero aclaro que ya se puede dejar uno. Así que como siempre, espero sus inspiradores reviews así como sus posibles deducciones.

Ven que ya todo va desarrollándose?

Espero hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	14. Jack

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a todos mis lectores de School Days._

_13 de marzo del 2008 escribí este fic por primera vez en papel._

_Hoy se cumple el año._

_Felicidades a todos! Disfruten del especial!"_

**Capítulo XIV: "Jack"**

_(Flashback)_

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – había escrito Jack en el monitor.

- ¿Podemos hablar luego? Puedo oír a mi abuelo venir.

- Sí, claro. Desde luego que hablaremos luego.

- Adiós Jack.

- Hasta pronto, Ryuuzaki.

En ese momento Wammy había ingresado a la habitación.

- Joven Ryuuzaki, la cena ya está lista.

- No tienes por qué ser tan formal, abuelo. Sólo tenías que llamarme – indica el futuro detective apagando la pantalla.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que hacía?

- Investigaba.

Por un instante, Wammy se quedó callado, pero enseguida reaccionó.

- ¿Algo para su preparatoria?

- Sí.

- Entiendo. Esperaré abajo, entonces.

- … Sí.

Una vez el abuelo se hubo retirado, el pelinegro dudó si decirle la verdad o no.

"_No. Aún no es tiempo."_

Y de repente escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana…

_(End of the flashback)_

Los aplausos resonaron hasta el segundo patio de la preparatoria. A todo el mundo le había encantado la obra.

Los actores se hallaban celebrando tras el escenario mientras se cambiaban. Iba a ser una gran noche de fiesta para todos en casa de Usa dado que la joven rubia había cancelado todo plan de ese tipo días antes.

Luego de varios interminables minutos, finalmente todo estaba en silencio. Las butacas vacías, el escenario vacío. Sólo quedaban ya dos personas en el establecimiento.

Yagami Light estaba tremendamente molesto por lo ocurrido en la obra. Claro, había cautivado al público con profundidad, pero eso no le importaba. El inglés había ido demasiado lejos al besarlo de esa manera. Pronto le enseñaría una buena lección.

"_Maldito Ryuuzaki. Tú y tus rarezas estrafalarias. Fenómeno. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?"_

Caminaba a paso veloz a medida que repasaba el patio. La última vez que había visto al pelinegro había sido en la puerta trasera del teatro que llevaba al segundo patio cercado. No podía estar muy lejos.

Entonces de improviso, comienza a escuchar dos voces. Se detiene en seca y se apega a la pared para no ser visto. Sí, en efecto el extranjero no estaba solo…

_(Flashback)_

- ¿Jack? ¿En verdad eres tú? – pregunta Ryuuzaki abriendo su ventana.

- ¿Y quién creías que era a estas horas? ¿Yagami Light? – sonríe el otro muchacho entrando en la habitación. – Vaya, tienes una linda casa. No me fue fácil escabullirme hasta aquí. Desactivar tus alarmas por cinco minutos requiere toda una noche de trabajo.

- No deberías esta aquí, Jack.

- Lo sé, pero quería verte. Al principio estabas demasiado solo, por lo que decidí venir.

- ¿Y el caso?

- Tengo a alguien más trabajando. ¿No te lo había dicho?

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Conocí a alguien. Alguien muy capaz de hacer lo que hacemos.

- ¿Alguien confiable?

- Más de lo que fueras a imaginar. Es como si llevara la vida en ello – sonríe Jack recostándose levemente en la cama.

- Debiste habérmelo dicho.

- Perdón. Sé que estuvo mal, pero bueno. Permitió que viniera a verte, ¿no?

- ¿Estuve chateando todo este tiempo con él?

- Claro que no. Era yo quién chateaba contigo. Todo lo que él me enviaba te lo enviaba a ti. Así parecería que estoy en el lugar, ¿no?

- Me engañaste.

- No fue por maldad, Ryuuzaki – el muchacho se levanta y se aproxima a su compañero – Todo lo contrario… - Con lentitud, rodea el rostro del pelinegro con las manos y comienza a inclinarse.

- Jack… - increpa el futuro L separándose del otro. – Pensé que teníamos en claro todo esto.

- Está en claro, Ryuuzaki. ¿Pero quién dice que iba a obedecer la razón en esta ocasión?

- Yo lo haría. Y tú también deberías hacerlo – suspira el inglés caminando hasta su escritorio para coger unas galletas de chocolate.

- ¿Aún sigues con la manía? – observa Jack desde el otro extremo sin para su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué manía? – pregunta el pelinegro comiendo ya un par.

- Los dulces, Ryuuzaki. Sigues con los dulces.

- No le veo defecto alguno. Ayuda al razonamiento y es una fuente segura para obtener energía.

- Y de ahí las ojeras.

- Y bueno, Jack. ¿A qué has venido realmente?

El muchacho vuelve a sonreír…

_(Fin del flashback)_

- ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué demonios te sentirías culpable?

Light escuchaba atentamente a la discusión, a pesar de no poder ver a los participantes.

- Se supone que debía ser yo quién…

- ¿Quién qué? Creí que habías accedido porque habías comprendido finalmente mis razones. Pero al parecer nada de esto te importa. Sólo tú. Tú y tu querido Light.

- Estás hablando tonterías otra vez. Entiende que para otras personas…

- ¡Otras personas, Ryuuzaki! Otras personas, no yo.

- …

- Si te pedí esto fue por algo. Lamento mucho que mi actuación no te haya gustado, pero adivina qué: A todos los demás les fascinó. Gracias a mí ahora tendrás la mejor nota, y gracias a eso una vez más, podrás ganarle a ese tal Yagami Light.

- No es eso lo que molesta.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- … Eres tú.

- …

- Has… hecho un muy buen trabajo de investigación, Jack, pero el que hayas venido aquí, y me hayas espiado de esa manera es… es… intimidante.

- ¿Intimidante?

- Mírate ahora, Jack. ¿Quién eres?

- Es obvio quién soy, ¿no? Es lógico quién soy ahora.

- Ya no eres Jack.

- No, no lo soy. Ahora soy… Ryuuzaki.

Un gran silencio entonces.

_(Flashback)_

- ¿Te molestaría si… pruebo algo?

- …

- No vayas a pensar mal…

- …

- Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo una vez más, o lo haría mal en la obra.

- …

- ¡A sus puestos!

"_Tendré que resignarme."_

El pelinegro sale del cuarto y con cuidado se aproxima a la puerta. Al abrir un poco, Jack ingresa luciendo un traje de vampiro.

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? – pregunta el inglés.

- Más que seguro. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

- Si es lo que deseas, puedes hacerlo.

- Gracias.

- Te veré desde atrás.

- Ryuuzaki…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente allí dentro?

- … ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… simplemente no creo que ese beso haya sido por buen amigo.

- Ese beso fue un ensayo para la obra.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Sí. Ahora vete de una vez. No deben vernos juntos.

- Vale. Nos vemos luego.

Una vez hubo comenzado la función, el inglés se había sentado en la última fila llevando un enorme abrigo con capucha para cubrirse. Debía admitir que la obra estaba mejor que cuando lo hacía él, pero no se sentía satisfecho.

Y esa sensación se incrementó cuando vio por fin la escena del beso sin ser él el receptor. El sentimiento que resurgió no fue de su agrado. No le gustó en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora se arrepentía de no haber estado en la obra? ¿Era porque hacía trampa en su apuesta con Light? ¿Era por su reputación? ¿Era por Jack? ¿Era por…Light?

A pesar de captar cómo el japonés se molestaba en grande, no le complació para nada el hecho. Iba a discutirlo con Jack, y le haría volver de una buena vez a finalizar su investigación como era debido.

Jack le sonreía desde el escenario.

(End of the flashback)

- Suéltame – continuaba escuchando Light sin creer lo que oía. Parecía que ambos estuvieran forcejeando – Jack, suéltame.

- No…

- Suéltame – el pelinegro comenzaba a elevar la voz.

- ¡No!

Vuelve a escucharse un par de golpes, y justo en el momento en que Light decidía intervenir todo queda en silencio.

"_Pero ¿Qué rayos está pasando?"_

Light agudiza el oído para escuchar mejor.

- ¿Ya estás contento? – se oye entonces al inglés. La seriedad y sequedad en su voz era tal, que esta vez el japonés decide asomarse por la pared y ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y lo que vio lo dejó atónito.

Había dos Ryuuzaki en lugar de uno. El primero se hallaba recostado de espalda sobre el pasto mientras que el otro estaba sobre él sujetándole por la fuerza. Este último lucía agitado.

"_Pero ¿Qué demo…?"_

Entonces el segundo se inclina sobre el primero uniendo sus labios en un silencio beso. El primero parecía inconforme. No se oponía, pero tampoco correspondía, mientras que el otro se esmeraba por intensificar el beso para estimular al primero, sin lograr nada. Vuelve a separarse y se dedican una fría mirada.

- No. No estoy contento – señala el segundo soltando al primero y sentándose a su lado, resignado. - ¿Por qué, Ryuuzaki? Dime por qué escogimos este camino.

- Tú lo escogiste, ¿recuerdas? Y me arrastraste para hacerlo a tu lado.

- Te equivocas – sonríe Jack – Esto ya estaba en ti desde antes que me conocieras. Yo nada más te adelanté un poco en tu propio camino.

- ¿Renunciaste al tuyo por el mío?

- No. Éste era mi camino también.

- Entiendo.

- Algún día, Ryuuzaki. Algún día seré especial para ti. Tal vez tanto como Yagami Light.

- Eres especial para mí.

- Pero no en la forma que yo deseo.

- …

- Bueno. Creo que iré a empacar. Pasaré por allí más tarde.

- Sí.

El segundo Ryuuzaki se levanta y se dirige a la salida, pasando de largo por Light que se mantenía sentado en la oscuridad apoyado en la pared. Lo ve alejarse con el mismo paso aburrido del pelinegro. Un doble exacto.

Luego de varios minutos el verdadero Ryuuzaki se levanta y comienza a andar hacia la salida también, pero entonces presiente algo y se voltea para observar a Light, que en ese momento sufría un dèja vú.

Otro silencio incómodo entre los dos. Ya ninguno estaba molesto. El castaño estaño seguía sorprendido por todo lo que había escuchado y presenciado mientras que el otro no sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir en una situación así. Al final, se aproxima al japonés y se sienta a su lado, también apoyado contra la pared.

- Lamento haberlo hecho – dice entonces el inglés – No debí dejar que él fuera en mi lugar.

- Así que ése era Jack, ¿uh?

- Sí. Vino a sorprenderme y terminó participando en la obra.

- Ya veo. Ryuuzaki, todo lo que dijeron…

- No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Light, ¿qué dirían tus padres?

- Ryuuzaki, ¿qué quería decir Jack?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Yo soy… especial para ti?

- … No en el sentido en que él lo dijo.

- Entonces ¿en qué sentido?

El pelinegro duda en responder.

- Tal como dijiste una vez, Light. Somos iguales.

- Opuestos iguales.

- Sí.

- De acuerdo, no diré nada.

- Gracias.

- Bajo una condición.

- … ¿cuál?

- Que cumplas la apuesta.

- ¿Apuesta? Pero si aún no han salido las notas, Light.

- Sabes que con esto estaremos empates. Pero dado que hiciste trampa por culpa de Jack, me corresponde la victoria.

- Eso es injusto.

- Nada en la vida es justo, Ryuuzaki.

Pasan unos segundos sin que ninguno diga nada. Y entonces el pelinegro eleva la mirada y apoya el pulgar a su labio inferior.

- De acuerdo. Tú ganas.

**Notas de Sume-chan:** Hi! Lamento la demora, tenía exámenes. Pero bueno, les gustó el capi? Especial para aclarar lo de la obra, aunque ahora tengo que aclarar de lo Jack, nee? Lo haré en el siguiente capi. Espero les haya gustado. Como ya dije, hoy es el aniversario de un año de school days, pero me refiero a su nacimiento nacimiento, no desde que lo cargué a fanfiction, sino desde que lo escribí por primera vez en un cuaderno que aún conservo XD

Felicidades a todos! Mis queridos lectores! Consideren este capi con especial yaoi como su regalo, y es pues también, como un inicio, no lo creen? Las deducciones siguen! Apreciaría pero las envíen por privado, entrando a mi perfil y mandar mensaje. Así nadie más lo leería ni se copiaría de sus teorías. Es todo, el ganador cuando el final ya esté cerca!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	15. In the middle

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: Saki-uzumaki, bijin-hime, Yoana-Capricornio, Kinary-chan, Xoa-Kag, Adrifernan19, Tary Nagisa, Edainwen, Vegen Isennawa, Mandarina-chan, YANSyoko1, Diabolik, skayla, loli-gothic, Quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo.__"_

**Capítulo XV: "In the middle"**

- ¿Y ya sabes lo que vas a pedirme? – pregunta el pelinegro al japonés durante un trabajo grupal de química.

- No, aún no lo he decidido – responde Light sin dejar de escribir las fórmulas - ¿Por qué tan impaciente, Ryuuzaki? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder cumplirlo?

- Desde luego que no, Light. Pero el hecho de que todavía no lo sepas significa que estás esperando a que pase algo que puedas aprovechar.

- ¿Y eso acaso te molesta?

- Podrías calificarlo de abusivo.

El castaño se ríe ante el comentario y continúa con su trabajo. El futuro L también tomaba sus notas del experimento sin dificultad alguna.

En el descanso, ambos se sitúan en un extremo del patio.

- Lástima que Jack no nos haya preparado un caso hoy. – Se queja el japonés.

- Dale tiempo. Debe de estar empacando para irse esta noche.

- Supongo que después de todo no alcanzaré a conocerlo.

- Creo que sería mejor de esa manera.

- No me has dicho cómo se conocieron.

- ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

- Ryuuzaki.

- Ahora no, Light. No es un buen momento, ni un buen lugar.

- De acuerdo.

Permanecen un momento en silencio, en el que el pelinegro aprovecha para sacar su clásica bolsa de dulces para coger uno y comérselo. Entonces Light estira el brazo y logra coger uno también.

- ¿Qué manía tienes con los dulces?

- No deberías coger lo que no es tuyo, Light.

- Vamos, es sólo un dulce. No vas a molestarte por eso, ¿o sí?

- Podrías volverte adicto.

- Los dulces no son adictivos, Ryuuzaki.

- Así como tampoco lo son el alcohol y la heroína.

- Eres todo un caso, Ryuuzaki.

Una vez más observan el ambiente en ese patio. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, y es ahí cuando divisan a la joven rubia sentada en un banco opuesto a ellos.

- ¿Todavía vas a cumplir lo que me prometiste, Light? – pregunta Ryuuzaki sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- ¿Te refieres a tu cita con Misa?

- Sí.

- He decido hacerlo de una manera indirecta.

- ¿Indirecta?

- En lugar de conseguir que ella salga contigo, Ryuuzaki, lo vas a hacer tú mismo.

- Así ya no me estarías haciendo ningún favor.

- Te equivocas. Yo te diré cómo conseguirlo.

- …

- No te preocupes, te irá bien, nada más sé tú mismo, y no pretendas ser como los demás. Ella no los soporta ahora.

- Entiendo.

- Bien. Ahora, escucha con atención.

Minutos después, la joven rubia se hallaba tratando de resolver los problemas que el profesor Mogi les había dejado de tarea. Por más que intentaba no terminaba de entenderlo. Entonces advierte de pronto que el inglés se hallaba sentado a su lado con un caramelo en la boca.

- Ese número está mal, señorita Amane. – Corrige desde dónde estaba – Sería siete, y no seis, por ser un caso especial.

- ¿Eh? – La joven observa su cuaderno y observa que en efecto, lo que le decía el pelinegro era cierto - ¡Es verdad!

- Un error muy común. Sólo estudia mejor los casos especiales y podrás resolverlos todos.

- Gracias – agradece Misa algo insegura.

- Dime, ¿por qué estás sola, Amane Misa?

- ¿P-por qué estoy sola? – se extraña la rubia – Pues porque yo quería. Puedo estar sola cuando me dé la gana.

- No estaba reclamándote.

- Ah.

- No deberías estar así por Yagami Light.

- Quién dice que estoy así por… por…- la joven no resiste más y se pone a llorar levemente.

- ¿Ves? Ese estado no es digno de una señorita – continúa el pelinegro – Además Light no vale tanto.

- ¿C-cómo?

- Así es. Todo el mundo lo quiere, es verdad, pero el no quiere a nadie. No deberías sentirte así, al menos por un tiempo te quiso a ti.

- ¿E-en serio? – la rubia ya comenzaba a calmarse.

- Sí. Ahora mismo él debe estar hablando con su círculo social, y no se le puede culpar realmente, ¿verdad?

- S-supongo que no – Misa ya no lloraba – Pero ¿qué no eres amigo de Light? Los vi hace apenas un momento juntos.

- Bueno, Light es mi amigo, sí. Pero es amigo de todos, ¿no te parece? Además como ya dije, no esta disponible todo el tiempo.

- Supongo que es verdad.

- Amane Misa, ¿a ti te gustan las películas, no es verdad?

- S-sí – ahora la rubia estaba confundida.

- ¿No te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? – invita entonces el inglés.

- ¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que quería estar sola.

- Pero el ser humano es incapaz de estar solo – comienza el futuro detective apoyando el pulgar en su labio inferior – En todas las sociedades el ser humano nunca ha estado solo, necesita de compañía para poder existir. Es una necesidad psicológica incluso, nadie está siempre solo. Hasta la religión nos manda a convivir con el pró buscan estar siempre con alguien. La soledad hace daño a la persona. Hay mucha gente que se ha suicidado por considerarse solos, aunque no es del todo cierto. ¿Por qué entonces querrías estar sola, Amane Misa? ¿No me dirás que buscas suicidarte un día de éstos?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Así es, Amane Misa. La compañía es necesaria, y todavía más para jovencitas así de indefensas como tú, Light no tuvo consideración alguna en alejarse, pero igual eso no justifica que te mantengas sola por tu cuenta. Podría afectarte hasta intelectualmente.

- ¿Eh? ¡Estás diciendo demasiadas cosas! ¡No te entiendo!

- Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo al cine?

- … - la pobre rubia todavía se hallaba procesando la explicación del pelinegro, pero de pronto se le ocurrió que tenía sentido salir con él por todo lo que sea que hubiera dicho. Parecía saber de lo que hablaba, además, el cine era un lugar público, ¿no? – De acuerdo, saldré contigo.

- Muy bien, nos veremos esta noche entonces.

- ¿En dónde?

- Elige tú un lugar. De todas formas yo no conozco ninguno.

- ¿Qué quieres ir a ver?

- Tampoco sé mucho sobre películas.

La joven rubia suspira cansada esbozando una sonrisa forzada enseñando todos los dientes, claramente fastidiada.

Más tarde, el pelinegro volvía a reunirse con el japonés.

- ¿Y bien?

- Saldrá conmigo esta noche al cine.

-Te dije que lo conseguirías, Ryuuzaki.

- Bueno, tu parte de la apuesta está saldada. Solo te falta pedir a ti.

- ¿Mi parte de la apuesta?

- Quieras o no, me concediste el deseo, ¿o no?

- Dijiste que no era por eso por lo que habías aceptado.

- Digamos que así mataba a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

- Entiendo. Eres un tramposo, Ryuuzaki.

- Técnicamente no lo soy, Light. Esto lo hiciste por cuenta propia.

- Como digas. Ahora tenemos otro problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- Mira para allá – el castaño señala al otro extremo del patio y ambos se encuentran con una Takada molesta que se dirigía a ellos.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías con Amane Misa? – acusa al llegar junto al inglés.

- Tranquilízate, Takada. No era nada malo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Jugar con los sentimientos de un ser humano no es malo?

- ¿Quién dice que él estaba jugando? – interviene Light de brazos cruzados.

- Pues es obvio, dado que ustedes dos…

- Me temo anunciarte que ya no estamos más juntos, Kiyomi – explica el castaño.

- Tuvimos ciertas dificultades que no pudimos superar – sigue la corriente el inglés.

- ¿Qué? - ahora la expresión de Takada se había tornado casi angustiada.

- Así es. Ahora estamos probando salir con otras personas – prosigue el japonés.

- De hecho, Takada, ¿no te gustaría salir esta noche con Light?

- ¿Qué?

- Debido a que estoy teniendo una cita con Amane Misa, ¿por qué no puede Light tener una contigo?

- ¿Una cita doble? – inquiere el castaño mirando al pelinegro.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? Podría ser de ayuda para mí.

- ¿De ayuda?

- Así no estaría tan nervioso. ¿Qué dices Takada? ¿Aceptarías salir con Light?

Luego de lanzarle una disimulada mirada al castaño, éste por fin accede, aunque algo molesto.

- Sí, Kiyomi. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? – invita formalmente.

Kiyomi Takada se sonroja levemente y lo piensa un poco.

- Bueno, yo… Me encantaría… Es sólo que…

- ¿Que qué?

- Ustedes hacían tan linda pareja...

Mientras tanto, en un oscuro hotel de la zona, Jack se encontraba llenando sus maletas.

Podía ver la ropa que antes había sacado sin permiso del cuarto del pelinegro. Las tomó casi con rabia y las olfateó.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Ryuuzaki?"_

Se contempló entonces en el espejo que tenía a un costado. Su cabello era negro natural, pero era en extremo lacio comparado con el del inglés. Su piel no era tan blanca con la del futuro L, aunque se aproximaba, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos sus ojeras tampoco igualaban a las de él.

Era inútil. Él no era Ryuuzaki.

Él no era el futuro L.

De pronto su computador emite un pitido y se acerca a ver el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado.

"_Perfecto." _Sonríe entonces, _"ya estamos cerca, mi querido Ryuuzaki." _Reenvía el correo al del pelinegro para indicarle la nueva pista de la prueba de Watari.

Ya en la tarde, el futuro L y el japonés se dirigían al extremo de la ciudad. A su lugar secreto de la colina en donde hace varios meses habían despertado luego de un viernes de locos.

Ambos ven acercarse con lentitud al muchacho conocido como Jack.

Light lo examina de inmediato recordando con disgusto la obra.

Jack era también de constitución delgada. Su cabellera negra casi le llegaba a los hombros bajo esa gorra volcada hacia atrás. Sus ropas eran simples, aunque con una larga chalina celeste contradiciendo al sol que hacía. Su pose era similar a la del pelinegro, y también tenía ojeras. Light supuso que era porque ambos trabajaban demasiado tiempo sentados y sufrían desórdenes en el sueño.

El futuro L lo observaba totalmente neutro.

- Así que tú eres Yagami Light – saluda Jack sonriente a un metro de distancia de ambos genios.

- Y tú debes ser Jack.

- Mucho gusto – el muchacho alarga una mano pero el japonés no se la estrecha. – Comprendo que estás enojado por lo de la obra, no te culpo, pero igual no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – sin dejar de sonreír, se acerca al pelinegro para pasarle el brazo por los hombros – Verás, yo no he terminado la preparatoria, y siempre he anhelado tener una experiencia así, por lo que Ryuuzaki me hizo el favor de cederme su sitio – aproxima más su rostro al del inglés ante la vista molesta del castaño – Tendrás que entender que, no fue su culpa en lo absoluto.

- Jack… - el pelinegro se aparta de él acercándose un poco más a Light.

- Como sea, ya es hora de mi partida. Lamento que no tengamos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, Yagami Light. Me temo que esta será la última vez que veas al buen Jack, aunque claro, no creo que vayas a extrañarme en lo absoluto.

- Sí – se limita a decir el japonés. Le enfermaba aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le mostraba el tal Jack.

- Ryuuzaki… Siempre es bueno verte de nuevo – se despide mirando esta vez al futuro L – Espero todo vaya de acuerdo a tu planes – Se aproxima una vez más al inglés y lo abraza.

Light permanece en silencio ante la escena, pero no la disfrutaba personalmente. Sentía ganas de apartar a Jack del detective cuanto antes, pero no lo haría.

Entretanto, Jack susurraba al oído del pelinegro que no hacía movimiento alguno.

- Contigo sí que nos volveremos a ver…

Y entonces al separarse vuelve a acercarse de improviso para nuevamente besarlo de forma similar a la noche de la obra. Casi al instante el futuro L reacciona e intenta apartarse, pero ahora Jack lo sujetaba desde la nuca casi con hostilidad. Light llega al límite y se interpone entre ambos, arrojando prácticamente a Jack al suelo en una sola movida.

- Adiós, Jack – se despide el japonés plantándose entre el inglés y el aludido. Éste sonríe y se levanta resignado.

- Que tengas buenos días, Yagami Light.

Y tras lanzar una última mirada a Ryuuzaki coge su maleta y se aleja al mismo paso despreocupado con el que había venido.

- ¿Exactamente qué relación tienen ustedes dos, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta el castaño todavía mirando de lejos al visitante.

- Ninguna de ese tipo, claro está, Light. Sólo que él parece no entenderlo.

- Ni parece intentarlo. ¿Crees que sería prudente confiar en que tome el vuelo?

- … Creo que no.

- Eso pensé. Vamos, no debemos alejarnos tanto.

- Sí.

Así ambos genios observan a Jack tomar un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto, y minutos después ellos mismos toman otro en dirección al mismo lugar para vigilarlo.

- Muy bien. Jack tiene más o menos siete minutos de ventaja – explica el futuro L una vez ambos hubieran ingresado al aeropuerto.- Si mal no recuerdo, debería estar en la puerta de pre-embarque doce.

- De acuerdo, es por allá – indica el japonés dirigiéndose a una larga fila.

- Ahí está. Cuidado – previene Ryuuzaki jalando al castaño detrás de una columna. Ambos podían ver a Jack en su fila respectiva.

Aún lucía su sonrisa, y llevaba un equipaje de mano que antes ellos no habían visto.

- Nos quedaremos hasta que despegue – ordena el pelinegro expresando su seriedad.

- Sí.

Ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos cuando por fin el vuelo de Jack llamaba para el ingreso al avión de los pasajeros. Jack había pasado todo ese tiempo en pre-embarque, fuera de la vista de sus vigilantes.

- No entiendo cómo pudiste iniciar este trabajo con alguien como él – admite Light cansado.

- Lo sé. Es alguien especial, sí. Pero no era así antes – aclara el pelinegro.

- ¿Y cuando empezó a cambiar?

- Más o menos al año de nuestra separación.

- Entiendo.

- No creí que llegaríamos a estas alturas. Hubiera tomado precauciones de saber que vendría.

- Lo sé.

Ambos permanecían sentados junto a una ventana observando el avión de Jack. Ahora podían ver a los primeros pasajeros dirigiéndose al avión guiados por los asistentes de vuelo. Todavía Jack no aparecía.

De pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el establecimiento. Las puertas se cerraron de golpe y la gente comenzó a alarmase.

"_Estimados pasajeros. Se ruega mantener la calma." _Empieza a decir una mujer por el altavoz. _"Se ha presentado una situación crítica de vital importancia en el aeropuerto. Se intercede a su paciencia para solucionar la situación. Los pasajeros que requieran salir del aeropuerto en casos de extrema urgencia deberán pasar primero por seguridad con todas sus cosas. Los demás deberán permanecer aquí hasta que todo se haya estabilizado. Todos los vuelos han sido cancelados."_

Tanto el japonés como el pelinegro se inquietan ante tal anuncio. Algo había ocurrido, y entonces ven con resignación cómo Jack, que ya había aparecido en la fila para subir al avión, volvía al aeropuerto junto con lo demás pasajeros…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hello! Bueno, listo otro capi! Muajaja! Sorprendidos? XD

Como siempre, espero sus estimados reviews. Sólo por ellos logré escribir el capi así de rápido.

En fin, sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	16. Outloud secrets on the surfaced sea

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: Tary Nagisa, saki-uzumaki,bijin-hime, Vegen Isennawa, Jedah Sparda, adrifernan19, Xoa-Kag, Kinary-chan, Betsy17, Diabolik, loli-gothic, -deathnote-kira-, skayla_rikku, Hikari_no_Tsuki, a, y Sayuki-Uchiha, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo.__"_

**Capítulo XVI: "Out-loud secrets on the surfaced sea"**

Todo dentro el aeropuerto era un desorden. La gente se arremolinaba contra las puertas para poder salir, otras corrían en busca de algún equipaje extraviado o hasta niños.

Sin embargo, en uno de los rincones menos frecuentados, se encontraban el futuro L y el japonés, apostados entre la pequeña multitud que se había creado ante la puerta de uno de los baños de servicio.

- Por favor, retírense – pedía uno de los guardias desesperados de apartar a la gente.

- No hay nada que ver aquí, se ruega mantener distancia, por favor – repetía otro haciendo el intento como el otro.

- A un lado, ¡abran paso! – un policía sale de entre la multitud hasta llegar a los guardias, quienes lo dejan pasar con respeto. El policía se da la vuelta alterado - ¡Por favor, todos a sus asuntos, señores! – luego de decir esto se vuelve para ingresar al baño. Una vez más todo el mundo comenzó a forcejear para ver un poco.

"_Pero, ¿cómo…?" _se pregunta Light siendo empujado por el resto, _"si aquí siempre hay tanta vigilancia…"_

Luego de varios minutos, el gentío comienza a retirarse resignado. Más policías habían llegado, e incluso miembros de la NPA, pero nadie había vuelto a salir desde entonces. Los guardias no cedían ante nada, y habían recibido el apoyo de algunos empleados del aeropuerto más. Ryuuzaki permaneció impasible todo el tiempo. Su expresión neutra de siempre le indicaba al castaño que se encontraba razonando profundamente, y no lo culpaba, él mismo trataba de entender cómo aquella situación había pasado realmente.

Exactamente en el momento en que los pasajeros del avión de Jack abordaban su respectivo vuelo, se hizo el hallazgo de un cuerpo humano en uno de los baños de servicio de aeropuerto. No se sabía nada del autor todavía, pero se notaba que el asesinato había sido sanguinario. El pánico se hallaba personalizado en el aeropuerto y todos se sentían inseguros con la presencia del asesino.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando ya sólo quedaban unas cinco personas clavadas en la puerta de la escena del crimen, incluyendo a los dos genios, aparece Jack.

Iba acompañado de dos guardias más, y caminaba en un paso apurado. Pasó sin mostrar señas de haber visto a los jóvenes e ingresó al baño como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad. Light se sorprendió enseguida, pero al parecer el pelinegro seguía completamente neutro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los policías empiezan a salir del baño, uno por uno, y en ocasiones hasta un miembro de la NPA.

- ¿Por qué…? – comienza Light confundido.

- Jack cuenta con un permiso especial para estas cosas. – Aclara el inglés con el pulgar en la boca.

- ¿Un permiso especial? ¿De quién?

- Del FBI, de la CIA, la NPA…

- ¿de la NPA? ¿Y cómo rayos consiguió uno? – interrumpe Light alterado.

- No lo sé. No me lo dijo. Pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que es capaz de hacer, no me extraña que lograra obtenerlos.

- ¿Y no te interesa saber cómo lo hizo?

- A veces es mejor no saber ciertas cosas, Light – recrimina ahora mirando por primera vez al castaño – Sabes que Jack es aún más excéntrico que yo. Puede que esa información ser sobrante en lo excesivo.

- Te lavas las manos.

- Me gusta juzgar la información, Light. No las fuentes.

- Entiendo.

De pronto alguien toma a Light por el hombro de improviso.

- Light, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Padre! - se sorprende el japonés al ver a Yagami Soichiro en el aeropuerto.

- No deberían estar aquí. ¿Es tu compañero? – inquiere amablemente Soichiro.

- Sí, él es…

- Ryuuga Hideki. Encantado de conocerlo – se presenta el pelinegro tendiéndole su mano al mayor.

- Igualmente. Soy Yagami Soichiro, el padre de Light.

- Señor Yagami, la razón por la que estamos aquí es muy simple – prosigue Ryuuzaki – Light y yo tenemos otro compañero que estaba viajando ahora, y vinimos a despedirle.

- Ya veo. Light, no me dijiste nada al respecto.

- … Fue de improviso, padre. Ni yo lo sabía antes – responde el castaño intercambiando una rápida mirada con el inglés.

- ¿Y dónde está su amigo? – inquiere entonces Soichiro, pero justo en ese instante se abre la puerta del baño y Jack, despreocupado con su equipaje de mano solamente, se disponía a salir cuando de pronto sus pies resbalan con la sustancia roja de la víctima y cae bruscamente de espaldas al piso.

- ¡Señor Whitney! – Llama el único agente que quedaba dentro el baño.

El jefe Yagami también se apresura a ayudar al recién caído, seguido por Light y el pelinegro.

- Ah… - comienza a gemir Jack al levantarse un poco. Nota la palma de sus manos manchadas de sangre – Ah…

- ¡Va a desmayarse! – Indica Soichiro cogiéndolo por la espalda - ¡Ayúdenme a sacarlo de aquí!

Entre todos, llevan a Jack hasta un asiento.

- Tranquilo – ordena Soichiro al observar las náuseas que sentía el muchacho.

Más tarde, Jack finalmente se había calmado.

- Lo siento, jefe Yagami. Normalmente no suelo ser melondroso - se disculpa ante el aludido.

- No hay cuidado, señor Whitney. Todos sabemos la diferencia entre contemplar la escena del crimen y el estar sumergida en ella sin equipo adecuado.

- … - Jack observa entonces a los dos genios con sorpresa – Ryuu…

- Menos mal que estás bien, Jack – interrumpe el futuro L – Aquí seguimos nosotros, Light y yo. Veo que ya conoces al padre de Light, el jefe Yagami.

- ¿Ah? – Jack se confunde por un breve momento, pero entonces reacciona – Cierto, debí notarlo por los apellidos, jeje.

- ¿Éste es su compañero? – pregunta Soichiro estupefacto.

- No es un compañero, señor Yagami. Es un amigo, no está en la preparatoria – aclara Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Y cómo lo conocieron?

- Es una larga historia.

- Sí – apoya Jack – Sólo estoy temporalmente aquí.

- Estabas – interviene Light – Ibas a irte en ese avión.

- El que cancelaron, claro – continúa Jack.

- Ya veo. Es una lástima, pues creo que era el único vuelo del fin de semana – lamenta Soichiro.

- Es verdad – se soprende Jack – Lo había olvidado.

- ¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte? – se preocupa Soichiro.

- La verdad, no lo tengo.

- ¿Dónde estabas antes instalado? – pregunta el castaño.

- En un hotel.

- ¿Y no podrías quedarte con Ryuuga?

Jack le dirige una mirada al pelinegro, y éste se la dirige al japonés. Éste frunce el ceño.

- Ryuuga no tiene suficiente campo en su casa, padre.

- Entiendo. En ese caso, podrías quedarte con nosotros, ¿no, Light?

Todos permanecen en silencio. Eso sí que no lo veían venir.

- S-supongo. – Accede inseguro el hijo.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros, señor Whitney?

- Con Jack está bien, jefe Yagami. Y sí, - sonríe Jack al japonés – me encantaría quedarme con ustedes, si no es mucha molestia, claro.

- Desde luego que no, Jack. Ahora, será mejor que estemos yendo. – Ordena una vez más Soichiro.

- Sí.

Así, incómodamente van todos a la casa Yagami, en donde Jack se quedaría por los siguientes dos días.

"_Esto no puede estarme pasando…"_

Ya en la noche, el pelinegro se disponía a regresar a su propio hogar.

- Muchas gracias, Light. – Agradece antes de salir.

- Sí, seguro. Buenas noches, Ryuuzaki.

Al subir se encuentra nuevamente con Jack, quién se mantenía en el colchón tendido en el cuarto del japonés, sonriendo.

- Hola, compañero – saluda alegremente.

- No veo por qué deberías estar tan feliz – señala Light haciendo caso omiso de él.

- ¿Ah no? Voy a permanecer más tiempo con Ryuuzaki. Eso debería alegrarme.

- Pero ahora eres un sospechoso, Jack – continúa el japonés malhumorado.

- ¿Sospechoso?

- Estuviste en pre-embarque todo el tiempo, Jack. Y justo después se encuentra el cuerpo de una víctima casualmente también en el aeropuerto.

- Escúchame bien, Yagami Light – Jack se pone se pie y se aproxima al japonés con brusquedad – De haber sabido que me seguirían habría permanecido con ustedes todo el tiempo hasta el último minuto. En segundo lugar, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho yo si justamente estaba al otro lado del aeropuerto en ese momento? Y en tercer lugar, ¿cuáles serían mis posibilidades ante la vigilancia de un aeropuerto?

- Alguien pudo evadir todo eso.

- Y desde luego no alguien que estuviera en pre-embarque.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El asesino acababa de llegar del anterior vuelo. Es lo que pienso.

- ¿Y en que te basas?

- Aún no les he mostrado la evidencia que he recolectado.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando?

- Se la entregué a Ryuuzaki, genio. No esperabas que la tuviera aquí con tu padre a lado, ¿o sí? Es nuestro caso.

- La NPA podría ser útil.

- No en este caso. Además, de seguro Ryuuzaki ya sacó varias conclusiones. Cuando chateemos con él ya veremos.

- ¿Va a conectarse?

- Sí, pero será dentro un par de horas más, por su abuelo.

- Entiendo. En todo caso, ¿qué relación llevan ustedes dos?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – El rostro de Jack estaba ahora más cerca del japonés - ¿Estás celoso?

- ¿Celoso? Por favor, Jack. Ryuuzaki es mi amigo.

- ¿Tu mejor amigo?

- … Sí. Mi mejor amigo.

Jack sonríe una vez más.

- Pues también es mi mejor amigo.

Se miran con algo de hostilidad, y entonces Jack se retira al baño con lentitud. A Light no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Ya más tarde, ambos se hallaban en el cuarto del japonés. Light no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo en su habitación. Jack se había entretenido con las cosas de su equipaje de mano. Tenía aproximadamente tres libros de teoría policíaca y de leyes, y dos novelas francesas que al parecer le agradaba leer. El japonés se había sorprendido al leer los apuntes del muchacho, tenía algunas frases muy buenas y otras totalmente sin sentido para él. Jack lo había contemplado entretenido mientras el castaño leía sus poemas. Light supuso que no tenía a nadie a quién mostrárselos, por lo que entendía su emoción al ser criticado.

"_**Buscando el secreto del saber**_

_**Sé que a nadie lograré entender**_

_**Más no quiero pensar en soledad**_

_**Porque Ben Thomas me va a escuchar.**_

_**No quiero comprender**_

_**Cuánto tendré que viajar**_

_**A cuánto tendré que renunciar**_

_**Si con Gustavo Da Silva quiero estar.**_

_**Mi vida se basa en horas, **_

_**Horas que no son mías, pero me imploran**_

_**Pasar el tiempo más lento, **_

_**Darles un respiro a los que quiero,**_

_**Alejarme de mis pasiones más marcadas**_

_**Y renunciar a la identidad que pretendo.**_

_**Dejarlo todo por una letra.**_

_**La Letra."**_

Light no sabía cómo interpretar este último poema.

- ¿Quiénes son estas personas que nombras? – pregunta como inicio.

- Son nombres que rimaban. Los uso para reemplazar a los verdaderos, para mantener mi identidad secreta y no me relacionen con nadie.

- ¿Y a quién escondes?

- El primero no te lo puedo decir, Light. Pero el segundo es desde luego Ryuuzaki.

- Ya veo. Y esto último… ¿dejarlo todo por una la letra?

- Eso tampoco te lo puedo decir, Light.

- Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que interprete esto si no sé el significado de tus palabras?

- Quería que lo hicieras tal como lo vieras, Light. Pero ya no importa, me conformo con lo que has dicho hasta ahora. – Jack le quita el cuaderno y se lo lleva al colchón para hojearlo un poco más.

- Por cierto, tienes una mente perversa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - se sorprende Jack.

- Tus historias, en la parte de atrás. Son crímenes demasiado brutales, ¿no lo crees?

- Light, la parte de atrás es mi bitácora. – Sonríe Jack – Es la descripción detallada de los crímenes más impactantes que me ha tocado investigar.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Como puedes ver, están por fechas, y los que van marcados con azul son los que resolvió Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Y los que están marcados con rojo y negro?

- Los con rojo son los que resolví yo. – Aclara pacientemente – Y los con negro… Son los que no pudimos resolver.

- ¿Los cerraron sin haberlos resuelto?

- No los cerramos nosotros, y no estaban sin resolver. Otro hombre lo hizo.

- …

- ¿No quieres saber quién es? – Jack se levanta y nuevamente se acerca a Light de forma intimidatoria. - ¿No quieres saber quién nos ganó en resolverlos?

- …

Light se apoya en su cama con alarma mientras que Jack se cernía sobre él.

- Para tu mala suerte, no puedo decírtelo, mi estimado Light.

- Apártate – advierte el castaño ya molesto.

- Como quieras – obedece Jack sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro – Deberías relajarte más, Light, o vas a morir joven.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Es un consejo, Light. Necesitas calmarte un poco.

"_A tu lado es imposible" _piensa Light aún más enfadado, _"Ryuuzaki, voy a matarte."_

Mientras tanto, el futuro L se encontraba ya en el monitor. Había deducido cinco cosas:

Una. El asesino no era en efecto asesino. Por lo menos serían dos, pues era imposible ir de un lugar a otro en tan poco tiempo.

Dos. Los autores de los diversos crímenes eran inteligentes. No dejaban ni un solo rastro suyo en las escenas o los ocultaban con las muestras de la víctima.

Tres. Tenían influencias, especialmente en los aeropuertos y centros comerciales.

Cuatro. Sus víctimas eran preferentemente mujeres de veinte a treinta años, sin familia.

Cinco. Tenían un objetivo. Sus viajes no eran al azar. Estaban retando a alguien. Tal como su carta había dicho en claro, esperaban a que los atrapasen. Lo estaban retando a él. Sólo por eso dejaban que descubrieran a sus víctimas tan pronto.

Cuando Light y Jack se conectaron desde la casa Yagami, el pelinegro les informó de todo, excepto del punto cinco, pues el japonés no sabía nada de su tratado con Watari, por tanto no habrían tenido acceso a la carta. Para Ryuuzaki era normal ocultar ese tipo de cosas, al menos ahora Light estaba ayudando de una manera indirecta a su ascenso como L, pero no le gustaba usarlo de esa forma. De no ser por todo lo que atribuía, le hubiera contado todo al castaño desde mucho antes, pero no podía. El título entero de L debía mantenerse en secreto por ahora. Sólo él y Jack sabían la verdad.

Luego de haber estado en línea por una hora y media, el abuelo de Ryuuzaki se presentó y él tuvo que desconectarse.

- Necesito hablarte de algo, Ryuuzaki.

Ambos se hallaban en la sala principal, sentado en el enorme sillón que había frente a la televisión apagada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, abuelo?

- Me temo, que ha llegado la hora de una prueba más.

- ¿Una prueba más? – El futuro L estaba confundido con aquellas palabras.

- Ryuuzaki, habrá un cambio. Un gran cambio, me temo.

- ¿A qué te refieres, abuelo?

- A eso mismo me refiero, Ryuuzaki – el rostro del mayor se hizo más sombrío, de tal modo que de alguna forma el pelinegro se sintió un niño impotente de calmarle en su dolor.

La primera punzada en el corazón del inglés vino al ver a su abuelo en ese repentino estado.

- No… - continuó el mayor a duras penas – No quiero que me llames más abuelo.

Y entonces vino la segunda punzada.

Al día siguiente, los tres quedaron en verse en la colina ahora tan concurrida por los mismos.

- Se está tardando mucho - indica Light mirando su fino reloj con impaciencia.

- Ya vendré, Light. Ven a sentarte conmigo. – Invita el otro apoyado a un árbol.

- ¿No te hace calor?

- ¿Calor?

- No entiendo por qué traes esa chalina cuando está haciendo tanto sol.

- Es mi chalina favorita, el celeste me gusta, y no me la voy a quitar nunca.

- Como quieras.

Permanecen un rato más en incómodo silencio.

- Y por cierto… - comienza entonces Jack - ¿Tú no recuerdas nada de esa noche, verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se extraña el castaño.

- Ryuuzaki me contó que una vez ustedes dos se embriagaron.

- …

- Él no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, y dijo que tú tampoco. Pero bueno, aprovechando que él no está, ¿podrías decirme la verdad?

- ¿La verdad? ¿Por qué habría de contártelo a ti en primer lugar?

- Ay, en verdad que eres orgulloso.

- …

- Creo que dormiré un poco hasta que aparezca.

Otro rato más de silencio.

- No – dice finalmente el japonés - No recuerdo nada tampoco.

Jack sonríe pero permanece callado. De pronto, Light siente una brisa atrás del árbol.

- ¿Sentiste eso? – pregunta alarmado.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso… creo que había algo atrás del árbol.

- Light, no hay nada atrás del árbol. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

- … Olvídalo.

- Cielos, creo que debí dejarte dormir. Estás así desde anoche.

- ¿Así cómo?

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? – Jack se sienta más recto para observarlo – Vamos, Light. Anoche estabas como que histérico, te volteabas en tu cama como si algo te estuviera viendo.

- Tú me estabas viendo.

- Pero tú no a mí.

En ese instante, ambos divisan al pelinegro caminar a paso moderado hasta ellos.

- Lamento mi demora - se excusa sin mirarlos directamente.

- Ryuuzaki… - sueltan el japonés y Jack simultáneamente al ver de cerca al inglés.

Tenía las ojeras todavía más marcadas, el cabello completamente revuelto y las ropas arrugadas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Light al aproximarse.

- Quillish… - susurra el futuro L con la voz más apagada que le podía salir.

- ¿Qué tiene tu abuelo? – se acerca también Jack preocupado.

- Él no es mi abuelo – rebela el pelinegro mirándolos por primera vez. – Ni siquiera es pariente mío.

-… - ambos se quedan en silencio. Ahora comprendían la ausencia del brillo en los ojos de su compañero.

- Me lo dijo anoche él mismo. No soy su verdadero nieto. – Ryuuzaki se voltea encorvado. – No tengo muchas ganas de trabajar hoy. Preferiría retirarme.

- Sí – accede Light preocupado.

- Gracias, y lamento el tiempo perdido.

- Sabes que no es ningún tiempo perdido, Ryuuzaki. – interviene Jack.

- Que tengan un buen día. – El futuro L comienza a descender por la colina, pero entonces se detiene casi en seco. Los otros dos permanecen a la espera de sus palabras. – Hay una cosa más, que Quillish me dijo anoche.

La pronunciación del nombre de pila del mayor les dolió hasta a ellos. Ryuuzaki continuó con su voz neutra y sin atreverse a girar.

- Voy a mudarme en una semana.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Lamento la espera n_n Y bueno, sorprendidos? Les recomiendo volver a chequear un poco el capi para acordarse de todo lo tratado y preguntarme sus dudas. He revelado mucho en este capi, y hay cosas verdaderamente cruciales aunque no lo parezcan.

Al parecer el final va atardar un poco más, así que tienen tiempo para formular sus teorías, para los que tienen una. Ya saben, de los posibles finales, envíenmelo en privado, por mi profile. Pero eso sip, no se olviden de dejar **review! **Click a la barrita de abajo!

Y aclaro de paso que como estoy corta de tiempo, sobre todo esta semana y la que viene, me temo no voy a entrar al inter muy seguido, por lo que sus replys tanto a registrados como a no registrados van a demorarse un poco. Mis disculpas, pero de llegar les llegarán algún rato.

Gracias por leer! Comenten!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	17. Dark Memories from a Darkhaired boy

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: chica infernal, Betsy 17, Diabolik, Ginebra, Cryztal McCarty Black, Tary Nagisa, bijin-hime, saki-uzumaki, Kinary-chan, Hikari-no-Light, YASNyoko1, adrifernan19, Vegen Isennawa, Seihi, loli-ghotic, oOoKiraoOo (-deathnote-kira-), Yoana-Capricornio, mandarina-chan, y Saori, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo.__"_

**Capítulo XVII: "Dark Memories from a Dark-haired boy in the begining"**

Jack se hallaba instalado frente al monitor del castaño, revisando noticias de algún otro caso o asesinato. Mientras tanto, el japonés se hallaba sentado en su cama observándolo. Era increíble el parecido que guardaba con el detective. Su forma de sentarse, el ocasional pulgar en los labios, la cantidad de dulces que se había acomodado a su lado. Era demasiado extraño de ver. Light se dirige entonces en silencio a ver cómo estaba el futuro L. Jack tan sólo lo ve salir de reojo, limitándose a no preguntar nada y seguir trabajando.

Light estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo. El pelinegro se había ido nada más decir su último gran anuncio. Esperaba encontrarlo en su casa, pero no. Al parecer no había nadie allí. Finalmente, se decidió por ir por si acaso a la colina de siempre.

De alguna forma, el futuro universitario no se sorprendió al comprobar que el inglés sí había regresado allí. Se encontraba sentado en el pasto, de vista a la ciudad, con media cabeza escondida entre los brazos que apoyaba en sus rodillas. Lucía molesto.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – llamó Light procurando acercarse con calma.

- No creí que alguien vendría pronto. – Admitió el pelinegro sin mirarlo.

- Te estaba buscando. Como no estabas en tu casa, pensé que…

- ¿En mi casa? No, Light. Te equivocas. Esa no es mi casa.

- Ryuuzaki.

- En todo caso sería la casa de mi… la casa de Quillish.

- No puedes ponerte ahora así nada más por…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por saber que en realidad nada es mío? ¿Qué ni siquiera un cinco por ciento de mis antes cosas me pertenecen?

El japonés suspira pesadamente y se sienta junto al pelinegro.

- Comprendo que estés dolido, Ryuuzaki. Pero tendrás que dejarlo pasar algún rato.

- Algún rato no necesariamente inmediato, Light.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ahora el pelinegro suspira cansadamente.

- No me gusta estar aquí, Light. Ya no. Sé que voy a mudarme en todo caso, pero siento que esa no es la solución.

- Desde luego que no la es, Ryuuzaki. Dime, ¿por qué motivo te estás mudando?

- Mi abue… digo, Quillish, dijo que en realidad me estaba haciendo un favor, y que no debía cuestionar sus decisiones.

- Todavía puedes decirle abuelo, Ryuuzaki.

- Él me dijo que no quería que lo hiciera.

- Estoy seguro que se refería a otra cosa.

- Es posible. Estaba muy nervioso.

- ¿Lo ves? Y ahora. ¿Alguna vez ha hecho algo que te afectase, Ryuuzaki? ¿Algo aparte de esto?

- ¿Algo que me afectase?

- Un motivo para dudar de sus decisiones. Después de todo, el te quiere, Ryuuzaki, y quiere lo mejor para ti, aunque lo hayas olvidado.

- A decir verdad… Sí. Sí hubo una vez en la que hizo algo que me costó perdonar.

- … - Light estaba sorprendido. No esperaba esa respuesta.

El pelinegro al contemplar su reacción, suspiró una vez y procedió a hablar mientras le miraba de rato en rato.

- Creo que es un buen momento para contarte cómo exactamente me inicié en esto, Light. Cómo conocí a Jack, y cómo llegué hasta aquí. Verás, yo he vivido con Quillish desde que tengo memoria. En ese entonces, vivía en Inglaterra – comenzó a contar el inglés – A Quillish siempre le ha gustado la privacidad. Por eso nunca entraba a su dormitorio, era como territorio prohibido para mí, y jamás me atrevía a cuestionarlo. Sin embargo, como siempre suele pasar, llegué a una edad en la que la curiosidad lo es todo, y una ocasión en la que Quillish no estaba, aproveché para husmear un poco en el misterioso cuarto.

- Quieres decir, ¿qué lo hiciste por simple curiosidad? – pregunta Light.

- Bueno, no sólo por eso. Mi motivo principal era averiguar algo sobre mis padres.

- ¿Tus padres?

- Así es, mis padres. La verdad es, que yo nunca he sabido nada de ellos. He estado con Quillish desde que tengo memoria. Y cada vez que se me ocurría preguntarle por ellos, él siempre respondía que me diría todo cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. Al parecer todavía no la tengo, puesto que aún no me ha dicho nada.

- Entiendo. Continúa, pro favor.

- El caso es, que entraba a su cuarto cada vez que podía, cada vez que él no estaba. La verdad no sabía lo que buscaba en verdad, o siquiera para qué entraba, pero de todas formas lo hacía. No tocaba nada, tan sólo, observaba.

- De esa forma él no se daría cuenta.

- Sí. Aunque creo que no tocaba nada en realidad, porque a esas alturas ya guardaba cierto respeto a sus cosas.

- Ya veo.

- Sí. Entonces, un día, Quillish salió tan de prisa que no alcanzó a decirme nada de a dónde iba, por lo que naturalmente me adentré una vez en su habitación para echar un vistazo casi habitual. Ese día tenía unos nueve años. Recién ahí, mi búsqueda dio resultados. En su escritorio, mi abue… quiero decir, Quillish, había dejado una carta abierta sobre su cama, lista a ser leída incluso sin tocarla. Y eso hice justamente.

- ¿La carta iba para él?

- Supongo que sí. La dirección era la nuestra, y tenía una W de remitente. Quillish Wammy.

- O Ryuuzaki Wammy.

- No. De ninguna forma estaba dirigida a mí. Claramente la persona que la escribió se comunicaba con Quillish, no conmigo.

- ¿Quién era?

- No lo sé. No lo firmaba un nombre, solo una letra.

- ¿Una letra?

- E.

- Vaya…

- Lo sé. Pero bueno, en la carta se informaba de un arresto, 'hemos capturado al traidor' decía con exactitud. Que al menos ya podía decirle al pequeño quién había matado a sus padres.

- El pequeño eras tú.

- Y habían capturado al asesino de mis padres.

- …

- La carta indicaba que había sido Lance Lawliet quién lo había conseguido.

- ¿Lance Lawliet?

- Así es. 'Gracias a Lance Lawliet lo tenemos ahora'.

- Entonces ellos habían contratado a Lawliet para resolver el caso.

- Así es. Si no me equivoco, tardaron nueve años en hacerlo, suponiendo que el crimen se efectuara por mi primer año.

- Cierto.

- Pero la carta decía algo más. Le pedía a Quillish que fuera a identificar al delincuente, en nombre de Lance Lawliet le pedía que acudiera ese mismo instante.

- Y a eso fue entonces con tanta prisa.

- Y ni siquiera se molestó en llevarme para conocerlo.

- Oh.

- Sí. Es por eso que me molesté con él. Y dado que no podía decirle que había visto la carta, permanecí callado hasta el día de hoy.

- ¿No te lo dijo ni a su vuelta?

- No, no lo hizo. Siempre fue hasta que llegara a la edad suficiente.

- …

- En fin, me quedé intrigado con ese detective, y comencé a investigarlo por cuenta propia.

- pero en ese entonces, ¿había información de él en la red?

- No, claro que no. Mis únicos hallazgos se dieron en algunos libros de la biblioteca de mi abuelo. Al parecer él lo había investigado antes para contratarlo, supongo yo, pues tenía un seguimiento pleno de sus logros.

- Desde ahí empezó tu admiración.

- Sí. Desde ahí empezó mi interés por la carrera de detective. Me propuse llegar a ser como él, para evitar que lo mío le pasara a alguien más, para que la justicia se hiciera realidad, y también, para llegar a conocer a Lance Lawliet en persona, y agradecerle por su logro con mi caso. De esa forma, me entrené de todas las formas posibles para conseguirlo por mi propia cuenta. Y a los once años, me animé por primera vez a resolver un caso que nadie podía.

- ¿Cómo?

- Escribí todo lo correspondiente en una carta a máquina de escribir, y lo envié a la policía de forma anónima por un buzón. No obtuve respuesta alguna en medios de comunicación ni nada por el estilo. El caso se resolvió tal cómo lo indicaba mi carta, pero jamás dijeron nada de su existencia. Y no me importó, sabía que tenía razón, y decidí considerarlo otro entrenamiento más. Así que continué así por tres años.

- ¿Y nunca trataron de averiguar quién eras?

- Empezaron a poner a sus hombres en los buzones, pero siempre había formas de evitarlos. Ya sea poniendo otras cartas junto con esa, o pagándole a alguien para que lo hiciera. Nunca me descubrieron.

- ¿Y jamás usaron otra técnica?

- No les di suficiente tiempo para tratar. Al cabo de esos tres años, tuve que mudarme.

- ¿Y a dónde te mudaste?

- A Los Ángeles. Fue allí, donde conocí a Jack.

- …

- Eso está bien por ahora, ¿o quieres que te siga contando?

- Continúa, por favor, Ryuuzaki.

- De acuerdo. Jack era… era uno de esos típicos antisociales de las preparatorias. Todo el tiempo vestía de negro, a excepción de la chalina celeste.

- Así que ya la llevaba por entonces.

- Sí. También tenía el cabello muy corto.

- Ah.

- Nunca hablaba con nadie. Era raleado por todos. Y cuando llegué yo, también fui rechazado, naturalmente. Así que poco a poco, sin pretenderlo, nos juntaron a los dos, al desplazarnos.

- Y se hicieron amigos.

- No fue así de simple, Light. Al principio ninguno de los dos quería saber del otro, pero luego de ponerle algunas pruebas, comprendí que era en realidad casi tan listo como yo. De esa manera, le fui poniendo pruebas cada vez más difíciles, y en cierta ocasión, incluso le hice resolver un caso.

- ¿Y él no sospechaba nada?

- Él creía que era un de mis extraños pasatiempos.

- Comprendo.

- Poco a poco, Jack comenzó a buscarme. Ya no nos evitábamos más, y hasta pasábamos los descansos juntos. Empezamos a entendernos sin darnos cuenta. Y un día, él me siguió justo cuando me disponía a enviar un sobre anónimo la policía.

- Y así se enteró de lo que hacías.

- Sí. Me ofreció sus servicios para cumplir mi objetivo, y aunque al principio no lo acepté, terminé por hacerlo debido a su situación.

- ¿Situación?

- Así es. Jack vivía solo con un tío. Y debo decir, que tenía una mala vida. Ese hombre lo explotaba de todas las formas en las que un niño puede ser explotado.

- Cielos…

- Él vivía una pesadilla hasta que llegué yo, ¿comprendes? Me convertí en su esperanza. Mi objetivo se convirtió en su esperanza. Y desde entonces trabajamos juntos.

- ¿Y todo eso de que él viaje a donde le dé la gana?

- Eso vino después, luego de dos años de trabajar juntos. Una vez más, tuve que mudarme.

- ¿Te mudaste aquí?

- No, aún no. Debí tener cerca de 16 años cuando lo hice. Me mudé a Paris.

- ¡¿Viviste en Paris?! - se sorprende el japonés.

- Sí, lo hice, Light. Por dos años estuve en Paris, justo antes de venir aquí.

- Entonces, ¿sabes francés?

- Sé más idiomas de los que crees, Light. El japonés y el inglés no son mis únicas lenguas. Recuerda que soy el potencial dueño de las industrias Wammy, o al menos solía serlo.

- Cierto. Perdón, continúa.

- Bueno, el primer año de nuestra separación fue normal. Nos mantuvimos en contacto por el internet, y ambos buscábamos información de casos tanto de allá como de aquí. Nos volvimos más fuertes como equipo. Pero el segundo año…

- ¿Qué pasó el segundo año?

- Jack cambió. Creo que ya te lo había dicho.

- Sí, pero no dijiste cómo.

- Jack comenzó a mostrar… ciertas señales que me indicaban que se estaba apoyando en mí todo el tiempo, que incluso se estaba…

- ¿Obsesionando?

- Por así decirlo, sí. Su tío había muerto y él había sido expulsado de su preparatoria. No sé los motivos hasta ahora, no me los ha querido decir, pero bueno. Desde entonces, se mostró decido a viajar a donde yo lo necesitase.

- ¿Así nada más?

- Ahí me reveló recién que tenía una identidad falsa como mayor de edad, por lo que el viajar solo no le fue un problema.

- No mientras tú le dieras dinero.

- No podía dejarlo en la calle, ¿verdad? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú, Light? En todo caso, comenzamos a abarcar más territorio, y los casos que atendíamos eran cada vez más importantes.

- Y luego te mudaste a Japón.

- Precisamente.

- De acuerdo. Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo es que empezaron a llamarte L cuando lo hacías todo anónimamente?

- Ah. Eso. Bueno, cuando Jack comenzó a ayudarme, quiso ponernos un nombre, dijo que el anonimato era injusto, que debía tomar el crédito que en realidad merecía.

- Opino lo mismo.

- Por lo que, pensé en ponernos a nosotros mismos la sigla de L, primero para preservar la reputación de Lance Lawliet, y segundo, para representar a mis padres.

- ¿Tus padres?

- Dado que no sé ninguno de sus nombres, y Quillish no me los va a decir, he decido representarlos por L.

- La sigla de tu padre, y de tu madre.

- Sí.

- Vaya, ahora sé toda tu historia, Ryuuzaki.

- Bueno, sabes la mayoría.

- Supongo que sí.

- Hay algo más que me gustaría agregar, pero lo haré después. Creo que ya es tiempo de que regreses a tu casa, Light.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Pues, yo voy a acompañarte a tu casa, y luego me iré a la mía.

- ¿No crees que Quillish comenzará a preocuparse?

- No. Él no está en casa ahora. Desde esta mañana que no vuelve.

- Ah.

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí.

Así ambos genios se levantan y comienzan a descender la colina para ir a tomar el autobús.

- Gracias – suelta finalmente el futuro L.

- Gracias a ti, Ryuuzaki – sonríe Light sin mirarse directamente a los ojos.

Una vez llegaron al vecindario, ambos divisan la casa Yagami.

- Creo que tenemos otro problema – indica el pelinegro con las manos al bolsillo.

- ¿Qué está haciendo Takada aquí? – pregunta el castaño extrañado.

- ¿No recuerdas? Teníamos una cita con ella y Misa ayer por la noche.  
- ¡…! – Light se sorprende, pero el futuro L tenía razón.

- Y al parecer me ha visto.

Ambos observan cómo ella tocaba el timbre y se alejaba unos pasos para ver la ventana del castaño. Increíblemente también observan cómo Jack se asomaba para ver quién era y era confundido por el pelinegro.

- Creo que deberías ir, Light.

- ¿No vendrás?

- Yo ya estoy allí para ella.

- Rayos. De acuerdo, veré que hago.

Así Light se acerca a Takada que permanecía a la espera enojada.

- ¡Light! - reprende ella al ver al japonés.

- Antes que digas algo, pasa, por favor, Kiyomi – invita él mientras habría la puerta.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – reprende también al ver que Jack bajaba las escaleras.

- …

- Espera un momento, Kiyomi. Podemos explicarte todo – tranquiliza Light haciéndola pasar hasta la sala.

- No. No hay excusa para dejarnos así plantadas. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a…?!

- Tranquilízate, Takada. Lo que pasó anoche es algo… complicado.

- ¿complicado?

- Así es, verás, nosotros estábamos… - Light no sabía si decir la verdad o no.

- No me dirán que… - Takada supone con algo de confusión – No me dirán que ustedes…

- ¿Eh?

- Precisamente, estimada Takada – interviene Jack actuando plenamente como el pelinegro – Nosotros hemos vuelto a ser una pareja…

Mientras tanto, el verdadero Ryuuzaki aguardaba en la esquina del frente, por si lo necesitaban, cuando…

- ¿Ryuuga? ¿Eres tú Ryuuga Hideki?

El pelinegro se voltea sorprendido y observa a una mujer adulta regresando al parecer de un supermercado.

- Sí. Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? – pregunta el pelinegro ignorando las identidades de las mujeres.

- Mi nombre es Yagami Sachiko,soy la esposa de Yagami Soichiro, ¿el padre de Light?

- Sí. Mucho gusto – el inglés hace una reverencia ante las dos.

- Eres tal como mi esposo te ha descrito. Dime, ¿estás buscando a Light?

- Yo…

- Ven, vamos. De seguro que está en casa.

Así ella se dirige hacia la casa Yagami sin imaginar siquiera lo que estaba pasando allí dentro.

**Notas de Sume-chan:** Hi! Bueno, aquí otro capi más! Muajaja! No creí que la historia de L me abarcara todo el capi, pero bueno, termina igual en suspenso, nee? Muajaja!

En fin, espero les haya gustado, los reviews previos ya estan respondidos, pero llevo atraso en los que no estan registrados. Registrensé!

De ahí, como siempre, espero sus muy anhelados reviews! No sean tacaños y déjenme al menos uno esta vez! Y pues, a los que tienen teorías, díganmelas en privado, pero también dejen un review sobre el capi! Las teorías van aparte n-n

Y cierto! Un anuncio que quería hacer, es probable que el fic termine más o menos en el momento de la mudanza de L. Por lo que nos quedan como siete capis más si es que hago uno de cada día XD a preparase se ha dicho!

Muchísimas gracias de antemano por todo! Se me cuidan!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	18. Time's Up!

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: Ginebra, adrifernan19, Xoa-Kag, Tary Nagisa, Hikari-no-Light, marys, Kinary-chan, saki-uzumaki, Betsy17, Vegen Isennawa, Yoana-Capricornio, YASNyoko1, oOokiraoOo, y Mandarina-chan, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo.__"_

**Capítulo XVIII: "Time's Up!"**

- ¡Esto no puede ser posible! – Exclamó Takada molesta - ¡Lo estás diciendo solo por decirlo! ¡Para zafarse de nosotras!

- No, es verdad, señorita Takada.

- ¡Deja de ser tan formal, Ryuuzaki!

- Y tú deja de gritar ya, Kiyomi – ordena el japonés seriamente.

- …

- Lo que te decimos es en serio. Ocurrió sin previo aviso – explica el pelinegro con el pulgar en los labios.

- … Sí. Él tiene razón – sigue Light malhumorado.

- Verás que no mentimos…

Entonces de improviso, el pelinegro se voltea hacia el castaño y se acerca sospechosamente.

- Oye, no… - comienza el japonés, pero fue tarde. El otro ya lo estaba besando una vez más. Light retrocede como puede para soltarse, pero sólo logra terminar en sentado en el sillón, al menos ya separado del doble de su compañero.

- ¿Ves? – indica él como si nada hubiera pasado a Takada, quién se había sonrojado de sobremanera.

- … - Light procura contenerse. Iba a matar al individuo en cuestión.

Justo entonces, el celular de Jack suena, y él lo contesta de la misma forma que el detective solía hacerlo. Comenzaba a espantar al japonés.

- ¿Diga? … ¿Ah sí? … Bien…. De acuerdo. Adiós.

Y así el pelinegro finaliza la llamada sin decir más.

- Y bueno, Takada. ¿No crees que sería bueno que fuésemos a la casa de Misa para disculparnos? – le dice a la muchacha aturdida.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

- Sí, ¿Por qué no? Light debe realizar los deberes de la casa. No queremos ayudarle, ¿cierto?

- Pero…

- Vamos, por este lado será mejor. – El pelinegro la coge del brazo y la conduca hasata la puerta trasera, la de la cocina. - ¡Nos veremos luego, Light! – se despide dejando al japonés solo.

"_Pero qué demo…"_

Mientras tanto, Sachiko se hallaba junto con el inglés en las afueras de la casa.

- ¿Te ha contestado Light? – pregunta ella al pelinegro que colgaba su celular.

- Sí. En efecto a sus palabras, señora Yagami, se encuentra en el interior de su casa – responde con la voz de siempre el futuro detective.

- ¿Viste? No tenías por qué llamarlo en realidad.

Sachiko se acerca a la puerta y la abre con la calidez de siempre.

- Madre, Ryuuga. Bienvenidos a casa – saluda Light parándose cerca las gradas.

- Ah, Light. Ryuuga ha venido a verte – indica Sachiko sonriente. - ¿Por qué no le invitas a cenar?

- Está bien, señora Yagami. Sólo quería mi cuaderno de vuelta, es todo – aclara el inglés lanzándole una mirada a Light.

- Cierto – concuerda el castaño, quién coge uno de los libros que estaba sobre el borde de la grada y se lo alcanza. – Ten. Muchas gracias, Ryuuga.

- En todo caso, tal vez tu otro amigo quiera comer algo, ¿podrías llamarle por favor, Light? – pide Sachiko aún sonriendo.

- Seguro. No hay problema, madre.

- ¿Estás seguro de no poder querdarte, Ryuuga?

- Sí, señora Yagami. Estaré bien, muchas gracias.

- Bueno. Ve a llamarle entonces, Light.

- Sí.

Sachiko se retira a acomodar las compras en la cocina.

- ¿Y Jack? – pregunta el pelinegro en voz baja.

- Se llevó a Takada a otra parte. ¿Qué le diremos a mi madre?

- … Tal vez…

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Yo creo que sí. De prisa.

Ambos abren la puerta principal:

- ¡Hasta luego, señora Yagami! ¡Muchísimas gracias! – se despide Ryuuzaki en voz alta.

- ¡Duerme bien, Ryuuga! – corresponde ella sin poder soltar las bolsas que aún llevaba.

La puerta se cierra, y ambos suben las gradas en silencio. Al llegar a la habitación del japonés, el pelinegro abre el maletín de Jack y se saca la camisa que llevaba.

- ¿Qué color traía puesto Jack en la mañana? - pregunta al japonés.

- Azul – responde él de inmediato.

- Bien – el inglés saca un abrigo azul y se lo pone. Entonces e gira hacia un espejo que había en la pared e intenta alisar su cabello en intentos vanos. – Light… - llama al desesperarse ante los resultados.

- Tranquilo – calma él mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo. Entre ambos tratan de alisar un poco el negro cabello del inglés, pero era inútil. - ¿Estarías dispuesto a usar algo de gel?

La mirada hostil que le dirigió el futuro detective sirvió de respuesta.

- Ya sé – el castaño se pone a buscar entre sus cosas.

- ¿Light? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – se preocupa Ryuuzaki al observar que su compañero sonreía ante su evidente hallazgo.

-Vaya, ¿y qué te pasó, Jack? – pregunta Sachiko al ver al hombre que bajaba las gradas para cenar.

- Estaba por atrapar un resfriado, señora Yagami. No quiero ni pensar en sufrir uno. – responde el supuesto Jack.

Light desciende tras él, disimulando con dificultad su diversión.

Al final, había vestido al pelinegro con el abrigo azul, una chalina roja del japonés, y un chulo también rojo del japonés en donde habían logrado meter la mayor parte del cabello de Ryuuzaki. Éste estaba visiblemente molesto. Era un auténtico panda.

Más tarde, cuando se hubo terminado la cena, 'Jack', incómodo, se había marchado a dormir, y mientras los Yagami lavaban los platos él y Light salieron a escondidas por la puerta frontal.

El inglés volvía a lucir su ropa normal.

- Te veré entonces mañana, Ryuuzaki.

- Sí. Trataré de ubicar a Jack.

- Bien.

Así, minutos después, el pelinegro se hallaba ingresando a su propia habitación en la casa Wammy.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – llama entonces alguien desde el interior.

- ¿Uh? - el inglés ingresa completamente y se sorprende al comprobar que su abuelo se encontraba allí, y no estaba solo.

- Ryuuzaki, quiero presentarte al hombre que me ayudó con el caso de tus padres.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, se hallaba el asesino.

Comenzó a reír en carcajadas poco pausadas, y comenzó a golpear las diversas estatuillas que encontraba en los estantes frente a él.

Tener un bate era muy divertido.

- Dime, ¿qué harás? ¡_Gran detective_! – exclama con júbilo al instante de golpear más cosas. - ¿Ya estás tras de mí? ¿Ya vas a atraparme? ¡¿Tú y tu maldito ayudante?! ¡Ja! ¡Tener a alguien exactamente como tú a tu servicio no hace la más mínima diferencia! – va rompiéndolo todo conforme se acercaba a su nueva víctima, todavía con vida - ¡Y ahora ese hombre! ¿Crees que bastará eso para detenerme? No… ustedes no pueden vencerme así de simple. ¡No pueden!

La joven deja escapar unos alaridos apenas audibles al estar amordazada.

- No, ¡no me temas, mujer! Tú quisiste venir conmigo, ¡asume las consecuencias!

La joven solloza más.

- Shh… Shh… Mi amor. Esto terminará pronto, hazme caso. No tengas miedo.

La joven solloza aún más.

- Pronto lo tendremos, mujer. ¡Pronto tendremos a ese _gran detective_! – eleva los brazos con vista al cielo en signo de gloria - ¿Y sabes por qué? – Regresa con la joven inmovilizada - ¡Por qué él ni siquiera sabe que sabemos quién es! ¡Oh, _gran Ryuuzaki_!

**Notas de Sume-chan:**

En primer lugar, sí. Es un capítulo corto. Y lamento el retraso, estoy enferma u-uU

En segundo lugar:

**Se cierran las teorías oficialmente.**

Así es. El final está más cerca de lo que creí. ¡Ni yo lo vi venir! Pero bueno, en este capi pueden dejar sus teorías oficiales. Les he dejado divagar durante varios capis, es tiempo de tomar una decisión. Así, piensen, y formulen una teoría maestra. Últimas aclaraciones en los reviews de este capi. Así pues, una vez hecha su teoría oficial, y ojo, oficial, envíenmela en mensaje privado, a través de mi profile. De otra forma, no será tomada en cuenta. Por lo que los requisitos son:

**- Estar registrado en fanfiction.**

**- Dejar review en este capi.**

**- Agregar este fic a sus story alerts y favoritos.**

**- Enviar la teoría clara por mensaje privado antes de la siguiente actualización aproximadamente en una semana. **

Así que ya saben, es una teoría por persona. Piénsenla bien. Ganador obtiene un minific de lo que quiera escrito por mí, dentro death note, claro.

Recuerdo que la participación es libre, y que al final no pierde nada intentando, nee?

Y ah sí! No he podido responder a los anónimos todavía. Mis sinceras disculpas.

Les deseo suerte! Y recuerden, nada es lo que parece! Oh sí?

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	19. Mysterious situation of kidnapping

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: Edainwen, Betsy17, -Death Note-Kira-, Kinary-chan, Yoana-Lawliet, saki-uzumaki y Tary Nagisa, quienes participaron sinceramente en las teorías sobre el final del fic cumpliendo todos los requisitos requeridos. Muchísimas gracias por participar.__"_

**Capítulo XIX: "****Mysterious****situation of kidnapping****"**

Light se hallaba terminando un trabajo para el lunes que venía. Ya era algo tarde y Jack todavía no aparecía.

"_¿Debería preocuparme?"_ se preguntó el japonés frotándose en medio de los ojos. Se levanta y se dirige a la ventana. _"Ryuuzaki tampoco ha vuelto a llamarme para decirme que está con él." _De pronto se da la vuelta de golpe, algo le decía que estaba siendo observado. Regresa su vista a la oscuridad de la calle una vez, y vuelve entonces a sentarse pensando que debería dormir de una vez.

Se deja caer en su silla y apaga su lámpara, la televisión que tenía allí y que mostraba las noticias, y acomoda sus lapiceros a un solo lado del escritorio. Levanta sus hojas para echar un último vistazo a su trabajo mientras acaba su taza de café que reposaba a su lado. Luego se dirige al baño a la vez que se desvestía, pero antes de entrar siente una vez más la sensación de ser observado. Piensa en acercarse a la ventana una vez, pero a medio camino su vista comienza a volverse borrosa.

Sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué, se arroja con delicadeza a su cama y queda inconsciente hasta la mañana siguiente sin poder remediarlo.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro se hallaba en su habitación, pensando.

Momentos antes, Quillish le había presentado al hombre que le había ayudado con el caso de sus padres, un hombre llamado Eraldo Coil.

E.

Él había sido quién le había escrito a Quillish sobre el arresto del asesino de sus padres. Claro, no podía haber sido Lance Lawliet, él había muerto hace mucho, Light mismo se lo había mencionado hace algunos meses, antes de unirse al inglés y a Jack.

- El señor Coil va a quedarse unos cuantos días hasta que nos mudemos – había explicado Quillish.

- Un placer conocerlo, jovencito – le había saludado este estrechándole la mano.

El futuro L había estado algo confundido, pero lo aceptó sin decir nada. Todavía estaba molesto con su abuelo.

- Ryuuzaki, el señor Coil ha traído a su hijo para que te haga algo de compañía en la casa. Él y yo debemos trabajar en algo más antes de irnos – continuó Quillish.

- Es un poco travieso, peor bastante comprensivo. Se llevarán bien. Tiene ocho años – indicó Coil sonriendo.

En ese momento, el pequeño en cuestión había ingresado al cuarto anticipando cualquier llamada que podría dársele. Él y el pelinegro intercambiaron una fría mirada de reconocimiento general.

De esa forma, ya a muy altas horas de la noche, los mayores se habían marchado y el pequeño estaba recostado en la cama del inglés contemplando cómo éste trabajaba en su computadora. Ryuuzaki sabía que no iba a dejarlo en paz, por lo que tendría que dejar la investigación para otro rato que no estuviera él.

- El no es mi padre, por si lo crees así – comentó en cierta ocasión mientras el pelinegro terminaba el mismo trabajo que había terminado el japonés poco antes.

- ¿Ah no? – se extrañó el inglés apagando el monitor.

- No, pero ellos no saben que yo lo sé. – El niño se sentó en la cama para mirarlo mejor –Apuesto a que ese hombre tampoco es tu abuelo.

- … No, no lo es.

- Lo sabía – sonrió el niño, al parecer satisfecho con su deducción.

- ¿Y a ti no te molesta? – el pelinegro gira en su silla para mirarlo también.

- No. De todas formas no tengo un padre. Se podría decir que tengo suerte, ¿verdad?

- …

- ¿Y no piensas dormir nunca?

- Si quieres puedes dormirte de una vez.

- No. Sospecho que me enviaron aquí para vigilarte.

- ¿Vigilarte?

- Así es. ¿Por qué crees que insistieron en que durmiera en tu misma habitación? Después de todo este lugar no es tan pequeño.

- Para vigilarme…- _"Quillish quiere vigilarme"._

- Pero no te preocupes, no he notado nada sospechoso en ti. No me malinterpretes, eres raro, digo, pero no pareces peligroso.

- Ya, bueno. Es hora de dormir.

- Pero tú no tienes sueño.

- Pero entiendo que tú sí, por lo que me sacrificaré esta noche por tu bienestar.

- Por cierto, ¿en verdad te llamas Ryuuzaki?

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- Pues, Eraldo me puso un nombre falso aparte del mío. Como un apodo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, y uso ese cuando me presento ante extraños. Dice que el nombre es muy preciado y que debemos cuidarlo.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas en realidad?

- No tendría que decírtelo, acabas de escucharme.

- Tú sabes mi verdadero nombre.

- ¿Entonces sí es tu verdadero nombre?

- No importa. Voy a llamarte como me han dicho que te llame.

- De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, Ryuuzaki. Ya me caes bien, así que en algún momento voy a decirte mi nombre.

- Como prefieras.

El pelinegro se recuesta en su cama a lado del niño, dado que era una cama grande entraban los dos a la perfección.

- No voy a dormirme hasta que tú te duermas.

- … - Al inglés esto comenzaba a molestarle. – Duérmete ya, Mello.

La mañana del domingo llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Al parecer el futuro L se había quedado dormido antes de lo imaginado y ahora se arrepentía un poco por ello, pues planeaba hacer dormir al pequeño para luego ir a investigar un poco más, o por lo menos llamar a Jack, pero su organismo le había dominado. Mello también se había dormido, incluso antes que el pelinegro a pesar suyo, pero no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Pasaron la mañana jugando algunos juegos de mesa y comiendo los dulces del inglés. El rubio había encontrado su futura adicción: El chocolate.

Ya en la tarde, el pelinegro logró escabullirse para acudir a la colina al encuentro del japonés, como habían quedado el día anterior.

- ¿Algún rastro de Jack? – preguntó el castaño algo preocupado.

- No, no pude llamarlo hasta esta mañana, pero no contesta. – Explica el pelinegro – Ya le escribí incluso al correo, no debería tardar en reportarse.

- Ryuuzaki… Anoche, ¿no te sentiste observado, verdad? – inquiere Light algo incómodo.

- ¿Observado?

- Sí. Tuve la sensación de que alguien me estaba vigilando en mi habitación. Y además…

- ¿Qué?

- Me quedé súbitamente dormido.

- ¿Hasta que hora te quedaste ayer, Light?

- Ese no es el punto, Ryuuzaki. Prácticamente me derrumbé sobre mi cama sin siquiera poder meterme bajo las sábanas.

- Un tanto extraño para ti, Light.

- ¿A ti no te pasó nada parecido?

- No. Bueno, ayer Quillish trajo a uno de sus socios a conocerme.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Eraldo Coil.

- E.

- Lo sé. Pero bueno, este hombre trajo a su supuesto hijo para que me acompañara hasta la mudanza.

- ¿Supuesto hijo?

- Él me dijo que no es su hijo natural, así como Quillish y yo.

- Ya veo.

- Es algo sospechoso, creo yo. Voy a investigarlo un poco.

- ¿Y dónde está ese hijo misterioso?

- Es un niño de ocho años. Se llama Mello, aunque según él no es su nombre de verdad, sino un apodo.

- Suena como un apodo.

- Creo que él quiere ser también un detective, puesto que cree que lo han traído para vigilarme y no me ha dejado en paz ni un solo instante.

- ¿Y por qué no está ahora?

- Lo dejé en la ducha.

- Ryuuzaki, no deberías dejar a un niño solo en una casa como la tuya – reprende el japonés descendiendo por la colina.

- Lo sé, pero es que esta reunión era necesaria, ¿no? – El pelinegro lo sigue con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Sí, pero no es excusa, Ryuuzaki.

- Light, con él allí no podremos investigar nada.

- Pues tal vez debamos tomarnos un descanso, ¿no te parece? Después de todo es domingo.

- ¿Y ahora quieres actuar como un chico normal y relajarte el séptimo día?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Ryuuzaki.

- Bueno, de todas formas hay que contactar a Jack.

- Sí. Me pregunto dónde podría haberse ido hasta ahora.

Ambos llegan hasta la casa del inglés e ingresan en silencio hasta su dormitorio. Allí encuentran a Mello sentado en la cama todavía envuelto en toallas.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – Reclama al ver al aludido - ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

- Mello, te presento a Light. Light, éste es Mello.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – el pequeño se levanta hasta llegar con el pelinegro – Se supone que debía estar contigo todo el tiempo, ¿a dónde has ido? No te consideraba sospechoso antes, pero ahora…

- Mello, tranquilízate. Sólo fui a traer a Light.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?

- Contigo nada. Vamos, ve a vestirte que vas a pescar un resfriado.

- ¿Qué van a hacerme? – el rubio es arrastrado hasta el vestuario y le cierran la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Encantador – comenta Light sentándose en la cama.

- Lo sé. Voy a intentarlo una vez más – indica Ryuuzaki mientras sacaba su teléfono celular para llamar a Jack.

- ¿Algo? – pregunta Light al ver que no contestaba.

- No. Nada. – el pelinegro cuelga el celular y lo guarda.

- Ya está inquietándome.

- Lo sé.

En ese instante el rubio sale de un salto del vestidor como para descubrir que hacían algo malo.

- ¡Ajá!

- …

Los dos lo observan inexpresivos.

Así pasan el resto del día. Sin poder investigar nada ni poder localizar a Jack.

Pronto anochece y el japonés se retira a su propia casa.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – Quillish estaba en su dormitorio de nuevo. El pelinegro se sorprende al verlo. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El futuro L se extraña un poco, pero lo sigue hasta la sala principal. Al pasar por el escritorio habían visto a Coil sentado en el escritorio de Quillish con un habano. Mello se queda en la habitación del pelinegro.

- Sobre lo que te dije antes, Ryuuzaki – comienza Quillish ya sentado en los sillones.

- Esta bien… Quillish. Lamento no haberlo comprendido antes – se disculpa el inglés con la vista baja.

- No, Ryuuzaki. Yo lamento la forma en que te lo dije. No debí de haberlo hecho así de golpe.

- Te agradezco mucho por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Ryuuzaki – el mayor lo sujeta de los hombros obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos – Eres como un hijo para mí. No te cambiaría por nada.

- … - Al pelinegro no le agradan este tipo de conversaciones, pero apreciaba mucho al mayor – ¿Todavía puedo llamarte abuelo?

- Desde luego que puedes, Ryuuzaki. No lo desearía de otra forma.

Ambos se abrazan reconciliados. Había sido corto pero eterno el periodo en el que estuvieron distanciados. Ahora estaban felices otra vez.

Al caer la noche, Ryuuzaki se las ingenió para mantener a Mello alejado del monitor, para que mientras mirase la televisión, o jugase a alguna otra cosa, él revisara al menos su correo.

Jack no había respondido, y ya le preocupaba en serio. Sin embargo, tenía un mensaje nuevo en su bandeja de entrada.

-…

Remitente: Watari

Asunto: Cuidado

Al día siguiente, Light se encontró con el inglés en el autobús. Ambos demasiado distraídos como para notar a alguien fuera de ellos mismos. Seguían llamando desesperadamente a Jack, pero sin respuesta ni progreso alguno.

La primera parte de la mañana fue rápida. Materias como siempre, trabajos, cuestionarios.

Usa estuvo un buen tiempo molestándolos, pero al ver que no era correspondido en sus juegos se cansó rápidamente para ser alguien tan persistente.

Fue en computación, cuando un par de agentes misteriosos ingresaron al aula bajo el permiso de la profesora Naomi.

- Buenos días. Nosotros somos los agentes Mansuchi y Toogu. Necesitamos que nos respondan con total honestidad a la siguiente pregunta – comenzaron los hombres al tener toda la atención de la clase.

- Es un asunto serio, presten atención – exigió Misora al ver que algunos cuchicheaban en susurros.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron personalmente a la estudiante Takada Kiyomi?

"_¡¿Kiyomi?!"_ Light se sobresaltó ante el hecho. Intercambió una rápida mirada con el pelinegro a su lado, _"¡cómo no pensamos en Kiyomi!"_

Algunos alumnos dijeron haberla visto la noche del viernes esperando en el cine local junto con Amane Misa. Ésta última admitió haber estado allí, pero que se había retirado más antes de la hora de su supuesta cita por remordimiento.

"_De modo que ella nos dejó plantados primero" _pensó el inglés de alguna manera afectado.

-¿Con quiénes era su cita esa noche? – preguntó el agente Toogu.

- Yagami Light y Ryuuga Hideki – contestó Fay satisfecha de sus conocimientos de los chismes semanales.

- ¿Alguien más la vio el sábado o el domingo?

Nadie contestó, pero intercambiaron notables miradas de inquietud, hasta que Yuumi levantó tímidamente la mano.

- Creímos que se había ido de visita donde su abuela.

Más susurros por todo el curso con afirmaciones e interrogantes.

- Es todo. Muchas gracias, señorita Naomi – agradeció Mansuchi y luego de despedirse del curso se alejó con Toogu a su lado.

- Van a interrogarnos más tarde – avisa el pelinegro al japonés sin quitar de vista la puerta por la que habían desaparecido los agentes.

- Lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a decir?

- La verdad, en parte. No podemos mentir diciendo que no sabemos nada de ella.

- Pero, ¿y Jack?… ¿Tú no crees que él haya sido capaz de…?

- No lo sé. Por el momento hay que ser precavidos.

- Sí.

En el receso, ambos se reunieron no muy lejos de todos para no parecer sospechosos.

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando te conté mi historia, tenía que decirte algo más? – pregunta el futuro L con un pulgar en la boca.

- Sí, claro que me acuerdo – responde el castaño disimulando cierta indiferencia.

- Bueno, es hora de decirte la historia completa.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Bien. Cuando investigué sobre Lance Lawliet, encontré algo más de él. Supe que pertenecía a una asociación secreta de grandes detectives.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Todos eran buenos detectives, brillante. Aunque claro, fue Lawliet el que resaltó más.

- Entiendo.

- Pude averiguar, que un tal Watari guiaba a esos detectives. Los entrenaba, y les ayudaba. Me di cuenta que si lograba contactar a ese hombre, podría ser tan grande como Lawliet alguna vez fue, e incluso sobrepasarlo.

- ¿Y lograste contactarlo?

- No. Pero descubrí que si eras lo suficientemente bueno, y merecedor, él te encontraría a ti.

- Por lo que empezaste a resolver los crímenes que pudiste.

- Así es. Jack también sabía de él, y fue él quién logró formar ciertos enlaces para obtener algún contacto con Watari.

- ¿Eso ocurrió cuando todavía estaban juntos?

- No, un poco después. Cuando ya me encontraba aquí, recién pudo obtener su dirección electrónica.

- ¿De Watari?

- Así es. Jack le había escrito sobre nosotros, sin revelar identidades, desde luego. Yo no me atrevía a escribirle todavía, por mi abuelo.

- Lo entiendo.

- Hubo un punto en que Jack me aseguraba que Watari iba a escribirme, pero nunca lo hizo.

- ¿Y nunca pasó nada?

- De hecho, sí pasó algo. Watari tiene sus propios medios de comprobación de datos, por lo que sabía a la perfección cuales casos resolvíamos nosotros y cuales la policía. No había necesidad ni de explicarle nada, según Jack. Entonces, finalmente hace algunas semanas nos dio una oportunidad.

- ¿Una oportunidad?

- Para trabajar con él. Para formar parte de su agencia. Nos asignó a un caso que sólo nosotros llevaríamos.

- ¿Un caso?

- Así es. Es uno muy difícil, puesto que todavía no hemos podido concluir algo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Lo llaman: El caso de los asesinatos seriales brutales bajo ataques cardíacos.

- ¿Ataques cardíacos?

- El más reciente ocurrió aquí mismo, en Kanto.

- … El aeropuerto.

- Así es. Según la autopsia, el corazón se había detenido antes de todo lo ocurrido al cuerpo como los golpes o cortaduras.

- Pero eso no tendría sentido.

- Lo sé, pero eso es lo que tienen en común estos asesinatos. Todos habían muerto de ataques al corazón antes de las heridas encontradas en los cuerpos.

- ¿Y alguna pista?

- Ninguna. No hay huellas dactilares, no hay cabellos de otra persona que no sea la víctima, ni las armas con las que se hizo el daño en el cuerpo. No hay testigos, no hay lazos entre las víctimas. No tenemos nada.

- El caso de los asesinatos seriales brutales bajo ataques cardíacos.

- Y lo peor, es que el asesinato está tras nosotros.

- ¿Qué? – Light se sobresaltó por un momento.

- Así es. En una de las escenas se encontró una carta, pero todo indica que fue la víctima quién la escribió. Toma, esto es lo que decía.

El pelinegro le pasa una hoja de papel al japonés, que la recibe algo inseguro. La lee con suma meticulosidad.

- Aquí dice que va a derrotar a la persona que decida buscarlo a él.

- Y nosotros somos quienes lo estamos persiguiendo.

- Pero él no sabe quienes son ustedes.

- Lo sabrá pronto, Light. ¿Por qué crees que esta en Kanto en primer lugar? ¿Coincidencia?

- …

- Está cerca Light. Más cerca de lo que pensamos. Por eso estoy preocupado por Jack.

- ¡Jack! Lo había olvidado.

- Y ahora Takada. Sé que Jack es extraño y todo, pero, no sería capaz de secuestrarla o algo así. Ni siquiera le gustaba ella.

- Hay que encontrarlo lo antes posible.

- Así es. Lo que me lleva a otra cosa. Ayer por la noche, recibí un correo de Watari.

- ¿De Watari?

- Sí. Lo imprimí en el reverso.

Light voltea la hoja y lee con igual atención:

"_L._

_Me dirijo a ti con suma inquietud debido a su compañero, el otro L. Me temo que su amigo le está ocultando cierto tipo de información vital para el caso que les he asignado como primera prueba. Aquí le envío los últimos datos recopilados que le envié a su compañero, confiando en que le guíen un poco más en el asunto. En cuanto a su amigo, me ha enviado ciertas deducciones que podría ser correctas, pero me temo que lo ha excluido del crédito final. Tome sus respectivas precauciones._

_Watari"_

- Esto quiere decir que…

- Jack quiere el puesto de L antes que yo lo obtenga.

- Pero… si era tu sueño…

- Primero que nada, Light, no es un sueño, es un objetivo. Y segundo, supongo que no se le puede culpar realmente a Jack. Después de todo no le queda nada más.

- Estás siendo demasiado sobre protector, Ryuuzaki.

- Puede ser, pero no importa. Ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Jack y a Takada antes de que algo pase.

- Y… ¿Qué más te envió Watari?

- Ah… cosas algo, inquietantes. Pero ahora no es momento para eso, Light. Pronto seremos interrogados.

- Lo sé. – El japonés le devuelve el papel al pelinegro algo malhumorado – Lo sé.

- Y aquí vienen.

- ¿Eh?

Ambos divisan a los agentes caminar hacia ellos con expresión dura.

- ¿Yagami Light y Ryuuga Hideki? – cuestiona el agente Toogu. – Acompáñennos por favor a dirección.

Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados en la oficina de la directora, los agentes cerraron la puerta para interrogarlos más discretamente.

- ¿Dónde estaban exactamente la noche del viernes? – comienza Mansuchi con algo de agresividad.

- En el aeropuerto, señor – contesta el pelinegro sin dejarse intimidar.

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Despachando a un amigo.

- ¿Y ese amigo es?

- Jack White, señor.

- ¿Tienen testigos que puedan corroborar aquello?

- Mi padre se hallba con nosotros, señor – interviene Light igual de serio.

- ¿Cómo se llama su padre?

- Soichiro Yagami, señor.

- ¿El jefe Soichiro? – se sorprende Toogu que permanecía en silencio en la puerta.

- Calla, Toogu. Estamos en medio de un interrogatorio – reprende Mansuchi ya menos agresivo.

- Así que no acudieron a su cita con Kiyomi Yakada.

- No señor.

- ¿Lo olvidaron?

- Hubo un incidente, señor.

- ¿En el aeropuerto? Oh, cierto. Es verdad – Mansuchi se detiene de dar vueltas alrededor de ellos para ordenar sus pensamientos – Hubo un asesinato el anterior viernes – indica hacia su compañero que afirma inmediatamente en silencio – De modo que no lograron verla más…

Light y Ryuuzaki permanecen en silencio. No iban a mentir, pero tampoco iban a revelar más de lo debido. No podían meter la pata ahora.

- Pero si es así…

- Ya no tenemso más sospechosos, Mansuchi – señala Toogu inocentemente.

- Calla, Toogu.

En ese instante se abre la puerta y entra la secretaria con la respiración agitada, muy pálida.

- Esto… acaba de llegar… señor.

Toogu recibe el papel que ella traía, pero Mansuchi se lo arrebata con velocidad.

- Muchas gracias, señorita. Puede retirarse.

- Sí.

La mujer sale nerviosa y Toogu vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Mansuchi se sienta en el asiento de al directora, frente a los muchachos y lee en silencio el papel. Al rato se levanta en silencio y se lo devuelve al más joven.

- ¿Quieres leerme eso? – pide algo avergonzado. Los genios todavía ahí presentes no se extrañan de que la vista le fallara a esa edad.

- Seguro – afirma Toogu sin mostrar orgullo alguno. Mansuchi va a sentarse a la silla de la directora, frente al pelinegro y al castaño. – Mi estimado público – comienza Toogu con voz fuerte para que el mayor lo escuchara – Una vez más, he demostrado su falla en el sistema de seguridad del aeropuerto.

Tanto el futuro L como Light se alarman.

- Creía que en Japón sería diferente, pero ya veo que no. Ahora busco referirme específicamente a mi captor, sé que esta carta le llegará en buena ahora, directo a sus oídos.

El inglés palidece levemente. El castaño lo mira de reojo con inquietud.

- Quiero decirle que sé lo que está haciendo, que sé lo que tú sabes, y que hasta estoy más cerca de lo que tú crees.

Mansuchi estaba ya completamente inmóvil con la mirada perdida a la pared lateral derecha.

- Voy a darte tres ocasiones para atraparme, pero si fallas… Será tu pérdida. Ya tengo a mis blancos bien dispuestos. El primero es la jovencita que responde al nombre de Kiyomi Takada. Te deseo suerte en tu hallazgo, de lo contrario, la obtendrán de todas formas, pero en estado similar a mis anteriores víctimas. Firmado, la… ¿biblioteca municipal de Kanto?

- ¿Qué?

- Así está.

Ambos agentes se reúnen en medio de la habitación para comprobar la información. Mientras que los jóvenes se dirigen una mirada discreta.

- Oh Dios mío. ¡Me está retando! – exclama Mansuchi.

- ¿Qué? No, señor – interviene Toogu – Aquí no dice que usted…

- ¡Está dirigida a su captor! ¡Yo soy su captor! ¡Yo estoy investigando este caso!

El agente comienza a desesperarse como loco.

- Eh… será mejor que vuelvan a sus clases – indica Toogu a los jóvenes, viéndolos con sorpresa como si estuviera preguntándose por qué no los habían despachado antes – Y más les vale no decir ni una palabra de esto, ¿entendido?

- Sí.

Los dos genios se levantan en silencio y salen de la dirección con algo de prisa. Una vez se hubieron perdido de vista de la secretaria que lloraba en su puesto, se dirigieron corriendo al baño.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – llama Light al ver que el pelinegro se le adelantaba.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Light? – Pregunta el inglés visiblemente inquieto – Tiene a Takada, y ya sabe quién soy.

Light permanece en silencio tratando de ver una solución. Era obvio que la carta se refería a él y no al agente mayor. Ryuuzaki era su captor, y el asesino se había asegurado hasta de que escuchara la carta personalmente, lo que indicaba que podría estar todavía cerca.

- Light… - el pelinegro se arrincona en el piso en un borde del baño.

- Tranquilo. Él mismo nos lo ha dicho, tenemos tres oportunidades.

- Pero son tres vidas, Light. Takada, Jack, y alguien más.

- Lo sé…

El pelinegro luchaba por mantener la calma, pero pese a que su expresión era igual de neutra, sus manos le temblaban.

- Podemos hacerlo – señaló el castaño preocupado por su mejor amigo – Podemos resolverlo, Ryuuzaki. Nada más hay que unir fuerzas. Es solo un caso más.

- Sí – afirma el futuro L calmándose lentamente – Sí, tienes razón. Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué?

- Takada, Jack. Son personas que yo conozco, y con las que he estado estos últimos días. Significa que la tercera víctima bien podrías ser tú, o incluso mi… mi abuelo…

El temblor regresa al pelinegro, y esta vez Light también se estremece.

- Ya verás, todo va a estar bien – el japonés se inclina hacia él decidido y lo rodea con los brazos – Todos van a estar bien.

Ambos comienzan a calmarse lentamente, sin separarse.

- Estamos juntos en esto, Ryuuzaki.

El futuro L permanece neutro como siempre, pero logra calmarse en su interior. El japonés lo estaba estrechando con más fuerza.

- Muchas gracias, Light.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Fiuuu! Este capi me salió largo, nee? Pero bueno. Primero con el concurso de teorías, los resultados saldrán al final, puesto que si los revelo ahora ya sabrán lo que pasará y lo que no, por lo que les dejaré el beneficio de la duda por ahora, pero eso sip, lo hicieron genial! Gracias! Segundo, sip, hubo una o dos personas que también participaron, pero que no han cumplido los requisitos que puse, los cuales eran muy fáciles de cumplir, pero bueno. Gracias a ellas también, y mejor suerte la próxima. Cualquier cosa en el review, onegai.

Tercero: Que tal el capi? Les gustó? A que no se esperaban a Mello o a Coil, nee? La verdad ni yo me lo esperaba, es por eso que estoy siendo muy flexible en las teorías, mejor para ustedes, jeje. Como siempre, todo fue producto de la improvisación, gracias a la inspiración de sus queridos reviews n-n

Y otra cosa, voy a por los **300 reviews!** Me ayudan? Un granito de arena puede marcar la diferencia. Estaría muy agradecida de veras.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!

Pd. La próxima que me atrase, revisen mi profile, en sumeragi-chan, ahí siempre explico el por qué n-n


	20. Searching for the first crime scene

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado __exclusivamente a:__xilema95__, __Ginebra__, __-tsuki-64-kraehe-__, __Diabolik__, __adrifernan19__, Natali-k, __loli-gothic__, __Betsy17__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __yansyoko1__, Diana_91, :), __bijin-hime__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Tary Nagisa__ y __Yoana-Lawliet__, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que coninuaré escribiendo.__"_

**Capítulo XX: "Searching for the first crime scene"**

Luego de la preparatoria, en la casa del futuro L, el castaño se hallaba sentado en la cama del pelinegro, mientras que este permanecía impasible sentado en una silla en esa posición tan peculiar que según él le ayuda a razonar más.

El monitor de la computadora mostraba su salvapantallas revelando que no había sido tocado en varios minutos.

- Y bueno, ¿piensan continuar así por el resto de la tarde? – pregunta el rubio apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

- Desde luego que no, Mello. Tenemos algo que hacer – responde Ryuuzaki con un pulgar en los labios.

- ¿Y cuando piensan hacerlo? – insiste el menor notablemente aburrido e impaciente por hacer algo.

- Ahora mismo.

El inglés se levanta entonces seguido del japonés para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- ¿Vamos a salir? – pregunta una vez más el pequeño saliendo tras ellos. Obviamente no se iba a separar del futuro L tan fácilmente - ¿A dónde?

- A la Biblioteca Municipal de Kanto – responde Light sin detenerse.

La Biblioteca Municipal de Kanto. La única pista en la carta del asesino.

El lugar era suficientemente grande. La mayor colección de libros en toda la región. El asesino quería que fuesen allí para iniciar el caso. Debían encontrar a Takada, y estaban fuera de reloj, pues si el pelinegro no estaba equivocado, entonces el asesino sabría de su mudanza ese siguiente sábado, y dudaba mucho que hiciera su siguiente asesinato en esa próxima ciudad, por lo que los tres anunciados debían de ocurrir esa misma semana.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que la tercera víctima no estuviera identificada podría significar justamente eso, que sería alguien de la siguiente ciudad, sin embargo era muy poco probable considerando los patrones y las pistas ya dadas. Era así como un 20-80 por ciento de probabilidad entre ambos porcentajes.

Una vez estuvieron acomodados en la biblioteca, los genios dejaron disimuladamente a Mello leyendo un par de libros mientras que ellos ingresaban a una de las computadoras disponibles para buscar libros luego de comprobar que Kiyomi Takada no había sacado ningún libro en esa biblioteca.

- Kiyomi Takada – tecleó con rapidez el pelinegro en el buscador.

_Procesing…_

…

…

_0 results found._

- Supuse que no sería tan fácil – admitió el inglés cambiando de táctica.

_Author Search: Kiyomi Takada._

_Procesing…_

…

…

_3 results found._

_Rumiko Takada._

_Kiyomi Utah._

_Kiyomi Onoto._

- Tres coincidencias de nombre – señala el futuro L.

- ¿Cuáles son las obras? – inquiere Light atento al monitor.

_Rumiko Takada: "Labores", "El arte de tejer"_

_Kiyomi Utah: "Política hoy en día", "Secreto del socialismo", "Verdad de la Segunda Guerra Mundial"_

_Kiyomi Onoto: "Espectro encarnado", "Fantasía y hechizo", "Visitante inexistente"_

- Ninguno parece ser el indicado.

- Probaré otra cosa.

_Author Search: K. T._

_Procesing…_

…

…

_2 results found._

_Takeshi Kikoda._

_Kenshi Tokyo._

- Son muy pocos resultados para ser una biblioteca tan grande, ¿no lo crees?

- No creo que sea coincidencia, Light.

_Takeshi Kikoda: "Batalla del Yao-yen"_

_Kenshi Tokyo: "Suicidio en la azotea", "Territorio abandonado"_

- Tal vez, ¿Suicidio en la azotea?

- No, no podría ser tan obvio.

- Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado, Ryuuzaki.

- Ten paciencia, Light. No pierdas el control.

- Yo nunca pierdo el control.

- ¿Y si pruebas hackear esa computadora para entrar a la base de datos general?

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Desde luego. El asesino esperará que formemos nuestros propios recursos.

- Bien. Continúa investigando aquí por tu cuenta.

- ¿Sabes como hacerlo, Light?

- Claro que sé hacerlo, Ryuuzaki. Es lógico que lo sepa a esta edad.

- Hazlo por favor entonces, Light.

- Sí.

El castaño se levanta de la silla a lado del pelinegro y va a sentarse frente a la siguiente computadora. Comienza a teclear incesante cuidando que nadie más lo viera. Mientras tanto, el futuro L dedica más detalle a su propia investigación.

"_Rumiko Takada, Kiyomi Utah, Kiyomi Onoto, Kiyomi Takada. Takeshi Kikoda, Kenshi Tokyo, Kiyomi Takada."_

Algo tenía que haber. No era normal que fueran tan pocos resultados. Algo había allí. Un 75 por ciento a que sí.

"_Rumiko Takada, Kiyomi Utah, Kiyomi Onoto, Kiyomi Takada. Takeshi Kikoda, Kenshi Tokyo, Kiyomi Takada."_

El pelinegro continuó pensando por algún tiempo más, hasta formar otra relación:

Kiyomi Takada

Rumiko Takada – Kiyomi Utah – Kiyomi Onoto

Podrían formar por asociación:

Rumiko Utah – Rumiko Onoto – Utah Onoto

El futuro L busca aquellos nombres en el ordenador.

_Procesing…_

…

…

_0 results found._

Tal vez con el segundo grupo también se podría formar algo:

Kiyomi Takada

Takeshi Kikoda – Kenshi Tokyo

Tras observar un poco más, el pelinegro nota algo interesante.

Kiyomi Takada – 6/6 letras

Takeshi Kikoda – 7/6 letras

Kenshi Tokyo – 6/5 letras

6 letras en común:

A

KO D A

K I K I

¿Casualidad?

Rumiko también tenía 6 letras, pero Utah y Onoto no. Todo indicaba al segundo grupo de nombres, tomados por las iniciales en común con la víctima.

Iniciales en común.

Letras en común.

**K K ** K T

E I I A

N Y **K K**

S O O A

H M **D D**

**I I** **A A**

**KIKDA**

**K K** T K

**I I** A E

Y K K N

**O O** A S

M D D H

I A A I

**KIO**

Un tanto extraño que no hubiera coincidencias en la última proposición, pero al menos había desarrollado algo plausible.

- Ya entré – señaló entonces Light sin quitar la vista de su monitor – Kiyomi Takada sigue sin aparecer.

- ¿Y si buscas el nombre de Kio Kikda?

- ¿Kip Kikda? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?

- Sólo verifícalo.

- Como quieras…

_Search: Kio Kikda_

_Procesing…_

…

…

_1 results found._

- Alguien… alguien con ese nombre sacó un libro recién hoy.

- Verifica sus datos, Light.

_Name: Kio Kikda_

_Adress: Yao-yen Street Nº 302_

_Personal Phone Number: 07351200_

_Book Borrowed: "Maravillas del mundo" (L. Simes)_

- Es nuestra pista.

- ¿Crees en verdad que exista este tal Kio?

- Claro que no. El asesino se encargo de crear esa ficha. Te aseguro que el teléfono no sirve.

- Y la dirección tampoco existe… aunque…

- Hay una coincidencia.

- "Batalla del Yao-yen"

- Eso de seguro también fue adrede.

- Iré a buscar el libro. Vigila mi máquina.

Light se levanta entonces y se dirige a buscar el libro mencionado. El futuro L permanece inmóvil frente al monitor dejado por el japonés, con el pulgar en la boca, observando atentamente la ficha personal.

Al poco rato regresa el castaño, trayendo consigo el único libro de Takeshi Kikoda.

- Bien, tiene 500 páginas – indica Light hojeándolo levemente - ¿Me fijo en la 302?

- Hazlo, por favor.

- De acuerdo… esta página en concreto habla de dos soldados caminando sobre un puente aparentemente sin final.

- ¿Un puente?

- Sí, creo que es aquí, en Kanto…

- "Maravillas del mundo"

- ¿Perdón?

- El libro que supuestamente sacó Kio. Algunas personas consideran los puentes grandes como maravillas contemporáneas. ¿De qué puente se trata? – ahora el pelinegro lo miraba a él todavía con el pulgar en la boca.

- Veamos… no dice el nombre en ninguna parte.

- ¿Algún rasgo físico en especial?

- … ¡Sí! – Sonríe Light – Aquí dice que justo antes de ingresar al puente habían pasado por el monumento más importante de Kanto.

- ¿No dice cuál es?

- Al parecer es un autor poco detallista. No le gusta describir mucho ni especificar nada.

- Bueno, en todo caso sabemos cual es el monumento más importante de Kanto.

- Cualquiera en la preparatoria lo sabría.

- Apuesto a que Usa se queda corto.

El japonés se ríe entonces ante la sorpresiva broma del inglés. Habían progresado en el caso, dado que aquel monumento estaba justo cerca la entrada de uno de los puentes más concurridos al menos ya sabían el lugar. Pero ¿Cuándo?

- Los dígitos no son posibles.

- 07351200. ¿Crees que se refiere a la hora?

- Precisamente. Será a las siete con treinta y cinco minutos y doce segundos el momento en que ocurrirá todo.

- Pero, Ryuuzaki. ¿Esa hora es am o pm?

- No lo sé. Aquí no especifica nada de eso.

- ¿El libro ayudará?

- No lo creo, pero dado que el libro se sacó hoy, la hora debe ser de hoy también.

- Pero ya es pm, Ryuuzaki.

- La carta llegó después de las ocho de esta mañana. No es probable que haya ocurrido antes si la intención era retarnos a detenerlo.

- Entonces será esta noche.

- Esta noche o mañana en la mañana. No podemos estar seguros.

- Entonces vigilaremos el puente a las dos horas.

- Me parece bien.

Ambos se levantan entonces, y dejan ambas computadoras como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Lo hicimos bien, Ryuuzaki.

- Y más importante aún, Light, lo hicimos a tiempo.

Intercambian una mirada reconfortante y un fuerte apretón de manos.

Una vez de vuelta en la casa del futuro L, Mello se llenaba de todo tipo de chocolates, mientras que los muchachos se preparaban para salir.

- Por cierto, Ryuuzaki. ¿Cuál es la información que te envió Watari? – pregunta Light verificando las pilas de un par de linternas.

- Algunos puntos que no recibí de Jack.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Ninguna de las víctimas había forcejeado por su vida. Había testigos que habían visto a las víctimas minutos de morir completamente solas – empieza el pelinegro envolviendo una larga y gruesa cuerda de escalar.- Las víctimas morían de ataques cardíacos, pero las heridas en sus cuerpos eran hechas después de muertas, todas con una misma arma que no fue encontrada. Y tal vez lo más importante, existía una conexión.

- ¿En serio? – Light se sorprende dejando de hacer lo que hacía por un momento.

- Así es. Las víctimas iban o planeaban ir a un tour por el norte de África. Dos de ellas no mostraban casi nada, pero en una investigación más profunda digna solo de Watari se pudo comprobar esto.

- Ya veo. ¿Y cuando iba a ser ese tour?

- De hecho fue muy reciente, y casualmente, tuvo un accidente.

- ¿Cómo?

- El avión que estaba supuesto a llevarlos sufrió un accidente y se estrelló. No hubo sobrevivientes.

- Ah… creo que oí hablar de ello… Es como si las víctimas hubieran estado destinadas a morir en todo caso, ¿no crees?

- Así lo creo, Light. Eso es lo extraño. Y hay algo más.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay otra víctima más, aunque no con los mismos patrones.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Una carta similar a la de esta mañana llegó al FBI hace algún tiempo antes.

- ¿De nuestro mismo asesino?

- Correcto. Hizo prácticamente lo mismo. Dirigió la carta al agente que lo investigaba, y le dio tres oportunidades de atraparlo. El agente falló, y una persona murió por ello.

- ¿No tres?

- Al parecer el asesino se dio cuenta de que el agente no sería capaz de capturarlo al no superar la primera prueba, por lo que suspendió los ataques, pero casualmente el agente murió por un ataque cardíaco al día siguiente del hecho.

- ¿Un ataque cardíaco?

- Sí. Y como el cuerpo no presentaba marca alguna, no lo asociaron con el asesino.

- Entiendo. ¿Y todo eso te ocultó Jack?

- En cierto modo, lo hizo. Aunque sospecho que él tampoco lo sabia muy bien. Es posible que no haya creído nada y no lo haya hecho adrede.

- Estás protegiéndolo de nuevo, Ryuuzaki.

- Como sea, mis conclusiones son que el asesino tiene un poder sobrenatural para matar mediante los ataques cardíacos, y dado que es sobrenatural, puede que sólo se trate de uno entonces, puesto que no creo que necesite contacto directo con la víctima. Alguien lo habría visto hasta ahora.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿A dónde van? – De pronto Mello se había materializado en la puerta dándoles un buen susto a los mayores. - ¿Por qué alistan todo eso?

- Vamos a ir en una pequeña excursión, Mello – explica el pelinegro en voz neutra.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

- Tú no irás a ninguna parte esta vez, Mello. Tienes que cuidar la casa.

- Ah no. Eso no vale. Tengo que estar contigo todo el tiempo, ¿Lo olvidas?

- Bueno, ahora Light está haciéndome compañía, Mello, por lo que no debes dejar de ser útil para tu padre y cuidar la casa.

- ¡No es justo! No pienso quedarme solo.

- Sólo es una noche, Mello. Además, es posible que vuelva rápido.

- ¡No! – el niño vuelve a perderse a la sala y lo escuchan golpeando cosas infantilmente.

- Fuiste algo duro – reclama el japonés.

- Lo entenderá después. Vamos.

- De acuerdo. Una cosa más, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Los dos jóvenes se hallaban abandonando la habitación hacia la puerta principal.

- Si algo… inesperado ocurre, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. Esto podría ser peligroso.

- Lo sé. Tú haz lo mismo, Light. Estamos juntos en esto.

Una última sonrisa cómplice, y entonces parten directo al puente indicado anteriormente.

¿Estaría Takada esperándolos?

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Bueno, ahora sí estoy puntual, nee? Como siempre, agradesco mucho a todos los que me han dejado generosos reviews en el anterior capi. Estoy seguro que lograremos llegar a los 300 antes de que el fic termine. Así que vamos! **A por los 300 reviews! **Cualquier ayudita puede hacer la diferencia! n-n

De ahí, les gustó el capi? Que les parece el caso que puse? Digno de L? algo? En realidad tenía que ser más largo, pero lo que faltaba daba perfectamente para otro capi más, por lo que lo pondré el siguiente viernes. Paciencia! Que ya se acaba!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	21. Takada

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado __exclusivamente a:__xilema95__, __Ginebra__, __-tsuki-64-kraehe-__, __Diabolik__, __adrifernan19__, Natali-k, __loli-gothic__, __Betsy17__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __yansyoko1__, Diana_91, :), __bijin-hime__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Tary Nagisa__ y __Yoana-Lawliet__, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que coninuaré escribiendo.__"_

**Capítulo XXI: ""**

- Light, ¿qué hora es?

- Ya son más de las ocho. Debería ocurrir algo de una vez.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en un puente de Kanto en busca de la desparecida Takada, sin embargo no pasaba nada.

- Todo indica que se trata de las 7.35 de mañana – el futuro L comienza a retirarse.

- Supongo que sí, pero… ¿no deberíamos esperar de una vez? – sugiere el castaño sin moverse de donde estaba.

- No, creo que deberíamos esperar, pero no podemos – el pelinegro se voltea a verlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Mello.

- Ah… Cierto.

Permanecen un momento más sin moverse, como decidiendo.

- ¿Y si le hago una llamada?

- Estaría mucho mejor.

Ryuuzaki saca entonces un celular de su bolsillo y se lo lleva a la oreja luego de marcar un número. Mientras tanto, Light se gira para contemplar el río que fluía bajo ellos. No tenía mucha corriente, podría nadar con facilidad de ser necesario.

- Ah… no me responsabilizo por lo que vea en la tele ese chico – comenta el pelinegro guardando el celular.

- ¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Ryuuzaki? ¿Crees que realmente pase algo?

- Yo creo que sí – el inglés se acerca al borde del puente para apoyarse en su baranda a lado del castaño – Todo parece indicar que sí.

- Entonces sí estas seguro.

- Al menos un noventa por ciento, sí.

Una sueva brisa pasa anunciando que la noche se tornaría fría.

- Va a ser una larga espera – indica el pelinegro.

- Así es, pero valdrá la pena si atrapamos al asesino.

- Sí.

Luego de varias horas, ambos ya se hallaban sentados apoyados en un pilar del puente con los únicos abrigos que tenían. La noche era fría para ellos y el sueño también comenzaba a reclamarlos. Al menos a uno de ellos.

- ¿Cómo puedes quedarte despierto tanto tiempo? – se queja Light al ver que él comenzaba a dormirse mientras que su compañero permanecía en constante alerta.

- Yo no necesito dormir mucho, Light. Unas pocas horas sirven para recargarme.

- Eso no es normal.

- Lo es para alguien que según tú es adicto a los dulces.

- Creí que eran para tu cerebro.

- Tienen más de una ventaja, Light. Si les dieras una oportunidad lo sabrías.

- No voy a volverme adicto a los dulces sólo porque tú lo dices.

- Pero sí podrías probar algunos para no quedarte dormido en medio de una escena del crimen.

- …

El pelinegro saca entonces un par de caramelos de uno de sus bolsillos y se los alcanza al otro.

- Conste que lo hago sólo por el bien del caso.

- No son drogas, Light.

- No tienen que serlo, Ryuuzaki.

Entonces el japonés desenvuelve uno y se lo come con algo de repulsión.

- No puedo creer que no te gusten los dulces.

- … - Light se esfuerza por chupar y masticar, y al final logra hacer pasar todo con increíble esfuerzo - ¡Puaj!

- Vamos, ahora el otro – anima el futuro L con un pulgar en la boca y atisbos de una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué me estás mirando así? – se extraña Light sin atreverse a poner el otro caramelo en la boca.

- Es que esto te cuesta tanto, Light, que hasta me resulta divertido – expresa el pelinegro sin desvanecer la sonrisa.

- Ah, claro. Ahora soy tu payaso personal, ¿no?

- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo y come de una vez.

- No estoy haciendo escándalo.

- Lo estás.

- No lo estoy.

- Lo estás.

- ¡Que no!

Sus miradas se enfrentan levemente, pero entonces Light decide comer el caramelo de una buena vez, y se lo mete en la boca.

"_Horrible."_

- ¿Estás feliz?

- Sí, Light. Me has entretenido mucho.

- …

Otra hora más pasa. Ya era más de media noche.

- ¿Dónde crees que estará Jack? – pregunta el japonés con la mirada perdida hacia el frente.

- No lo sé. Sólo espero que esté bien.

- ¿Qué sientes exactamente por él, Ryuuzaki?

- … no lo sé. Supongo que lo veo como un…hermano menor, o algo así.

- Por eso eres tan sobre protector.

- No lo soy.

- En todo caso no creo que un hermano menor te hubiera besado alguna vez.

- Jack mismo está confundido por sus sentimientos, Light.

- Todo el mundo lo está, Ryuuzaki, pero él es el único que sabe que se pasa a otros extremos.

- Nunca ha tenido amor en su vida, por lo que jamás ha podido manifestarlo.

- Pero si dices que te quiere tanto, ¿por qué te ocultó aquellas pistas?

- Porque tal vez no las veía necesarias.

- ¿Necesarias? Ryuuzaki, gracias a eso estamos más cerca.

- Supongo que tiene razón, Light. Debo estar actuando inconscientemente.

- Ya. Tú sabes que lo proteges mucho, sólo espero que vivamos todos para una explicación.

- Es hora de ir a dar más vueltas, Light.

- Claro.

En las últimas dos horas, los dos habían estado rondando por turnos el puente para controlar los extremos más, pero no había ocurrido nada.

- Maldición, está haciendo más frío – se queja Light casi temblando.

- Ya está amaneciendo, Light. Es normal que haga más frío.

- Debimos haber traído más ropa…

- ¿Qué haces?

- Si estamos juntos nos daremos calor, Ryuuzaki, ¿Qué no lo sabes?

El castaño se había recorrido hasta quedar prácticamente pegado al futuro L.

- No sabía que tenías tanto frío, Light.

- ¿Tú no?

- No. Mi temperatura no varía demasiado.

- ¿Otra anomalía típica de ti?

- Otra regularidad, al contrario que tú, Light.

- Como quieras.

Light no puede evitar el estar encogido de frío, por lo que involuntariamente se interna por el cuello de su compañero. Éste no se inmuta al principio, aunque después empezaba a sentir cierto calor también.

Ya eran las seis y media de la madrugada. Y aún no había señales de Takada.

- Algo esta mal – dice el futuro L poniéndose de pie – Debería ya pasar algo.

- Ya recorrimos todo el puente dos veces, incluso dimos un vistazo por debajo.

- Aún así, algo esta mal.

El pelinegro se dirige rápidamente hacia un extremo del puente. Light lo sigue luego de haber cogido todo su equipo apresuradamente. Al encontrarse con su compañero estaban frente al monumento que se refería el libro.

- Algo esta mal.

Luego de leer la inscripción de la obra advierte otro detalle que no se les había ocurrido verificar antes.

- Light, este monumento fue construido en 1954.

- Lo sé, por eso es tan importante.

- Pero el libro fue escrito en el 21.

- ¡Es otro monumento!

Rápidamente descubren que había otro monumento construido en 17585 que también estaba a la entrada de un puente en Kanto. Cogen un taxi con gran velocidad y se dirigen hasta el nuevo lugar indicado.

"_¡Vamos a llegar tarde!"_

Tardan un poco más de media hora en recorrer todo el trayecto con el tráfico matutino, y al final se bajan bruscamente ignorando los gritos enfadados del taxista.

Ambos genios se asoman por la baranda de ese puente para descubrir que tampoco había nada.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Allí!

El futuro L había divisado algo atado a una de las columnas que sostenía el puente. Y una vez más, atando bien la soga a la baranda y a ellos mismos, comienzan a descender hacia el pequeño bulto que habían divisado. La gente comenzaba a entrar en pánico y poco a poco una multitud se fue formando justo arriba de ellos.

- ¡Es Takada!

La primera víctima del asesino se hallaba amarrada a la columna sin poder moverse. Tenía los ojos vendados, y la boca abierta con un pedazo de cuerda. Estaba totalmente bajo el agua.

- ¡Sujeta, Ryuuzaki! – Light es el primero en llegar, y comienza a desatar a la joven. Nota que la cuerda que la sujeta a la columna era gruesa pero no muy firme, por lo que resbala levemente hacia abajo con el peso, y entonces comprueba, que en los pies de Takada se encontraba algo parecido a un yunque.

"_Por eso se hunde" _pensó Light _"el yunque la tiraba cada vez más abajo, y la cuerda iba resbalando poco a poco a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lo que significa que si habríamos llegado a tiempo, ella todavía habría estado fuera…"_

No tardan en llegar equipos especiales de la policía y de los bomberos. Con ayuda de profesionales, logran sacar a Takada del agua y recuperar todo incluyendo el yunque.

Más tarde, Takada se encontraba en emergencias, en un estado crítico sin poder despertar…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **No hay tiempo! No quería dejarlos colgados por lo que actualicé lo más que pude! Dejen Reviews!

Un placer entretenerlos!


	22. Searching for the second crime scene

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado __exclusivamente a:_ _Betsy17__, __Tary Nagisa__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __loli-gothic__, YASNyoko1, __bijin-hime__, __saki-uzumaki__, skayla, __adrifernan19__, __Ginebra__, __Dizashe__, __K sofi__, __Yoana-Lawliet__, :), __Edainwen__, __Hikari-no-Light__, __-tsuki-64-kraehe-__, __xilema95__, __Kinary-chan__, __Nickte Lawliet__, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo.__"_

**Capítulo XXI: "Searching for the second crime scene"**

Ryuuzaki se hallaba en la sala de esperas del hospital general junto con Light. Los médicos aún estabilizaban a Takada, cosa que iban logrando minuto a minuto.

- Bien, ¿cuáles son las pistas que tenemos hasta ahora? – interroga el castaño listo para empezar a analizar.

-Primero, tenemos el yunque – comienza el futuro L con un pulgar en los labios y sentado en esa posición extraño que tanto le fascinaba – Tenía escrito Pb 1031 en él.

- Plomo 1031.

- Lo que indicaría su serial, por decirlo así.

- Correcto.

- Pero, ¿y qué si en realidad es un mensaje del asesino?

- Podría ser. Muy probable. ¿Qué más tenemos?

- La inyección que tenía en el brazo.

- Cierto. – Cuando habían desatado a Takada en el puente, habían descubierto que tenía una especie de jeringa en su brazo izquierdo. No estaba inyectada, pero sí muy sujeta a ella, como si estuviera predicha a ser encontrada. – No había contenido dentro, pero sí tenía palabras escritas.

- Como el yunque.

- ¿Qué decía? – Light preguntaba todo esto a su compañero, porque había sido él quién había tenido la oportunidad de examinar más las cosas al viajar junto con Takada en la ambulancia. Light había tenido que ir adelante, por el espacio.

- Cardiotoxina 500 ml J.W.

- ¿Cardiotoxina?

- Sí, es un polipéptido que se encuentra en el veneno de la cobra. Provoca ataques al corazón.

- … ¿Será ese su método para matar?

- No lo sé. No lo creo. Lo considero más bien, una burla.

- Ya, ¿y J.W.?

- Jack Whitney.

- ¿Cómo sabría el asesino el nombre falso de Jack?

- No lo sé, pero en todo caso la cardiotoxina sería su ubicación.

- Tal vez la cardiotoxina y el Pb.

- Necesitamos algo más con qué enlazarlos.

- Debe haber algo más que hayamos pasado por alto.

- Sus pertenencias.

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen hacia informaciones para preguntar dónde estaban las ropas de Takada. Dado que uno era hijo de un jefe de policía y el otro heredero de una de las empresas más exitosas del mundo empresarial, aparte de haber encontrado ellos a Takada, tuvieron acceso a las pertenencias de ésta. Al principio no hallaron nada raro en la ropa, hasta que advirtieron la marca: NT talla 24.

- ¿Crees que eso significa algo más?

- Tiene que.

Una vez revisado todo, decidieron irse a sus casas para descansar un poco y de paso investigar personalmente. Para cuando se volvieron a encontrar, ya era medio día.

- ¿Hallaste algo? – pregunta el pelinegro mientras recibía al japonés en su sala.

- Sí. Pb no significa plomo en este caso.

- ¿Ah no?

- No – el castaño se dirige a una mesa y extiende un mapa sobre esta – Son las claves policiales para la región de Providence Bay – Light señala una pequeña zona de color púrpura - ¿Ves?

- Entonces 1031 sería el número del lugar referido.

- Eso sería lo más lógico, pero… Providence Bay no tiene tantos números. Es una región muy pequeña.

- Entiendo. A lo mejor tenemos que unirlo con NT 24.

- ¿Qué hay de la cardiotoxina?

- Es muy difícil de conseguir. Intenté hacerlo como comprador anónimo, pero requiero un permiso.

- Por lo que el asesino debe de tener influencias.

- Eso o contrabando.

Se quedaron en silencio razonando unos instantes, entonces el inglés acercó un papel sobre el mapa y escribió en él 1031 poniendo debajo 24. Light no sabía qué hacía el detective, pero luego éste pareció deducir algo más al poner NT arriba del 1031. De ahí echó un vistazo al mapa, y sonrió con el pulgar en la boca.

- Lo tengo. – Afirmó. – Si tomamos los unos de 1031 y se los añadimos alrededor de NT, formaríamos la palabra INTI – escribe todo en el papel a modo de explicarlo mejor – Si mal no recuerdo, existe una marca de droguería bajo ese nombre.

- ¿Laboratorios INTI?

- Sí. Su logotipo marca INTI 24, porque se suponen que están abiertas las 24 horas del día.

- Lo que significa…

- Lo que significa que si nos fijamos en el número 3 de Providence Bay, de seguro hallaremos un de esas farmacias.

- ¿Puedo usar tu computador un momento?

- Claro.

Se dirigen al cuarto del pelinegro en donde Mello se hallaba durmiendo sobre su cama.

- Se mantuvo despierto hasta que llegué esta mañana. – Eplicó el futuro L prendiendo el monitor. El castaño comenzó a teclear unos datos, y de ahí llegó a la página de sucursales de Laboratorios INTI. En efecto, tal como el detective había dicho, había una de esas farmacias en Providence Bay, cayendo exactamente en la tercera cuadra desde la derecha.

- Entonces es allí donde debemos ir.

- Así es. Vamos.

Ambos cogen sus abrigos y salen en silencio de la casa directo a la farmacia en cuestión.

Al llegar, ven que se trataba de un lugar pequeño, atendida por un único señor al mostrador.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó desinteresadamente.

- Sí, estamos buscando… Cardiotoxina de 500ml – respondió Light intercambiando una mirada con su compañero. El rostro del farmacéutico cambió, tornándose nerviosa.

- N-no tenemos eso aquí.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Pero… si quisieran, negociar un poco… - el seño dio un vistazo por encima de los hombros de los jóvenes para cerciorarse de que no había nadie más – Yo podría darles un poco, sin factura…

Ambos genios entendieron el mensaje, y esta vez fue el pelinegro quién se aproximo primero.

- Si quisiéramos un poco, ¿cómo lo obtendríamos?

El hombre aún nervioso marca una cifra en su calculadora. El futuro L asiente y entonces el hombre se agacha y saca algo pegado bajo su silla.

- Aquí tienen. Sólo me queda ésta. Me llegó recién esta mañana, tienen suerte.

¿Era suerte, o estaba destinado a ser? Inmediatamente el hombre cogió un pedazo de periódico que había visto en la esquina de su mostrador y envolvió la bolsita con cuidado.

Una vez hecho el intercambio, los jóvenes abandonaron el lugar algo confundidos.

- Si había allí cardiotoxina, significa que el asesino estuvo aquí para asegurarse que la recibiéramos.

- Lo que significa que nada de lo que pasó allí fue un accidente.

Regresaron en taxi a la casa del detective, y allí examinaron mejor la cardiotoxina.

- No parece veneno – comentó el pelinegro observando el polvito que tenía delante.

- Pues lo es. Ni se te ocurra probarlo – advierte el castaño irritado – No lo entiendo, seguimos todas las pistas, hicimos todo bien, y de pronto un callejón sin salida.

- No pierdas la calma, Light. De seguro pronto…

- De seguro pronto nada. Hemos analizado todo, y eso nos conducía a la maldita farmacia. ¿Y la maldita farmacia a dónde? A ninguna parte. Sólo somos dos chicos perdidos con un poco de cardiotoxina ilegal y con más poco dinero.

- Si te desesperas así es obvio que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

- Aún así… No nos queda nada más.

- Podríamos probar si realmente es lo dice ser.

- ¿Probar veneno? Sólo tú podrías, Ryuuzaki.

- Así es, así que, ¿por qué no?

- ¿Por qué no? Maldición, Ryuuzaki. Estás completamente loco.

- Entonces, ¿qué propones?

- Propongo volver a la farmacia e interrogar a ese señor sobre el cómo consiguió esto.

- Él no va a decirte nada a menos que aparezcas con la placa de tu padre.

- Entonces revisar bien el negocio.

- Es una farmacia, nada más. Es pública, por lo que no creo que haya alguna pista dentro.

- ¿Y si te equivocas?

- Es peligroso volver, Light. Si atrapan a ese hombre haciendo lo que está haciendo podrían relacionarnos a nosotros por haber ido más de una vez.

- Eso no es justo, Ryuuzaki.

- No, no lo es, pero de ningún modo vamos a volver allá.

- No puede ser tan arriesgado.

- Ya estamos en bastante riesgo, Light. De hecho, preferiría que te quedarás en casa y en compañía hasta que todo esto acabe.

- ¿Estás excluyéndome del caso?

- Estoy tratando de protegerte.

- Cielos, Ryuuzaki. Digo una cosa y…

- Estoy hablando en serio.

Se mantienen las miradas cargadas de hostilidad por un momento, y entonces Light se aparta.

- Como quieras. Si tanto quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Te dejo trabajar solo.

El japonés se dirige a la puerta principal y se marcha sin decir más.

"_Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, Light."_

Ya en la noche, el detective se hallaba muy inquieto. En verdad no tenían más datos que revisar, y cada vez la idea de probar un poco del veneno le resultaba más provocativa.

"_Puede que no sea cardiotoxina"_ piensa en silencio a lado de la bolsa del polvito junto al periódico en que había sido envuelta. _"Tal vez me han estafado y esto en realidad es azúcar."_

La noche se fue adentrando más, y más. Hasta que finalmente el inglés levanta un poco del polvito con los dedos.

"_Setenta por ciento de que se trate de una estafa…"_

Consciente de que Mello miraba distraídamente la televisión sobre su cama, el pelinegro ingiere una pequeña cantidad del polvito con algo de agua. Poco a poco su visión se va nublando, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, cae de la silla en la que estaba, y al hacerlo provoca que el pedazo de periódico que antes envolvía la bolsita cayese por la brisa que había provocado y se pone justo frente a la mirada del detective.

"_¡…!"_

Y entonces sin poder moverse va quedando súbitamente inconsciente.

- ¡Ryuuzaki!

Para cuando abrió los ojos, ya era de día, y los rayos del sol penetraban suavemente las cortinas de su habitación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta un voz lejana que luego se va acercando.

- ¿Qué? – el pelinegro va adaptando los ojos y logra reconocer a su abuelo junto a él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, bueno, eso creo – el futuro L se sienta algo aturdido – Sí, estoy bien.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Nada. Simplemente… he estado comiendo mal estos días.

El mayor no parecía convencerse ese momento, pero lo dejó pasar. Se levantó expresando su alivio y se giró para limpiar algunas cosas. El inglés vio con sorpresa que ni el periódico ni la cardiotoxina se hallaban donde habían estado antes.

- Ha venido alguien a verte – indica entonces Quillish.

- ¿Dónde está Mello?

Su abuelo sonrió.

- Él está bien. Lo mando enseguida junto con tu compañero.

- ¿Light?

- Así es, El joven Yagami está aquí.

- Bien, hazlo por favor, abuelo.

El mayor se retira y pronto entra el pequeño rubio molesto.

- Ryuuzaki, jamás creí que llegarías a hacerlo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Por qué consumes drogas justo ahora? Las cosas no van tan mal.

- No es lo que tú piensas, Mello.

- Claro que sí. Te vi tomarla justo antes de sufrir ese pequeño colapso.

- ¿Y cómo me aseguras que es droga?

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Es obvio que no es azúcar.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Es importante, Mello. ¿Dónde está?

- … La escondí antes de que llegara tu abuelo.

- ¿Dónde?

- Allí – el menor señaló el cajón bajo el televisor – Sé que nadie mira allí nunca.

Entonces la puerta se abre otra vez y esta vez entra el castaño igualmente molesto.

- Ryuuzaki…

El pelinegro se levanta instintivamente. Notaba la ira del otro en el aire.

- Buenos días, Light.

De repente el castaño se acerca a él y lo arrastra sujetándole de los hombros hasta hacerle golpear contra la ventana.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Ryuuzaki?! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!

- Light…

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudiste haber provocado?!

- Light…

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué no usas la cabeza?!

El japonés seguía presionándolo cada vez contra la ventana, sin dar oportunidad alguna al pelinegro de defenderse en medio de su verborrea. Pronto el futuro L se cansa de todo el griterío, y decide reaccionar:

Apoyándose en el borde de la ventana, eleva sus pies aún siendo sujeta por los hombros por el japonés, y para la sorpresa de este, estira las piernas obligando a su compañero retroceder con una patada directo en el estómago. Light casi cae de espaldas, pero se mantiene en equilibrio.

- Como trataba de explicarte, Light, creo que…

Repentinamente le llega un puñete fijo de parte del castaño, el cual le parte de la ventana hacia un costado, y al tiempo que el japonés le otorgaba otro más, el pelinegro se defiende con otra patada limpia en el tórax. Al final, ambos reaccionan y comienzan a pelear sin pausa alguna, siendo vistos únicamente por Mello, que se mostraba más bien divertido ante semejante espectáculo. Entonces, en una última maniobra del castaño, le sujeta el pie con el que le había pateado su contrincante haciendo que se derrumbara de espaldas frente, sin embargo él no pierde el tiempo y con un ágil movimiento de pies hace tropezar al japonés, para luego situarse sobre él y sujetarle de las muñecas para evitar más golpes.

- Lo que trataba de explicarte, Light – comienza molesto el detective – Es que ya resolví la siguiente ubicación del crimen.

- … ¿Cuál es?

- Deja de atacarme y te la mostraré con gusto.

Tiempo después, ambos se hallaban en el escritorio del pelinegro, frente al periódico en el que había venido envuelto la cardiotoxina.

- Este es un artículo de narcotraficantes – explica el detective señalando el artículo principal que mostraba el pedazo – el artículo esta roto en sí, pero tenemos el pie de página.

- Un lugar y una fecha.

- Más bien un lugar, y una hora. Mira, la fecha indica el 17 de mayo, 17.05.

- Eso es… dentro de una hora y media.

- Y esa fábrica queda en los límites de Kanto.

- Hay que apurarnos.

El japonés guarda la cardiotoxina que quedaba en su bolsillo, y entonces ambos se dirigen a la puerta.

- Ah no – escuchan sorpresivamente tras ellos – Esta vez no van a dejarme aquí.

- Mello, no puedes venir con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo también quiero resolver crímenes.

- Es que… los malos podrían venir a la casa – inquiere el pelinegro mirándole amenazador – Podrían tratar de robarnos, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Y-yo podría manejar los mandos? – Mello siempre había soñado con manejar el panel de seguridad de la casa personalmente desde su llegada allí.

- Tendrás que hacerlo.

- ¡Sí!

Una vez se hubo resuelto aquel problema, ambos genios logran llegar a la fábrica hace mucho abandonada a tiempo para las 17.05 horas de la tarde.

Entran con mucho cuidado para encontrarse con ninguna escena del crimen.

- ¿Qué rayos…?

- Quietos.

Una fría voz femenina resuena con el eco en la fábrica y ambos advierten con sorpresa que alguien les estaba apuntando con dos armas pegadas a sus espaldas.

"_Regla número uno: ¡tener siempre un truco bajo la manga!"_

El cargador resuena en la oscuridad…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Por fin un capi enterito, nee? El anterior era corto porque lo escribí justo antes de mi vuelo, por lo que deberían estar agradecidos XD En fin, gracias a todos por hacerme llegar los 300 reviews, en verdad, gracias! Y saben qué? Para qué detenernos? Lleguemos a más! Bríndenme más reviews, y yo les brindaré más capis…

Y una cosa más! Dibujé la primera escena del crimen! Dibujé a Takada! Para los que quieran ver, pasen por mi metro esta semana. Voy a subirlo muy pronto.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	23. Jack II

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado __exclusivamente a: __Tary Nagisa__, __Betsy17__, :), skayla, __saki-uzumaki__, __xilema95__, __Vegen Isennawa__, YASNyoko1, __loli-gothic__, __Edainwen__, __Lorena Malfoy__, __Diana Albatou__, __Yoana-Lawliet__, __Kinary-chan__, __Diabolik__, __Hikari-no-Light__, __adrifernan19__, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que coninuaré escribiendo._

_Y a los nuevos, ¡gracias por comenzar a leer!__"_

**Capítulo XXIII: "Jack"**

- Quietos.

Una fría voz femenina resuena con el eco en la fábrica y ambos genios advierten con sorpresa que alguien les estaba apuntando con dos armas pegadas a sus espaldas.

- Voltéense lentamente. No pienso tolerar movimientos bruscos.

Tanto el pelinegro como Light obedecieron con precaución. Al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta que quién había cargado el arma era una rubia con lentes de sol y una pañoleta atada alrededor de su cabello para ocultar su identidad. Era casi tan pálida con Ryuuzaki, aunque el labial rojo vivo resaltaba feroz.

- ¿Tienen el paquete? – preguntó inexpresiva.

- ¿Qué paquete? – interrogó el castaño sin bajar la guardia.

- No se hagan el loco y dénmelo.

Light le dirige una mirada a su compañero, y éste saca la cardiotoxina del bolsillo.

- Bien – la mujer guarda una de sus armas y estira la mano libre – Dámelo.

- Primero – comienza el inglés con tono igualmente neutro - ¿Qué recibimos a cambio?

- … - la mujer parecía desorientada por un momento, pero al instante regresa a su actitud peligrosa. Mete la mano libre al bolsillo, y saca un sobre blanco para alcanzárselo – Aquí esta.

El futuro L y el japonés se sorprenden. En verdad había un intercambio previamente negociado ya.

- ¿Quién te lo dio? – insiste el pelinegro sin perder el tiempo.

- Eso no era parte del trato.

- ¿Entonces cuál era el trato realmente? – interviene Light.

- Me dan su paquete, les entrego el mío…

- Nosotros buscamos a quién sea que te lo haya dado.

- Ese no es mi problema. Yo sólo sigo órdenes de mi jefe.

"_¿Tiene un jefe?"_

- ¿Para quién trabajas?

- Confidencial.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Confidencial.

- Si no compartimos fuentes, todo esto será en vano. Ambos corremos peligro – El futuro detective había hablado con una seguridad tal que ella pareció convencerse.

- Ustedes primero – cedió.

Otra mirada intercambiada de aprobación por los dos jóvenes, y entonces uno empezó a hablar.

- Seguimos un rastro de alguien que vamos buscando desde hace algún tiempo. Logramos obtener algunas pistas que nos revelaron la forma de obtener… tu paquete. Con esto, logramos deducir el momento de venir aquí, pero no teníamos idea de para qué. Como verás no estamos armados.

La mujer observa bien al pelinegro para ver si creerle o no, pero luego de examinarles sigilosamente se convence de que no traían armas.

- De acuerdo – asiente bajando por fin el arma – Mi jefe recibió un e-mail hace un par de días diciendo que podrían obtener esto por él de manera indirecta. Mi jefe enfrenta muchas acusaciones por culpa de drogas, por lo que se le está prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de negocio hasta que se venza el juicio.

- ¿Tu jefe?

- Yo sólo soy una interventora. Alguien que él contrató para hacerme cargo de este intercambio. Soy una profesional, y contratarme cuesta caro.

- Entendemos. Entonces, ¿tu jefe no sabe quién le contacto vía e-mail?

- No. Contrató a varios hackers, pero ninguno dio con la dirección del remitente. Al final, no queriendo perder la oportunidad, me contrató a mí para realizar esto.

- ¿Y cómo obtuvieron el sobre?

- Apareció en un lugar que fue indica por el correo. Parecía una casualidad, pero lo probaba todo.

- Así confirmaron que el intercambio se realizaría.

- Correcto.

- Bien, me parece plausible – accede el futuro L – Ten.

El intercambio se realiza entonces.

- Recuerden, ni una palabra de esto.

- Lo mismo decimos.

- Bien, nos vemos. – La mujer saca un gancho que estaba colgado a su cintura y lo apunta al techo para salir despercibida.

- Espera – detiene el pelinegro antes de que ella empezara a ascender – Si quisiéramos contratarte, ¿cómo te encontraríamos?

La rubia sonríe.

- Saquen cualquier anuncio de periódico con mi alias, y yo los encontraré a ustedes.

- ¿Cuál es tu alias?

- Wedy.

Y entonces la mujer se va.

- Interesante.

- Lo sé – Light coge el sobre entonces y lo abre – Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Dentro el sobre en blanco, se hallaba un trozo de papel periódico.

- ¿Otra vez?

- ¿Qué dice? – el pelinegro se acerca con el pulgar en la boca.

- L & F.

- ¿Nada más?

- Nada más. Esta impreso recientemente.

- Entiendo, no nos dirá nada a no ser que lo interpretemos pronto.

- L&F…L&F… Creo haberlo leído en alguna parte.

El castaño se esfuerza haciendo memoria.

- ¡Lo tengo! El otro periódico, de los traficantes, ¿lo trajiste?

- Sí – Ryuuzaki le alcanza el papel.

- Aquí – Light señala una de las propagandas cercanas al gran artículo que los había llevado hasta allí - L & F furniture, calle Placid 304, abierto toda la tarde, teléfono 0-800-L&F

- Entonces es allí donde debemos ir.

- ¿A las… 08.00 horas?

- Sí.

- ¿Pero son am o pm?

- Pm. Abierto toda la tarde, ¿no?

- Tienes razón, Ryuuzaki. Vamos.

En el camino, los jóvenes tratan de encontrar más pistas en el periódico, pero no había nada más. Dado que la fábrica era alejada de la ciudad, tuvieron suerte de que aún les quedara tiempo.

- ¿Crees que encontraremos a Jack, Ryuuzaki?

- … No lo sé. Eso espero. El asesino para ser demasiado hábil para hacerse atrapar en su propio crimen.

- Lo sé. Es como una trampa, ¿no?

- Sí. Después de todo, dijo que cuando yo lo atraparía, en realidad él me estaría atrapando a mí.

- Detective que caza a un asesino que en realidad lo está cazando a él. Que irónico, es como perseguir tu propio final.

- …

El pelinegro se encoge un poco en su asiento del autobús.

- Lo siento, no debí decirlo de esa forma.

- No, tienes razón. Es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

- Nada de eso, Ryuuzaki – el japonés le pasa un brazo por los hombros – Si estuvieras haciendo eso lo estarías haciendo solo, pero no estás solo. Estás conmigo.

El pelinegro lo observa sorprendido. A esa distancia, sus narices casi se rozaban, y por primera vez, creen ver un brillo distinto en sus ojos que sospechaban ya estaba allí desde mucho antes. De pronto el autobús salta un bache provocando que ambos se acercasen aún más, pero entonces sorprendidos se alejan confundidos.

"_Maldición, ¿Qué ha sido eso?" _se pregunta el japonés ligeramente ruborizado.

"_¿Acaso nosotros íbamos a…?"_ el pulso del pelinegro se había acelerado.

- C-creo que aquí es – indica Light incorporándose del asiento.

- Sí.

Al bajar del autobús en la calle Placid, comienzan a buscar el número 304. Al cabo de unos momentos advierten para su horror que aquella calle no llegaba ni a los 250.

- Maldición, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Debemos sumar los números o qué?

- No, eso fue en la primera escena. Volverlo a hacer sería demasiado fácil para nosotros.

- ¿Entonces qué?

El inglés se dedica a observar los periódicos de nuevo, pero era inútil, no había ningún otro sitio que tuviera sentido para la segunda escena del crimen.

"_Ningún otro más…"_

- Light, ¿y si nos teníamos que quedar en esa fábrica?

- ¿Eh? No, la policía podría confundirnos por narcotraficantes o algo así.

- Ese lugar ha estado vacío desde hace años, ¿no? No sabemos de cuando es el periódico.

- Ryuuzaki, acabamos de salir de la fábrica.

- Lo sé, Light, pero es que de verdad contaba con que este lugar existiera.

- … ¿Vamos a volver entonces?

- Cuanto antes mejor.

De nuevo en el autobús, esta vez permanecieron en silencio.

Al llegar nuevamente a la fábrica, decidieron entrar por otra entrada, por seguridad.

Ya casi eran las ocho.

- No puedo ver nada – susurra el pelinegro conforme se internaban en la oscuridad de la parte trasera de la fábrica.

- Shhh. Sólo sígueme, Ryuuzaki… ¡Oye, pero no me pises!

- Lo siento.

De repente escuchan un ruido en la parte delantera. Ambos se paralizan de la sorpresa.

"_Lo tenemos. ¡Esta vez lo tenemos!"_

- ¡Ah…! – escuchan entonces un grito sofocado, casi ahogado.

- Por aquí – guía Light procurando moverse sigilosamente.

- Jejejeje, ¡muajaja! – la risa de un hombre hace eco por toda la fábrica.

Paso a paso, van llegando a la luz del final del pasillo.

- ¡Ah…! – Esta vez fue casi un gemido completamente ahogado.

- ¡Es Jack!

- ¡Tranquilo! – Light se da la vuelta y encara a su compañero – No podemos precipitarnos ahora, Ryuuzaki, estamos demasiado cerca, no podemos echarlo a perder.

- Perfecto… no tardaran en llegar – se oye la voz ronca del asesino, quién se pone a reír otra vez.

- ¿Llamaste al 911? – pregunta el japonés sin dejar de susurrar.

- Sí. Ahora mismo les estará llegando nuestra ubicación.

- Bien, ahora sólo falta inmovilizarlo.

Avanzan un poco más.

- ¡Alto!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Algo pasó por allí atrás.

- Light, no hay nadie más que nosotros y el asesino aquí.

- En serio, sentí a alguien allí atrás.

- Espera.

- Ryuuzaki, no vayas… ¡Ryuuzaki!

- ¡Shh!

El castaño permanece en silencio por un instante, conteniendo el aliento.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – Comienza a avanzar inseguro hacia el fondo - ¿Sigues allí?

De pronto una mano le toca el hombro.

- ¡…!

- No hay nada allí, Light. Sigamos.

- Maldición, Ryuuzaki. No me asustes así.

Finalmente llegan a la luz, y se asoman con cuidado, sin embargo al hacerlo, se encuentran directamente de frente con un hombre alto que planeaba irse por donde ellos había llegado.

- ¡Qué demo…!

Tanto Ryuuzaki como Light se echan atrás instintivamente cayendo sentados al piso, el hombre hace lo mismo, pero se levanta en un instante y echa a correr por el largo pasillo oscuro que apenas habían pasado los muchachos.

- ¡Rápido, se nos va!

Ambos genios se levantan también y echan a correr tras los pasos que se escuchaban en medio de la oscuridad. De pronto se escucha el piso crujir y ceder bajo el peso del asesino.

Alguien cae al agua del río que fluía debajo.

- ¡Ahh!

Ryuuzaki corría más cerca del hombre, por lo que al avanzar un poco más el suelo vuelve a crujir y cede bajo él.

- ¡…!

- ¡Cuidado! – Light logra distinguirlo por la luz que entraba de los huecos y lo coge justo cuando ya estaba cayendo - ¡Ryuuzaki, sujétate!

El japonés logra subirlo de nuevo al piso de madera ya podrida aparentemente, pero descubre que al caer el pelinegro se había hecho heridas en la espalda por las tablas rotas. Su polera blanca se había rasgado y llenado con múltiples astillas, también en su piel.

- Corre a ver, Light… Si ha salido del río.

- Sí.

El castaño vuelve a correr fuera de ese cuarto y se acerca al borde para contemplar el río.

En ese momento llega el auto de bomberos y de la policía, sonando sus sirenas estruendosamente.

"_¿Y qué más discreto sino?"_

Ya no se veía nada en las aguas, por lo que esperó que lo atraparan corriente abajo. Entonces regresa a la fábrica, y va directamente donde estaba Jack. El futuro L ya se hallaba llegando también.

Se sorprenden al encontrarlo atado fuertemente por los pies a la rampa sin funcionar de la fábrica. Jack tenía los ojos vendados, y las manos atadas bajo la espalda, haciéndole estar caso doblado por la espalda. Había un balde colgando de una cuerda que a su vez colgaba de la garganta de Jack, y había una manguera pinchada debajo la rampa, justo en el lugar del balde. Así el agua que fluía iba llenando poco a poco el balde por el agujero que tenía, y el balde que cada vez iba ganando peso ahorcaba a Jack del cuello…

- ¡Ah…!

Entran los bomberos, entre todos liberan al joven y lo llevan en camilla a una ambulancia que también había acudido junto con la policía.

El pelinegro se acerca al lugar principal, y observa que en el balde decía: Ella hablará.

No había ninguna otra pista.

Entonces él mismo es llevado en la ambulancia por las heridas de su espalda, y Light va también como familiar.

Al salir de la fábrica se encuentran con un montón de fotógrafos que se habían materializado de la nada.

Más tarde, ya en el hospital, Jack se hallaba en el mismo cuarto que Takada, los dos se hallaban inconscientes desde su rescate. Ryuuzaki se encontraba en emergencias, siendo curado por una enfermera.

Light mientras tanto, veía la televisión en la sala de esperas, sorprendido ante la rapidez del progreso. En las noticias, salía el rescate de un hombre del río a pocos kilómetros de la fábrica. Lo habían detenido a petición de la policía.

**Notas de Sume-chan:** Hi! Bueno, primero que nada, agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejan y pues, lamento no haberlos respondidos todavía, pero al parecer Hotmail tiene un problema, y no podré abrirlo sino hasta el 18. Igual, continúen leyendo y comentando!

En cuanto al capi, ¿les gustó? La segunda escena del crimen, y al parecer la última. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Cumplí sus expectativas?

En fin, nos leeremos en la próxima semana!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!

Pd. 2da escena del crimen dibujada en mi metro! Visiten mi profile!


	24. ClosedIt’s over

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado __exclusivamente a:_ _Tary Nagisa__, :), YASNyoko1, kraehe, __Betsy17__, Megami-Chan, __bijin-hime__, __Lorena Malfoy__, __Ginebra__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Seihi__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Diana Albatou__, __xilema95__, __loli-gothic__, __adrifernan19__, __Kinary-chan__, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Y a los nuevos, ¡gracias por comenzar a leer!__"_

**Capítulo XXIV: "Closed-It's over"**

_A continuación un boletín especial del agente Hiroi Mansuchi:_

- Bueno, debo decir que fue algo difícil reunir las pistas, pero al final todo guiaba a esa vieja fábrica, por lo que…

- Detective Mansuchi, ¿usó usted la misma metodología del primer crimen para dar con el segundo?

- No. No, verán, fue algo distinto. Esta involucraba cierta droga que estaba involucrada en un intercambio de información.

- ¿Y no arrestó a los traficantes?

- No había por qué. Según profundos análisis de la droga, que se hacía llamar 'cardiotoxina', no era en realidad tal cosa, sino que era otro tipo de droga más inofensiva, pero adictiva, similar a la nicotina.

- ¿Y no era preciso entonces arrestar a los intrusos?

- No, porque en realidad esa droga no está vetada aún.

- ¿Y por qué entonces se molestaron tanto los traficantes?

- Porque ellos no sabían que no era la droga que querían. Deben estar descubriéndolo ahora mismo, y créanme que cuando decidan actuar de nuevo los arrestaré sin remordimiento alguno.

- Impresionante. Y díganos, detective Mansuchi, ¿cómo exactamente supo que se trataba de la fábrica, si según nuestras fuentes ningún lugar fue especificado en ningún momento?

- Bueno, es verdad. Tuvimos que hacer una cadena de relación en todo caso. Es muy complicado de explicar, y preferiría no hacerlo en todo caso. Podría sembrar las malas semillas.

- Bueno, lo importante es que logró salvar a la joven estudiante Kiyomi Takada y al extranjero agente Jack Whitney. Dos vidas a cambio del criminal.

- Así es. Fue una suerte que pudiéramos atraparlo, después de todo la corriente del río estaba muy fuerte.

- Todo parece indicar que sí. Otra cosa, si me permite saberlo, ¿recibió ayuda alguna durante la investigación de ambos casos?

- Sí, desde luego que sí. No podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de mi joven compañero, el detective Toogu.

- Sin embargo algunas fuentes indican la presencia de dos jóvenes en ambos casos…

- Eso fue sólo casualidad. En realidad ellos sólo estaban pasando por allí, además que no se trata de los mismos jóvenes en ambos cas-

- ¿Detective Mansuchi?

- ¡…..!

- ¡Detective Mansuchi! ¡Rápido, llamen a alguien!

- …

- ¡Es un paro cardíaco! ¡El detective ha sufrido un…!

_Interrupción temporal del canal…_

- Todo parece indicar que el asesino necesitaba conocer el rostro de su víctima para poder matarla – deduce el pelinegro sentado frente al monitor del televisor, con un pulgar en los labios y sumamente interesado.

- Mansuchi muere a las 8.32.10 de la mañana y el asesino a las 8.32.15, casi inmediatamente, y ambos de paros cardíacos – resume el japonés sentado al lado de su compañero.

- Es posible que el asesino haya agotado sus poderes y haya acabado con su misma vida de forma inconsciente…

- O que se haya dado cuenta de que no tenía más que hacer y se mató cobardemente luego de matar a su supuesto captor.

_Más temprano de ese jueves por la mañana…_

- El hombre se ha negado a hablar desde que lo sacamos del río – informa el agente Toogu a los jóvenes que esperaban en el cuarto contiguo al del asesino – No hay posibilidad de confesión alguna. Si ustedes se presentan como testigos ante un tribunal bajo juramento…

- Nosotros no vimos nada realmente.

- Lo escuchamos, pero no alcanzamos a ver nada.

- Con eso basta. Nada más expresen su seguridad de que él es el asesino que buscamos ante el jurado, y que ellos lo juzguen.

- ¿Podríamos ver al hombre?

- Si acceden a hacer todo eso, sí.

- De acuerdo.

Al acercarse a la ventana de doble lado del interrogatorio, los dos jóvenes observaron con cautela al hombre que yacía sentado en una silla central, casi cayéndose. El hombre no se movía, casi ni pestañaba. Tenía un aspecto húmedo, por el río, y lucía un fino traje de abogado que antes de mojarse habría valido una pequeña fortuna. Su mirada perdida que se clavaba al piso de repente se eleva y se clava directamente hacia los ojos del futuro L.

- ¿Seguro que no puede vernos? – pregunta Light sorprendido por el hecho.

- Sí. Lo que él ve es un espejo, mientras nosotros lo vemos a él. Qué extraño que…

- ¡Detective Toogu! – Mansuchi había entrado sorpresivamente al cuarto haciéndolos apartar de la ventana de un salto - ¿Qué está haciendo? Ya va ser hora de mi… - pareció advertir recién a los dos muchachos – Ejem… Buenos días, soy el detective Mansuchi.

- Lo sabemos.

- Vino a nuestra preparatoria el anterior lunes.

- Ah… Cierto. Bueno, en cualquier caso les agradezco mucho la ayuda que han brindado en el caso. Si no presentan inconvenientes, creo que podemos arreglarles por si acaso en el programa de protección a los testigos.

- Nosotros…

- Creo que sería lo más sensato, sí. No quiero que un par de jovencitos tan brillantes corran peligro alguno por descuido mío, no señor. ¿Qué les parece si los omito en la prensa, para que así tengan un poco de privacidad, les parece?

Ambos genios intercambiaron miradas.

- Ah, bien. Sabía que entenderían. Entonces, ¿vamos yendo, Toogu? Tengo una entrevista que dar, recuerda.

- Sí, jefe – el agente se marcha firmemente luego de despedirse de los visitantes. Mansuchi hace lo mismo y se va también.

- Tal vez sea bueno… - comienza el pelinegro mirando de vuelta al asesino que permanecía impasible – Que piense que no fuimos nosotros quienes lo atrapamos.

Entonces de la nada el hombre se levanta. Era bastante alto y de cabellera oscura azulada. Sus ojos sin embargo eran despiadados. Permanecían fijos en los del inglés, como si pudiera verlo a través del vidrio o si supiera exactamente donde estaba del otro lado.

Se acercó a ellos parsimoniosamente, formando una cruel sonrisa en su rostro. Al llegar hasta el espejo, parecía estar cara a cara con los jóvenes genios, y entonces vocaliza unas palabras:

_Te tengo._

Momentos después, el asesino se volteó y volvió a la mesa, en donde sin sentarse posó sus manos sobre la cabeza como desesperado y comenzó a gritar con toda su humanidad.

Varios policías comenzaron a llegar rápidamente, pero para cuando entraron al interrogatorio el asesino ya se había desplomado sobre la mesa, aparentemente muerto de un ataque al corazón.

Light y Ryuuzaki lo habían presenciado todo.

- Me hubiera gustado saber cómo mataba exactamente – lamentó el pelinegro mirando la grabación de la muerte de Mansuchi que se había efectuado al tiempo que ellos veían al asesino morir.

- Mansuchi tuvo el descuido de hacer ver directamente por él, y decirle orgullosamente que lo encerraría de por vida.

- No debió provocarlo. Él sabía que el asesino había amenazado directamente a su captor. El hecho de mostrarse personalmente como el aludido no le ayudó en nada a intimidarlo.

- En todo caso, la teoría más probable que tenemos hasta ahora es que el asesino haya tenido una ayuda sobrenatural.

- Una ayuda o un poder.

- Tal vez algo así como un desdoblamiento de su propio cuerpo. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de la experiencia extracorporal, Ryuuzaki?

- Sí, pero no creo que haya sido eso. Al menos no completamente. Aún si pudiera separar su alma de su cuerpo, no podría manipular objetos como los que les hicieron las heridas a las víctimas previas.

- Cierto, pero eso explicaría algo lo que he estado sintiendo desde hace algún tiempo.

- ¿Te refieres a tu sensación de estar vigilado?

- Sí.

- Bueno, eso nos comprueba que en efecto, tú eras la tercera víctima.

- Supongo que sí.

- Y bueno… no podemos bajar la guardia tan pronto.

- Sería muy imprudente…

Ambos se eluden la mirada.

- Light, sólo para estar seguros, ¿te quedarías esta noche en mi casa?

Al salir de la jefatura, se vieron rodeados de puro estudiantes de preparatoria, sus compañeros.

- ¡Eh, Light! ¡Buena esa, amigo! – felicitaba Usa con unos golpes amistosos en la espalda del aludido, quién se vio inmediatamente rodeado por los populares y algunos más de su curso.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, bravo! – felicitaba la plancha entera de JEIR al pelinegro.

- Pero, ¿por qué…? – preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

- Vamos, podrán engañar a todos menos a nosotros – respondió Kao.

- Sí, sabemos que cooperaron mucho más de lo que informan – continuó Kyoko.

- Y sabiendo lo inteligentes que son los dos, y que habían faltado a clases desde el lunes… Era bastante obvio lo que estaban haciendo – afirmó Fei sonriente – Hasta Usa podría adivinarlo…

- ¡Hey!

Los jóvenes comenzaron a reír. Los dos genios agradecieron la intención, pero admitiendo que ya estaban muy cansados como para festejar se retiraron discretamente a sus respectivas casas. Yagami Soichiro estaba allí para llevarlos.

- Pero Light, la próxima que estés en un caso debes informármelo – reclamaba Soichiro de buen humor – Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos por tus constantes ausencias.

- Lo sé, padre. Lo siento. Es que la policía no quería que se divulgara nada hasta que quedara resuelto. Usó todas sus maniobras para mantener a otras instituciones del caso – responde honestamente el japonés.

- Sí, sí. Lo entiendo.

- Además, padre. ¿Has estado muy ocupado, no? Ahora necesitas un descanso. Después de todo ése no era el único caso en Kanto.

- Tienes razón. Me entretuve bastante buscando a ese tal Jack. Por un momento pensé que se había escapado de mi propia casa, jaja.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del pelinegro, Mello armaba todo un alboroto por no haber sabido nada de ello hasta ese momento, sin embargo, en el fondo estaba fascinado. Ahora admiraba al inglés más que nunca, y en cierto momento hasta le reveló su nombre disimuladamente…

_No señor. Mihael Kheel no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados en la siguiente…_

Además, había conseguido hacer una amistad más. Su padre, el señor Eraldo Coil había llevado a un niño allí en la última de las ausencias del detective. Quillish no se había dejado ver ni una vez.

- Te presento a mi nuevo amigo – sonrió orgulloso el rubio al traer a su compañero frente al detective – Él es… Oye, ¡quieres dejar eso por un rato!

- Pero si voy ganando…

Un niño adicto a los videojuegos.

Ya en la noche, Light partió a la casa del pelinegro con cierta melancolía.

"_Hoy es viernes, y mañana se irá Ryuuzaki de Kanto"._

Al llegar, el futuro L se disculpó por un inconveniente de último minuto: El rubio se había quedado dormido junto a su nuevo amigo en la cama del pelinegro. Nada los haría moverse de allí hasta el día siguiente.

- Podemos usar la otra habitación de huéspedes, que es donde se supone iban a dormir los niños.

- Está bien – accedió Light. Estaba algo impresionado al ver la enorme casa vacía. Todo había sido ya empacado, excepto al parecer, esos dos cuartos - ¿Tu abuelo no viene?

- No, me temo que sigue con ese negocio. Creo que incluso viajaremos por separado – responde el inglés con algo de amargura.

- Bueno… la buena noticia es que no he sentido más esa presencia observándome.

- Que bueno, Light. A lo mejor todo ha terminado realmente.

- A lo mejor…

Ya entrada la noche, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. Continuaban sumidos en la oscuridad de ese cuarto, estando a tan solo centímetro de distancia en una misma cama.

- Ryuuzaki… - comienza de pronto el castaño rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Light? – Sus respiraciones casi chocaban. Estaban girados cara a cara.

- No… ¿No has sentido nunca…?

- No, Light. Yo no siento nada – cortó abruptamente el inglés.

- … Claro. Tienes razón – El japonés se volteó para darle la espalda algo molesto. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que más decir. Se sentía de alguna manera abrumado, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Cuando entonces siente cómo el pelinegro se apoyaba levemente contra su espalda.

- Lo lamento – murmura en medio de la oscuridad, como una despedida.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **No me maten por terminar ahí! XD lo siento, es que mi sentido de suspenso se activó al instante y no me dejó escribir en adelante, jeje. Espero les haya gustado, se imaginaban algo de esto? No se preocupen, pronto sabrán quién ganó el concurso de teorías. Vaya, honestamente no sé cuanto falta, pero ya no es mucho, como seguro se darán cuenta… Buah! En fin, fue bonito haberlos tenido de lectores. Ahora terminemos esto de la forma que se merece. Pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Tratemos de llegar a los 400, nee? Prometo responderlos poco a poco, es que Hotmail me está causando problemas…

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	25. Good bye, Ryuuzaki

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado __exclusivamente a: __Betsy17__, __YagamiKamiLight__, __saki-uzumaki__, __loli-gothic__, :), __Tary Nagisa__, __bijin-hime__, __Ginebra__, YASNyoko1, __Lorena Malfoy__, __Yoana-Lawliet__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __skaylainthedarkness__, Nickte Lawliet, __Diana Albatou__, Megami-Chan, Gigi, __Edainwen__, __Kinary-chan__, Lili,y a __xilema95__, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo._

_Y a los nuevos, ¡gracias por comenzar a leer!__"_

**Capítulo XXV: "Good bye, Ryuuzaki"**

A la mañana siguiente, Light abrió los ojos todavía medio adormilado. Vio entonces al futuro L parado junto a la ventana de la habitación.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – No lo había sentido levantarse.

- Buenos días, Light – saluda el pelinegro volviéndose hacia él. Se acerca lentamente al japonés - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí, bueno. ¿A qué hora te levantaste? – el castaño se sienta en la cama para despertarse mejor.

- Eso es prolijo Light. ¿Por qué no te levantas mejor y vienes conmigo?

- ¿Ir a contigo? ¿A dónde?

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

De ese modo, el japonés se vistió con algo de prisa ansioso por saber lo que esperaba.

"_¿Tendrá que ver con lo de anoche?"_

Confusión.

"_¿Qué rayos está pasando…?"_

Entretanto, los niños también se habían levantado. Mello le estaba enseñando los controles del tablero de seguridad a Matt, puesto que ya no volverían a verlo, les parecía buena idea al usarlo por última vez.

- No demoren mucho, chicos. Pronto tendremos que irnos – aclaró el pelinegro vigilándolos de cerca.

- Sí, sí – murmuraba el nuevo sin perder de vista su videojuego – No deberías preocuparte por nosotros. Después de todo eres tú quién tiene a una visita aquí que no vendrá con nosotros a Inglaterra.

- …

El futuro L se retiró sin decir más. Tenía razón. Light no iría con él.

Más tarde, los dos jóvenes se dirigían al último piso de la mansión. El ático.

- ¿De se trata, Ryuuzaki? – insistía el castaño mientras se dirigían allí.

- Pronto lo sabrás, Light. No deberías ser tan impaciente – indica el pelinegro con su tono neutro de siempre.

- … Sobre lo de anoche…

- Anoche no pasó nada, Light. Hemos estado en una situación de tensión estos últimos días, por lo que cualquier reacción habría sido justificada.

- ¿Te refieres a que todo fue producto de la presión que sentíamos?

- En momento de tensión todo puede ocurrir, Light. Es de lo más común sentirse súbitamente… abrumado, por algo así.

- De modo que nada que ver con la realidad.

- Exacto.

"_En momento de tensión los lazos se forman con facilidad e intensidad que en situaciones comunes. Pero esto, ¿empezó recién esta semana, Ryuuzaki?" _

"_Ridículo. Light ya debería saber sobre estas cosas. No tiene sentido siquiera el preguntarse eso, es lógico que no pase nada ahora que no estamos en una situación crítica. No fue más que un vano apoyo emocional."_

Al llegar al ático, se encontraron con una habitación oscura y poco polvorienta. Estaba extrañamente vacía, a excepción de un par de cajas en el centro.

- Esto, Light – comienza el inglés con solemnidad – Son todas mis cosas de la preparatoria – En las cajas se podían ver algunos trabajos, cuadernos, propagandas de JEIR y FEUI – Me gustaría que te quedaras con esto.

- Ryuuzaki…

- En serio. Me temo que no podré llevarlo a Inglaterra conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no, Light – el pelinegro parecía molesto – Si en verdad he conseguido esto… Convertirme en el nuevo L, entonces no debería conservar nada que me recordase mi antigua vida.

- ¿Antigua vida?

- L no puede tener amigos, Light.

- … De acuerdo – accede finalmente el japonés – Me quedaré con todo esto sin no quieres botarlo.

- Gracias.

Entonces Light saca un folleto de una las cajas. Sonríe.

- ¿Sabes, Ryuuzaki?

- ¿Qué?

- Todavía me debes esto.

El castaño le enseña el folleto y el pelinegro se sorprende al observar que se trataba de una de las propagandas de la obra teatral de vampiros.

- ¿Te refieres a la apuesta?

- No. Me refiero a que dejaste que Jack me besara en el escenario con semejante insolencia sin hacer nada.

- ¿Sigues molesto por esto?

- No es justo que tú no besarás a nadie contra tu voluntad.

- ¿De qué hablas, Light? Jack también me ha besado a mí.

- Eso no forma parte del asunto.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque yo no le pedí que te besara.

- ¿Entonces estás celoso?

- Claro que no, Ryuuzaki. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- No te entiendo, Light. ¿Exiges algo, pero a la vez no?

- Me refiero a algo que no te guste, pero que a la vez no me importe a mí tampoco.

El inglés se levanta algo alarmado, pero el japonés se le acerca de pronto y lo aprisiona contra una pared. Entonces lentamente, acerca sus labios a los de él. Era extraño, al japonés no le repudiaba el contacto, e incluso notó como en cierta ocasión, que el pelinegro le correspondía, y hasta intensificaba el beso. Sin embargo, así como rápido se inició, rápido se acabo, y ambos se apartaron bruscamente en busca de aire.

- ¿Esto era lo que tenías en mente? – reclama el pelinegro levemente molesto. El castaño estalla en risa al verlo así.

- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! Nunca te había visto así de asustado antes.

- No es gracioso.

Por un momento el castaño continuaba riéndose ante la vista enojada del otro, pero luego ambos caen en una sombría seriedad, y deciden bajar las cajas hasta abajo.

Al bajar advierten que Eraldo Coil había llegado y ya estaba enviando a los niños al auto.

- Joven Ryuuzaki – saluda al verlos bajar las gradas – Me temo que ya ha llegado la hora de irnos.

- ¿Dónde está mi abuelo? – pregunta el pelinegro dejando la caja que cargaba junto a las gradas.

- Ya está esperándonos en el aeropueto, joven Ryuuzaki.

- … Bien, entonces… - el inglés se gira hacia Light que estaba junto a él.

- Eh, sí. Por favor dese prisa.

- Sí.

Coil sale de la casa empujando a los infantes y se dirigen a la limusina que aguardaba en la entrada.

- Creo que ya es hora, Light – indica el pelinegro en tono neutro.

- Sí – suspira el japonés dejando su caja a lado de la otra.

- La casa se cerrará sola después – señala Ryuuzaki – Tienes tiempo de llevar una caja primero y regresar luego por la otra.

- De acuerdo – afirma Light. Luego de unos segundos de silencio agrega – Y bueno, fue un placer haberte conocido, Ryuuga hideki – Estira la mano con una sonrisa poco alegre. El futuro L sonríe también y estrecha la mano de su compañero con confianza.

- Lo mismo digo, Yagami Light. Procuraré escribirte de vez en cuando.

- Sí.

Entonces se sueltan, y se dirigen hacia la limusina que aguardaba afuera. Light se detiene en la puerta, mientras que el inglés continúa su camino unos pasos más.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – grita de pronto el castaño. El aludido se voltea inseguro - ¡Ya sé que pedirte por la apuesta! – El pelinegro se lleva una mano al oído inclinándose ligeramente para indicar que lo escuchaba - ¡Tienes que volver! Algún día, ¡tienes que volver a Kanto!

El futuro L sonríe y afirma casi sin moverse. De ahí continúa su marcha hasta entrar en la limusina.

- ¡Hasta luego, joven Yagami! – se despide Coil que aguardaba al volante, y entonces parten hacia el aeropuerto con las ventanas subidas.

"_Adiós, Ryuuzaki."_

Coge una de las cajas y sale hacia la parada del autobús.

Más tarde, cuando volvía por la segunda caja, advierte un pequeño tumulto en las puertas del hospital al pasar en el autobús. Decide bajarse y averiguar de qué se trataba.

- ¡Kiyomi Takada ha despertado! – le anuncian algunos reporteros tratando de obtener acceso para su exclusiva con la primera víctima.

Light se abre paso con algo de dificultad, pero logra hacerse por uno de los policías que ya lo había visto antes. Logra entrar al hospital y se dirige hacia la nueva ubicación de Takada en un cuarto privado del segundo piso acompañado por dos guardias más.

El agente Toogu estaba allí.

- Normalmente no permitiríamos visita alguna – indica al saber que el japonés quería ver a la paciente – Pero haré una excepción en tu caso, muchacho.

- No voy a hacer nada más que un par de preguntas.

- Está bien. Con tal que no acudas a la prensa luego, ni busques publicidad…

- Desde luego que no. Lo hago porque soy amigo de ella y quiero saber cómo está.

- Bien, pasa. Pero que sea rápido.

- Sí.

Takada se hallaba recostada en su cama mirando perdidamente por la ventana.

- Light… - se sorprende al ver al aludido entrando.

- Kiyomi, ¿te encuentras mejor?

- Sí… - La mujer estaba visiblemente feliz por el hecho de tenerlo cerca – Oh, Light. Qué buenos que has venido a verme. Estaba tan sola que…

- Kiyomi – interrumpe el castaño con delicadeza – No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Podría preguntarte algo serio?

- … - la joven parecía evaluarlo mientras lo observaba fijamente – Sí.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Quién te atrapó y ató al puente?

Takada pareció confundida por unos segundos.

- Pero… ya lo atraparon, ¿o no?

- Sí… pero igual, me sería muy útil si lo describieras.

- ¿Describirlo? Light, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ahora Light era el confundido. Ella lo miraba de manera preocupada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Light, tú conocías al asesino. Ambos lo hacíamos, es lo horrible de todo esto.

- ¿L-lo conocíamos?

- Sé que eran muy amigos…

- ¿Qué?

Light no comprendía.

"_¿De qué rayos está hablando?"_

- Yo… lamento mucho lo de Ryuuzaki, pero honestamente me parece lo mejor.

-¡…!

- ¿Light?

- ¿R-Ryuuzaki fue quién te secuestró?

- Ah, pues si no fue él, podría haber sido su gemelo.

"_¡Nooo!"_

Light se levantó torpemente y salió corriendo directamente hasta emergencias. Al ingresar pasó rozando enfermeras y doctores, pero no podía detenerse. Llegó hasta el cuarto donde antes estaba Takada y ahora estaría Jack, sin embargo al correr la cortina de su cama…

"_¡Jack!"_

- Oh, Dios mío, ¡esta cama está vacía! – grita una de la enfermeras cercanas.

Light se marcha antes de que llegase la multitud y le acusaran de la desaparición del supuesto paciente. Corre fuera del hospital y no se detiene hasta hallarse fuera de la vista del hospital.

"_¡¿Jack es el asesino?!"_

Todavía se encontraba recuperando el aliento cuando alguien lo sujeta por detrás…

Mientras tanto, Ryuuzaki ya había llegado al aeropuerto.

- ¿Dónde está mi abuelo? – pregunta al no encontrarlo allí.

- Oh, cielos… Debí entenderle mal – se lamenta Coil – fijándose en su celular.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Creo que debíamos haberle esperado en la casa antes de venir.

- ¿No iba a venir directamente aquí?

- No, no. Maldición, aquí está.

Le enseña entonces uno de los mensajes que tenía en el celular:

"Prepara a los chicos"

Presiona el botón para seguir leyendo el mensaje.

"Yo les alcanzaré en"

Vuelve a presionarlo.

"la casa para ir al"

Y lo presiona una vez más.

"aeropuerto."

- Debí haberlo presionado muy fuerte y leí directamente les alcanzaré en aeropuerto.

En ese instante le llega un nuevo mensaje de Wammy.

"Ya estoy en la casa."

- ¡Rayos!

- No importa, papá – tranquiliza Mello – Volvamos a la casa para recogerlo. Hay tiempo.

- Sí, señor Coil. Además me he dejado unas cuántas cosas allá sin querer – admite un sonriente Matt.

- Bien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

En el camino de vuelta, Mello le explica discretamente al pelinegro que su padre, Eraldo Coil padecía de una enfermedad extraña que le afectaba algunas cosas como la memoria y la concentración. El futuro L se da cuenta lo maduro que el niño era a pesar de ser justamente eso, un niño. Sin embargo eso no le calmaba en lo absoluto, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Al llegar a la casa, los niños se bajan corriendo a coger sus cosas abandonadas, mientras que Coil aseguraba la limusina para dirigirse a la casa también. El pelinegro se adelantó para comprobar algo que ya temía en su interior.

Llega al portón, y comprueba ese temor que lo embarga súbitamente.

La segunda caja que le había dado a Light permanecía allí olvidada…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Aquí va otro capi más! Podría ser el penúltimo así que espero lo hayan disfrutado n n Agradezco sus muy inspiradores comentarios, y espero los de este capi con sus diversas reacciones. Se cuidan!

Sin más decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	26. Risk at the Wammy

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado __exclusivamente a:_ _Lorena Malfoy__, YASNyoko1, __Ginebra__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Betsy17__, __Dizashe__, __bijin-hime__, :), Lili, __Luna Ultravioleta__, __Tary Nagisa__, skayla, __YagamiKamiLight__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Diana Albatou__, __loli-gothic__, __Edainwen__, __xilema95__, __Yoana-Lawliet__, kari-chan, Megami-Chan,y __Kinary-chan__, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo.__"_

**Capítulo XXVI: "Risk in the Wammy's Place!"**

- ¿Ahora ves que no deberías haber interferido en todo esto? – Decía el sonriente asesino junto a su víctima – Hasta podría haberte perdonado la vida, pero ya no. – Termina de amarrarlo fuertemente y se aleja un par de pasos – Mmmm…Creo que no tardarán en llegar a estas alturas.

- …

- Eso, eso. Duerme mientras todo pasa, querido. Dueeeerme.

Jack sonríe una vez más y se retira de la habitación.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? – Susurra con diversión. - ¿Ya están aquí? – Se ríe con crueldad – Bueno, Shidoh, ya sabes qué hacer. Una vez acabe todo esto, te devolveré lo que en realidad te pertenece.

El humano se dirige entonces a otro cuarto, y se esconde tras la puerta. Pronto escucha el alboroto de Mello y Matt al subir las gradas estrepitosamente hasta otro dormitorio aparte.

- Es hora.

Ryuuzaki se hallaba entrando al recibidor cuando el señor Coil lo adelantó para dirigirse al salón principal.

"_Light no dejaría la caja aquí conociendo su contenido. Debería haber vuelto ya, pero no la ha hecho" _pensaba el pelinegro preocupado _"Algo le ha pasado. Estoy seguro."_

De pronto se oye una pequeña explosión en el piso de arriba y los niños comienzan a gritar tras una puerta. Rápidamente Coil reaparece y junto con el futuro L suben las gradas a gran velocidad. Atraviesan el pasillo y llegan hasta el dormitorio del pelinegro, que era donde se encontraban los niños.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquennos de aquí!

La puerta estaba trancada, y salía humo por debajo.

- ¡Aguanten, niños! – Coil se apresura y comienza a embestir la puerta con su peso. No estaba dando gran resultado.- ¡Háganse a un lado! – Entonces, ante la sorpresa del joven presente, saca un revólver de su saco y dispara dos tiros secos hacia la perilla de la puerta.

La puerta se abre entonces, y ambos encuentran a los niños inconscientes junto a la puerta.

- ¡No respires! – indica Coil tapándose la nariz y la boca con su corbata mientras revisaba a los niños con la otra mano.

Ryuuzaki entretanto se adentra en la habitación aguantando la respiración y logra abrir las dos ventanas que había en esta. Se dirigía a abrir la última, cuando de pronto escucha un golpe seco y un gemido atrás suyo, y se voltea instintivamente para observar que Coil estaba tirado en el suelo junto a los niños. Al acercarse nota un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza, y un bate de beisbol olvidado por la puerta.

"_Está aquí"_ piensa con cautela, _"pero… ¿Por qué no oí sus pasos?"_

Coge entonces el revólver que Coil había derramado y tras verificar que estaba debidamente cargado, se dirige hacia el final del pasillo.

De pronto un objeto se estrella justo detrás de él provocando que el pelinegro volteara enérgicamente apuntando con el arma. Era sólo un florero que había caído de una de las mesitas decorativas, pero… ¿cómo? Decide pasarlo por alto y seguir apuntando al frente en busca del asesino.

Una, dos, tres puertas, y nada. ¿A qué cuarto debería entrar? ¿Qué cosas debía revisar? Conocía en teoría el método de cateo de una casa, pero en ese momento de la teoría a la práctica se le antojaba una gran diferencia.

Entonces advierte otra cosa.

"_¿Dónde está mi abuelo?"_

La puerta del escritorio de Quillish estaba cerrada. Se dirige allí con lentitud, y la abre precavidamente.

- ¿Abuelo?

Pero entonces una ola de humo sale de la habitación de golpe, ahogando levemente al futuro L. Aguanta una vez más la respiración, y se abre paso hasta las ventanas del cuarto. Una vez abiertas, comienza a explorar su entorno.

El escritorio de su abuelo siempre había sido un secreto para él. Desde pequeño, nunca había entrado jamás en él, ni había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Por eso ahora, Ryuuzaki se sentía atraído por una inevitable curiosidad que surgía a medida que examinaba más la habitación. Todo era tan Quillish. No había nada que no se identificara con él.

- ¿Uh?

En la gran librera que tenía en una de sus paredes, el pelinegro nota que un libro faltaba. Un espacio vacío. Se aproxima a ver, y para su asombro advierte que había un botón al fondo de ese espacio. Un botón en la pared.

"_¿Por qué…?"_

Lo presiona. Entonces la librera comienza a moverse hacia un lado misteriosamente, revelando allá atrás otro cuarto igual de grande, pero diferente. Estaba lleno de máquinas, procesadores, y computadoras. El futuro L estaba cada vez más y más confundido, apuntando sin muchas ganas el arma hacia el frente. La abertura entre la librera y la pared no era muy grande, sino como de un poco más que un metro. El pelinegro se adentra paso por paso pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pudiera detectar, y justo cuando ya estaba completamente dentro, se da cuenta de que había la figura de un hombre recostado en uno de los rincones, cubierta por una sábana.

- ¡Abuelo!

El pelinegro se precipita entonces para socorrerlo, pero en el instante en que llegaba y se hincaba junto al hombre, éste toma vida de repente y se incorpora para tumbarlo al piso y permanecer en su encima para neutralizarlo. El arma resbala por el piso hasta deslizarse suavemente por el librero y llegar hasta el escritorio original de Quillish, mientras que el pelinegro era sujetado con fuerza por las muñecas por otro pelinegro igual a él.

- Jack…

- Bienvenido seas, Ryuuzaki. Ya comenzaba a preguntarme si realmente ibas a venir – sonríe el doble con una mueca de ansiedad.

- ¿Dónde está mi abuelo? – inquiere el futuro L sin sorprenderse demasiado.

- Ah, veo que no te molestas siquiera en ver por la ventana cuando viajas en limusina, ¿no?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que si lo hubieras hecho, habrías visto entonces al taxi que partía de esta casa hacia el aeropuerto.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabes que Coil no podía. Estaba conduciendo y para él no es muy fácil concentrarse últimamente. Tú sabes eso, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Dónde está Light? – interrumpe serio.

- Light… Deberías saberlo, Ryuuzaki. Después de todo, lo has sabido todo desde el principio, ¿o no? Sabías que el asesino no era ese sujeto que habían capturado en el río ese día, sí. Sabías que el asesino seguía a la espera – Acerca su rostro al del otro con parsimonia – Sabías que Light correría más peligro si se lo decías, y por eso decidiste seguirles la corriente y guardarte tus sospechas para después.

- Jack…

- ¡Admite que en el fondo sabías que era yo! Planeabas esperar a que me acusara Takada, pero ya me encargué de ponerla en aislamiento a ella, Ryuuzaki. Pasará mucho antes de que le hagan el interrogatorio correspondiente. –Vuelve a sonreír – Tú contabas con ella para tu respaldo, en caso de que no lograras convencerme de dimitir. ¿No es así?

- No iba a entregarte, Jack.

- Sí, sí ibas a hacerlo. Porque en el fondo tenías miedo.

Permanecen mirándose fijamente unos segundos antes de que el asesino prosiguiera.

- Tenías miedo de que me volviera loco, y por eso no hiciste nada cuando me hallaba hospitalizado. Aparte que querías saber mi método para matar. Te mueres de ganas por saberlo, ¿cierto? Típico de ti, Ryuuzaki.

- Yo no iba a hacerte nada, iba a volver a Inglaterra.

- No, tampoco ibas a hacer eso. Sí, dijiste que lo harías ante Coil, ante los niños, e incluso hasta el mismo Light, pero en verdad no ibas a hacerlo. No ibas a subir al avión. Ibas a inventar alguna excusa para volver tú solo. Ibas a volver por mí.

- …

- Admítelo, Ryuuzaki. Me querías solo para ti. Querías este que este caso se resolviera únicamente por ti. Sacaste a todos los demás del tablero para tener interferencias. Ése era tu plan. ¡Confiesa, Ryuuzaki! ¡Admite que es la verdad!

- Yo… no iba a entregarte, Jack.

- ¿Qué?

- Si por algún motivo hice lo que hice, no era porque te quería solo para mí, ni porque quería todo el crédito del caso para mí solo. Era porque quería sacarte del problema, Jack. Si alguien más lo hubiera sabido no habría vuelta atrás, ni modo de esconderlo. Si Light, por ejemplo, se hubiera enterado, no te habría dejado en paz, porque él no dejaría a alguien culpable salir caminando tranquilamente como un inocente.

- ¿Y tú, Ryuuzaki? ¿Tú sí estabas dispuesto?

- Yo estaba dispuesto a rescatar a mi antiguo mejor amigo.

- …

- Jack, por favor. Libera a todos y vámonos.

- Deja de llamarme Jack, Ryuuzaki. Ambos ya estamos cansados de ese estúpido alías…

El asesino entonces, pasa uno de los brazos de su compañero y lo pasa por debajo de su espalda, inmovilizándolo sin la necesidad de sostenerlo. Entonces con cuidado lo rueda sin soltar y lo otro y al final el futuro L termina mirando al piso sin poder remediar que sus brazos fueran atados mutuamente tras su espalda.

- Jack…

- ¿Te gusta lo que cree, Ryuuzaki? Lo hice especialmente para ti. Cree un caso que sabía Watari te asignaría a ti.

- Ese no era tu propósito.

- Así es, no lo era. Tal vez al principio lo fue, pero acabó de otra manera, ¿verdad?

- Acabaste traicionándome.

- No, Ryuuzaki. Mi intención no era derrotarte. No, todo lo contrario. Quería darte el título de L para tu solo. Quería que te marcharas a trabajar con Watari, como seguramente harías ahora.

- Pero.

- Pero cambié de opinión. Al imaginar cómo sería tu vida de detective reconocido mundialmente, me di cuenta de que eso era lo que quería yo también. Fue cuando se me ocurrió todo esto.

- Me elevarías hasta donde estoy ahora.

- Y entonces tomaría tu lugar.

Ya aseguradas las manos del futuro L, el asesino lo voltea de nuevo para hallarse cara a cara con su oponente y antiguo compañero.

- Ahora voy a ser tú, y nadie notará la diferencia.

- No voy a permitirlo.

- Pero si no vas a vivir para hacerlo. Ryuuzaki, voy a hacer que desaparezcas personalmente para tomar tu lugar. Así nadie podrá negarlo, pues no harás ninguna falta. Yo estaré aquí.

- BB, detente.

- No. He llegado hasta aquí de acuerdo a mi plan, ¿para qué arruinarlo en la última fase?

El asesino saca una navaja y la apunta hacia la garganta del otro pelinegro.

- Lástima que no te hayas fijado bien en las heridas de las víctimas, Ryuuzaki. Pues habrías notado que entre todas estas cortadas y rasmilladuras había dos letras en mayúscula.

- ¿Qué?

- BB, Ryuuzaki. Mis propias iniciales en mis principales víctimas. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

- No había ninguna letras en…

- Perspectiva, Ryuuzaki – la navaja le hizo girar el rostro hacia la derecha amenazadora – Si hubieras inclinado la imagen, las habrías notado. Y ahora – la navaja comienza a descender por el pecho del pelinegro, cortándole la ropa. – Voy a marcar a mi última importante víctima…

- ¡…!

La navaja se hunde levemente en la piel del pálido estudiante, y va dibujando una sola letra en todo el torso.

- Esta vez usaré mi nueva firma, la que en una época nos perteneció a los dos.

Al finalizar con la operación, había una 'L' gigante esculpida en el pelinegro, ligeramente sangrando.

- ¿Por qué, BB? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de…?

- Dime, Ryuuzaki. ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras todo el tiempo el día en que una persona va a morir?

- …

- No sé por qué, pero yo lo sé, Ryuuzaki. Puedo ver a través de mis ojos el tiempo de vida que les queda a las personas. A todas, y a cada una de ellas. Cada vez que conozco a alguien, sé exactamente cuándo va a morir, y no puedo evitar pensar en que tal vez sea mi culpa. Es como ir andando junto a la muerte, Ryuuzaki. Es insoportable.

- BB…

- No, no estoy loco. Lo que veo es cierto, lo he comprobado. Es así desde que tengo memoria. Tengo una maldición, Ryuuzaki. Una maldición de por vida.

- Eso no es posible…

- ¿Ah no? Entonces explícame, Ryuuzaki. ¿Cómo he sido capaz de asesinar a toda esa gente sin la necesidad de ir en persona, uh? Ya nada es imposible.

- ¿Cómo los matas, BB?

- ¿Qué cómo lo hago? – Jack sonrió – Pues, hice un trato, mi querido amigo. Hay ciertos beneficios que estos ojos pueden traer, como por ejemplo, encontrar a criaturas como yo, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Criaturas como…?

- ¡Cómo yo! Ajá, oíste bien. Criaturas. Una de ellas me hace el favor.

- …

- Los ataques cardíacos, Ryuuzaki, son provocados por…

- ¡Quieto!

El joven los apuntaba con el revólver perdido de Coil desde el escritorio. Al tiempo que ingresaba al cuarto de computadoras, BB acerca la navaja a la garganta del detective una vez más.

- ¡Light!

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto. El taxi que había partido de la casa del futuro L llegó a su destinación. Un hombre bajó del asiento de pasajero e ingresó a las oficinas de la aerolínea que se dirigía a Inglaterra.

- Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Sí. Vengo en representación del señor Quillish Wammy, de industrias Wammy. Quiero informar que mi socio no podrá tomar su vuelo el día de hoy, y que sólo lo abordará su nieto, Ryuuzaki Wammy…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Sorprendidos? XD Como siempre, soy impredecible, nee? Y bueno, como verán, este no es el último capi, y ya no diré más si es el penúltimo o no, puesto que no sé cuánto escribiré exactamente en el capi que viene. Así que, estense preparados que igual se viene pronto! =D Agradezco a todos lo reviews que me han brindado y espero seguir recibiéndolos hasta el final.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	27. Good bye, Light

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado __exclusivamente a: __adrifernan19__, :), __Luna Ultravioleta__, __Betsy17__, __Tary Nagisa__, __loli-gothic__, __bijin-hime__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Lorena Malfoy__, __YagamiKamiLight__, YASNyoko1, __xilema95__, skayla, __Vegen Isennawa__, KURENNAI, Megami-Chan, __Diana Albatou__, __Edainwen__, y __Kinary-chan__, quienes continúan leyéndome y por los que continuaré escribiendo.__"_

**Capítulo XXVII: "****Good bye****, Light"**

- Suelta eso, Jack – indica Light mientras lo apuntaba con el arma de Coil. El aludido sonríe, y en lugar de obedecer acerca aún más la el filo de la navaja al cuello de su actual rehén.

- ¿O qué, Yagami Light? ¿Vas a dispararme? – se burla BB y entonces con cuidado, hace que el otro pelinegro se gire una vez más, de modo que le es más fácil acomodar el filo de la navaja directo en la garganta del futuro L de espaldas a él. – Pues adelante, ¡dispara! Tan pronto como la bala se introduzca en mí, el impacto hará que mi mano vaya en retroceso, cortándole instantáneamente a tu amigo el cuello.

El japonés permanece inmóvil, sabía que era cierto, podía ver ya una ligera mancha de sangre en el contacto de la navaja y la fina piel del detective. Era muy arriesgado hacerlo, y ceder tampoco era la forma. Cualquiera adivinaría el desenlace de todo si bajaba el arma y la abandonaba en el piso. Sería una auténtica imprudencia, pero entonces ¿cómo? ¿Qué podía hacer para liberar a Ryuuzaki?

De pronto el mismo rehén actúa y con un ágil movimiento logra otorgarle una patada al estómago de su captor, aprovechando que estaba delante de él. El golpe deja sin aire al individuo, quién cae de espaldas al suelo cortándole por fortuna, sólo un poco, que ni siquiera llegaba a sangrar verdaderamente.

Light reacciona entonces y corre para ayudar a su compañero, cuando de improviso la navaja que sostenía BB había sido arrojada en su dirección.

- ¡Ah!

La navaja se clava profundamente cerca de la clavícula derecha del castaño. El arma rebota por algún lado en el piso mientras que el japonés cae de rodillas adolorido. El futuro L se levanta veloz a socorrerlo.

- Voltéate – le pide Light cuando llega hasta él. – Primero hazlo.

El pelinegro obedece y al voltear, el castaño le desata las manos rápidamente, antes de que su derecha se entumeciera. Sin embargo, justo cuando ya lo conseguía, ambos advierten que BB se levantaba del suelo para embestirse contra ellos. Casi inmediatamente de eso se escucha algo por detrás y de pronto un bate flotante golpea duramente en la cabeza del futuro L, arrojándolo hasta la pared próxima. Light estaba por levantarse cuando el asesino se le abalanza encima y comienza a ahorcarlo con las manos.

- ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber venido!

Mientras tanto, Ryuuzaki se hallaba aturdido junto a la pared. Su visión estaba borrosa, y apenas oía las cosas. Poco a poco todo se va aclarando. Ve entonces el bate olvidado a unos metros de él, aparentemente inmóvil en el piso. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto flotar como arte de magia. ¿Una ilusión? O…

"_Criaturas como yo"_

Entonces nota también el revólver de Coil, no lejos de él.

- ¡…!

El japonés se estaba quedando sin aire. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Coge el arma, y con toda la puntería de la que era capaz en ese estado, dispara.

Por un momento, todo transcurrió sin volumen, de manera ralentizada: BB cayó al suelo y Light aspiró de vuelta el aire que había perdido con desesperación. El reciente rehén permanecía sin moverse, aún con el arma entre sus dedos.

- Ryuuzaki… - llama el asesino irritado. La bala le había llegado limpiamente a la pierna izquierda, que no dejaba de sangrar. - ¡Ryuuzaki! – Comienza a arrastrarse hasta llegar con el otro pelinegro. - ¡Mátame! – Grita sin recato alguno - ¡Mátame ahora, Ryuuzaki! – Pero el futuro L había dejado ya el arma en el piso. BB le rodea el cuello con las manos, como para querer ahogarlo, sin embargo se ve incapaz, y reniega con impotencia - ¡Maldito! – Las lágrimas de frustración e ira brotan de sus ojos y finalmente se apega al detective en un significante abrazo. – Maldito seas, Ryuuzaki. – Entonces, luego de calmarse, se limita a besar nuevamente a su antiguo compañero, pero esta vez de una manera diferente, con delicadeza. El beso no es correspondido, y sin embargo, tampoco negado. Ryuuzaki se suelta con igual cuidado y levanta con algo de inestabilidad.

- Lo siento mucho, Beyond – pronuncia de espaldas al aludido, quién continuaba semi-recostado en el suelo.

- No lo hagas, Ryuuzaki. Irónico, ¿cierto? Después de todo, ése no es tu verdadero nombre.

Ryuuzaki se extraña un poco, pero se aleja.

Light vaciaba mientras tanto el revólver, y junto con el futuro L se dirigen de vuelta al escritorio de Wammy. Estaban ya a punto de salir, cuando súbitamente escuchan una risa. Intercambian una mirada inquisidora y se voltean. Jack estaba riendo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta molesto Light.

- ¿No notaste nada cuando estabas abajo? – interroga a su vez Beyond. - ¿Ningún aroma…peculiar? – el individuo rompe a reír de nuevo. – Cielos, por un momento pensé que tal vez no morirían aquí, que se salvarían. ¡Qué ingenuo fui!

Ya más alarmados, ambos jóvenes se acercan más a él.

- Quería dejar esta escena del crimen limpia – comienza Beyond observándolos con diversión - ¿Qué mejor escena del crimen que una en la que no haya nada que recolectar?

Light entonces advierte algo y se aproxima a la puerta del escritorio sin perder de vista al asesino.

- Ryuuzaki… - Llama al notar que de debajo de una de las puertas cerradas restantes salían humo. Jack comienza a reír una vez más.

El detective sale disparado hasta la habitación, sabiendo bien de cuál se trataba. Al abrir la puerta se enfrenta con un montón de llamas de fuego, por todo el cuarto.

- ¡Abuelo!

Quillish Wammy yacía amarrado en uno de los rincones de la habitación. El fuego aún no le tocaba, pero el humo era insoportable. Había perdido la conciencia.

Ryuuzaki desesperado por salvarle, se mete de golpe en el cuarto para llegar a él. Aparta los pedazos de cuerda que no se habían quemado por el fuego, y pasándose uno de los brazos por el cuello, el futuro L lo saca de allí con dificultad. Al salir, Light lo recibe para ayudarlo, y entre ambos lo bajan veloces hasta el recibidor.

- Hay que ir por los demás – indica el pelinegro aún tosiendo, pero Light estaba ahora en la sala.

- Espera. Jack dijo algo sobre un aroma…

- Light, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que sacar a todos antes de que el fuego…

- ¡Ryuuzaki!

- ¡¿Qué?!

El japonés llega nuevamente hasta él para luego subir velozmente las gradas.

- Hay una fuga de gas – explica mientras subían. – Jack tiene planeado volar la casa entera.

- ¿Podemos detectarla?

- No hay tiempo. Tan pronto el gas tome contacto con el fuego…

- Entiendo.

Light coge a Coil de la misma forma que Ryuuzaki había hecho con Wammy, dado que su brazo sangraba por la navaja no podía hacer más. Se dirige afuera con prisa. Mientras tanto, el futuro L a su vez coge a los dos pequeños en ambos brazos, pero justo cuando bajaba las gradas, escucha algo.

- ¡Sálvame! – Gritaba BB desde el fondo del escritorio.- ¡Sálvameeee!

"_Lo siento, BB"_

Ryuuzaki advierte el olor a gas ya subiendo las gradas, por lo que se apura en dejar a los niños junto con Coil, detrás de un árbol cruzando la calle, justo al frente de la casa. Light estaba ya cargando a Quillish en el recibir, cuando el pelinegro se le une. Juntos, ya estaban en la puerta de calle cuando oyen a los bomberos llegar, y de pronto una explosión acontece a sus espaldas.

Lo último que recordaban era que en el momento de la explosión, se tiraban al piso junto con Wammy para intentar protegerse del fuego. Montones de escombros comenzaban a caer justo cuando algo parecido a una puerta les cae a ambos sumergiéndolos en una terrible oscuridad, seguida por el silencio.

Cuando Yagami Light despertó en el hospital, ya era un nuevo día en su ventana. Las habitaciones blancas no le molestaban, pero debía admitir que se sentía algo ansioso al ver que tenía la única cama en el cuarto. Se levanta impaciente por saber de los demás, y sale al pasillo para explorar los cuartos vecinos.

El primero que estaba al lado mismo de su cuarto, se encontraba vacío, a pesar de que la cama tenía sábanas desordenadas. En el segundo, siguiendo en fila, se hallaban los niños, Matt y Mello, todavía sin despertar. En el tercero localizó con alivio a Quillish, algo inestable, pero no en peligro de morir. En los siguientes cuartos no había gente alguna. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba del sector prioritario en recuperaciones, allí a la vuelta, seguramente estaba todavía Takada.

El castaño se dirige a ese cuarto, tratando de averiguar algo, cuando al voltear el pasillo descubre al pelinegro saliendo de donde estaba Kiyomi.

- Buenos días, Light. Veo que ya despertaste.

- Ryuuzaki. – Saluda a su compañero - ¿Qué estabas…?

- Ah. Nada interesante, Light – aclara el futuro L mientras se dirigía a su propia habitación, la que estaba al lado del japonés. – Sólo le dejaba en claro lo que verdaderamente pasó a la señorita Takada.

- Y lo que verdaderamente pasó es…

- Qué nada en realidad pasó. Le expliqué que el asesino era un enemigo de mi abuelo, que buscaba arruinar tanto su reputación como la mía, explicando así su parecido conmigo.

- Entonces ella cree que el verdadero realmente murió en esa sala de interrogatorios.

- Así es. Justo como la policía lo cree también.- El pelinegro se había recostado en su cama y ahora comía distraídamente el postre que se hallaba en su mesita de noche.

- Pero, ¿lo de la explosión?

- Le expliqué a la policía que en realidad eso ya estaba planeado por el asesino, que en realidad solo era cuestión de tiempo sin importar su muerte.

- ¿Y cómo les explicaste eso que tienes en el pecho?

- ¿Qué? ¿La marca que yo mismo me hice al tener problemas con mi abuelo sobre dinero?

- Es reciente.

- También el problema lo fue.

Light sonríe convencido. El pelinegro se había encargado apropiadamente de todo. ¿Realmente iba a sorprenderse?

- Lo malo es – continúa su amigo sin parar de devorar el postre – que ahora me he ganado citas con el psicólogo.

El japonés no logra evitar el reírse.

- No es gracioso.

- Y bueno, Ryuuzaki. ¿Cómo quedo la cosa?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Light?

- Me refiero a Jack. ¿O debería decir…BB?

- BB era un caso, Light. Sabía que era él el que cometía todos esos crímenes, sin embargo sentía el deber de ayudarlo, ya sabes. Por ser mi único amigo antes. Mi intención era quedarme, un rato más, antes de irme a Inglaterra. Quería volver al hospital para llevarlo a otro lado, darle una nueva oportunidad, pero no pude. Mi abuelo al parecer, fue también interceptado por BB antes, y con eso no sólo volví a la casa, sino que lo hice con todos mis compañeros de hogar. Todo parte del plan su plan. Verás, él sospechaba que las cajas que te había dejado eran en realidad el motivo por el que volvería según él a arrestarlo, por lo que se adelantó tomando por si acaso a los niños y a Coil mismo.

- Entonces, ¿las cajas eran para eso?

- No completamente. Sí quería dártelas, Light, así que lo hice aprovechando que Coil lo viera. Así le diría que había olvidado algo muy importante en una de ellas y me dejaría volver sólo para recogerlo. Eso era lo planeado, pero cuando vi que la segunda caja seguía allí, supuse que algo te había pasado.

- Bueno, no me pasó, verdaderamente algo. Me enteré de que Takada había despertado y quise saber si el asesino era realmente ese que había muerto en la comisaría. Cuando me enteré de que era Jack, tenía que avisarte de alguna forma, pero entonces me interceptó Usa. Me tomó por la espalda, jugando claro, en medio de la calle, pero eso me dio la idea de que todo era una trampa. Una trampa para ti.

- Así que acudiste primero a mi casa en lugar de ir al aeropuerto.

- Sí.

- A propósito, ¿te digo algo interesante? En el aeropuerto se presentó un sujeto que anunció que sólo yo acudiría al vuelo.

- Es decir Jack.

- Sí. Al principio supuse que era el cómplice del que me había contado alguna vez, pero lo descarté cuando luego me informaron que ese sujeto, aparentemente miembro de las industrias Wammy, había sido hallado muerto de un paro cardíaco en un taxi.

- Jack lo mató.

- Así es, pero la pregunta aquí es el cómo.

- Lo del incendio tenía el propósito de no dejar ninguna pista. Si de alguna manera alguien descubría que habían muerto de ataques cardíacos, habrían empezado la caza de nuevo. Por eso usó el incendio.

- Correcto. Y con las muertes de todos mis conocidos, yo cambiaría. Dando explicación a los rasgos de BB que no podía ocultar al hacerse pasar por mí.

- Y como te ibas a ir ese mismo día, no había necesidad de matarme a mí.

- Exacto.

- Vaya, después de todo tenía algo de respeto por la vida humana.

- En eso te equivocas, Light. BB tenía mucho respeto por la vida, lo malo es que él sabía cuando acabaría la vida de cada humano.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Antes de que llegaras, BB estaba contándome todo. Me dijo que él no era normal. Que podía ver el tiempo de vida que le quedaba a una persona con solo mirarlo, al igual que otras criaturas.

- ¿Criaturas?

- Así es, usó esa palabra.

- ¿Y cómo funciona eso, con respecto a si valora la vida o no?

- Una de las informaciones que Watari me dio, era que todas las víctimas tenían algunos lazos en común. Todos planeaban, por ejemplo, tomar cierto viaje que terminaría en catástrofe. Un accidente que se dio a lugar aún sin aquellas personas, pero que si hubieran estado allí, habrían muerto igualmente.

- De modo que él sabía cuando iban a morir, y por eso aprovechó su muerte para sus asesinatos seriales.

- Sí. Lo único que cambió fue el método, un simple ataque al corazón.

- Todo lo demás era post mórtum. Pero, ¿qué me dices de tu abuelo? ¿Por qué a él le hizo eso y a los demás no? ¿Era acaso la tercera víctima?

- No. Las víctimas, como él mismo dijo, tenían su marca. Takada la tiene en miniatura en una sus caderas, según los doctores. Claro que ellos pensaban que eran simples magulladuras…

- Entonces ¿quién era la tercera víctima?

- Yo, era la tercera víctima. Me marcó a mí, ¿no?

- ¿Y por qué hacerle todo eso a tu abuelo?

- Porque… - de pronto el pelinegro se mostró decaído – Ah, no lo sé.

Light sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no lo forzaría ahora que todo por fin había terminado. Justo entonces la puerta se abre y una de las enfermeras entra sorprendida de hallarlos juntos.

- Disculpe, joven Wammy, es hora de su revisión.

Inmediatamente entra otra enfermera algo alterada.

- ¡Joven Yagami! Le ruego por favor, que regrese a su habitación de inmediato.

- Y otra cosa, Light – intervino el futuro L antes de que éste se marchara – El señor Coil…no ha sobrevivido.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprende el castaño.

- Padecía de un tumor cerebral, según los doctores. El golpe que recibió en la cabeza le provocó una hemorragia interna. Con todo, su organismo no resistió. Colapsó anoche.

- Ya veo. ¿Cómo lo ha tomado Mello?

- Aún no ha despertado, pero no creo que ya tarde mucho.

- Entiendo. Nos veremos después entonces, Ryuuzaki.

- Sí.

"_Nos veremos pronto para decir adiós."_

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Qué tal, nee? Creí que alcanzaría a terminar aquí, pero ya ven que no n-n Igual, el que falta no será muy largo, más bien como un epílogo, aunque no realmente XD En fin, espero les haya gustado, háganmelo saber! Y cierto! En el próximo capi también el ganador de las teorías! Prepárense para darme la idea del siguiente one-shot! Quizás…sea el último que escriba u-u Pero eso dejémoslo para después.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	28. School Days Dismiss! V1

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_Ahora nos encontramos en el final. Espero hayan disfrutado este fic tanto como yo, y espero les guste su final. Les agradezco todos los comentarios que me han brindado a todos, sin ellos esta historia no habría terminado. Si desean pueden seguir escribiéndome a través de mi profile. _

_Quiero dedicar este último capítulo exclusivamente a: __saki-uzumaki__, :), __adrifernan19__, skayla, __YagamiKamiLight__, __Tary Nagisa__, __Ginebra__, __xilema95__, __Vegen Isennawa__, YASNyoko1, __Lorena Malfoy__, __Betsy17__, y __Diana Albatou__, junto con los demás lectores presentes._

_Ha sido un honor. Espero nos sigamos leyendo con frecuencia. Fue bonito haber compartido con ustedes estos 28 capítulos. Gracias."_

**Capítulo XXVIII: "School Days Dismiss!"**

Los días iban pasando lentamente en el hospital. Cada día los jóvenes genios estaban juntos en alguno de sus cuartos, hablando de todo lo que les restaba por hablar, pese a no haber el tiempo suficiente. Jamás habría el tiempo suficiente. Mello había despertado hace un par de días, y la noticia de su padre lo había impactado de sobremanera. Aún así no quería estar con nadie salvo su nuevo amigo, por lo que nunca salían de su habitación. Quillish se había mejorado progresivamente, permanecía tranquilamente reposando en su cuarto, sabiendo que era lo mejor para su cuerpo y para su mente el descansar. Aunque triste por la muerte de Coil, estaba orgulloso de su nieto.

"_Todo ya está listo"_ pensaba con nostalgia.

Finalmente llegó el último día que pasarían en el hospital. El futuro L y Light se encontraban en la habitación del castaño, observando por la ventana el lejano ocaso que daba bienvenida a la noche.

- ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? – conversaban sentados en un borde de la cama.

- Mejor. Nos darán el alta mañana temprano.

- Ya veo. ¿El señor Coil ya está…?

- Camino a Inglaterra. Lo recibirán allí.

- Bien.

- ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te sigue doliendo? – El japonés lo observa un momento y se toca el hombro derecho.

- Un poco, nada más. ¿Qué tal tú?

- Igual. Los doctores dicen que no fue nada serio de todas formas – explica el pelinegro tocándose la cabeza que seguía con el vendaje de la herida del bate.

- Y… ¿cómo está la otra herida? – pregunta algo nervioso Light.

- … - el inglés iba a responder, pero ni él mismo lo sabía con seguridad. – Ya no me duele mucho.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- … - Una vez más, el pelinegro se confunde ante la petición, pero accede con una leve afirmación.

Dado que los trajes del hospital eran como batas que se abrían por detrás, el futuro L baja tímidamente el suyo hasta la cintura, con el motivo de enseñarle a su compañero lo que quedaba de la gran L en su pecho.

- El doctor dice que la cicatriz se irá, pero que me quedará una marca roja o negra en la piel.

- Ya veo – El castaño estaba asombrado por cómo la herida había sanado del todo, pero que todavía se podía ver en dónde había estado, como si fuera una línea trazada dentro el detective mismo.

L.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el japonés posa los dedos sobre la línea, recorriéndola con una suave caricia desde el pecho del pelinegro hasta su vientre. De pronto su mente se desconecta, y eleva la vista hacia su mejor amigo. Él lo miraba también con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Con ambas respiraciones entrecortadas se acercan sin saber lo que hacían y comienza un dulce beso que se va intensificando con los segundos que transcurrían. Sin embargo al faltarles aire se separan, y de improviso el detective se levanta bruscamente para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Esto no es correcto, Light – comienza sorprendiéndose de la velocidad de sus latidos. – Sabes bien que bajo circunstancias así…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurren estas cosas sin sentido alguno? – Light también procuraba calmarse en su interior. – Ryuuzaki, creo que esto no es nada común que se aplique a la regla.

- Justamente razón para evitarlo todo.

Intercambian una mirada molesta para luego desviarla a otra parte. El pelinegro se acomoda el traje hospitalario de nuevo y se acerca de nuevo al castaño.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien. Además, no pasó nada realmente.

- No, nada.

- Así es.

Ambos actuaban nerviosos, pero no lo admitían.

- Como ya te dije hace rato, mañana nos dan el alta – señala el pelinegro hablando de nuevo luego de un repentino e incómodo silencio. – Así que, por si no logramos vernos… - Le extiende la mano a su compañero.- Fue un placer haberte conocido.

- Igualmente – el japonés estrecha su mano con firmeza, similar a su anterior despedida. Sin embargo en el momento en que se soltaban, el detective se acerca impulsado por una nueva fuerza y lo abraza con delicadeza.

- Esta vez sí voy a irme.

- Lo sé – Light corresponde a su abrazo. – Cuídate mucho en tu nueva vida, Ryuuzaki.

- Sí.

Diciendo esto se separan, y el pelinegro se marcha a su propia habitación dejando al castaño pensativo solo. Sabían que iban a extrañarse mucho.

Pasada la media noche, todo permanecía en silencio. Al menos lo más en silencio que puede estar un hospital. Por lo menos en esa sección no había emergencias, así que estaba relativamente tranquilo. Hasta incluso parecían faltar las enfermeras, que de seguro se encontraban en su puesto principal al otro lado del pasillo.

Light trataba de conciliar el sueño. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir. Se levanta entonces con cuidado y va al baño para mojarse el rostro.

"_Pero ¿qué rayos me pasa?"_

Luego de mirarse al espejo largamente se dirige de vuelta a su cama, sin embargo al salir del baño se encuentra de pronto con el pelinegro.

- … Ryuuzaki…

El inglés tenía inclinado el rostro, sumergido en las sombras.

- Lo siento – pronuncia una vez más antes de besarlo. Confundido el japonés, se apoya contra la pared y se separa un poco.

- ¿No dijiste que era algo común en circunstancias parecidas? – pregunta al detective terriblemente abrumado.

- Y todavía lo sostengo, Light. Pero no quiero negarme más.

Comienza a besarlo nuevamente y esta vez su compañero no lo detiene…

"_Adiós, Yagami Light."_

Para cuando Light despertó la mañana siguiente, todos los miembros de la casa Wammy ya se habían ido.

- Buena suerte, Ryuuzaki.

Mientras tanto, en el avión camino a Inglaterra, el pelinegro observaba las nubes distraídamente. Le hubiera gustado contarle al japonés todo lo discutido con su abuelo en el hospital, pero no debía, y no lo hizo. Quillish se hallaba a su lado, observando de reojo el humor de su nieto. Sonreía, sí, pero también estaba preocupado.

- Entonces… ¿tú eres Watari? – había dicho el futuro L en el hospital.

- Sí, así es. Lamento mucho el habértelo escondido, pero es que no podía decírtelo antes.

- Entonces sabías todo este tiempo, sabías que yo estaba haciéndome pasar por L.

- Al principio no estaba seguro, pero lo confirmé en seguida.

- Pusiste ese caso en mis manos, para recibirme formalmente.

- Pero resultó muy peligroso y quise protegerte a toda costa.

- Mudarnos por mi propio bien, ya lo entiendo. Sabías que el asesino estaba aquí, que me quería a mí.

- Lo sospechaba, sí.

- Entonces… el asesino sabía tu identidad.

- BB lo sabía. No estoy seguro del cómo lo descubrió, pero lo sabía.

- Por eso trató de matarte en la casa, por eso no se limitó a golpearte como a los demás. Él quería el puesto de L, pero además no quería estar limitado por Watari.

- Decidió acabar con el mismo Watari en persona. Beyond era así.

- El cuarto tras tu escritorio, la nota de mis padres…

- Esa nota, la malinterpretaste tú, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Uh?

- En realidad, tu padre aún vivía cuando estabas conmigo. Él quiso alejarte porque él corría demasiado peligro.

- ¿Mi padre?

- Cuando recibí la nota, no era para atrapar al asesino de tus padres, Ryuuzaki. Era para identificar el cuerpo de tu padre.

- ¿Murió ese día?

- Sí. Tan pronto me enteré me marché de esa forma, porque él era como un hijo para mí.

- Pero… según los datos él murió mucho después de eso.

- Ya no se trataba del mismo hombre. Tuvo un descendiente, que desafortunadamente murió también. Entonces ya no había más sucesores. Fue después que encontramos a algunos niños potenciales a ello, pero entonces apareciste tú. Comenzaste a resolver crímenes con astucia a muy temprana edad, pero queríamos que pasaras la mayor parte de tu juventud como alguien normal.

- Por eso no me dijiste nada.

- Esperé a que estuvieras listo, en cuerpo y mente, y eso es ahora, Ryuuzaki.

- De modo que… Mi padre era Lance Lawliet después de todo.

- Y tú, Ryuuzaki, en realidad eres su sucesor.

- BB lo dijo, ¿sabes? Él me dijo que mi verdadero nombre no era Ryuuzaki.

- Así es. Tu verdadero nombre es L Lawliet.

Quillish sabía lo que le esperaba a su nieto. Tomaría esa vida de detective que su padre había escogido también, y se mantendría en secreto. Tendría que cortar lazos con el exterior, limitándose a ser un Lawliet puro como su padre, sin ser más Ryuuzaki.

Sería duro, lo sabía. Pero también sabía que lo lograría. El muchacho era fuerte.

L continuaba observando por la ventana del avión. Era el inicio de su nueva vida. Le faltaba algo por asegurar, pero supuso que terminaría haciéndolo de igual forma conforme resolvía los casos. Si aparecía la pista, él lo encontraría una vez más. Entonces sonríe levemente, recordando las palabras de su mejor amigo la noche anterior.

"_Cumplirás tu promesa, ¿verdad? Me debes esa apuesta, Ryuuzaki. Tienes que volver."_

Entretanto, de vuelta en las calles de Kanto, un hombre caminaba cojeando con impaciencia entre los oscuros callejones. Sonreía, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, mantenía encendido el júbilo que sentiría cuando sus nuevas intenciones se cumplieran. Sí, no sería muy difícil. Esperaría que las cosas se calmaran un poco más y entonces actuaría.

"_Después de todo, ese maldito hijo de policía no tiene ni idea de lo que está en sus manos."_

El asesino ríe con nuevas esperanzas.

Al mismo tiempo, en un sitio fuera de este mundo, el ser conocido como Shidoh volvía volando a su eterna guarida.

- ¿Shidoh? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – pregunta otro dios de la muerte que estaba cerca.

- Tenía un problema con mi Death Note, pero ya lo he solucionado. – Explica el aludido.

- Ah. ¿Se te cayó en el mundo de los humanos?

- Algo así.

- ¿Algo así? Jeje. No me dirás que Ryuk te la volvió a arrojar sin que lo sepas.

Shidoh gruñe con malestar.

- ¡Ryuk es un aprovechado! – se burla su compañero.

- Pues, ahora tiene su propio problema – señala Shidoh satisfecho. – Quería que dejara mi Death Note allá donde los humanos, pero no le he hecho caso, así que decidió dejar su propia Death note allí.

- ¿Qué? ¿El mismo Ryuk?

- Así es. Creía que mi Death Note estaba en un lugar muy interesante, pero a mí solo me interesaba el tenerla de vuelta.

- ¿Y dejó su Death Note donde estaba la tuya?

- Sí.

- Así no habrá diferencia. ¿Qué estará planeando ese Ryuk?

- No lo sé, pero me alegra haberme salido a tiempo. Hasta tuve que salvar a un humano allá abajo con mis propias manos.

- ¿Salvar a un humano?

- Bueno, no sé si realmente era humano. El tiempo que le quedaba de vida no era normal.

- Pero si no estaba destinado a morir todavía, ¿por qué lo salvaste?

- Él me lo rogó.

- Shidoh… Sí que eres inocente. De todas formas… ¿Ryuk no tenía otra Death Note más aparte de la suya?

- Sí, creo que sí. El muy tonto se ha hecho con dos.

- Qué aburrido. Ya verá luego cuando ese otro shinigami le persiga. No me imagino para qué rayos querría él atarse a un humano allá abajo.

- ¿Quién sabe? Yo ni quiero saberlo…

Ambos echan un último vistazo al portal que comunicaba con el mundo de los humanos.

Ya de vuelta en su casa, Yagami Light se preparaba para ir a la preparatoria como había hecho las últimas dos semanas. Gracias a sus increíbles notas no se había perjudicado mucho, y tenía confianza en que lograría ponerse al día antes de comenzar a prepararse para las admisiones de la universidad.

Sin su peculiar mejor amigo las clases le parecían de nuevo aburridas. Le bastaba mirar por su ventana para darse cuenta que de alguna forma todo volvía a ser como antes. Ya casi no podía soportar esa cruel monotonía del día a día que sentía ahora que su gran aventura había llegado a su fin. Le enfermaba el ver cada vez nuevos casos en las noticias sin poder hacer nada. Una vez había hecho algo, y ahora quería más. No se conformaba con la vida de estudiante que veía por delante, pero sin la presencia del pelinegro le sería imposible hacerse con un caso tan emocionante como el anterior. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que todos se iban olvidando de lo acontecido. Sus compañeros, hasta incluso sus padres, ya habían comenzado a olvidar la presencia del detective. Los policías, la prensa, todos frenéticos de buscar más crimen ahora que no había un justiciero a quién respetar.

Qué bajo había caído el mundo.

Todavía se hallaba arreglándose el cabello, cuando advierte que la caja que le había dado Ryuuzaki seguía junto a su escritorio. Ya sabía su contenido, por lo que no la había tocado en todo ese tiempo, pero ahora sentía curiosidad nuevamente al observarla. Después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba de su mejor amigo. Eso y varios buenos recuerdos.

Coge la caja con cuidado y la pone sobre su escritorio para ver mejor. Todo seguía allí, los trabajos, los cuadernos, los folletos, y…

- ¿Qué? – se extraña entonces el japonés. Había algo que asomaba desde adentro, algo celeste. - ¿La chalina de Jack?

Examina la prenda con detenimiento, ¿por qué estaría allí? Entonces recuerda que Ryuuzaki le había dicho que Jack creía que las cajas se irían con él a Inglaterra.

"_Debió esconderla aquí para tenerla de vuelta una vez hubiera tomado el lugar de Ryuuzaki."_

Interesante. Indirectamente BB le había obsequiado algo muy preciado. Tal vez debería enterrarla en honor a su difunto dueño.

Deja la chalina a un lado, y continúa examinando.

"_¿Qué es esto?... ¿El cuaderno especial de Jack?"_

Light recuerda haberlo visto una de las noches que Jack se quedó a dormir a su casa. Recuerda los misteriosos poemas con nombres de extraños y la descripción exacta de los crímenes que él y Ryuuzaki estaban siguiendo. Pero no, a pesar de que lucían iguales algo no concordaba. Las páginas estaban en blanco, a excepción de la primera y la última, pintadas curiosamente de negro.

"_¿How to use?"_

Aparte de que le faltaba el papel protector de las tapas, las cuales resultaron ser negras con un desconcertante título único: Death Note.

A unos metros de la casa Yagami se encontraba una criatura posada sobre un árbol. Observaba divertido las reacciones del humano que finalmente había dado con el cuaderno que había intercambiado por el de Shidoh. Ese ingenuo dios de la muerte no sabía que en esa Death Note estaban escritas todas las reglas, así como el asesino ignoraba que ese humano supiera el verdadero uso del cuaderno. Además, el detective ni se lo imaginaba.

- Sí… - afirma riendo el shinigami – Esto va a ser muy… interesante.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hello! Vaya, les gustó el final? Le vendría una continuación, nee? Mis palabras de agradecimiento y despedida están tanto al principio de este capi como en mi profile, sugiero que lo lean.

**Sobre el concurso de teorías…..** Los finalistas que casi lo consiguieron son: Kinary-chan, Yoana-Lawliet, y Betsy17. Mis sinceras felicitaciones! Lo hicieron muy bien! Los puntos de diferencia no eran más que uno o dos, pero eso bastó para nuestro ganador! Así pues, no se entristezcan, y si es que tenían ya algo planeado pues, igual escríbanmelo a mi profile por si las moscas! La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, nee?

Pero bueno, sin más demoras, presentando al ganador… Edainwen! XD Felicidades! Puedes enviarme tu idea del fic cuando quieras, pero mientras más antes mejor! XD Ya sabes, a mi profile – es decir mp – Y explícame tu idea y las escenas o cualquier cosa que deseas que yo narre. Vale decir que es sobre Death Note y que no debe ser tan largo que digamos, aunque tampoco te contengas! Es tu premio! XD

En caso de no tener ninguna pues, puedes cederle el premio a alguna de las finalistas, pero eso lo arreglaremos ya después.

Ahora sí. Es tiempo de decir adiós. La he pasado genial con ustedes! Me he sorprendido a mí misma al llegar a tantos capítulos, así como sobrepasar los 400 reviews, muchísimas gracias a todos! Espero verlos pronto en mi siguiente fic n-n

Sin más que decir,

Ha sido un placer entretenerlos!


	29. School Days Dismiss! V2

**.-School Days-.**

**By: Sumeragi-chan**

"_La esencia de este fic comenzó con una intención clara, cosa que se vio desviada al cumplir con el deseo de la mayoría de las lectoras. Quisiera relanzar el último capítulo desde el enfoque original, para no poder aquello con lo que comencé._

_Este es un final alternativo, el que se verá continuado por la segunda temporada. Sé que a muchas no les gustará tanto como el anterior que hice, pero era necesario. Espero comprendan mis deseos y respeten mi decisión. Sepan que he sabido complacerlas, y que lo seguiré haciendo conforme al propio fic. _

_Agradezco su lectura y comentarios. Sin ellos me será imposible continuar con la segunda temporada. Este es su inicio". _

**Capítulo XXVIII: "School Days Dismiss!"**

Los días iban pasando lentamente en el hospital. Cada día los jóvenes genios estaban juntos en alguno de sus cuartos, hablando de todo lo que les restaba por hablar, pese a no haber el tiempo suficiente. Jamás habría el tiempo suficiente. Mello había despertado hace un par de días, y la noticia de su padre lo había impactado de sobremanera. Aún así no quería estar con nadie salvo su nuevo amigo, por lo que nunca salían de su habitación. Quillish se había mejorado progresivamente, permanecía tranquilamente reposando en su cuarto, sabiendo que era lo mejor para su cuerpo y para su mente el descansar. Aunque triste por la muerte de Coil, estaba orgulloso de su nieto.

"_Todo ya está listo"_ pensaba con nostalgia.

Finalmente llegó el último día que pasarían en el hospital. El futuro L y Light se encontraban en la habitación del castaño, observando por la ventana el lejano ocaso que daba bienvenida a la noche.

- ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? – conversaban sentados en un borde de la cama.

- Mejor. Nos darán el alta mañana temprano.

- Ya veo. ¿El señor Coil ya está…?

- Camino a Inglaterra. Lo recibirán allí.

- Bien.

- ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te sigue doliendo? – El japonés lo observa un momento y se toca el hombro derecho.

- Un poco, nada más. ¿Qué tal tú?

- Igual. Los doctores dicen que no fue nada serio de todas formas – explica el pelinegro tocándose la cabeza que seguía con el vendaje de la herida del bate.

- Y… ¿cómo está la otra herida? – pregunta algo nervioso Light.

- … - el inglés iba a responder, pero ni él mismo lo sabía con seguridad. – Ya no me duele mucho.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- … - Una vez más, el pelinegro se confunde ante la petición, pero accede con una leve afirmación.

Dado que los trajes del hospital eran como batas que se abrían por detrás, el futuro L baja tímidamente el suyo hasta la cintura, con el motivo de enseñarle a su compañero lo que quedaba de la gran L en su pecho.

- El doctor dice que la cicatriz se irá, pero que me quedará una marca roja o negra en la piel.

- Ya veo – El castaño estaba asombrado por cómo la herida había sanado del todo, pero que todavía se podía ver en dónde había estado, como si fuera una línea trazada dentro el detective mismo.

L.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el japonés posa los dedos sobre la línea, recorriéndola con una suave caricia desde el pecho del pelinegro hasta su vientre. De pronto su mente se desconecta, y eleva la vista hacia su mejor amigo. Él lo miraba también con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Entonces el detective se levanta bruscamente para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Esto no es correcto, Light – comienza sorprendiéndose de la velocidad de sus latidos. – Sabes bien que bajo circunstancias así…

- ¿Qué? ¿Que ocurren estas cosas sin sentido alguno? – Light también procuraba calmarse en su interior. – Ryuuzaki, creo que esto no es nada común que se aplique a la regla.

- Justamente razón para evitarlo todo.

Intercambian una mirada molesta para luego desviarla a otra parte. El pelinegro se acomoda el traje hospitalario de nuevo y se acerca de nuevo al castaño.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien. Además, no pasó nada realmente.

- No, nada.

- Así es.

Ambos actuaban nerviosos, pero no lo admitían.

- Como ya te dije hace rato, mañana nos dan el alta – señala el pelinegro hablando de nuevo luego de un repentino e incómodo silencio. – Así que, por si no logramos vernos… - Le extiende la mano a su compañero.- Fue un placer haberte conocido.

- Igualmente – el japonés estrecha su mano con firmeza, similar a su anterior despedida. Sin embargo en el momento en que se soltaban, el detective se acerca impulsado por una nueva fuerza y lo abraza con delicadeza.

- Esta vez sí voy a irme.

- Lo sé – Light corresponde a su abrazo. – Cuídate mucho en tu nueva vida, Ryuuzaki.

- Sí.

Diciendo esto se separan, y el pelinegro se marcha a su propia habitación dejando al castaño pensativo solo. Sabían que iban a extrañarse mucho.

Pasada la media noche, todo permanecía en silencio. Al menos lo más en silencio que puede estar un hospital. Por lo menos en esa sección no había emergencias, así que estaba relativamente tranquilo. Hasta incluso parecían faltar las enfermeras, que de seguro se encontraban en su puesto principal al otro lado del pasillo.

Light trataba de conciliar el sueño. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir. Se levanta entonces con cuidado y va al baño para mojarse el rostro.

"_Pero ¿qué rayos me pasa?"_

No sentía solamente como si hubiera perdido un amigo, sentía además haber perdido una motivación. Veía ante él toda una realidad a la que enfrentarse sin su compañero inglés, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Debía conformarse a volver a la preparatoria, a hacerse profesional y comenzar a defender sus ideales por cuenta propia?

Sumergido en la deseperación, el castaño comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. No hace ruido, no quiere que lo escuchen. Se sujeta del lavamanos lo mejor que puede para no caer, incluso cuando ya medio cuerpo está en el suelo.

- Maldición…

El pelinegro permanecía afuera de la puerta del baño, escuchando apenas los lamentos de su mejor amigo. Sabía lo insoportable que le era la idea de volver a la normalidad luego de tanta extravagancia como detective a su lado. En parte era su culpa. Dejarlo unirse así a su empresa a sabiendas de que si al final resultaba no podría ir con él. Decide no dejarse intimidar por el remordimiento. A fin de cuentas, el japonés ya era un niño grande. Tenía otros asuntos en los que pensar ahora. Abandonando el cuarto del castaño, el pelinegro no regresa a su habitación. Tenía ya listo su equipaje justo afuera.

"_Adiós, Yagami Light."_

Al día siguiente no quedaba rastro de ningún miembro de la casa Wammy. Se habían desvanecido en algún momento de la noche. Light observa el horizonte, buscando algún avión al que pudiera aferrar sus esperanzas.

- Buena suerte, Ryuuzaki.

Mientras tanto, en el avión camino a Inglaterra, el pelinegro observaba las nubes distraídamente. Le hubiera gustado contarle al japonés todo lo discutido con su abuelo en el hospital, pero no debía, y no lo hizo. Quillish se hallaba a su lado, observando de reojo el humor de su nieto. Sonreía, sí, pero también estaba preocupado.

- Entonces… ¿tú eres Watari? – había dicho el futuro L en el hospital.

- Sí, así es. Lamento mucho el habértelo escondido, pero es que no podía decírtelo antes.

- Entonces sabías todo este tiempo, sabías que yo estaba haciéndome pasar por L.

- Al principio no estaba seguro, pero lo confirmé en seguida.

- Pusiste ese caso en mis manos, para recibirme formalmente.

- Pero resultó muy peligroso y quise protegerte a toda costa.

- Mudarnos por mi propio bien, ya lo entiendo. Sabías que el asesino estaba aquí, que me quería a mí.

- Lo sospechaba, sí.

- Entonces… el asesino sabía tu identidad.

- BB lo sabía. No estoy seguro del cómo lo descubrió, pero lo sabía.

- Por eso trató de matarte en la casa, por eso no se limitó a golpearte como a los demás. Él quería el puesto de L, pero además no quería estar limitado por Watari.

- Decidió acabar con el mismo Watari en persona. Beyond era así.

- El cuarto tras tu escritorio, la nota de mis padres…

- Esa nota, la malinterpretaste tú, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Uh?

- En realidad, tu padre aún vivía cuando estabas conmigo. Él quiso alejarte porque él corría demasiado peligro.

- ¿Mi padre?

- Cuando recibí la nota, no era para atrapar al asesino de tus padres, Ryuuzaki. Era para identificar el cuerpo de tu padre.

- ¿Murió ese día?

- Sí. Tan pronto me enteré me marché de esa forma, porque él era como un hijo para mí.

- Pero… según los datos él murió mucho después de eso.

- Ya no se trataba del mismo hombre. Tuvo un descendiente, que desafortunadamente murió también. Entonces ya no había más sucesores. Fue después que encontramos a algunos niños potenciales a ello, pero entonces apareciste tú. Comenzaste a resolver crímenes con astucia a muy temprana edad, pero queríamos que pasaras la mayor parte de tu juventud como alguien normal.

- Por eso no me dijiste nada.

- Esperé a que estuvieras listo, en cuerpo y mente, y eso es ahora, Ryuuzaki.

- De modo que… Mi padre era Lance Lawliet después de todo.

- Y tú, Ryuuzaki, en realidad eres su sucesor.

- BB lo dijo, ¿sabes? Él me dijo que mi verdadero nombre no era Ryuuzaki.

- Así es. Tu verdadero nombre es L Lawliet.

Quillish sabía lo que le esperaba a su nieto. Tomaría esa vida de detective que su padre había escogido también, y se mantendría en secreto. Tendría que cortar lazos con el exterior, limitándose a ser un Lawliet puro como su padre, sin ser más Ryuuzaki.

Sería duro, lo sabía. Pero también sabía que lo lograría. El muchacho era fuerte.

L continuaba observando por la ventana del avión. Era el inicio de su nueva vida. Le faltaba algo por asegurar, pero supuso que terminaría haciéndolo de igual forma conforme resolvía los casos. Si aparecía la pista, él lo encontraría una vez más. Entonces sonríe levemente, recordando las palabras de su mejor amigo la noche anterior.

"_Cumplirás tu promesa, ¿verdad? Me debes esa apuesta, Ryuuzaki. Tienes que volver."_

Entretanto, de vuelta en las calles de Kanto, un hombre caminaba cojeando con impaciencia entre los oscuros callejones. Sonreía, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, mantenía encendido el júbilo que sentiría cuando sus nuevas intenciones se cumplieran. Sí, no sería muy difícil. Esperaría que las cosas se calmaran un poco más y entonces actuaría.

"_Después de todo, ese maldito hijo de policía no tiene ni idea de lo que está en sus manos."_

El asesino ríe con nuevas esperanzas.

Al mismo tiempo, en un sitio fuera de este mundo, el ser conocido como Shidoh volvía volando a su eterna guarida.

- ¿Shidoh? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – pregunta otro dios de la muerte que estaba cerca.

- Tenía un problema con mi Death Note, pero ya lo he solucionado. – Explica el aludido.

- Ah. ¿Se te cayó en el mundo de los humanos?

- Algo así.

- ¿Algo así? Jeje. No me dirás que Ryuk te la volvió a arrojar sin que lo sepas.

Shidoh gruñe con malestar.

- ¡Ryuk es un aprovechado! – se burla su compañero.

- Pues, ahora tiene su propio problema – señala Shidoh satisfecho. – Quería que dejara mi Death Note allá donde los humanos, pero no le he hecho caso, así que decidió dejar su propia Death note allí.

- ¿Qué? ¿El mismo Ryuk?

- Así es. Creía que mi Death Note estaba en un lugar muy interesante, pero a mí solo me interesaba el tenerla de vuelta.

- ¿Y dejó su Death Note donde estaba la tuya?

- Sí.

- Así no habrá diferencia. ¿Qué estará planeando ese Ryuk?

- No lo sé, pero me alegra haberme salido a tiempo. Hasta tuve que salvar a un humano allá abajo con mis propias manos.

- ¿Salvar a un humano?

- Bueno, no sé si realmente era humano. El tiempo que le quedaba de vida no era normal.

- Pero si no estaba destinado a morir todavía, ¿por qué lo salvaste?

- Él me lo rogó.

- Shidoh… Sí que eres inocente. De todas formas… ¿Ryuk no tenía otra Death Note más aparte de la suya?

- Sí, creo que sí. El muy tonto se ha hecho con dos.

- Qué aburrido. Ya verá luego cuando ese otro shinigami le persiga. No me imagino para qué rayos querría él atarse a un humano allá abajo.

- ¿Quién sabe? Yo ni quiero saberlo…

Ambos echan un último vistazo al portal que comunicaba con el mundo de los humanos.

Ya de vuelta en su casa, Yagami Light se preparaba para ir a la preparatoria como había hecho las últimas dos semanas. Gracias a sus increíbles notas no se había perjudicado mucho, y tenía confianza en que lograría ponerse al día antes de comenzar a prepararse para las admisiones de la universidad.

Sin su peculiar mejor amigo las clases le parecían de nuevo aburridas. Le bastaba mirar por su ventana para darse cuenta que de alguna forma todo volvía a ser como antes. Ya casi no podía soportar esa cruel monotonía del día a día que sentía ahora que su gran aventura había llegado a su fin. Le enfermaba ver cada vez nuevos casos en las noticias sin poder hacer nada. Una vez había hecho algo, y ahora quería más. No se conformaba con la vida de estudiante que veía por delante, pero sin la presencia del pelinegro le sería imposible hacerse con un caso tan emocionante como el anterior. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que todos se iban olvidando de lo acontecido. Sus compañeros, hasta incluso sus padres, ya habían comenzado a olvidar la presencia del detective. Los policías, la prensa, todos frenéticos de buscar más crimen ahora que no había un justiciero a quién respetar.

Qué bajo había caído el mundo.

Todavía se hallaba arreglándose el cabello, cuando advierte que la caja que le había dado Ryuuzaki seguía junto a su escritorio. Ya sabía su contenido, por lo que no la había tocado en todo ese tiempo, pero ahora sentía curiosidad nuevamente al observarla. Después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba de su mejor amigo. Eso y varios buenos recuerdos.

Coge la caja con cuidado y la pone sobre su escritorio para ver mejor. Todo seguía allí, los trabajos, los cuadernos, los folletos, y…

- ¿Qué? – se extraña entonces el japonés. Había algo que asomaba desde adentro, algo celeste. - ¿La chalina de Jack?

Examina la prenda con detenimiento, ¿por qué estaría allí? Entonces recuerda que Ryuuzaki le había dicho que Jack creía que las cajas se irían con él a Inglaterra.

"_Debió esconderla aquí para tenerla de vuelta una vez hubiera tomado el lugar de Ryuuzaki."_

Interesante. Indirectamente BB le había obsequiado algo muy preciado. Tal vez debería enterrarla en honor a su difunto dueño.

Deja la chalina a un lado, y continúa examinando.

"_¿Qué es esto?... ¿El cuaderno especial de Jack?"_

Light recuerda haberlo visto una de las noches que Jack se quedó a dormir a su casa. Recuerda los misteriosos poemas con nombres de extraños y la descripción exacta de los crímenes que él y Ryuuzaki estaban siguiendo. Pero no, a pesar de que lucían iguales algo no concordaba. Las páginas estaban en blanco, a excepción de la primera y la última, pintadas curiosamente de negro.

"_¿How to use?"_

Aparte de que le faltaba el papel protector de las tapas, las cuales resultaron ser negras con un desconcertante título único: Death Note.

A unos metros de la casa Yagami se encontraba una criatura posada sobre un árbol. Observaba divertido las reacciones del humano que finalmente había dado con el cuaderno que había intercambiado por el de Shidoh. Ese ingenuo dios de la muerte no sabía que en esa Death Note estaban escritas todas las reglas, así como el asesino ignoraba que ese humano supiera el verdadero uso del cuaderno. Además, el detective ni se lo imaginaba.

- Sí… - afirma riendo el shinigami – Esto va a ser muy… interesante.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Bueno, ya vieron el rumbo que decidí tomar, aunque si lo piensan bien no es tan diferente del otro XD

Este final alternativo es el preámbulo de lo que será la segunda temporada! Tengo el primer capi escrito, y ya estoy planeando un par de cosas para el desarrollo total. El nuevo fic será lanzado esta semana bajo el nombre de: School Days After. Sé que la gramática no está bien, pero me gustó como sonaba XD

Les gustó este final alternativo? Admitan que es un poco más realista que el otro final. En todo caso es el que vale para la segunda temporada, ojo!

Ha sido y será un placer entretenerlas de nuevo!


End file.
